Harry Potter and a Chance at a new Life
by Basill
Summary: An adopted story that i found and liked. If you have any ideas for it pm me. the first 28 chapters were written by the original author and is all on the first too pages. Padfootsrevenger did the story originally and yes i have her permission to take it over. will be m/m maybe mpreg?
1. Chapter 1

As you will more than likely know this story does not belong to me. I have adopted it because I refuse to see such potential go to waste. I know I have not update in a while, but I am reconstructing some stories including this one.

Those of my faithful readers who have read this story might be able to tell I changed some things. Perhaps I will explain later on as the story progresses why that was necessary. For now I hope you all enjoy.

I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter and the Chance at a New Life

He stared at the young couple as they waved at him from the photo album resting in his lap. They were so young, peaceful, and happy. Little did they know that they would be dead within a matter of years.

Sighing Harry James Potter sat aside the album and leaned against the head board of his bed. If only he wasn't born they would still be alive, with more kids, a happy life, and a loving family.

Damn Trelawney and that wretched prophecy, it had ruined his life. Now at the age of twenty-five he was alone in the world, just as from the beginning. All his friends had died in the war; every one he loved became a target, every one who was close to him perished. Now it was all over, Voldemort was dead.

Harry had never felt as much pleasure in ending something, until he looked down upon Voldemort's broken body and said the words to end all the pain and suffering the monster had caused him. But it wasn't enough; Harry was still alone in the world. Sure he was famous and once again hailed as the hero of the wizarding world, but that would never bring him the comfort of his friends and loved ones.

Harry glanced at his desk to where pictures of Hermonie and Ron were. With out taking his eyes from the picture he removed his wand from its holster and put it to his temple. There was only one way he would be able to see his friends again, only two words separated him and those he loves. Closing his eyes he concentrated on those he lost, and in a voice void of emotion said, "Advada Kedavra."

As the unseen green light rushed from his wand he faintly heard the song of a phoenix, soothing and peaceful. As the green light made contact, the spirit of Harry James Potter departed from the world to which he was born.

Light, bright and blinding was the first thing Harry noticed when he attempted to open his eyes. With a wire chuckle he figured he was either a) in a hospital, or b) the afterlife, which he seriously doubted was hell. Scrunching up his eyes he peered about him. He seemed to be in an expansion of pure white space that went on forever.

Hesitantly Harry called out, "Hello? Um, anybody there?"

He was seriously going to be pissed if he had to spend his afterlife alone in this annoying white space, which reminded him way to much of his time in Madam Pomprey's care.

"Well, hello there young one what brings you here today?" Said a voice that was clam yet held a mystic air about it.

Harry spun around and saw a man whom seemed ancient. He was immediately reminded of Dumbledore by his age and the fact that he was wearing purple robes with shooting stars on them. Seriously who else would be odd enough to wear such a thing?

Harry figuring he should reply said the only thing he could think of. "I am looking for my family and friends, but I seem to have been side tracked. This is the afterlife correct?"

The odd man gave a knowing smile. "It is not yet your time to join the afterlife. Harry Potter you must first live, and appreciate your life and all it has to offer, before you meet those who have gone before you. For you have been granted a second chance at the life you never had. Fate has decided to send you to another world to be with your family, but there are some things which you must know before you disembark."

Harry was gob smacked. Sure he believed in alternate universes, but Fate was offering him a second chance. To live with his parents, be normal for once, to see everyone again in the flesh. Wait? What was he suppose to know? Harry fervently prayed there wasn't another foolish prophecy he must fulfill there as well.

"In this world you were kidnapped at the age of three, which devastated your parents. Your alternate self has since been living in the states with muggles whom believe their selves to be your grandparents. You are now almost eleven and will be receiving your Hogwarts letter any day, under your true name, which will be a shock to your parents who think you are dead. Now when you merge with your other self you will receive his memories also, as well as some of his powers."

Pausing, the man looked at Harry. "Any questions young one?"

Questions? Of course he had loads of questions…who wouldn't have? But Harry was more than anything egger to meet his parents. The old man did say that he would receive his memories from this "other" self. Shouldn't that clear everything up?

"What about my personal items from my other world? Is there any ways I can take them with me?" Harry nervously looked at the man knowing the answer.

So it came as a surprise when the man snapped his fingers and Harry's trunk appeared.

"You must be very careful with your items; it would be very hard to explain why you are in your history books, eh?"

Harry grinned and thanked the man profusely. With a bit of wandless magic he shrank the trunk and placed it in his pocket.

"So, when am I off to this wonderful new world?" He said with a smile.

For the first time since the war started Harry felt hope, pure hope and an excitement at seeing his loved ones again. The old man simply smiled while his eyes twinkled in a familiar way and answered, "Now." And with that Harry Potter disappeared from that plane of existence.

CH 2

Harry felt himself floating, falling, towards the ground. Everything was dark, but he could sense the magic flowing about him, gently pushing him towards something. Slowly he made contact with something soft and warm, which moved a bit as he lay on top of it. With a start he realized that this "thing" must be his other self, who he slowly began to sink into. When he was all the way in everything went black.

Then it was like an explosion happened, a film began to play before his eyes taking a second or a life time, he knew not which. But as began to "remember" he was some what sad at what he saw. For his current caretakers truly did love him, as he did them. They had no inkling that he was not their biological grandson, since he did resemble his "grandfather".

Over all he had had a normal, happy childhood in the mountains of North Carolina. It was most definitely not the most exciting place, but rather homely and comforting to him, a place where he felt at home and loved.

As these thoughts played through his head Harry opened his eyes and looked around. His room was what one might expect a boy of soon to be eleven's room to look like. The walls were cobalt blue, and hung with posters of his favorite soccer and football teams, as well as some bands.

One would not dare to call his room clean, but it wasn't terrible either, just disorganized. On his desk laid discarded books and magazines, along with candy wrappers and oddly enough parts to a disassembled rocket.

Checking over his new set of memories it seemed that his other self was a science wiz, who liked to tinker with mechanics. Shaking his head he realized that with these new memories on rockets and such he could easily out smart Hermonie on the matter.

His hamper in the corner was over flowing and from what he could see contained clothes that most definitely fit HIM. Deciding to take a shower then check out his new home Harry threw back his covers and stepped out of bed. Unfortunately for him his other self had tossed his soccer gear right in front of his bed. Letting out a grunt he fail to the floor with an almighty thump. "Son of a ...stupid kid!" Harry said while rubbing the bottom of his foot which happened to have stepped on his cleat spikes.

Slowly he climbed to his feet and makes his way to the bathroom connected to his room. While he had his other self's memories they felt blurry, almost as if they happened a long time ago. So everything seemed odd and some what new to him.

Stepping in the bathroom he received his first real shock in this new life of his. As he was walking to the toilet he glanced at the mirror and almost tripped. He was short! Sure he knew he was only ten, almost eleven, but come on! Harry was sorely reminded of the nice toned body he left behind. This one just felt so weak, and well…small! How could he have ever been this small? The most shocking thing though was that he still had his scar.

Checking his memories he discovered that this was definitely not new. Somehow, someway, he had received his scar in this dimension, and that was something to be very concerned about. If he was marked did the prophecy still hold true here? Shaking his head Harry decided to wait until latter to ponder this certain thought, and instead started his shower.

…...

After taking his shower Harry returned to his room and was relieved to see his trunk to be sitting at the end of his bed. Since he wasn't supposed to know about magic yet he was glade that he was able to do wandless magic, since one could not trace it unlike a wand. Silently he shrank his trunk and placed it in his underwear drawer and then got dressed for the day.

Pulling on a t-shirt and some baggy swimming trunks he made his way out of his room and towards the dining room planning on going for a swim when it heated up a bit. As he sat at the chair he normally did, his grandmother came into the room and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

Even though she was not truly his grandmother he loved her still the same. Harry knew it was going to break her heart when she found out the truth about his relations. Since the first time he arrived he began to have some doubts at whether or not he should contact his parents.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the kind woman started to talk. "So Jamie boy, what do you plan on doing today? You don't have soccer practice until six, and we have nothing special to do today."

Taking a piece of toast and loading his plate with bacon, eggs, and oddly enough to the old Harry, liver mush he answered slowly and carefully. "Well gram, nothing much, might go swimming later, or head over to some friends, not really that sure."

In truth Harry wanted to spend as much time alone as possible so that he was more likely to receive his letter privately, than cause a big scene.

"Well hon that's fine by me, just behave yourself. I don't want you pulling any more stunts on Mr. Travailly, understood?" She said in a stern voice, however, she lost her effect when her lips started to up turn at the corners.

Harry just grinned as the memory of THAT stunt played in his memory. Well maybe he would be busy until his letter arrived anyway.

The most amusing thing Harry found out about his new was the fact that he spoke in a way southern accent. At first he didn't really pay it any mind until he relized it. Shouldn't he really be speaking with his normal accent? As he pondered this he decided to take a walk in the woods. While not hot outside it was still a bit humid, and he planned on going swimming very soon.

The land here held a beauty that was still pure, and almost seemed untouched by the human population. As he walked the familiar trail towards his tree house he became aware of a voice.

"Careeefulll there man childdd I biteeee." Harry quickly stopped and looked around.

"Watchhh your feetttt, and my tailll." Startled he looked down and saw a copperhead staring back at him in a striking position. Harry looked around to make sure his grandparents were still inside then bent closer to the poisonous snake.

"Hellllloo my frienddd. Pleasee don't bitee meee." Harry hissed back.

The snake slowly uncurled in what could have been described as shock.

"Mann snake speakssss?" Surprise was clearly evident in his voice. "Wellll noble masterrr how can this beee? I've neverrr came acrossss a human that speaksss the noble tongueee."

Harry was some what amused at the young snake. "Ittt wasss a gift from an enemyyy. Noble one."

As the snake became more comfortable around Harry he picked it up and started back towards the house.

"Sooo noble oneee, whatt is your name?"

The snake paused to think. "I gooo by many namessss master, but you mayy call me Zantose."

Harry smiled and replied, "It'sss a honorrr Zantose, call me Harry."

And with those words Harry had found a new familiar.

It was on his third day in this new world that his Hogwarts acceptance letter arrived. As he grabbed it he told the owl to wait in the trees while he wrote his acceptance letter. He raced to his room and jumped into his desk chair, pulling out note book paper as he went. He looked at the address on the letter.

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Largest Bedroom in the Northwest corner

Blowing Rock, N.C., USA

Tearing open the package he looked at the papers and was happy to see no mention of his kidnapping which should make things much easier. Pausing he took out a pen and composed his letter in his head.

Dear,

Whom it may concern

I'm afraid this letter was delivered to me by mistake. The letter has the correct address, but nobody lives at this residence with the name Harry Potter. However, if this letter was meant for me could you possibly send me information on a school closer to North Carolina? Also do you allow pets besides those mentioned above, if they pose no problems?

Yours truly,

Jamie Delhomme

Smiling Harry raced back to where the owl was perched and tied the note to its' leg. The note should seem innocent enough for a muggle born student. As the owl flew off to the distance he knew it would now be only a matter of time before this life was turned upside down. Suddenly sad he sighed and went back inside to spend what could be the last night with his grandparents.

CH 3

Albus Dumbledore was having a perfectly normal summer day. Currently he was taking his mid-morning tea and reading the Daily Prophet. So you can imagine the shock he received when his deputy headmistress came flying through the door of his office wildly breathing and her hair in disarray. Dumbledore immediately jumped to his feet and hurried towards her.

"Minerva, what in the world is wrong? Has there been an attack?" He said urgently.

McGonagall frantically shook her head with wide eyes and held out a piece of note book paper towards Dumbledore who immediately snatched it and began to read. With each passing line his eyes grew wider and wider. Finally he pulled out his wand and began checking the paper for authenticity. Waving his wand about for a few minuets he finally sat down heavily when they came back negative for being tampered with. He could do nothing more than just stare in bewilderment at the paper.

"Albus, how can this be? I thought the oldest Potter boy was dead?" McGonagall gasped as she attempted to gather her dignity and smooth her hair. It just couldn't be true, when little Harry was kidnapped they had searched high and low for the boy, and could only conclude that the kidnappers must have killed the poor babe.

For no trace could be found of him, and even Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard alive could not track down the child. Naturally the Potters were devastated with the lost of their son, but had to keep it together for their newly born daughters, but that didn't mean they suffered any less. As for the friends of the family, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had taken the news horribly especially when the family found out Peter was a deatheater.

Minerva had never seen Sirius Black so depressed, or mature until after Harry was gone, it was as if all happiness and innocence were sucked from his soul. The look he had in his eyes would haunt her for ever. The disappearance truly made the young group grow up and face the harsh reality of the world, one that no parent should have to face. But now, here was proof that little Harry had been alive and well all these years! Perhaps he may not know who he is, but they finally had a way to find him and bring him home.

Albus was thinking along these lines also as he read the crumpled notebook paper in his hands. Clearly the boy must be living with muggles or muggleborns, and in America also! For the first time in a long while Albus Dumbledore felt hope and joy well up inside of him. He's alive! After all this time the boy was alive. Albus had been wrong, Harry was not dead, he must have already been out of range of the location spells he had cast. Looking across the desk at Minerva he gave a wide smile that caused his eyes to twinkle merrily.

"I think my dear Minerva it is time that we contacted the Potters."

Lily sighed, today was going to be a very long day if the boys had anything to say about it. She frowned, one of these days she was going to get her hands on that Sirius Black and give him a piece of her mind once again on his influence over her boys.

They weren't even at Hogwarts yet and she already feared that they were going to put the marauders to shame when they got there. A more devious pair you would be hard pressed to find anywhere, but then again she heard the Weasley twins were a handful.

Talking of twins Angelique and Castanea were suppose to be coming home today from visiting with their godfather Remus. They were turning out nicely, such thoughtful and joyful girls; Remus had been a great mentor to them. They became more and more mature every day. Lily felt a pang, before she knew it the girls would be at Hogwarts, dating, graduating, leaving home, and getting married and starting their own family. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought of it. Her babies all gone and grown up, well not all of them. Harry would always be remembered as her sweet baby boy, with sparkling green eyes full of love, comfort, and unending curiosity.

Lily sighed once again, this time not out of annoyance, but from a hole in her soul that only her baby could fill, a baby that she lost. Of course she loved her other children, but they would never be able to replace what was taken from her. She could still remember the day when her nightmare all started.

It had been a bright sunny day when they had decided to take a family outing to Diagon Alley to pick up some things for Harry and the twins. One minuet Harry was laughing and staring in wonder at all the colorful displays and the next he nor James were no where in site. Lily had just assumed that James had taken Harry for some boy time together and went back to her shopping. It wasn't until much later that James found his wife in the clothing store buying little outfits for the girls with Harry nowhere in sight. When he mentioned this to Lily she spun around and demanded what he meant, that he was supposed to be watching Harry. Everything went down hill from there.

They had never found out what happened to their baby. Wiping her eyes she started for the kitchen, no use in crying over could never change. Little did she know how very wrong she was, for her life was about to change drastically.

James looked up from his paperwork and across the office he shared with Sirius and grinned broadly. Sirius had his head down and working away, so engrossed in his paper work that he did not notice James' smile. If he had he would surely have run for cover and hope that whatever James had planed he would soon forget.

James softly took a small paint bomb from his desk and waved his wand and whispered a few quiet words. Glancing up he made sure Sirius was still hard at work before he swished his wand and started to levitate the bomb towards his unaware friend.

"Hey Padfoot you don't have anything important after work do you?" James asked with a grin.

Sirius didn't even look up when he replied. "Not really Prongs, just me and Mrs. Padfoot in for a quiet night. Why?" James once again gave a grin and flicked his wand releasing the paint bomb that was hanging right over his friend's head.

The bomb seemed to hang in the air a moment before it started its' decent. Slowly it began to fall until it made contact with its' unfortunate victims' head. Sirius yelped like a wounded dog as the paint went everywhere, changing him, his clothing, and his paper work a dark green color.

Meanwhile James was rolling on the floor laughing his head off and gasping for breath at the look on Sirius' startled face.

"Bloody hell James, what was that for? Green! GREEN! I thought we were mates?" Sirius yelled while looking like a bewildered dog whose favorite bone was just taken away.

"That my dear Padfoot was for what you left in the shower this morning. Trust me, I've never heard Lily yell so much in my life, and that includes while we were at Hogwarts too!" "The only thing that saved my neck was that I convinced her that I had nothing to do with it and it must have been the boys." James yelled with narrowed eyes

. By this time Sirius barked out a laugh. "So sweet Lily got the end of that joke, eh?" "Come on James you have to show me that in a pensive sometime, that is just too good." Sirius said through his laughter.

Just the thought of the prank sent Sirius into another round of hysterics. However, James did not laugh, instead he adopted a very sober expression that halted Sirius' laughter mid-bark.

"Seriously Padfoot she was so mad she started threatening to revoke your godfather status to the boys. Something along the lines of, "That Sirius Black is nothing more than an idiotic mutt that never grew up, seriously what was we thinking when we made HIM the godfather of the boys!" Then she went on awhile about how there were more mature monkeys than you." James said dropping the expression for a grin.

It was true his best mate had never grown up, but James would not have it any other way. After the lost of their first son Sirius had been there for them, helped them learn to live again, laugh again, love again, even though James knew Sirius would never be the same carefree man he used to be he had helped them through their dark time. Lily knew this as well, and even though Sirius annoyed her to her wits' end she still held a soft spot in her heart for both Sirius and Remus. He knew she would never admit it, but she thought of the two as brothers, just as James did. At the indignant look on Sirius' face James chuckled.

"My dear Prongs I take offense to that. I assure you that the day when I sink as low as to be mature (here he twisted his face into a grimace) will be the day that Lily confesses her undying love for me."

With a wink and a broad grin Sirius picked himself off the floor and settled back into his desk to look at the now ruined paper work. "Ekkk did you have to use green. Reminds me of the slimy gits." He then shuddered as if remembering something unpleasant. "Snivelus….uggg..."

Just as he was muttering about greasy slytherins and personal hygiene the fireplace roared to life and the head of no other than Albus Dumbledore popped into view.

"Good after noon headmaster." James said with a pleasant smile albeit with a somewhat puzzled expression. "Something we can help you with, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled back with his twinkle in full force as he took in the appearance of the rooms' inhabitants, his eyes resting a bit longer on Sirius and his new coloration.

"James I was wondering if I could have a word with you and Lily as soon as possible. Perhaps now, if you can convince Mister Black to watch the children?" Dumbledore said with an amused smile.

James gave the revered headmaster a look as if trying to figure out if he was sane. "What? Leave the children in Sirius' care? Sir we value our children's safety and would never be foolish enough to leave them alone in that scamps' care. Just remember what happened last time." James said while pointing at Sirius who let out an indignant snort.

Then giving a lopsided grin James agreed immediately. "We'll be over as soon as possible sir."

After Dumbledore pulled his head from the fireplace both James and Sirius got up, pulled on their cloaks and prepared to floo home. James was no fool, whatever Dumbledore had to say must be important if he flooed at his work and requested a meeting as soon as possible.

Best not to keep him waiting was all he thought as he took a pinch of floo powder and threw into the fire before stepping in and yelling out, "Godric's Hollow."

As Lily passed through the kitchen doors the fire in the hearth flared green and James and Sirius stepped gracefully out of the fireplace. Immediately her eyes narrowed in on her new target. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

The mentioned man flinched as if physically lashed, but he then let a grin grace his lips.

"Well hello dearest Lily, that happy to see me, eh? Never thought that you would be yelling my name like that over Jamie boys'!"

Winking suggestively Sirius grinned even more broadly as Lily's face took on a deep shade of red.

"Black don't you even try to charm me! What have you been teaching the boys! I'll have you to know that they are worst than the marauders ever were, just this morning I was ready to skin them alive. And since they are hiding you are the next best thing." Lily said with narrowed eyes.

Sirius visibly gulped and started to edge behind James hoping for some protection if Lily held true to her words and started throwing curses.

"Lily you wound me! I would never think of polluting the minds of the boys. Here I came to simply watch my beloved godsons and their darling sisters for their parents and you accuse me!" Sirius said with a whine to his voice.

"Watch the children? Why would you be needed to watch the children, and why would we leave them alone with you?" Lily asked clearly puzzled while ignoring the indignant snort from Sirius.

"Oh that's right sweet heart Dumbledore just flooed my office about 10 minuets ago and wanted to talk to us as soon as possible, and as Sirius was around he suggested letting him watch the kids while we attend." James said jumping in action and moving from in front of Sirius, fully intending that his wife would be able to curse him if she wished.

Lily continued to look confused. "Did he say what this meeting was about? I mean we haven't really talked to him in years, and the kids are too young to attend Hogwarts, even though the girls are particularly bright."

"Sorry hun he didn't say, just that it was important. We should get going, as I did tell him that we would be over as soon as possible, and the kids should be fine for a few minuets."

Lily nodded but then looked at Sirius. "Black when I get back I expect everything and everybody to be in one piece. Is that clear?" At his quick nod she continued, "Remus and the girls are suppose to be coming back at any moment so inform them where we are and that we shouldn't be too long."

Once again Sirius nodded and gave his most charming smile, "of course I will, don't you trust me?"

At the withering look he received he quickly ran to safety in the lounge. "Now", Lily said turning around with a worried look, "let's go, best not to linger."

As his friends departed Sirius turned around and tilted his head and cupped his hand to the side of his mouth calculated for distance and yelled, "Oooohh monsters, Uncle Padfoot is here!"

He grinned widely when he heard a loud crash from up stairs and hurried foot steps. Three steaks shot towards Sirius and hit him in the stomach. He smirked down at the three kids.

"Ok my little protégées time for me to impart more of my noble pranking knowledge to you."

Little Jalene grinned up at him. "Uncle Padfoot can we get Uncle Remy this time please, please, pretty please?"

Sirius just chuckled back. All this time Lily was worried about the boys and their devious nature. It was her youngest daughter that put him on edge for she was going to be the worst out of the bunch.

"Why of course my little marauder, what did you have in mind?" Sirius asked with a smile while pitying poor Remus.

When the Potters arrived in the headmaster's office he was nowhere in sight, but they knew he would be along shortly.

While Lily took a desk in front of Dumbledore's desk James opted to pace back and forth while looking at all the gadgets that covered a table next to the window.

Even though James was worried he did not let it show on his face least his wife saw and became even more worried. The only time Dumbledore contacted them was with grave news, or when the Order was needed. Which was far and in between since the Dark Lord's mysterious disappearance almost 6 and 1/2 years ago. Only days after Harry's disappearance really.

That time was both full of joy and despair, for the Potters. Only weeks earlier had the charm been lifted off the house and his family, for Dumbledore had found out that the Potters were no longer a target of Voldemort. To say that James was relieved when this news was told was an understatement. He was ecstatic, if not a little weary. Two years in hiding tends to do that to a person, but those words from Albus' lips were like manna from heaven.

Finally they were free, well not free but as free as one could be in those dark times. He had thought his family was safe and they could finally live with out fear…then Harry was taken. Why someone would take his son he could not fathom, just that they wanted to tear his family apart for some sick pleasure.

For the Potters always have been a sign of the Light, just as Albus Dumbledore is its' leader.

Frowning slightly James turned back to his wife and studied her. She was as lovely as the day he married her, but he could see the sadness and worry in her eyes and the way she held herself.

Lily had never gotten over losing Harry, neither had he, but she had always had a bond with their oldest son that James never had. He loved Harry as he did all his children, but Lily had always seemed to live for Harry, not that she didn't love her other children. Just that she always seemed connected to Harry and always knew what he wanted and what he was feeling almost immediately.

James just put it off as a mothers' intuition until he noticed that this bond was not as strong between his wife and their other children.

He fervently hoped that what ever Albus had to tell them today would not cause his wife any more despair. James walked over and took the seat beside Lily and took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

Little did he know that Lily would need all the support she could get in the next few minuets.

Dumbledore walked through his office door and smiled pleasantly at the couple and noticed that James immediately wiped all the worry off his face and squeezed his wives hand.

For a moment Albus felt a pang wretch his heart for his once time students. Life had been so unfair to them in the last ten years, and had changed them from the carefree youth he had watched over many years ago.

However, thinking of the news he had to share with them brought his eyes back to full twinkle. For this news was very good news indeed.

"Ah, James and Lily so nice to see you again. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me today, for I have some very important news to tell you." He said with a smile while peering over his glasses at the couple. "Let me tell you of my morning for it was most informative."

Pausing he then began. "I was having my tea and reading the Prophet when Minerva came flying in here as if chased by the hounds of hell. Naturally I was immediately startled and asked what was wrong. So imagine my confusion when she simply handed me a slip of muggle writing paper that was the acceptance letter from a muggle born student who will be attending school this year."

Here Dumbledore once again paused and let this part of the information sink in while he watched James' amused face and Lily's thoughtful one. No doubt James was imagining what Minerva looked like in the state she was since she was known for being unflappable.

As a matter of fact James was just about to ask to see the memory in a pensive when Lily suddenly gasped and turned white. Startled both James and Dumbledore looked at her.

"O God, please tell me you are joking. They would never let him come, the poor boy. Well he is awful owing to his parents, but he is still just a child, god this is just crazy!" Lily yelled out a bit frantic.

This only caused Dumbledore to look confused. "Ah I am sorry Lily, but could you please inform us what you are talking about?" He said with an amused smile, no doubt whatever she had thought up would amuse him immensely.

Lily looked confused at Dumbledore and then at her husband. "You mean it's not Dudley then?" She said with relief evident in her voice.

Still seeing the confused look on the headmasters' face James elaborated, "Dudley is Lily's nephew, a more muggle family you would not find anywhere. They hate magic with a passion, and I could only imagine what they might do to the boy if he was a wizard. But I could never imagine him having an ounce of magic in him seeing as to who his parents are."

Dumbledore's face showed understanding and caused him to become even more amused. "Quiet an understandable guess seeing as you have no idea why you are here, so it would be prudent for me to continue my story."

"As I was saying it was an acceptance letter from a boy who was raised by muggles, which was not shocking really, but he went on to state that he must have received the letter by mistake. Not because he didn't think he was a wizard, but because the letter that was addressed to him was not the name he went by. Obviously I was confused as to this also…until I saw who the letter was addressed to."

Taking the wrinkled bit of paper from the folds of his pocket he handed it over to the confused couple. As their eyes skimmed the letter James suddenly sat up straighter and had a wild look to his eyes, Lily started to shake and cry.

Lily looked at the paper and couldn't believe her eyes. She gently grasped the wrinkled paper as she re-read it, then clutched it her chest as if it was her last life line. Her baby was alive, he may not know who she was, but he was alive and she could get him, she could once again hold her baby boy. With a sob she threw herself on James and held on for dear life. Her baby was out there and he was coming home!

CH 4

Harry smiled at his grandparents across the diner table. Sure they weren't his biological grandparents, but he still loved them all the same. He couldn't help but chuckle when he's grandfather started to talk about Clinton and his "little" scandal.

Harry was surprised to find out how much his grandfather disliked Clinton, but on the other hand Jamie (this is what Harry had started to call his other set of memories) wasn't fazed at all. It seems like many people here disliked democrats for their views which went against more traditional values.

Another thing that Harry was confused about was his other set of memories. Well they weren't exactly like someone else's, but he didn't feel the same as he did before he merged.

It was almost as if Jamie was still there and was part of him, which made sense, but just the thought unnerved him. The strangest thing was that he actually felt like an eleven-year-old.

Harry would have to fight the urge to do something dangerous or possibly stupid every once in awhile. These urges were the thing that frightened him the most, for he knew that to protect the ones he loved he'd have to be on guard at all times in the wizarding world.

As he ate his meal and listened to the small talk of his grandparents he thought back over the events of the day. To say they were informative would be an understatement.

After he had sent his acceptance letter he had laid on his bed and started to go over his set of new memories. For he knew that to protect his new grandparents he would have to prove they had no knowledge that he was not their daughter's son. What he found was both shocking and informative to say the least.

Flashback:

Harry stared in awe at the display of magical toys outside the shop in the alley. Never had he seen so many colors and interesting things at once.

He turned to his baby sisters and giggled as they played with the teddies he had helped pick out for them.

Looking back at the display Harry didn't notice his daddy walk away until he was lost in the crowd. When he noticed this he frowned, and tried to look through the throng of passersby.

Taking a step forward in the crowd he looked around then looked back to where his mommy was standing bending over the twins trying to keep them from grabbing all the toys they could reach. Just as he was about to return to her side a pretty woman took his hand and leaned down towards his face.

"Hey Harry dear, do you want to go see your daddy?" She asked with a wide

smile.

Harry paused for he knew he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but if she was a stranger how would she know his name, and his daddy? She seemed really nice and she looked like Uncle Padfoot, besides they were going to daddy!

Smiling shyly he nodded and skipped behind her as she led the way to the apparition point. That was the day Harry Potter was lost to the wizarding world, and the birth of Jamie Delhomme began.

Harry at first was a bit pissed at WHO the lady was in that memory, for he now knew why the woman looked so much like Sirius.

The young beautiful lady was none other than Bellatrix Black a.k.a. Lestrange. The same deatheater that had tortured Neville's parents and killed his godfather in his dimension. Albeit she was a younger one and with her sanity in tact.

However Harry began to have mixed feelings as more and more of his memories began to clear.

Flashback:

Auntie Bella, as she asked him to call her, was very nice indeed. He may miss his parent but Auntie Bella told him that he would go home very soon, and in the meantime Harry had been having loads of fun.

In the following days of Harry's abduction Bellatrix Lestrange had become attached to the bright eyed energetic little boy. If she ever had a son she would have loved him to be like the little heartbreaker before her.

She could not help but to cuddle and comfort the child, even though it went against her instinct and everything that she believed in. After all, his mother was a muggleborn, and was part of what she was fighting against.

Needless to say she was helplessly wrapped around Harry's darling little finger, a fact that her husband had noticed.

Her husband was most displeased with the turn of events that this little jaunt was taking.

The plan was to snatch the boy as the Dark Lord had requested, wait for his calling then hand him over so that the threat would be eliminated.

Becoming attached to IT would only make their job more difficult in the end.

On the third day of waiting the Dark Lord finally sent out his calling.

Bella sorrowfully picked up little Harry and held him close to her, praying that he would survive this encounter with his parent's enemy.

As they appariated their Harry was jostled awake and was startled at what he saw. Before him a very pale man with blood red eyes stared back at him.

"Aw little baby Potter how nice to see you." Voldemort said through narrowed eyes. "My deatheaters, may I present to you my equal, the one to cause my downfall, the savior of the world, Harry James Potter."

As he talked the deatheaters became more and more nervous and unsure of what to do. What did their master mean? For the boy was nothing more than a toddler. Surely he was no match for one of the most powerful wizards of all time?

As Voldemort continued to speak Bella's grip tightened on the frighten child. For the first time ever she felt an urge of anger towards the dark lord, and she felt even more protective of the boy in her arms.

"Well Harry Potter would have been if he lived to adulthood. Unfortunately for the wizarding world he dies today!" Red eyes met blue as he turned to face Bella.

"Bellatrix hand over the boy so that I can purge this world of another half-breed." Voldemort said with his lip curled as if he had just stepped in something nasty.

Thinking quickly Bella came up with a plan that might just work. "My lord, why kill the child? If he is to be your equal why not raise him as an heir and use him against that fool Dumbledore and the rest of the world? If he is as powerful as we assume he would be a great asset to us." She turned on all the charm she had and tried to sound reasonable.

"Because Bellatrix the prophecy states that he will be my equal, no matter what he will be my equal and possibly my downfall. He must be removed now before he is a threat. Now I order you to hand him over!"

Bella felt a surge of anger and love. No she would not stand aside and let this boy die, not if she could help it.

"My Lord, please…"

"Stand aside foolish girl." Voldemort demanded.

How dare one of his followers disobey him.

Lifting her face Bella tore off her mask and threw it to the side. "NO! I won't!"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously. She was as good as dead when she tossed her mask away, such boldness and disrespect would not be allowed in his ranks. Removing his wand he took a step towards the pair.

"Move and you will merely be punished, refuse and you will die!"

Bella put the child down and pushed him behind her and pulled out her own wand, on all sides deatheaters were backing away appalled at her betrayal. What would cause a loyal deatheater to refuse her master's wish?

With a flick of his wand Bella lay dead at his feet. He turned to his followers and narrowed his eyes.

"Let this be a warning to all those who wish to betray me, you will be showed no mercy if you go against me. If you do you will be killed in more painful ways than the mudbloods we wish to rid our society of."

Turning back around he kicked Bella's hand and snarled, "Make sure to remove this garbage from my chambers before you depart."

As he said this he watched the small boy clutch and shake at the now dead woman's hand.

"Auntie Bella wake up! Please Harry wants his auntie."

The little boy looked on the verge of tears, looking back at the now towering dark lord he gave a sniffle and asked in a trembling voice, "Why won't she wake? What did you do to her?"

Voldemort smirked, "Don't worry Harry you'll be joining the dear blood traitor soon enough. Say goodbye Harry."

Lifting his wand Voldemort gave a triumphant smile and said two of his most favorite words.

However, his smirk had not even left his face when the curse rebounded off the boy and hit Voldemort straight in the chest. Pain beyond pain was the only thing he could say, it was as if every fiber of his being was on fire being ripped apart and shredded. Then he knew no more.

To say the death eaters were shocked would be stating the obvious, for the boy had just killed their master.

In the panic that ensued not one of them noticed a comrade slip up and grab the boy and apparate away.

This memory more than any thing was what shocked Harry. For he knew that for the protection Bella had given him required that she truly love him and willingly die for him. This was definitely not his Bella, or maybe she had once been. Harry sighed, maybe just maybe there was hope for some death eaters yet, but he highly doubted it.

Flashback:

She looked down at the child in her arms, she was clearly surprised at her daring, but at the same time happy at her actions. For if she had not removed the child one of the others would have killed him with out a second thought.

Narcissi loved her cousin Bella very much, and to see her laying their dead at their masters' feet tore at her heart. She knew Harry had to be special for Bella to take him as her own.

She looked down at the boy and immediately was reminded of her own little Draco. He was about the same age and she knew she would die for her Draco.

She might be a slytherin, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know when and who to fight for. If worst came to pass she would sacrifice herself for her son, for she loved him unconditionally.

Narcissi looked around and transfigured her dark cloak into some stylish pants and a nice dress shirt, before removing her mask and starting off down the street. The only safe place for this boy would be with muggles, and if possible out of the country all together.

Narcissi went to the nearest airport she could find, knowing this was a muggle transport system.

She looked around scanning the minds of the muggles until she found a young woman that would be a suitable surrogate mother for the boy. She was in her mid-twenties, single, heading to the states, and best of all had not been in contact with her family for about five years.

Pulling out her wand Narcissi made sure no one would see her as she cast the imperious curse on the woman. Walking over to the lady Narcissi handed over the still sleeping boy, before casting a mild memory charm on him, one that would wear off in a few years, when he was ready, but still comfortable with his new mother.

Turning the lady took her still sleeping son and head for the ticket booth to buy another ticket to replace the one she lost for her son. She needed to hurry if she wanted to make her flight.

When Heather returned back to the states her parents welcomed her back with open arms as well as their new grandson. They were simply thrilled at the boy and somewhat saddened at their daughters' story.

Turned out that she had been married four years ago and then had little Jamie here, but her husband had just died recently and Heather thought home would be the best place to raise her son.

Jamie quickly became attached to his grandparents and was as happy as any one could have wished for, until his mother died in a car accident coming back from business relating to work. The Delhommes immediately adopted their grandson and tried to give him the best life they were able to. For no child deserved to lose their parents, both ones at that.

Harry once again glanced across the table at his grandparents, for he knew who his family was, and part of them were sitting right here. Harry smiled for he had never felt as loved as he did then he did right now.

CH 5

After James and Lily composed their selves, Albus suggested a course of action to follow in retrieving young Harry.

"We have no idea what, if anything, Harry knows or remembers. We also have to consider his situation with the muggles he is with. They may or may not know who Harry is or where he came from. Truthfully we are walking in this situation blind."

Here Albus paused.

"I think it is time that we called the Order together, they would be a great asset if we are forced to remove Harry from the States."

Lily and James just nodded their heads in agreement.

Molly Weasley had just finished clearing away the dishes from diner when she felt her phoenix pendant burn slightly against her skin.

She jumped and clutched for the pendent under her shirt to be sure she just wasn't imagining things. There hadn't been a meeting in nearly five years now.

Molly walked in to the living room to where her husband was sitting and shared a significant look with him. Arthur gave a slight nod confirming that indeed a meeting had just been called.

Molly hurried up the stairs to Percy's room, for he would have to be in charge of his siblings until they returned.

She knocked on the door before pushing it open.

"Percy darling your father and I have to go out for a bit, mind the boys will you?"

Percy puffed out his chest importantly. "Of course mother you can count on me, I'll keep them right in line."

Molly gave her third eldest son a fond smile before she went back down stairs, a better boy you would not find anywhere.

She made her way back to the living room. Time to put the twins in line so that she'll come back to a house that's in one piece.

"Boys you are to listen to Percy, and absolutely NO pranks! If Percy tells me you misbehaved I'll take your brooms away and make sure you won't be playing quidditch!"

"Is that understood?" Molly asked with dangerously narrowed eyes.

She would never take quidditch away from them, but they didn't need to know that.

Fred and George's mouths fail open, and Fred stuttered out an affirmative.

Smiling to herself Molly mentally patted herself on the back. After all these years she could still shock the twins in to good behavior, even if it was just temporary.

The group of about thirty members crowded into the Headmaster's office, which had been magically enlarged to accommodate the large group. Many were exchanging pleasant greetings and showing updated pictures of their families, while others were looking nervously around the room trying to figure out why the meeting was called.

Even though there hadn't been a need for the Order recently Albus was still recruiting carefully some younger people in case a threat did arise. For he knew that Voldemort was not gone, merely had been ejected from his body.

The tense atmosphere was broken when a very green Sirius Black flooed into the office. Every one did a double take to make sure their eyes weren't playing tricks on them. Sirius just gave his usual charming smile and smoothed his hair before going to sit next James and Lily while ignoring the snickers aimed his way.

"Sirius what are you doing here, I thought you were going to be watching the children?" James urgently asked his canine friend.

"Oh don't worry about it, Remus wasn't feeling up to the meeting so he volunteered to watch the kids so he could get some rest. Nothing to worry about I'm sure." Sirius said dismissively.

Lily's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean he wasn't feeling 'up' to the meeting? You didn't lock him in the basement again did you?"

Sirius looked shocked, "I would never do that to my best mate, and he was just feeling under the weather, something to do with that time of the month. You know how moody and tired he gets, best for him to get his rest."

Lily paused but then nodded her agreement. Remus did need his rest.

Currently at the Potters

A very unconscious Remus Lupin was tied to an armchair in the living room while five-year-old Jalene played dress up with her new make up set. She would make Uncle Moony pretty for when Daddy wakes him up. The little prankster in training smirked to herself then replaced it with the most innocent expression she could.

"Welcome friends back to another Order meeting…it has been awhile since I last saw some of you." Dumbledore smiled widely at the members across his desk trying to put them at ease.

However, Sirius Black squirmed in his seat from all the times he had been reprimanded in this office. Perhaps next time he shouldn't sit behind his desk, Dumbledore pondered.

"I have called this meeting here today to tell you wonderful news, and also asked for your help once again."

"It would seem that something marvelous and unexpected has occurred."

"Harry Potter has been found."

A loud thump was heard and everyone looked to where Sirius was laying on the floor with a shocked expression on his face.

"Harry? Our Harry? But how? Where? When?" Sirius stuttered while looking wildly around.

"Please tell me I heard correctly!"

All playfulness was gone from Sirius' eyes and in its place was a burning intensity one that seemed to burn through your very soul.

"Ah I was just about to get to that Sirius," Dumbledore said with that infernal twinkle.

Albus then went on to recount his morning events and what they entailed.

At the end there was a stunned silence. The boy they believed dead was alive! Molly looked close to tears, and jumped from her seat to comfort Lily who silently crying next to James.

"Now we know nothing about whom or in what conditions Harry is living, so if worst comes to past we must be ready to remove him immediately. That is where you come in my friends, for I would trust no one above the members in this room with this delicate task."

Alaster Moody grunted and stood up.

"Yes Alaster? Do you perhaps have a plan?" Dumbledore asked with his hands steeped before him.

"I say we remove the boy tomorrow night and ask questions after he is out of there. No point in causing a possible hostage situation! Constant Vigilance!" Moody growled out.

Many heads around the room nodded in agreement, no need to take risks.

"It's settled then, Alaster you will lead the rescue group. Choose three other members to help you in this mission, and be careful we have no idea what we are getting into."

Albus said with a worried tone, for he hoped more than any thing they would be able to get the boy out unharmed.

Mad-Eye Moody looked around the group and knew almost immediately who he would take on the rescue mission. "Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Bill Weasley stay behind."

The aforementioned people waited until it was just their selves, Alaster, and Dumbledore in the room.

"Now here's what we'll do…"

CH 6

After dinner Harry went to his room to plan out his actions over the next few days. He was sure that Dumbledore would send Order members to retrieve him, and he must be ready for them.

There was only one man for the rescue job and Harry knew it.

Alaster Moody!

Harry grinned to himself. He still owed Mad-Eye for when he trained Harry…constant vigilance indeed. Harry was going to show him constant vigilance. Revenge is truly sweet.

He thought back over his time with old Mad-Eye and couldn't help but to chuckle. Both Ron and Harry were trained under Moody, and Moody had the habit of attacking them at the most unthinkable times. Mainly in the showers, eating diner, sleeping, and other things better left unmentioned.

Reddening Harry remembered that time Moody had barged in on him and Ginny. He had never seen her so mortified in his entire life.

Never let it be said that a Weasley isn't dangerous when they're mad.

Moody made sure not to get on Ginny's bad side again. A notable feat on his part for if he was ever in the same room as her she would finger her wand and watch him like a hawk.

Something both Harry and Mad-Eye noticed, to ones' humor and the others unease. Yes Ginny Weasley was a force to be reckoned with.

Harry went to tell his grandparents that he was turning in early, for he had important things to do.

After he turned his radio on and up he went to his door, and locked it to make sure he wouldn't be disturbed. He pulled out his shrunken trunk, and with a wave of his hand the trunk was back to full size. Harry pressed his thumb to the key pad to deactivate the defense mechanisms.

Pulling the lid off, he immediately went to his money department and pulled out 500 British pounds. First thing first he would need to get to a bank and exchange this to American dollars. He had purchases to make.

Harry apparated away and into the bathroom stall at a bank in Charlotte, N.C. Waving his hand he placed an identity charm on himself and stepped out of the stall.

Instead of the small ten-year-old boy, a man in his mid-thirties stood, dressed in a suit and wearing an expensive watch.

Harry studied his face in the mirror, and grinned. Being able to do concealment charms were one of the easiest things for him, and he some times went over board.

With a chuckle Harry realized who he looked like; staring back at him was the face of his godfather, Sirius Black. Well Sirius Black if he actually looked presentable and somewhat mature.

Walking out of the bathroom Harry made his way to the nearest open teller and exchanged his money. He hadn't really kept up with muggle money before, so he was quiet surprised to receive $941 dollars for his 500 pounds.

After he left the bank Harry went to a phone booth and began to flick through the phone book looking for a store to suit his purpose. Finding a suitor he grinned and hailed a taxi to take him there.

Stepping in the taxi the driver turned to look at him.

"Where to?"

"Hutchinson's Gaming and Sporting Supplies." Harry answered with a smirk.

Oh yes he would be read for Moody.

Meanwhile at the Delhomme's house

"David I think there is something wrong with Jamie." Alice said while looking over at her husband as he lay in bed next to her.

"You do, do you?" He grunted in reply. As far as he could tell there was nothing wrong with the boy. "Why do you say that?"

"Well first off he has been so quiet this past week, and I could have sworn I heard him hissing in the garden almost as if he was a snake. At first I thought he might be having a seizure, but when I ran out to see if he was all right he seemed perfectly fine." Alice said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he was talking to a snake sweetheart." David said clearly amused. It wasn't very often his wife worried about her grandson, and hearing her claim she heard him hissing was just funny. The boy must have been pulling one over on her. It wouldn't be the first time.

Alice narrowed her eyes then playfully popped him on the arm, "Ha ha David really funny. Talking to snakes…seriously."

"Maybe he is just nervous about his birthday, and his present(s). Knowing him he has been sneaking about trying to figure out what we got him this year. Smart little critter that one is." David said with a smile. "Just like his mother."

"True. Maybe you're right, but I do wonder what he was trying to accomplish by hissing about?" Alice asked.

Turning towards his wife he planted a kiss on her lips. "Don't worry about it honey, boys will be boys. Go to sleep tomorrow is a big day."

A few hours and $453.89 later Harry was the proud owner of many items that he was sure many wizards had never heard of yet alone could think a muggle would have.

However, come to think about it, Tonks might know of a few since her dad is a muggle.

The store was not what Harry had expected, he was expecting just weapons, so it came as a shock when he found items from weapons all the way down to night crawlers.

Needless to say he hadn't done much hunting in either of his dimensions.

He walked around the store a bit before he decided to buy some tight fitting camouflage gear, light shoes and a knapsack.

He then went to talk to an employee about dart guns; after all he wanted the rescue committee down not dead, until he could gauge their intentions towards his grandparents. Yes a dart gun would be nice, and maybe he should get a rat or two for his new familiar.

He apparated back into his room, repelled the concealment charm on himself, and started to unpack his items.

He knew that a) he could not use magic against his 'rescuers' for obvious reasons and b) could not permanently harm them.

Taking out the items he put them on his bed and began to plot his moves. He grinned at his new dart gun and looked at the ammo. He silently cast pain reducing charms on the darts, to help with the pain and bruising.

Next he removed his pepper spray, rope, and gags. Holding up the gags he let out a giggle and then smacked a hand to his mouth. Being an eleven-year-old had some serious draw backs. That reminded him, according to his calendar his birthday was tomorrow. He just hoped that his grandparents didn't have any thing big planned.

Zantose was very pleased with Harry when he presented him two fat rats for dinner, and after he finished his meal he curled at the bottom of Harry's bed to sleep while his meal digested.

Harry was quickly becoming attached to the poisonous snake and was determined that he would smuggle him into Hogwarts if the headmaster said he couldn't go.

Harry also dearly missed his familiar Hedwig and decided first chance he got he would go to Diagon Alley and buy her. After all he would need an owl to keep in touch with his family.

Sitting down he decided he should work on his mind shields in case some one decided to check in on his memories. It wouldn't do for them to see Harry fighting Voldemort, or a giant basilisk now would it?

So Harry was quiet surprised at what he saw when he entered his mind. It would seem that his minds hadn't merged all the way; rather Jamie's mind was on top, or surrounding his own, almost as an extra layer.

If Harry didn't already know what his shields looked like he would not have noticed at all. This could definitely work to his advantage.

If he could leave Jamie's memories out in the top layer (well the less dangerous memories any ways) he would seem to be just a normal eleven-year-old boy. Of course he could slightly twist some of the memories to suit his purpose, but over all, this layer was a blessing.

What better way to hide secretes than behind an innocent façade? If Snape or Dumbledore decided to take a little detour through Harry Potter land they would find nothing truly damaging to him, or cause them alarm.

Harry smirked to himself. This time around he would be ready for potions, and he would put that greasy git in his place.

It was now 1 O'clock and Harry knew he had to get a good nights sleep so that he could set his plan in action tomorrow morning. Knowing Moody as Harry did he knew that the old auror would not attack until late at night.

With that last thought Harry climbed in bed careful not to tread on the sleeping snake and slipped off into the unconsciousness.

CH 7

After the meeting James, Lily and Sirius flooed back to Godric's Hollow to tell Remus the amazing news.

The site that met them in their living room was simply classic. A very much stunned and bound Remus Lupin was sitting in front of the fire sporting a new style.

James and Sirius could hardly stand from laughing so hard, while Lily simply glared at Sirius.

"So this was what you meant when you said 'Remus wasn't feeling up to coming' was it?" Lily asked with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly Sirius stopped laughing and glanced at Lily as if she was about to attack him.

"Well it's late must be getting off! See you tomorrow James, Lily dear!" He quickly rushed out the door before Lily could draw her wand.

"Oh for heaven's sake wake Remus up and tell him the news." Lily said while smirking. Yes she most definitely still had the touch, well who else would be able to deal with the marauders and stay sane?

Harry awoke with a start when he heard his grandmother tap on his door.

Groggily he rolled over and looked at the clock by his bedside. 7:30? He wondered why she would wake him that early on his birthday.

Wait a minute, his birthday! Harry jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom to take a shower.

To him this was his first actual party that'd he would attend. The Dursley's never cared, and by the time he was out of school the war was too intent to actually take time to celebrate.

Jamie of course had birthday parties and on such, but having the vague memory was not the same as being at the real thing.

Getting dressed Harry chose some nice kaki pants and a comfortable dress shirt. This in itself was something foreign to him. To actually have normal clothes that fit him was just strange to his mindset.

Harry quickly hurried down stairs, sat at the breakfast table and started to load his plate full.

Country cooking was quickly becoming something he was getting fond of. This cooking could easily rival Mrs. Weasley's and being cooked totally with out magic which was mind boggling.

He didn't even look up when his grandmother laughed at the rate he was shoveling away his breakfast.

"Honestly Jamie, slow down. It's not like the food is going anywhere. The way you are eating it's like your last meal." She said teasingly.

"Well Gram, I can't help if I find your food the best around." Harry said sincerely through a mouth full of eggs.

"Hush you; my cooking is the only one around so that's not much of a compliment." She waved a finger at him, "but I guess you could eat something your grandfather cooked. I mean if you actually consider that cooking."

Harry just grinned in response. His new family was definitely growing on him.

Harry's birthday was very eventful and quiet enjoyable. For being, well old, his grandparents had absolutely no problem keeping up with Harry as he ran from ride to ride at Carowinds in the Queen's City.

One thing that he never knew before (personally anyways) was that after spinning a few dozen times on a full stomach made motion sickness. He both hated and loved the roller coaster rides.

The rides reminded him unfortunately of floo powder, but the eleven-year-old Jamie who happened to be sharing his body was an absolute thrill junkie.

By the end of the day at the park Harry was practically bouncing up and down from happiness.

Never before had he been able to cut loose and be a kid with no expectations, or horrible relations putting him down.

At dinner that night, Harry and his grandparents went to one of Jamie's favorite restaurants.

Something Harry had never eaten before but agreed whole heartedly with his counterpart on the food, it was delicious.

Carolina BBQ was something he was definitely going to take back to England with him.

But the highlight of dinner was the present his grandparents sprang on him.

Jamie who absolutely loved technology and science had also given Harry a new love for technology.

So both he and his counterpart were thrilled when he tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a very expensive and advanced robot.

The HX300 was top of the line and he could easily program it to follow simple instructions.

Harry babbled out his thanks over and over again to his grinning grandparents.

Jamie had wanted something of this caliber for years and years. Finally here it was, and with perfect timing.

Harry grinned to himself with a simple but funny plan forming.

He'd have to give HX300 a name and a mission when he got home.

"Bloody hell," Tonks yawned out while she rubbed her eyes.

"Why do we have to leave at four in the morning again Mad-Eye?" She asked in a drowsy voice.

"Time difference, or did you forget that handy little fact? Wouldn't do to show up in the middle of the day there while its night here now would it?" Moody growled back. If he didn't know better he would think that Tonks asked ignorant questions just to grate his nerves.

He looked around the room and frowned grimly in satisfaction.

Besides Tonks the other members of the rescue team was wide awake and seemed ready to go. Best to be careful though. Never know when you'll walk into a trap.

Pulling out a pre-made port key, he held it out to the rest of the group.

When everyone had a hand on the length of rope he nodded grimly and whispered the password out. "Constant Vigilance."

Just before she felt the tug at her naval, Tonks couldn't help but grin at the activation words. How very Moody!

The four disilliusioned aurors took their first look upon the two story house in the mountains of North Carolina.

"Quaint." Tonks whispered before smirking over at the grizzled auror to her right.

"Quiet." Moody growled out while his magical eye rolled every which way.

"Keep your eyes opened and your wands out, we have no idea what we're walking into."

"Aw come on Mad-Eye two elderly muggles and an eleven-year-old wizard." Tonks said in an esperated voice, "what are they going to do, hit us over the head with a stick?"

Moody just bared his teeth while Shacklebolt and Bill smirked to one another.

"Muggles or no muggles we go in wands blazing till we get the Potter boy." Moody spat out.

"Now I'll take the lead, Tonks behind me, Weasley bring up the rear. When we get in there Tonks take basement and any rooms in the left wing. Shacklebolt, Weasley take the rest of downstairs and then set up a perimeter if you have time. I'll take the second story, now move out!"

Silently they made their way to the door and pushed it open.

"Why don't they even have their door locked?" Shacklebolt asked in a hushed voice.

"Small town and they live in the back woods. I wouldn't guess they receive too many visitors." Bill whispered back.

"I don't like it, could be a trap!" Moody muttered, his eye going haywire trying to look everywhere at once.

Tonks just snorted, "Yeah Mad-Eye…they've been expecting us! They get wizard visitors every day."

"Get going!" Moody growled.

Harry grinned as they walked through the door and started to converse in low voices.

Luckily for him he still had some extendable ears.

Seems like he was right. Moody was in charge of the mission, and he was as paranoid as ever.

Well time for him to into position if his plan was to work.

Moody's POV

He didn't like it, no he didn't like it one bit. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something just wasn't right.

Moody moved slowly up the stairs as the other members spread out to their destinations.

Muggles or no muggles he wasn't going to be taking any chances. His magical eye rolled to the left as he came upon the first door in the hallway.

Well he found the two adults, they seemed to be sleeping, but you never know in these situations. He magically sealed the door to be on the safe side. Best not to bother with them till he found the boy.

Continuing on to the next door he looked through the wall. It was a room for a girl, but didn't seem to have been lived in awhile. However, the room was perfectly kept with out a layer of dust anywhere.

Moody swerved his magical eye to the last door at the end of the hall. Odd, he could tell someone was in there, but he couldn't exactly tell where. Damn electricity, always messed with his eye.

Silently, he pushed the door open and moved inside. He could just make out a lump in the bed when he heard something roll behind him.

Spinning around the yelled out the stunning spell at the "thing," and was surprised when it rebounded off.

"Halt, you have trespassed in Darth Shade's lair. Remove yourself from his room until a decent hour."

Moody just stared at the small metallic "something" and wondered how to disable it. He quickly threw a silencing charm at it and quietly cursed as once again it rebounded off.

Quickly turning back to the bed, he was about to throw a stunner when he felt something hit his shoulder.

He had just enough time to wonder, "What the hell was that?" before he fell into darkness.

Tonks POV

She was undeniably bored.

It seemed the basement was made into a comfy recreational room, with some kind of game table in the middle of it. She wasn't sure what it was but it was green with colored balls on it.

She had already checked the lounge and nothing was notable there.

Maybe she should just sit down in the chair in the corner and wait for the all clear signal.

Walking over to it, she tripped over her own feet and had just enough time to curse her clumsiness where she hit the shelf and landed in the chair.

Tonks never saw the ball bat coming as it struck her in the head and knocked her out.

Bill's POV

They had checked the kitchen, living room, dining room, and all the other rooms on the first floor. Really, they all ready figured the boy was up stairs anyways. What was the point of looking for him down here then?

Vaguely he wondered what was taking Moody so long. All he had to do was snatch the boy.

He was just about to walk out side through the patio door to set up the perimeter when he heard a loud thud from the kitchen.

He pulled back from the door and started to creep towards the kitchen, but he then heard a soft rustling from his right.

Turning around he looked for the source of sound. His eyes scanned the room but he didn't see anyone/anything.

He crouched into a defensive position and grasped his wand tightly.

Frowning he heard another rustle then he quickly pointed his wand in the correct direction. Squinting he tried to make out if there was any one there.

"Who's there?" He called out, thinking it might just be Shacklebolt who had forgotten that he was invisible.

That's when he heard it …a low hiss.

He quickly averted his eyes down and was startled to see a snake curled on the middle of the sofa lying on a newspaper that rustled every time it moved. The snake seemed to follow his movements with it's' head.

Bill pointed his wand at it he was about to banish the thing when he felt something puncture his neck.

He grappled for the object that was sticking in his neck and pulled it out.

"I wonder if it was poisoned." Was his last thought before he passed out on the carpet.

Harry crouched just inside his bathroom doorway and waited for Moody to come into his room.

About five years ago Harry had finally found a way to make himself invisible from Moody's magical eye, something that annoyed Mad-Eye to no end of course.

Quiet simple really, all Harry had to do was keep something with a high electrical charge on his person, and then hide under an invisibility cloak.

Very few wizards knew this little fact of course, as they are mainly ignorant of the muggle world period.

Harry had to laugh at the stupidity in general of the wizarding world. They always overlooked the muggle way because their superiority complex.

In truth Harry preferred the muggle way of doing things over the wizard, that and muggles do have better entertainment.

Just then he heard a creek from just outside his door. He quickly raised the dart gun and prepared to fire at any given moment.

He almost chuckled when he saw Moody stealthily creep in through the door and scan the room.

When he raised his wand Harry pushed a button on the controller that was on the sink next to where he was standing.

Personally he thought it was a great idea to use his new robot HX300 to confuse Moody.

In general Moody hated muggle technology because he was so ignorant of it.

During the last war when Harry began to use muggle weaponry against the deatheaters Mad-Eye grudgingly began to become familiar with them, and only then because he was paranoid about getting killed by one.

"Halt, you have trespassed in Darth Shade's lair. Remove yourself from his room until a decent hour."

Harry grinned when the animated voice yelled out those words, another thing from the war actually.

By the time Harry and the others were out of Hogwarts the war had really picked up, and Voldemort was no longer hiding his ugly face.

In the order all the members had code names. Harry really didn't care what his code name was as long as it wasn't something embarrassing or crude.

So he had let his friends choose his code name, or the twins actually. Gred and Forge couldn't decide between Shade ( because they said, "Harry was like a shadow") or Darth ( from the movie Star Wars because, "Harry was seriously one evil guy"). So they had just combined the two names and they just stuck.

If everything worked out to plan in this world he was planning on giving his friends the same codenames they had in his world.

After Moody turned his back towards Harry he shot a dart in Moody's shoulder. With a thud Mad-Eye fail to the floor out cold.

Well that was easy!

Harry quickly and quietly tied Moody's prone body up and put a gag in his mouth, then moved towards the door to find the others.

The first one he found was Shacklebolt in the kitchen looking at the microwave.

He was a quick take down and by the time Harry had him tied up and gagged, he heard movement from the living room.

Making sure all his body parts were under the invisibility cloak Harry moved towards the living room and peered through the doorway.

Zantose lay in the middle of the couch as planned and Bill was looking in the snakes' general direction as if looking for someone.

"Funny human, here I am! I bite, I'll bite you if you come near!" Zantose hissed in annoyance.

Harry saw Bill turn pale as he looked down on the snake and pointed his wand at it. Not wanting to see what Bill would do to Zantose Harry quickly shot Bill with a dart, and in his haste accidentally hit him in the neck.

While that was not problematic it would cause a more notable bruise than if he was shot on the shoulder.

Harry quickly went over to Zantose to make sure he was ok and ask where Tonks was.

"Stupid pink-haired one knocked her self out in the basement." He hissed his amusement to Harry's question.

Harry bound and gagged Bill then quickly descended the stairs to see for himself if Tonks was conscious.

He couldn't help but chuckle. She was draped across the chair with a large knot on her head, and a ball bat at her side.

He quickly bound her and conjured four additional chairs and placed them in the middle of the room, before levitating Tonks to one.

Then he went back upstairs and levitated the others to the chairs in the basement.

Smiling Harry conjured himself a very comfortable chair and sat back to wait till his guests regained their senses.

CH 8

Harry smirked over at his rescuers while he twirled the can of pepper spray in his hands.

He wasn't planning on using it, but they didn't need to know that of course. Well he might use it on Moody if he becomes too aggressive, after all Harry could agree with getting pissed at being caught by an eleven-year-old.

Bill was the first one to come to. He stirred loudly and let out a moan before opening his eyes.

The sight that met him immediately made his eyes to snap all the way open and he attempted to sit up straight. For there sat Harry Potter, the boy they were meant to rescue, staring intently back at him as if trying to figure out what he was.

This was all planned of course, well on Harry's part. Best to play the innocent muggle boy trapping the bizarre intruders, after all they were wearing 'dresses'.

Harry Potter stared at Bill Weasley, and Bill Weasley stared back.

Harry narrowed his eyes and demanded in the hardest tone of voice he could, "Who are you and why did you break into my house?" Of course mentally he was smirking.

He was going to love seeing Bill try to worm his way out of this one, especially with a very unwilling Harry to assist.

Bill was gob smacked. Should he tell the boy the truth, or not say anything until Moody awakes to handle the problem.

But knowing Mad-Eye he wouldn't be the best tell the boy why they were here at all. More than likely Moody would be upset about being captured by a mere boy and think that said boy was really a death eater in disguise and then attempt to roughly take down the "death eater".

Bill was in a very very sticky situation. What they needed was someone calm and collected someone like Dumbledore or Remus Lupin. But the only way that Bill would be able to contact them was if he was able to write a note in his emergency note book that they had been given before the mission incase they were separated.

He moved his bound hands to feel his pockets, slowly as to not draw attention, and was dismayed to not feel anything in them. Shit! He looked back over to where the boy was sitting.

"Well are you going to answer or am I going to have to get my grandfather who won't be as kind as to just shoot darts, if you get my drift."

Bill's eyes widened farther. Big time shit! It was then that he realized that he was gagged. He motioned towards it with his bound hands and mumbled something.

Harry slowly got up from his chair and approached Bill with his can of mace held up.

He quickly undid the gag and then backed away and started to take off the gags of the others, but left the one on Moody. He then moved towards his chair never once turning his back on his captive and sat down.

"Well, you were saying?" Harry said in a commanding way.

"I don't think I'd be the best person to explain why we are here under these circumstances." Bill said hoping the kid wouldn't get his 'grandfather' for that reply.

"I'm guessing you weren't forced to break into my house, so therefore you can take responsibility for your own actions. Why are you here? Harry grounded out with his eyes narrowed.

Damn that kid was sharp. "We came to rescue you!" Bill blurted out before he realized it. He didn't know why but this kid seemed to demand an answer from him and he felt compelled to do so. That and he knew he was totally screwed.

Harry put on the most confused face he could muster. "Rescue, why would I need to be rescued from my home and family?"

Now Bill was really uncomfortable. How was he supposed to tell the kid that his family wasn't his family, that he had been kidnapped when he was three?

Bill wasn't an expert in child psychology, but he knew how he'd react if somebody told him that. He would laugh in their face and then curse them to hell for even mentioning something so stupid.

All of a sudden he was very thankful that Harry didn't know any magic yet so therefore Bill was safe from curses, but then he eyed the can the boy was holding. 'I wonder what the hell that is?'

Bill almost sighed in relief when he saw Tonks start to stir.

"What the bloody hell? Did somebody get the name of the hippogriff that ran me over?" Tonks mumbled not fully coherent.

If anything could have shocked Bill it was the smile that sprouted over Harry's face. Bill had the feeling that he was enjoying this situation more than he was letting on. All of a sudden the black haired green eyed boy reminded him uncannily of his little twin brothers.

The truth was that Harry and Jamie were indeed enjoying this immensely. If it hadn't been the fact for Harry's self control Jamie would have long ago been rolling around on the floor at the hilariousness of it all.

"Well I can't be sure but it wasn't a hippogriff that knocked you out, rather a bat." Harry said in a serious voice.

"What? Bat? Did somebody let Snape out of his dungeons?" Tonks slurred out, very much still out of it. At that Harry just had to smirk.

"Wrong kind of bat I am guessing, unless you are talking about a baseball bat? But that is for another discussion. Would you like to explain why you broke into my house?" Harry said in a smooth voice.

Tonks' eyes snapped opened and stared into a pair of brilliant green ones and she visibly jumped. "Sweet Merlin!"

Then she started turning red.

"Um what's a baseball bat?" She asked honestly curious about what knocked her out.

"This," Harry answered picking up said item from the table beside him, "is a baseball bat."

Tonks looked shocked for a minute before she muttered out something that amused Bill greatly. "Bloody muggle stick!" From then on Tonks would be very careful about what she joked about.

Bill was shocked as he turned to look at the bat. "You hit her over the head with that? What were you thinking? You could have killed her!"

He was clearly shocked that somebody would bludgeon somebody with a baseball bat, let alone a child would do so.

Harry cracked up, while Bill looked at him in disbelief and anger.

Harry watched as Bill turned a shade of red to rival the hair on his head. Weasley through and through.

"I didn't hit her over the head with anything, she knocked herself out. Really funny actually!"

Bill looked over to where Tonks was tied and the blush on her face was enough to confirm Harry's words. Bill allowed a small smile to form on his lips.

"Neither of you have answered my question yet. Why are you here?"

Bill and Tonks shared a look before looking back at Harry.

Tonks began, "I don't think we are the best people to tell you that. Perhaps if you let us contact some people that would be better able to explain?"

"Why would I be dumb enough to let a potentially dangerous criminals contact their partners, who in turn would just come and attack?" Harry asked disbelief evident in his voice.

Bill had to give it to the kid, he did have a point, but that was working against the rescue squad at the moment.

"We're not criminals, we swear. Just let us contact somebody who can explain this to you!" Tonks pleaded.

They watched as Harry appeared to mull it over, and finally he turned his eyes back to his captives.

"Who do you want to contact and how?" He finally asked.

"Our leader Albus Dumbledore. He's the headmaster of Hogwarts." Bill replied.

"Hogwarts, as in the funny school I received a letter from a few days back?" Harry demanded clearly surprised to the onlookers.

"The one and the only." Tonks confirmed.

"I thought that was just my friend pulling my leg." He paused then continued, "How are you supposed to contact him, another owl?"

"Well we have another method of contacting him, but I'll need my hands free to do so." Bill explained.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I really don't think that it'd be wise to untie you sorry. So just tell me how to contact this Dumbledore and I'll do it.

Tonks flinched at the tone of voice. It seemed that Harry wasn't one to be fooled, unnaturally quick witted for a boy his age, but maybe it was just an American thing.

'Another good point.' Bill thought to himself, but then seeing no other way agreed that it was the only way.

"I am guessing you removed all our personal items?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup, but what you'd do with carved sticks is beyond my imagination. You lot didn't even have any decent weapons, and the fact you are wearing dresses."

Bill just blinked at that. 'Any decent weapons?'

"Yes well the pocket notebook if you open it up and turn to the page that says lemon drop and write a message on it you should be able to contact the headmaster." Bill replied trying to ignore the boy's last comment.

Harry just raised an eye brow. "How convenient, reminds me of e-mail."

Bill raised an eye brow. "E-mail?" He asked in an interested voice.

If his dad ever got to talk to this boy he'd love him. Bill thought while pondering over the new term.

"Doesn't matter." Harry said while he started to dig threw a knapsack that was on the table. Pulling out a pocket notebook he opened it and flipped through it until he found the page marked 'lemon drop' in big purple letters.

He then pulled out an ink pen and began to write a message to the esteemed headmaster.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk sipping his tea when his contact book gave a shudder that rattled his desk and its' contents.

He wouldn't admit it to the others in the room with him, but he was worried, extremely so.

The rescue group had left over two hours ago and they still hadn't returned from saving young Harry Potter.

Albus had the most respect for Mad-Eye and knew that he'd get the job done, but being in unknown territory always bothered the headmaster.

So here he was drinking tea with Lily and the Marauders while waiting for the teams return.

Opening his book to the page marked for Bill Weasley he saw written in small and slanted writing one word.

'Hello?'

Grabbing a big feathered quill Dumbledore paused before he answered. Bill knew how to use the notebook, so who ever was writing was clearly not Bill or a member of the team.

"Who is this?" Dumbledore wrote back becoming very uneasy of the implications of how somebody else got their hands on a member's notebook.

But the answer he received he was not prepared for.

"Jamie Delhomme, the boy you sent your lackeys to kidnap. Remember me now?"

If Dumbledore had been one to curse he would have muttered out an 'Oh shit' then in there. However, being a man of more upstanding talk he simply paused to collect his thoughts.

When he was about to reply more writing started to appear.

"Well I'll take that as a no, and that must mean that the people sitting tied up in front of me are clearly lying, no?"

'Tied up? Oh no definitely not good at all.' Albus' feeling of uneasy was already shot to the sky, something was not right. Glancing at the people in the room he hurried to reply.

"No I did order them to bring you to me on my orders. Please do not harm them."

"Who said I was planning on harming them more so than they already are? All I want are some answers as to why I found four intruders in my house in the middle of the night, doesn't sound very upstanding does it?"

The words jumped out as if they were screamed at Dumbledore, 'more so than they already are.' What could have happened to his friends?

"If you would only come here to listen I would be more than happy to explain my reasoning behind my decision to send them." He replied.

"Why would I come there, why don't you just explain now, while I am a safe distance away from you!" Was the return answer.

Albus frowned in worry then came up with a brilliant idea as he scanned the room once again.

"Because it is not something to tell to you over parchment. I would rather tell you face to face, or at least let some one who knows the situation tell you?"

"Who?"

"A very nice man that I know. One Remus Lupin, he is not dangerous at all."

Once again Dumbledore frowned. He would like to go himself, but somebody familiar might be something to sway him. After all Albus wasn't sure just how much, if anything Harry remembered before he was three.

"When can he be here?" Was the only reply.

Not wishing to give the impression of deception Dumbledore answered honestly.

"I am not sure the precise time, but as soon as possible, after all it is six AM here."

The only response that met this was one word.

"Fine."

Oh no! This was not a good day at all, and it just seemed to be getting worse.

Harry closed the notebook and with his back to the captives smirked. This day just kept getting better and better.

CH 9

Turning back around to the group behind him, Harry narrowed his eyes and asked, "What can you tell me about Remus Lupin?"

Tonks blushed slightly causing Harry to inwardly smile. 'So that little love duo is also together here, eh?'

Bill however, sighed in relief. Remus was the perfect person to send to Harry.

"Well Remus is a very kind and thoughtful person, really great guy, really trustworthy." Bill said in a sincere voice.

It was true too. He had only known Remus two years since Bill joined the order, but in that time he had came to respect Remus greatly.

Harry just nodded and looked thoughtful, "Hmm Remus? For some reason the names sounds familiar, but I am sure that I've never met anyone by that name."

Just then Tonks' stomach gave a loud grumble. Both Harry and Bill looked over at her and raised their eyebrows.

"Hungry?" Harry asked trying not to smirk; after all it was nearly breakfast time in England.

Tonks just nodded and then smiled, "All this excitement has given me an appetite."

"Feel like pizza?" He asked.

Tonks and Bill nodded their heads in agreement while Harry went to get the phone. Coming back downstairs he sat back down in his chair before calling the pizza parlor.

"What do you like on your pizza?" Harry asked already knowing.

In his world he was quiet shocked when he found out that wizards didn't have pizza. Sure he knew they never served pizza at Hogwarts, but just attributed it to the fact that it was boarding school.

During the war the best place to catch an undisturbed meal was in muggle areas.

Voldemort was not dumb enough to attack the muggles outright, after all they out numbered magical people 100:1, and not even going into their technology.

Bill and Tonks just looked at each other.

"What's a pizza?" Bill finally asked.

"Oh don't worry about it I'll just order I'm sure you'll love it." Harry replied before dialing the number and placing his order that would arrive in ten minutes.

The good thing about living in this area on a Friday night in summer is the vacationers. You wouldn't expect people to vacation in the mountains in summer, but you'd be surprised. They were almost as bad now as they are in the fall, but the plus side was that all the best restaurants were opened later and were quicker than other times of the year.

Harry quickly went upstairs and fetched some glasses and ice before depositing them on the table in the basement, then went back up and brought down a wide supply of sodas.

"Ok before I untie your hands you have to promise me that you won't try to escape." Harry demanded in an authoritative voice.

Both Bill and Tonks quickly agreed since they both felt they weren't in any immediate danger.

After Harry had moved the table in front of the captives where they would be able to reach their drinks and food he then untied all their hands except Moody's once again.

Noticing this Bill was somewhat amused, and decided to ask about it. "Why haven't you untied or ungagged Moody?"

"Oh that's his name is it? Well he almost destroyed my robot so I think some discomfort is in order." Harry answered frowning over at the bound man.

That wasn't the truth of course but they didn't know that, for it sounded just like something Moody would do.

Knowing Dumbledore like he did Harry knew that they'd have at least another thirty minutes before Moony showed up.

Grinning he could just imagine what Dumbledore was telling his parents right now.

Albus looked around his office once again. 'Oh no no no, this was not good at all!'

Sighing he decided he would have to tell every one here of the predicament they found themselves in.

He loudly cleared his throat for attention. When every one stopped bantering and turned to look at the esteemed headmaster, he smiled slightly and began. "I have just received a most interesting message from the states." Immediately every one present was all ears, and leaned forward intently.

"I have surprising and yet troubling news. It would seem that our rescue attempt failed and the members of the team are now held captive."

There was a collected gasp from Lily and the Marauders.

"How is that even possible, Moody is the best, he isn't one to let his guard down or be captured?" Sirius demanded.

Albus bowed his head. "Alas I have reached the same conclusion and can only believe that Alaster is dead."

Sighing heavily he continued, "The message I received was from none other than your son demanding why I sent people there to kidnap him. I fear that if we do not send someone to sort this mess out, then the other members could be seriously harmed."

Here he peered over his spectacles at the group. "I think Remus would be the best to send, as he has the best deposition to handle this situation and there is a good chance Harry might remember him."

Remus looked worried but nodded his head in agreement anyways. He would do anything to get Harry back, even if that meant risking his own life to do so.

"When do I leave?" He asked not even missing a beat.

"Twenty minutes should be plenty of time to set up the arrangements and for you to get prepared I believe." Albus answered.

Remus looked over at his friends and gave an encouraging smile while he grasped Lily's hand and gave a squeeze. He would bring Harry home.

Tonks was pleasantly surprised with the pizza and soda.

As she took another bite of her Hawaiian style pizza she wondered why she had never had it before, that and this soda of course. She had to admit this sundrop beat pumpkin juice any day of the week hands down.

She grinned at Bill as he ate yet another breadstick in marinara sauce.

They had been eating for about ten minutes when Shacklebolt came around.

He rolled his head forward and rested them in his hands a minute before he rubbed his eyes. When he finally lifted his head and looked around he just blinked at the inhabitants around the table as if he was used to being tied up every day.

Harry knew that Shacklebolt was always calm in unknown situations and this fact was one of the reasons Harry always enjoyed working with him.

After a brief over view as to what they were doing Shacklebolt started to eat also.

"Why hasn't Mad-Eye came to yet? I would have thought that he would be the first to regain consciousness." He asked.

Harry frowned in annoyance before answering. "I might have upped his dose a bit; after all he did about destroy my new robot. Paranoid that one!"

Tonks about snorted out her soda at that. "Moody? Paranoid? Never!" She muttered in a sarcastic voice.

Just then Harry heard his snake friend start to come down the basement stairs hissing for him.

"Be right back I have to get Zantose." He said while getting up from his seat.

They all paused a bit fearful. Shacklebolt looked at the others, "Zantose?"

Bill just shrugged in reply.

Harry went over to the stairs and picked up the snake and bent closer to hear what it was hissing.

"Another man is here Master. He carries a funny smell around him." Zantose hissed.

Harry just grinned and went back to the table and sat down, it was only a matter of time before Remus came down here, after all he did have the light on.

Bill looked over at Harry in shock, for in his hands he held the snake that had been laid on the couch up stairs.

"Is that snake by any chance poisonous?" Tonks asked in interest as her hand paused on its way to her mouth with a bread stick.

"Yes Zantose is poisonous, but he wouldn't bite any one with out cause!" Harry said with a wide grin as Bill started to pale.

'Well I think I've finally figured out what Bill is afraid of.' Harry thought smirking.

And that was how Remus Lupin found the group. The rescue squad eating pizza while half-way tied up, and Harry Potter with a snake draped across his lap.

Today was certainly full of suprises.

CH 10

Remus Lupin was shocked, for their sat the rescue squad perfectly fine eating, and a miniature James staring back at him while petting a snake.

Harry stared at Remus. He looked younger than Harry remembered him ever looking before, but attributed it to the fact that he had not suffered as his Remus had.

Remembering his Remus Harry felt a shadow fall over his eyes, he had died just a year after Sirius had.

After Sirius' death both Harry and Remus became quiet close sharing their pain in suffering at their lost. He became the older brother Harry was never able to have, and a confidant who was trusted with his deepest, darkest secretes.

"Come and sit." Harry demanded then asked in a more pleasant voice, "Would you like some pizza?"

Remus jumped when he was ordered to sit, and before he had thought about it he was sitting across from the young boy. He looked so much like James it was simply uncanny.

As he observed young Harry, Harry was doing the same to him. Finally Harry broke the silences that had settled over the group.

"Do I know you?" He asked in a hesitant voice.

Remus' heart jumped into his throat and he thought he would chock on it. 'He remembers me?' Remus thought with glee.

"Yes Harry I was very close to you when you were younger. You were around three then." Remus replied watching Harry very closely for any reaction. He saw the child's face scrunch up in concentration as if in deep thought.

"Jamie." Harry muttered appearing distracted. When in fact he was thinking about how to plays this best.

"Pardon?" Remus asked confused.

"My name is Jamie, if you knew me as you claimed surely you would have known that." Harry said with narrowed eyes.

Remus sighed. This could be more difficult than planned.

"I am sorry; I didn't realize that you went by a different name now." Remus said apologetically.

"However, I have some rather shocking news to inform you about, but I assure you that it's the truth."

"You are not who you think you are."

Harry just raised an eye brow. 'Since when did you become so clear and informative?'

"I know very well who I am, and I have a vague memory of who you are, but I cannot allow you to harm my grandparents." Harry said deciding that a bit of the truth would be best, not to mention it would confuse Moony more.

Remus was shocked. 'Harry knew? Then why had he not contacted them before now?'

"You are my Uncle Moony, and I know I am Harry Potter. However, my family is my grandparents, and I am not willing to lose my family twice, so you and Dumbledore can forget about snatching me away from them. I won't have it. If you guys kidnap me I'll just run away." Harry said stubbornly.

The other four people across the table started at him.

Finally Tonks blurted out, "You knew? So that's how you knew we were coming!"

Harry just grinned at her. "Actually I had no clue you were coming, you just happened to trip my motion sensors, something never done before, so I knew some one had broken in."

Remus was stuck, they had never thought about how Harry would feel about this all. They had just assumed he'd be thrilled about being reunited with his parents. Apparently they were wrong; Harry seemed to care about his 'grandparents' very much indeed. So much in fact that he had fooled their whole rescue plan so that he could protect his family. He looked at the boy in a new light. He was extremely bright to pull something of this magnitude off.

"Harry" Remus said softly "I don't think they'd ever take anybody you cared about away from you, but they took you away from your parents."

"They didn't!" Harry yelled angrily. "They haven't a clue that I'm not their grandson."

Suddenly he deflated and looked down caste. "What if they don't love me any more once they find out?" He asked miserably.

His first instinct was to reassure the boy, but he had a more important issue to deal with first.

"Harry this is important." Remus said urgently "Are you sure they never knew?" He reached over to comfort the boy but stopped short when he heard a threatening hiss from the snake.

"Of course they didn't know, they are muggles through and through, just like their daughter." He said quickly.

"I don't think she ever knew really either." He muttered as if in thought.

"What? What do you mean by that Harry?" Remus asked confused. This story just kept getting more confusing as time went by.

"I was given to her. The lady that gave me to her made her treat and think of me as her child." Harry said simply.

At this statement Remus looked shocked and a bit dismayed. If it was true that the muggle was under a curse, then she truly wasn't aware at what she was doing.

"I think we need to discuss this with your parents and Dumbledore, but I think they'll agree to let you see your current family." Remus told the distraught young boy.

"Do you still have Bill's note book?" He asked.

Harry reached under the table and brought out the knapsack then removed the notebook and handed it to Remus. Bill just raised his eye brows at them.

"Do you think you could untie us now?" Bill asked looking hopeful.

Harry just looked at them. "Well somebody we'll have to hold Zantose so I can untie the ropes, he doesn't like being laid on a cold surface." He answered in an innocent voice.

Bill paled slightly and shook his head while Remus started his letter to Albus.

'Albus,

It would seem that the people Harry is living with have no idea that he isn't their grandson, biological or other wise. From what I have gathered by what he remembers the muggle he was given to was order to take him. I fear she was under the Imperious Curse, and being a muggle had no choice but to follow directions. Harry is insistent that he will not accept no contact with his current family, so I believe a compromise needs to be made.

Remus

P.S. The team and Moody are alive and well.

Albus Dumbledore once again opened his shaking note book to find a new message from Remus.

Well this certainly changed everything. As he re-read the message he let out a sigh of relief. The team was ok after all and Alaster was alive.

Looking over to the Potters and Sirius he was unsure at how to bring up this conversation, but was saved the trouble when Sirius asked him about the message.

"Well it seems we have a problem, but I am sure it is nothing we cannot work out for Harry's well being. It seems that the muggles he is leaving with do not know that Harry was kidnapped, and Harry thinks of them as family." Albus began but was interrupted by Lily who had suddenly turned pale.

"He doesn't want anything to do with us, does he?" Lily asked as if she was hearing her worst fear confirmed.

"Of course he wants to be with you Lily; he just doesn't want to have to give up contact with people he thinks of as family." He replied reasonably.

"We'll just have to go there later and sort this out, I am sure we can come up with an agreement that will suit Harry's wishes, after all we do want him to be happy."

The Potters and Sirius just nodded, but they seemed resigned to the fact that they would have to share Harry.

"Excellent I shall just write to Remus immediately and tell him of the up date, hopefully young Harry will release the rescue squad." Albus said cheerfully.

After ten minutes of Remus telling Harry about his parents and siblings, he felt the note book shake with the return reply from Albus.

He flipped the book open and read the verdict.

Remus,

It would seem that we have little choice in the matter in dealing with Harry, after all his well being is what is most important at the moment. We will be arriving later today to explain things to Harry's current guardians around ten AM or so their time. Until then you and the team try to get some sleep and keep young Harry safe.

Albus

He looked back over at the boy and gave a small smile and told him what was going to happen later.

"Well since we have that all sorted out, is there any chance you can untie us now?" Tonks asked in a pleading tone. "These ropes are beginning to chaff my ankles!"

Shrugging Harry placed Zantose on the table and pulled a wicked looking knife from his bag before crawling under the table and cutting his captives' ropes.

When he pulled the knife from the bag, everyone present raised their eyes at the object, except for Bill who was too busy staring at the snake that had slide over to their side of the table and was hissing menacingly.

"Um Harry what are you doing with a knife like that?" Remus asked concerned as to what kind of people had raised his best friend's son.

After he had finished sawing through the last ropes Harry crawled back to his sit and turned towards Remus.

"What this old thing?" He asked waving it carelessly about.

"It was a present from my Great Uncle Morris for my seventh birthday. He's a bit odd if you ask me, but the knife has come in handy in the past." Harry said with a shrug.

Remus and the others tried not to look shocked that an adult would get a seven-year-old such a gift.

"Well personally I'm beat so I am heading up to bed, can you guys provide for yourself or what?" Harry asked in the most unsure voice he could muster.

They could only nod in return as Harry picked up his snake and headed back up stairs to sleep.

After he went upstairs Remus pulled out his wand and started to transfigure some of the furniture into beds for them to rest on.

"Well that was certainly enlightening." Tonks muttered under her breath.

Remus could only silently agree. 'Yes, Jamie Delhomme kept giving them surprise after surprise. Any more and he was sure that the boy would drive them sparse.'

CH 11

At nine Harry was woken up by loud thumps. He quietly sat up wondering what could be banging when he heard voices.

"I am telling you that the door won't budge, I don't see how the door could be jammed. Why don't you get out of bed and give me a hand." The irate voice of his grandmother yelled.

'Crap Moody sealed their door last night.' Harry thought while he moved out towards his grandparents' room.

"Gram, hold on for a minute I'll get you out of there, just give me five minutes." He yelled through the door and then ran off down towards the basement.

He crept down the stairs and looked around, and was still pleased to see Moody out like a light.

Remus, Tonks, Bill, and Shacklebolt were all sleeping on conjured beds in the corner of the room.

Harry grinned at how Remus was hung across the bed with his hand hanging over the side nearly touching the ground.

He slowly walked towards the bed and shook Moony awake.

As soon as Harry touched him Moony's eye flew open and he jumped up looking wildly around.

Seeing Harry he calmed down and gave him a penetrating look, "Something wrong Harry?"

"Well my grandparents are locked in their room, and can't get out. I think it has something to do with magic? Would you get them out?" Harry asked confused.

Nodding Remus got out of bed and followed Harry up the stairs and to his grandparents' room.

"I'm telling you the darn thing is stuck! Hopefully Jamie will be able to get us out." Harry heard his grandmother say.

Harry had to stifle a laugh at the frustration in her voice, and when he heard his grandfather mutter in reply, for he knew that the old man probably was still laying in bed half-way asleep.

Remus took out his wand and looked towards Harry. "Do you remember what this is?" He asked waving it in indication.

Harry just nodded before Remus muttered a spell and the door unlocked.

Reaching out Harry turned the doorknob and opened the door to the shocked face of his grandmother.

"Um hey gram,' Harry said with a tight smile, "Can you handle guests for breakfast?"

"Guests?" She asked not having seen Remus.

"Yes, quiet a crowd too. They have something important to talk with you about me." He said avoiding her eyes.

"Jamie Delhomme YOU BETTER NOT HAVE PULLED SOME PRANK AND GOT IN TROUBLE!" Alice yelled at her only grandson, while David started to laugh in the back ground.

"No, nothing like that." Harry began quickly. "Can you host them please?"

"Well I guess as long as you are sure you haven't done anything that I should be aware about." She said.

"Thanks Gram, they should be here at ten." Harry said gratefully.

"What? Ten? Got to hurry then don't we?" She asked as she closed the door to go get dressed.

Harry turned around and looked over at Remus who was staring at him from further along the hallway.

He motioned for Remus to follow him to his bed room where they could talk in private with out his grandparents freaking out about a stranger in the house.

Moony studied the room and its contents.

Many of the items he was able to recognize from the Potters' house, because Lily kept many of them around, such as the TV and CD player. However, many of the devices he had no clue what they were. The room was painted a dark blue, with bookshelves lining the walls, and some sort of gear in the corner. The desk that was set against the wall had some sort of metal parts on it waiting to be assembled.

Noticing Remus' confused stare Harry answered his unspoken question. "It's a rocket."

"A rocket? What does it do?" Remus questioned interested.

"Well I guess it doesn't really do anything, at least this one won't, but it'll be great to launch." Harry said excitedly letting Jamie's eagerness for science take over.

"Here," Harry said handing Remus a book on rockets that he pulled of his shelf, "It'll explain the basics on what rockets are and on such."

Remus took the book and began to flip through it while Harry walked over to the TV and pulled out a controller for his playstation, turning back around he looked at Remus. "Do you know how to play?"

He took the offered controller and stared down at the strange device. 'Why not? At least he would be able to get to know Harry somewhat while they played.'

When Dumbledore arrived he gave the rescue team and Remus a portkey back to Hogwarts' infirmary for them to be checked out. Deciding that it was best to leave Moody out for the minute he went ahead and sent him back out cold, not wanting to cause a scene.

Privately he was shocked that an eleven-year-old boy captured them all, but then again Harry was the son of a marauder.

Over all the meeting with the headmaster and his grandparents went better than expected.

They were quiet shocked to find out who their grandson really was, but they still loved him all the same.

Further more they decided that if he so wished he would be able to visit them and his parents at his on will; which meant that they had to be connected to the floo network.

After the surprise of finding out that he was Harry Potter, his grandparents seemed to accept the possibility of magic and a magical world with surprising ease, especially after a demonstration from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore finally spoke directly to Harry, after he was finished talking to his grandparents.

"Ah so how are you Harry?" Dumbledore asked peering over his glasses at the small messy haired boy.

"Fine, sir." Harry said mentally grimacing at where this conversation could be going. He was hoping to avoid talking to the headmaster today.

"You don't seem quiet shocked by all this information." It was said as a statement not as a question. "Why is that my boy?" Albus asked with his fingers steeped in front of him.

At this accusation both Alice and David turned to stare at Harry confusion clearly written across their faces.

"I didn't know, if that's what you are asking, well at least not until recently." Harry began. "I thought as much before, but I always thought that I was just imagining things." Harry said while leaving Jamie's memories open for Dumbledore to pursue at his wish.

Dumbledore must have liked what he saw there for he smiled at Harry and offered him a lemon drop, which Harry accepted to the headmaster's great surprise.

As Harry munched on the candy he looked over at Dumbledore. "What?" He asked in a confused voice at the headmaster's expression.

Grinning merrily with a twinkle back in his eye he looked over at Harry. "You're only the third person to ever accept a lemon drop from me."

"Oh." Harry said while thinking, 'well I was always told not to take candy from creepy old men.'

After his grandparents walked out of the room to discuss something in private Harry turned back towards Dumbledore.

"When can I see my parents?" He asked in a nervous voice, for he truly was anxious about meeting them, something he had been dreaming about his whole life.

"Well from the agreement we just made you can chose to see them whenever you wish to." Dumbledore began, "They are most anxious to see you as you can imagine they would be."

Harry nervously bit on his thumb thinking about what he would say to them, what they'd be like, if they'd even like him.

'Wait what if they don't like me, what if they think that I am too weird or something, what if my siblings hate me?'

He must have let some of these thoughts slip passed his shields because suddenly Dumbledore chuckled.

"Harry I assure you that your parents aren't going to hate you." He said.

Harry raised an eye brow at that statement.

"How did you know what I was thinking? Can you read my thoughts or something?" He asked trying to gauge the old man's reaction.

Dumbledore smiled merrily. "No one can read minds Harry, and as to how I could tell what you were thinking, it was as clear as day on your face."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement to his statement.

"Well I think I'll leave tomorrow morning, that way I'll have time to pack and spend some personal time with my grandparents." He said in a voice full of thought and consideration.

"You don't think the Potters would be mad with that?" Harry asked trying to sound like an unsure little kid.

Dumbledore smiled benignly at him. "I think the Potters will understand perfectly, and I am sure they need to prepare for your home coming also. So don't worry my dear boy!"

Sirius and James crowded around Remus and started to nag at him excitedly. "Well come on Moony tell us what he's like." Sirius demanded.

Remus looked thoughtful about the question. "Well he looks exactly like James, so much though that he could pass for your twin at that age." Here he paused. 'What exactly did he know about Harry?'

"Well he is obviously very intelligent, likes muggle technology, has a pet snake, and personally I think he pulls pranks." The last part was said with a smile.

Sirius and James looked at each other and grinned.

"Well Jamie boy looks like your genes won out against Lily's bookworm ones. We've got another marauder to add to the bunch." Sirius said practically crowing in delight.

"Well I never said he wasn't a bookworm." Remus said in a smug voice.

James looked shocked. "What he's a bookworm?"

Remus just grinned in return and left the room.

Sirius looked over and James.

"Do you think he was kidding?" He asked in a worried voice.

"No clue Padfoot, but I plan to find out. Come on let's go find him." James exclaimed running out of the room after Moony.

Harry lay on his bed staring up at his ceiling thinking about all that had transpired since he had merged with his younger counterpart.

For the first time in years he was truly happy.

He had a loving family, his parents were alive, Remus and Sirius were alive, his friends were alive, and he had the chance to do everything over again.

'Boy Hermione is going to be annoyed at me at Hogwarts for awhile.' Harry thought smugly.

He grinned.

This was going to be oh so sweet. Snape was definitely going to pay for how he tormented him last time around. Maybe he could really expose the dirty death eater for what he was, before Dumbledore kicked the bucket.

He paused and frowned though. How was he supposed to deal with Narcissa Malfoy this time around? After all she did save him, so he did owe her in a way.

Harry sighed. Maybe he could just turn Draco before it was too late. In his original world Draco joined the death eaters at the end of his fifth year, and was killed by Voldemort right after his nineteenth birthday for turning traitor. Harry didn't much like the boy, but he wasn't cut out to be a death eater, his mother had seen to that. Draco was all bark and no bite.

'Maybe, just maybe I can turn him before he makes a mistake. Perhaps if I got rid of Malfoy Senior he'd come around, after all Draco was always doing what his father said.' Harry thought.

Rolling off his bed he began to pack his knapsack with things he thought would be important to take with him.

He wrapped his shrunk trunk in a t-shirt and placed it in the middle of his bag with his new robot. Next he pulled out several prank items from under his bed, ones he knew the marauders had never seen before and that would be most useful to us on them.

When Harry was finally done the knapsack was bursting to the seems, so he waved his hand and enlarged the bag a bit. He walked over to his bed where Zantose was laying and picked him up.

"Tomorrow we leave my friend." He hissed to the young snake.

CH 12

Cassie and Angel sat back and watched as their mother went on a cleaning rampage after dinner.

For nine-year-olds the twins were extremely sharp and knew something was very off about the whole situation. Their first indication that something wasn't right was when Uncle Remus arrived right before dinner and all the adults went off to talk in private.

They only discussed things in private when something was seriously wrong, or was something to do with the order.

Cassie frowned, "Why do you think she's cleaning so much, do you think we are going to have guests?"

"Well that certainly makes sense, do you think they are going to tell us who is coming, or are we just going to have to ask?" Angel said following her mother's movement with her eyes.

"Maybe we should get one of the boys or Jalene to ask so we can gauge her reaction." Cassie murmured thoughtfully.

Getting up the twins started off to their youngest sibling's room, which was at the end of the hallway on the second floor.

Angel quickly knocked on the door before pushing it open and going in with Cassie fast on her heels.

Jalene was playing with a pretty doll, and looked up when they entered and gave an innocent smile.

"Hey Cassie, Angel are you here to play with me?"

Cassie and Angel exchanged a look. They knew that their sister wasn't the sweet little darling their parents thought she was, and that smile was too innocent for their liking.

"Not at the moment Jalene." Angel started.

"We were actually hoping you'd help us do something." Cassie picked up.

"Oh?" Jalene began to brush the dolls hair, "What kind of help?"

"Well have you noticed how mum's been acting weird since she and dad talked to Uncle Remus?" Cassie asked sitting next to her little sister and picking up a brush to help her get a tangle out of the doll's hair.

Jalene looked thoughtful for a minute and wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Oh that?" She asked in a dismissive voice.

"That what?" Angel asked intrigued.

"Why mummy has been acting all weird." Jalene stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Angel and Cassie looked at each other before fastening their gaze on the five-year-old.

"You know why they are all acting odd?" They asked together.

"Uh huh, sure I do, after all I did kind of hear." Jalene then began to change the doll's dress.

"What did you hear?" Angel asked quickly glancing at her twin.

"What will you give me if I tell you?" Jalene asked innocently, then looked up at them and smirked.

Cassie and Angel looked annoyed. Then Cassie sighed for she knew only one thing would truly please her little sister.

"We'll help you prank Uncle Sirius." Cassie said while rolling her eyes.

Jalene practically jumped with glee, for she had been trying to prank Sirius for a year now and had yet to succeed; but with the twins help and planning she would finally be able to do it.

"Deal!" She said quickly smiling.

"Well come on Jalene, tell us what they said." Angel demanded leaning forward.

"Oh nothing too important, just something about finding Harry, and that he was coming to live with us." Jalene stated but then frowned. "Who's Harry anyways?"

"Harry…"Angel said with wide eyes.

"Is our brother." Finished Cassie with equally wide eyes.

Jalene laughed at that. "No he isn't, don't you think I'd remember a brother named Harry! You two are silly." She stated condescendingly then went back to her doll.

Cassie and Angel shared a significant look before they left the room to return to their own.

"Do you really think it is him?' Cassie asked sitting on her bed and looking thoughtful.

"It would have to be. Who else would cause the house to go all crazy like that?" Angel replied.

"True, but I still think we should ask some one. Uncle Remus maybe?" She replied.

"I think that is a great idea, but if mum and dad haven't told us yet I doubt our godfather will." Angel is said in an unhappy voice.

They both sighed and laid back on their beds deep in thought.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Potter household

Raidon looked over at this older brother Jadon and watched as he slowly poured the paint into the bucket

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean last time he did avoid it." Raidon exclaimed as he started to tie the rope around the handle, and fix the knots.

"Of course I'm sure! The only reason dad missed last time was because Cassie squealed. This time it is sure to work. We'll just wait until every one leaves and then tie it over the fireplace, after all dad will be flooing in right before lunch; he'll floo in and then take a step forward hitting the string…and when he does…" Jadon said trailing off grinning to himself.

"What if somebody else floos through first?" Raidon asked finishing the last knot.

"We're not expecting anybody so all is good, after all no matter what it'll be a good laugh." Jadon shrugged off the question then paused.

"What do you think about feathers?" He asked with another grin.

"James we need to tell them before he gets here." Lily said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's chest.

"I know we do honey, but I think we should do it right before Harry and Albus get here. I'm sure they will be surprised, but I don't think we should tell them tonight, or they will be too excited to sleep, and one more day won't hurt them." James answered turning to look into his wife's captivating eyes.

Literally over night all the worry lines that had marred her beautiful face had disappeared and she didn't look a day over twenty.

True Lily had always been pretty, but when they found Harry time seemed to reverse and she seemed to revert to the mother who she was before she lost her son seven and ½ years ago.

Leaning forward he kissed her gently and pulled her closer.

"We should try to get some sleep; after all tomorrow we met the missing part of our family." James whispered into his wife's silky hair, and then he reached over and turned the lamp out before pulling his love close to his heart.

The next morning things at the Potters were frantic. Lily was up early to finish cleaning and to make a breakfast for the family plus Sirius his wife, and Remus.

She had just finished cooking when at nine o'clock the whole brood came flying into the kitchen and began to load their plates.

Little Jalene was still half-way asleep and was currently pouring orange juice in her cereal with out even noticing the fact. When she took a bite she scrunched up her nose in a cute way and looked down at the bowl. Pushing the ruined cereal away she stated in on pancakes instead. Lily handed the small girl some syrup, just to be on the safe side, and then started to pick at her own pancakes.

She was extremely nervous. Today would be the day that she saw her baby for the first time in nearly eight years.

Where she lacked in appetite Sirius and James more than made up for it. They were currently seeing who could eat the most bacon and already had their plates loaded full of it.

Sarah Black was sitting next to Remus and was discussing a nifty new charm she learned the other day and the uses for it.

The morning talk started off with light banter thrown between the boys and Sirius and James, while Cassie and Angel kept throwing speculative glances at one another. Finally Cassie leaned over to Remus and whispered where only he could hear.

"Uncle Moony (here she used the name she knew he always loved) is there something that we should know about?"

Remus looked over at his goddaughters. "Not at the moment, why do you ask?"

Angel just gave Remus a sad look and sighed. "Fine then you do not have to tell us. It's not like we are your goddaughters or anything."

Remus just raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes 'Oh'." Cassie replied back with an impatient edge to her voice.

"Well I am not quiet sure what you are talking about girls, but if it's what I think it is then you'll find out soon enough." Moony stated.

"So there is something we should know then?" Angel asked with a gleam to her eye.

"Like I said you'll find out in due time." Remus said with a chuckle at the girls' obvious disappointment.

Lily chose at that moment to speak up.

"I need everyone here to meet me at eleven thirty in the living room so that your father and I can tell you some important news."

The boys quickly agreed sharing sideway glances while Jalene simply looked bored.

After breakfast everybody quickly disappeared to set their own plans in action.

Lily quickly did the dishes, and then headed up to the room they had started to fix up for Harry the previous day and started to finish it up.

Finishing nearly an hour later she rushed down to the kitchen to make a quick lunch to set out before Harry and Albus arrived.

If she had been paying attention she would have noticed the two pairs of eyes that would follow her every movement just waiting for her to leave the kitchen.

Finally at 11:20 Lily put the last dish on the table and headed towards the living room to speak with her children about who was coming.

Back in the kitchen two small boys began to tie two buckets above the fireplace quickly for they knew that they had to meet with their mother soon.

Finishing their work they grinned widely and skipped off to the living room.

When they got there they sat down in two arm chairs and smirked at each other; a smirk that died soon when they saw their father, uncles, and aunt walk through the door and also take seats.

Noticing their down faces Remus threw them a suspicious glance before turning to look at James and Lily who were exchanging nervous glances.

Once all the children arrived James cleared his throat and began.

"We asked you here today to tell you something that will affect our whole family. All of you that you had an older brother named Harry that went missing when he was three." Seeing all the children nod except to Jalene he continued, "Recently we've received some amazing news."

James paused for a break and stared at his children.

"Harry has been found and he's coming to leave with us." Lily finished with tears threatening to slip out of her eyes.

Jalene just shrugged, while Angel and Cassie passed a significant look. Raidon and Jadon simply looked gob smacked.

"We have our brother back?" Jadon asked.

"What's he like? Raidon asked in awe at the possibility.

"You'll see when he arrives." Remus answered in amusement.

Little Jalene frowned, "When is he coming?"

James glanced at his watch, "Some time between now and lunch I should think."

Just as the words left his mouth a large crash could be heard from the kitchen followed buy a liquid hitting the ground.

Rushing out of the kitchen the family went to see what all the commotion was.

Harry woke up quiet early on the morning he was suppose to meet his parents and could not go back to sleep from a mixture of nervousness, excitement, and also a feeling of lost, for in a way he would be leaving his family today.

He decided to make the most of his time here, and after he took a shower and dressed he made his way down to the kitchen to make breakfast for his grandparents.

They knew he was leaving at seven so he could meet his biological family over lunch. So after thirty minutes of cooking Harry's grandparents came down the stairs looking shocked that 1) he was up this early, and 2) that he actually cooked something edible.

The breakfast was good, but the conversation was non-existent and the air was draped in sadness and lost.

After clearing away the plate Harry quickly made his way to his grandmother's side and enveloped her in a tight hug, which she immediately returned with a few tears leaking down her face.

"I'm sorry gran." Harry said softly, for he did feel extremely guilty of the pain he was causing this family. But he took comfort in the fact that it would have happened even if did not merge with his other self.

"Don't be Jamie, you can't help what happened to you, and I'll always be honored to know that you are my grandson." She said firmly back, and then planted a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Now go ahead and get what you are taking with you to England so that you won't have to lug it down when the headmaster arrives." His grandfather said from the doorway, watching the scene with sad eyes.

Following his grandson to his room he helped carry down the luggage and sat it near the fire place.

At six-forty five a firm knock came upon the door and Alice went to permit Albus Dumbledore entry.

"Ah Jamie you are ready good, good." Dumbledore said in his usual aloof voice.

Harry resisted the urge to frown at the aging man and his seeming lack of caring towards his grandparents' emotions.

He gave him a stiff nod before looking back at his grandparents.

"Sir, how are we traveling there? For it must be a magical mean if we are to get there before lunch." Harry stated.

Dumbledore nodded his head sagely.

"Yes we will be flooing there; I've already had the Delhommes connected so that you may visit them." He answered.

Harry attempted to look confused, "Floo?"

"Yes floo as in by floo powder. That reminds me!" The headmaster said while digging in his robes for something.

Finally finding what he was looking for he pulled out a large pot of floo powder from his robe.

"This is floo powder, simply take a pinch and throw it into the flames, step in and state your destination." Dumbledore replied calmly.

Harry nodded at the revered man.

"Sir would you like to go first so that I may watch, and so I can say my goodbyes." Harry asked.

"Ah." Dumbledore's eyes finally seemed to lose a bit of their twinkle as he seemed to realize the pain the adult couple was in.

The aged man picked up one of Harry's suitcases and moved towards the fire before placing the pot of floo powder on the mantle.

"Of course Mr. Potter, when you are ready to come through just grab a pinch of powder," here he took a pinch, "and throw it into the flames," once again he did as said, "and finally step into the fire and call out your destination," smiling sympathetically at them he stepped into the fire and called out, "Potter Pride!"

After the man had disappeared Harry turned back to his grandparents and practically jumped on them.

Chuckling weakly his grandfather ruffled his hair in affection while his grandmother simply hugged him back and rubbed his back.

They stayed like for a long moment before Alice pushed him back to look into his face.

"Now Jamie, it's time for you to go and meet your parents." She said in a strong voice that ardently supported her will power.

"Show them that we raised you right, that you're a good boy, and that we love you." She went on to say, and then once again pulled him into a loving hug.

Letting go she pushed him towards his grandfather who took him in to an awkward hug and patted his back.

"We'll always be here for you when you decide to come for a visit, or when you simply need some one to rely on Jamie." David whispered in a strained voice.

Then he pushed him towards his bags and the fireplace.

"Better go on before that man comes back for you." He said with a slight smile.

Harry picked up his knapsack and slung it around his back and then gave one last nod to his grandparents before flooing away to a new life.

What he saw when his vision stopped spinning and he stumbled out of the fireplace was not what he expected at all.

The Potters, the Blacks and Remus all ran to the kitchen to see what had crashed and came up short at the site that met their eyes, for there in the kitchen sitting on his rear was the famed Albus Dumbledore. That in its' self would have been noteworthy, but he was also covered in a sticky black paint and covered in feathers.

In the shocked silence that followed the esteemed headmaster got to his feet and looked over his glasses at the collected group.

For James and Sirius it was simply too much and they fail to the floor laughing themselves senseless, while Lily was glaring at two cowering boys that were attempting to hid behind a very amused Remus.

Just when she was about to yell at them and make them apologize to the headmaster, the fire flared green and out stumbled a miniature version of James.

Harry quickly took a look around the crowd and then his eyes landed on Dumbledore.

His eyes widened in shock and it was only because of his strong mental control that he wasn't rolling in the floor with his father and godfather.

Turning his eyes back to the crowd he scans them with his eyes and counted five children, all of whom looked to be his siblings. Finally his eyes to came rest on his mother, and as green met green time seemed to stand still as he stared into her eyes.

OK because I know some of you will ask included below are Harry's siblings' ages.

Angelique Evelyn Potter-9

Castanea Brenna Potter-9

Jadon Bram Potter-8

Raidon Jasper Potter-7

Jalene Cadee Potter-5

CH 13

Harry broke eye contact with his mother when all of a sudden he heard a loud angry hiss from the bag Dumbledore brought through the floo with him.

Everyone else there started to look around except for Harry who could understand what his very agitated friend was hissing.

"Let me out of here, I'll bite the stupid old man!" Zantose hissed angrily and attempted to bite through the bag.

Harry looked at the bag which was on its' side and hurried to open it and retrieve his snake.

Harry threw the headmaster an annoyed look as he did this, if Zantose was injured he'd curse the man to high heaven and back.

Opening the bag he peered in and saw the annoyed copperhead curled up in one of his shirts.

He reached in and picked the snake up relieved that he seemed to be all right, just some what displeased with his traveling experience.

Turning back towards his family and the headmaster he noticed all of them wore expressions of surprise, all except Remus of course who was just watching his friends in amusement.

"Um hi." Harry said blushing, for he just realized that he was finally meeting his parents. Sure he knew that before, but it was much different thinking about meeting them, and actually standing in front of them striking up a conversation.

This seemed to snap everyone out of the spell and into action.

Lily carefully approached Harry her eyes never leaving his face; almost as if she did he would disappear for ever.

When she was standing right in front of him, she tentatively reached out and brushed his face with her hand lovingly.

Harry in turn gave her the most confident smile he could at the moment and gave her a one armed hug, avoiding bringing Zantose too close.

As she embraced him he said something he'd been dreaming about his whole life to tell her.

"I love you mum."

Lily let out a strangled sob and hugged him even tighter, holding him to her heart.

When she finally released him she pushed him back at arms length to get a good look at him.

The resemblance between him and James was staggering; it was almost as if he was James' twin except he had green eyes.

There were also more subtle differences that separated the two if you looked closely. Harry seemed to have her nose as well as her eyes, and he was built slight smaller than his father.

As she was studying him he was doing the same to her, drinking in ever detail that his eyes could take in. From the way her hair fell on her shoulder to the freckle just to the right of her nose.

Taking in a breath of air he could smell her perfume and felt that if he concentrated hard enough he would remember the smell from when he was a baby.

Next James came over to where they were standing and pulled Harry into a tight hug, but quickly let go, and as he backed away Harry could see tears threatening to fall so he smiled brightly at his father.

After the emotional reunion between Harry and his parents they turned to face the other occupants in the room.

Dumbledore smiled widely at the family, forgetting for a moment that he was covered in paint and feathers, he simply beamed at them.

Lily wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him over to the rest of the group to make the introductions.

"These are your brothers and sisters, Harry. The two oldest you may remember a bit," she paused looking hopeful at Harry, who gave a slight nod, that made her smile broadly, "Cassie and Angel, then there's Jadon," she pointed at the black haired boy, "Raidon, and then Jalene."

Harry took in each ones appearance, and noted that none of them were nearly identical to one of their parents like he was to James.

The twins had auburn hair and brown eyes, were of average height and held themselves in such a way that he could tell already that they were quick witted. Next Jadon had pitch black hair, but it wasn't nearly as messy as his own was, he too had brown eyes. Raidon was the male version of his mother all together; while Jalene was the odd one out with the normal black hair, but her eyes were a bright blue color. He wondered which distant or not so distant family member she received her brilliant blue eyes from.

After his mother had introduced his siblings James introduced the Blacks.

"And this Harry," James said pausing for effect, "is your godfather Sirius Orion Black and his lovely wife Sarah."

At this Harry simply raised his eyebrows for he didn't remember Sirius being married so the marriage must be a relatively new engagement.

Harry nodded and smiled at them.

"Well first thing's first, let's take your stuff to your room, and then we can have lunch." Lily said waving her wand at Harry's luggage.

"Every one else can go ahead to the dining room we'll be down in a minute." Lily said as she directed Harry's bags out of the door and her oldest son soon followed.

While they were walking alone Zantose started to hiss his input on the whole episode.

"I still can't believe he dropped me, and you won't let me bite him!" He hissed for the tenth time, which was beginning to wear on Harry's nerves when they finally reached his room.

As they walked in he thought of how different this room was from the one he had at his grandparents, but at the same time fit him, just as his other room had.

The walls were painted an antiqued brown color, but it was rather pleasant, and several mirrors and paintings hanging on them. There was a large window that overlooked a garden with a pond as its' center. The bed was a king size sleigh bed, with an olive green silk comforter on the bed with an antiqued gold pull at the bottom. As Lily levitated the bags on to his bed he noticed two doors in that led to what he assumed was a bathroom and the other a closet.

"So what do you think about your room?" Lily asked nervously for she had worked hard on it, and desperately wanted him to like it.

"It's perfect." Harry said happily as he walked over to the window and placed Zantose on the cushion so he could sunbathe while they went to lunch.

Lily smiled at the comment and grabbed his hand and started to lead him back down to the dining room.

When they arrived Dumbledore was still covered in paint, albeit with out the feathers, and a very gleeful Sirius was reading the back of the paint can trying to figure out how to rid the headmaster of the now drying problem.

Harry smiled slightly and took an open seat beside of his youngest sister.

"Can you not get rid of the paint sir?" He asked calmly in his southern drawl.

"Ah, alas it would seem that the normal ways of removing the paint has failed to work." Dumbledore said in a somewhat sad voice.

"What's the normal way of removing paint for a wizard?" Harry asked the table in general.

"Oh there are plenty of cleaning spells that should do the trick." Sarah said quickly.

"Well if magic doesn't work on it why not just do it the normal way?" He asked trying to act curious.

"And that would be Mr. Potter?" Albus said hopefully.

"Well there are a few ways, I've always used paint thinner myself to remove paint off of stuff." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Ah, I do believe I'll try that once I get back to Hogwarts, if all else fails." The headmaster replied.

Harry nodded his consent to the idea while internally smirking like there was no tomorrow.

Jalene, whom he was sitting beside, scrunched up her nose at him, "You talk funny." She said in an innocent voice.

"Really?" Harry said good naturally at his baby sister. "You are the one talking funny to me." He then winked at her surprised expression.

Lily watched this interaction between her oldest and youngest children with a smile on her lips and she felt a weight lifted off of her heart.

Finally the headmaster gave up his pursuit of removing the paint and sat down to eat lunch with the rest of the group.

Jadon and Raidon kept shooting Harry interested glances looking like they wanted badly to ask him something, but then they'd look at their mother and hold their tongues. So they were absolutely delighted when Sirius seemed to be on the same brain wave as them and asked the question for them.

"So Harry," Sirius said casually, "do you happen to like to play pranks?"

Lily stopped her smiling and frowned then threw a suspicious glance at Sirius, sure that he was trying to corrupt her oldest son.

"Well I don't know about pranks, but I do like a good laugh just like any one else." Harry answered slyly, for he wasn't about to tell them just how good he was at pranking.

He liked to play his cards close to his chest so to speak.

Sirius looked a bit put out at this answer as did his brothers, but his mother on the other hand looked like Christmas came early.

"So what do you like to do for fun then?" Jadon asked curious as to what could be more entertaining than pranks.

"Well," Harry paused considering half the things he considered fun he couldn't actually say because he was supposed to have been raised by muggles, so he decided to just stick to Jamie's interests. "I like to play soccer, some other sports, build rockets, mess with electronics, and read I guess." He answered truthfully.

When he looked around the table he could tell that only his mother had understood any thing that he said.

"What's soccer?" Raidon asked hanging onto Harry's every word.

"It's a sport. I'll show you sometime if you want." He replied.

"So you like to read?" Sarah asked amused, for she knew that Sirius was going to be disappointed.

"Yes." Harry said uncertainly at the amusement she was showing.

"Great we've got another book worm to add to the family." Padfoot said in a pouting voice while he ate his sandwich.

The twins gave him the evil eye before Cassie spoke up.

"We resent that Uncle Sirius, we are not bookworms as you so elegantly put it."

"We are just well informed." Angel finished for her sister.

Remus smiled slightly at the statement and nodded his head.

The conversation continued this way all throughout lunch and when it finally came to an end, the family new a fairly large amount of information about their newly re-established member. Or so they thought.

As they were going about their own ways Harry said his farewell to the headmaster and reminded him that the item was called paint thinner that he would need.

"Ah, yes think you for the information young Harry, I expect to see you at Hogwarts on September 1." Dumbledore said sagely, and then said his farewell to the rest of the gathered group before flooing away.

When he got to his office he immediately sent a house elf to get this 'paint thinner' that Harry had suggested.

Needless to say he didn't read the direction before dumping it over his head. His scream could be heard all through the almost empty castle.

NOTE

If you do not know what paint thinner is, here's my take on it.

First off it smells like kerosene, feels like vegetable oil, and burns like crazy.

Warning on can suggest that you should avoid getting it on your skin and in your eyes.

GO FIGURE!

CH 14

Harry laid on his bed thinking about the events that had transpired that day, and decided to floo his grandparents in the morning to see how they were holding up.

His family he could describe in one word: Wonderful!

It was true too; in a way he wished that he was truly just Jamie Delhomme, and not Harry Potter and Jamie Delhomme.

His life before he came to this world was difficult and hard at best, and down right awful the rest of the time. Harry loved his family, and in a way wished that he had his innocents that he did when he was actually eleven.

Living through a war had given him some traits that he would prefer not to have, but seeing as there would eventually be a war here also, he was thankful for them. He would just have to be careful and not expose them to his family too much.

After dinner Harry had spent some time getting to know his parents, and Sarah since he had no idea what they were really like.

Sirius and Remus were mostly the same as his Sirius and Remus, just that they were nearly as world weary. He could tell that none of the adults had had an easy life, but compared to their counterparts they did have it much easier.

Harry was amused to note that several of his traits he seemed to have inherited from his parents.

Such as rubbing the bridge of his nose when thinking, the way he moved his right hand when he was talking, or even the way he laughed.

He had always been told that he was more like his parents than he knew, and he could finally tell why people said that.

After talking with the adults awhile he went to find his twin sisters to get familiar with them once again.

His first thoughts on them were correct, they were extremely smart, Remus' doing no doubt. He could already tell that Cassie was the leader of the two. Angel preferred to sit back and watch the situation, while Cassie preferred to cause the situation.

For nine-year-olds they were amazingly quick, and he knew he'd have to watch his words around him. Already they had almost learnt he was a parselmouth.

He was telling them about Zantose, and they asked how he came up with his name, Harry just shrugged and said it was his name. The two girls just looked at him oddly then Harry realized how he had said that.

His brothers on the other hand lived for nothing but pranks. The whole time he was with them they went on and on about prank ideas and Harry had to admit some of them were excellent.

He almost felt sorry for that over grown bat Snape when his younger brothers started at Hogwarts. Harry had no doubt that they would pick up the Marauders tradition as soon as they started their schooling.

Little Jalene was in one word cute.

He could tell that she took after her brothers, but was very devious about it. If the sorting hat wanted him in Slytherin, he knew that Jalene would be placed there for her slyness.

Harry rolled over on his bed and looked out the window at the stars above, it was true, life was good. With that last thought Harry James Potter drifted off to the land of dreams.

Harry had been there a week and was settling in nicely. Every day after lunch he would floo his grandparents, and after about the third day of doing this Lily and James decided to meet with the people who had raised their son.

With Lily being a muggleborn herself the couples hit it off nicely. They even went as far as strike up a tentative friendship, something that pleased Harry greatly.

So after he had finished his talk with his grandparents for the day he went to find his dad.

Putting a thoughtful expression on his face he walked into the lounge where James was reading over a paper for work.

"Dad I just realized something," he began and waited for James to look at him from the paper he held.

"What's that Harry?" He asked somewhat concerned.

"Well when do I get my wand, and school supplies? I leave for school in three weeks after all." Harry said with a frown.

Much of the past week, what time Harry didn't spend with his siblings, he was in the library pretending to actually study magic, after all it would seem odd if he just seemed to know it all.

It was better to let them think that he was just a fast learner, something that if they checked his elementary grades would reflect.

It was as if a light bulb had turned on in James head and his whole entire face lit up.

"Tell you what I'll go ask your mum if I can take you right now, after all I suppose you'll want to actually study the books you'll be using." James said in a teasing voice.

Harry pretended to embarrassed at the reference of him being a book worm, but honestly he could care less. There were plenty of times Hermione had saved his butt with something she learned out of a book, so all the more power to bookworms in his opinion.

James practically bounced out of the room in excitement at the prospect of taking Harry shopping.

Harry grinned to himself. He had always wondered what it would be like to shop with his father, but as James walked back in the room with a wide grin on his face Harry knew he was in for a treat.

Five minutes later they were standing in the Leaky Cauldron. More precisely James was standing while Harry got to his feet. Even after all these years in the magical world he still had no clue how to land when using the floo.

James just smiled at his son and started to wipe the soot off of him.

"Ah James, want a drink?" Tom the bartender yelled out from across the room.

James just waved back and smiled, "Not at the moment Tom, I have some shopping to do first."

Tom's eyes widened as he took in Harry's appearance, "Bless my eyes if it isn't Harry Potter!" Tom exclaimed to Harry's displeasure.

Walking forward the old man shook Harry's hand profusely, "It's great to have you back with us Harry."

Harry gave a polite smile looking a bit uncomfortable. Noticing this James made a quick exit out the back.

Harry looked over at his dad. "Um, what was that all about?" He asked in a tentative voice.

James looked uncomfortable for a minute before answering.

"Well when you disappeared it was very big news, since the Potters are so known in the magical world. So naturally when you were found the news leaked out some how and it's been in all the papers." He said with a frown.

Harry sighed. It would seem that fate had it in for him in any dimension. He would never be just Harry!

Tapping his wand on the correct bricks the stone archway opened and James led his oldest son into Diagon Alley.

The first place James dragged Harry to was the quidditch shop, and bought him the newest broom on the market.

Harry looked up at his dad in confusion. "Dad I thought the letter said first years weren't allowed to have their own brooms?"

"Oh don't worry about that, you can use it before you go off to school, I am sure you will be a natural like me and your brothers. The twins have never cared much for flying, and Lily won't let Jalene anywhere near a broom yet!" James exclaimed happily.

Harry just nodded and couldn't help but grin at his dad's enthusiasm at the prospect of teaching him how to fly.

As James explained the rules of quidditch to his son they started in on the rest of their shopping.

After they had gotten him a fair supply of robes, Harry decided it was time for him to pick up his old friend, and headed towards the pet shop.

He spotted Hedwig almost immediately and went to her cage and patted her on the head.

When the sales clerk came by Harry stopped her and said that he'd like to purchase this bird.

The sales attendant paused as if thinking, and then came to a decision.

"I would discourage you from buying that particular owl, sir. Every one who has purchased her has brought her back because of her deposition. Seems like she is very temperamental, and has taken a few bites out of her previous owners." She said in a worried voice.

Harry just smiled in return.

"I'll take her; she was just waiting for the right person to buy her." He said in a reassuring voice.

The lady looked skeptical until she opened the cage and the snow white owl flew over to the boy, landed on his shoulder and gave him an affectionate nip on the ear.

Needless to say, after that display the sale went without a hitch.

Next James dropped Harry off in the bookstore to look at books, while he went to fetch a trunk and a potion kit.

Harry immediately retrieved the appropriate books for first years, and then went to the defense section to look about. He added many books to his growing pile, and then went on to get books on several different topics, even some in potions.

Harry knew that he knew most of the potion information taught at Hogwarts, but knowing Snape he'd be particularly nasty and start asking him information that no Hogwarts student would know.

That and Harry actually enjoyed potions once the bat was off of his back, so he picked up some books that would actually explain potion basics, something he had never gotten around to learning. In his world he never needed to know why certain ingredients worked the way they did, just what the final result was. Jamie was very interested in this topic since it reminded him of chemistry.

So that is where James found his oldest son. He couldn't help but to shake his head in amusement at the tall pile of books by his son.

"So Harry, find any thing of interest?" James asked and was amused to see his son jump in surprise.

"Well yes I have." Harry replied with raised eyebrows at the pile beside of him.

"Will all that fit in my trunk?" He asked not really wanting to leave his stuff behind, but if it didn't he could always place it in his other trunk.

James just grinned in reply and opened the trunk. Harry looked in and was surprised to see that the inside was about five times larger than what the actual trunk was and about 3 times as deep.

"Well I'll take that as a yes then." Harry said with a smile.

After they had paid, shrunk, and packed away his new books they head over to Ollivander's.

Harry was extremely nervous about getting his wand, and would much rather prefer to do it himself, rather than have his dad with him.

As they walked through the door Harry felt a chill sweep down his spine in remembrance.

Even James who was an auror looked a bit uncomfortable in the dusty old shop.

Mr. Ollivander seemed to slink out of the shadows as he came to stand behind the desk.

"Ah Mr. Potter I wasn't expecting you until I heard the news the other day. Most curious." He murmured gazing off in the distances with his strange eyes.

Harry swallowed nervously, "Hello Mr. Ollivander."

The strange man snapped his fingers and the tape measure on the counter jumped up and began to take his measurements.

Harry never knew for sure, but he suspected that the tape measure was unnecessary and was used as a distraction while Ollivander study his customer under his mage sight. With mage site he could see a persons potential in power, and Ollivander was impressed with what he saw.

Young Mr. Potter would be a very powerful wizard!

"Enough." He barked at the tape measurer which fell back to the counter and laid still.

Ollivander quickly went and started to retrieve wands that could possibly be a match for his young customer.

With each rejected wand he became more excited, for few new that Ollivander started out with the weaker wands first and the progressed to the stronger ones. After thirty minutes of failed wands the old wand maker was practically bouncing in excitement. He had few wands left to go.

Harry was becoming more bored with each passing wand as was his father by the looks of it. Finally Ollivander came from the back with a wand in his hands and a thoughtful expression on his face.

Taking the wand Harry felt warmth spread through his body, and couldn't help but grin as if he had found an old friend, because in a way he had.

"Curious most curious." Ollivander muttered while looking at Harry with intense eyes.

Harry felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze and quickly patted his hair down in case Ollivander saw his scar and made a connection.

James was a bit unnerved at Ollivander's words also.

"Sorry but what is so curious?" James finally asked.

Ollivander looked up at James as if seeing him for the first time. He seemed to be thinking of what he should and shouldn't tell the older Potter.

"It is curious that your son should be destined for that wand, for that wand is brother to one other powerful wand. The master of that wand did great things, terrible, but great! We shall be expecting great things from your son Mr. Potter!" Ollivander exclaimed with a wild glint in his eyes.

James grinned nervously and paid for the wand before pulling his son out of the store.

As they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron James asked Harry what he thought about the wand maker.

Harry just raised his eyes, "Creepy, very creepy." He muttered in reply.

James agreed with his son's assessment of Ollivander. VERY CREEPY! However, he was now extremely curious. Who would have the brother wand of his oldest son?

The crazy old man said that the other owner did great things, but they were terrible? As James pondered this troubling question, they passed through the Leaky Cauldron and flooed home back to their family.

CH 15

When they arrived back Harry quickly moved his new items to his room, while James wandered off to think about what had just happened. The thought that his son's wand was brother to another that did horrible things was disentitling for James. Harry was such a nice thoughtful boy; it just didn't seem that he had a mean thought in his head. Besides just because the person who owned the brother wand to his son's didn't mean that his son would be anything like them. Harry was simply a talented young wizard.

Sighing James took a seat in his library to think out the mystery that was his son.

Meanwhile Harry was laid across his bed thinking, something he found himself doing a lot lately. He honestly wondered if he should tell any one about the whole Voldemort thing in this world, or not. He didn't want to be treated any differently than other children but Dumbledore was bound to figure something out before soon, after all the time lines were too perfect to be coincidence, and he just bought the brother wand of Voldemort again.

Harry had been asking questions subtly as to not to raise suspicion, about certain people in the wizarding world. Sirius was quiet happy to tell Harry of his family, of course he didn't speak highly of any of them, but it was informative all the same.

Harry learned that the wizarding world in general had no idea that Bellatrix Lestrange was dead. The Longbottoms were never tortured to insanity, which kept certain Death Eaters from being sent to prison, and Barty Crouch Sr. was Minister of Magic.

The last was a major blow, for the fact that Barty wasn't quiet all there and was extremely strict and paranoid. He had already tried to pass several acts trying to limit where and what werewolves, vampires, and others could go or do. Remus was having an even harder time of finding work, but his friends helped him out, much to his displeasure.

About a year ago James finally convinced Moony to tutor his children until they left for Hogwarts, which made him a decent income. The Longbottoms and Potters were very good friends as it would seem, and Neville had already been invited over to visit the week before school was due to start.

Harry was looking forward to this meeting, as to see how Neville would have been if he had been raised by his parents.

Harry rolled over on his side and began plotting a way to break the news gently.

Angel looked at her little sister who was drawing on a piece of paper.

"So are you ready for the prank tonight?" Cassie asked while looking in a charms book.

Jalene simply nodded and smirked in amusement.

Albus Dumbledore rubbed his sore face; it would seem the only way to fix his sore skin was to wait it out. He had been hiding in his office most of the week from prying public eyes.

If he didn't know any better he would think that young Harry had known the affects of paint thinner on skin, but then again he seemed sincere when he had suggested it.

Fawkes had had a good laugh when he had returned from the hospital wing, as had Phineas Black who nearly forced Albus to remove the painting from his office.

As the headmaster applied some more soothing cream for his skin an owl flew through the window and landed on his desk holding out its' leg.

Frowning he took the letter and laid it open on his desk to read while he finished with the cream.

As he got half-way through the letter he paused and frowned in worry.

Dear Albus,

I just met young Mr. Potter, who was very interesting indeed. He is a very powerful wizard already, and with the wand I just sold him I would be watching him very closely. Just thought you should know that Mr. Potter bought the second wand that holds Fawkes' tail feather.

-Ollivander

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair to contemplate the meaning of the letter. He already knew that Harry was a strong wizard, for he could feel his power as soon as he walked into a room, but having the brother wand of Voldemort changed everything.

Albus recalled the prophecy again.

Marked as his equal…but the boy had no unusual markings, at least not that James and Lily had asked him about. Perhaps the meaning was not literal at all; perhaps it meant that he would mark himself as Voldemort's equal by his skills and talents.

Maybe he should go himself to see the Potters and young Harry again. After all if he is the one from the prophecy he will need to be protected and trained.

Pulling out some parchment he wrote a quick, but polite note to the Potters requesting to have dinner with them tonight. He knew they would not refuse his request, as they held him as a close friend of the family.

"So my dear Jadon what do you think of our new brother? Raidon asked while moving his game piece into the kitchen.

"Great, cool, American, ummm smart?" Jadon answered while looking over his list for the game of Clue. "Too bad he doesn't play pranks though." He muttered concentration on the game.

"Talking about pranks, I think the girls are up to something. Have you noticed the way they have been hanging out in the dining room lately and always watching Padfoot lately?" Raidon asked looking thoughtful.

Snapping his head up quickly Jadon grinned mischievously at his younger brother.

"You don't think they are trying to pull a prank over on OUR godfather do you?" He asked with a smirk.

Little Jalene didn't know it, but the reason her pranks always failed on Sirius was because they usually had a hand in finding out about it before hand, after all Padfoot was their godfather and teacher.

The boys quickly got up and went to investigate; after all foiling a prank was something they loved almost as much as pulling one.

When the boys entered the dining room they searched it thoroughly and were impressed by what they found. It was clear that Jalene could not have pulled this off by herself, so that meant that the twins must have helped her with it.

Grinning evilly they moved the hidden buckets from over Sirius' chair to the one usually inhabited by Remus. With that done the two boys turned around and went to play until dinner.

Lily was only too happy to accept Albus' request to host him for dinner, after all he had helped return her son to her, and he was a close friend to the family. She returned her reply with the owl that delivered the letter, and went about making a large meal for her family and guests.

Remus Lupin soon joined James in the library after he returned from Diagon Alley. Noticing his friend's contemplative expression Remus merely took a seat and opened a book to read, after all if James wanted his advice on something he would surely ask.

He had been reading for some time when James finally cleared his throat calling for his attention. Remus quickly looked over to where James was sitting.

"Something wrong Prongs?" Remus asked using James' old nickname.

"Well yes, and no, well no not really." James muttered distractedly.

Remus slightly raised his eyebrows at that statement.

James catching the look sighed and looked thoughtful, "Moony I just got back from taking Harry to get his wand and Ollivander said something to slightly unnerve me somewhat."

"And that would be…?" Remus asked trailing off.

"He said that the wand choice was curious, and when I asked why it was curious he told me that the wand was brother to another very powerful wand. 'The wand's master did great things, terrible but great.' I am just worrying about Harry in general." James sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"James I wouldn't worry about Harry, don't you think we would have noticed by now if something was off about him by now? The only thing remotely strange would be his scar which his grandparents said he received in a car crash. You are worrying over molehills my friend." Remus said in a soothing voice.

James nodded looking brighter already, "I know I am Moony, I just worry about losing him again. It was a miracle when he came back to us, I just hate not having been there for him when he grew up, and not knowing about him in general is just a little off putting."

Remus simply nodded as Lily poked her head through the doorway and told them that dinner would be in five minutes, and that the headmaster was already there.

Remus looked at James questioningly who just shrugged in return.

When Harry made his way to the dining room, his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore were already seated at the table. As he walked through the door he felt a light brush across his mind and frowned mentally. There was no doubt in his mind what this social call for the headmaster was really about, but he decided to play the ignorant little school boy for good measure.

Harry smiled at the assorted group and took his usual seat noticing that Dumbledore inhabited the one Remus usually did. He wondered where his loveable werewolf had wondered off to, not that he was supposed to know that Remus was a werewolf or anything.

"Ah Harry how are you?" Dumbledore asked with that annoying twinkling present in his blue eyes.

It was then that Harry noticed the slightly red, irritated skin, and mentally smirked. Seems like the old man didn't read instructions before using things after all. He mentally shook his head in amusement and expiration.

"Fine sir and yourself?" Harry asked politely.

"Ah alas I've seen better days, but all is well." The headmaster replied with a kind smile.

Harry projected confusion and concern about the headmaster's skin condition when he once again felt a slight brush on his mind. The headmaster picking up on these feelings smiled all the more brightly seems that young Harry truly did not know the adverse effects of paint thinner on skin.

Deciding to give the headmaster something to think about Harry casually pushed his long hair out of his face and sat back in his chair waiting on his siblings and Remus to arrive.

Dumbledore's eyes immediately narrowed when he caught sight of the cursed scar, and he leaned forward for a better look.

Harry quickly looked at the old man in confusion and covered up his scar away from prying eyes.

'Marked as his equal.'

Albus' mind was going into over drive at the possibilities; finally he decided to just ask.

"Interesting scar you have there young Harry, how did you come about it?" Albus asked in a light voice, all the other conversation stopped between the Potters and Sirius as they looked somewhat interested in the answer.

"Car accident, not that I can remember it." Harry answered with a shrug as Jadon and Raidon made their way into the dining room and to their usual seats.

As the two boys sat down they looked over at Dumbledore, their eyes widening comically before the turned and shared a look in between them. If Dumbledore wasn't so engrossed in Harry's answer and his scar he would have known trouble was coming.

A few minutes later the girls entered and Harry caught Angel and Cassie glancing above Sirius' head as they sat down across from his godfather. Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion and moved his chair a bit farther from his godfather to be on the safe side.

"A highly unusual scar to be caused by a car accident Harry." Dumbledore said looking over his glasses at the young boy. He noticed that the boy went pale and got a far away look in his eyes.

Dumbledore quickly entered the boys mind to see what he was thinking about.

What he heard and saw nearly made him cry out in shock.

"Don't worry Harry you'll be joining the dear blood traitor soon enough. Say goodbye Harry."

That voice was one the headmaster knew very well, a voice he both hated and felt pity for at the same time, a voice that belonged to a man that he had failed. Failed to lead on the path of light, failed to save, it was a voice that would haunt him until he left for his next great adventure.

A blinding green light entered his vision and he heard a child cry out in pain.

Albus quickly exited the boys mind a bit shaken up at what he had seen and heard.

"Like I said sir, I don't remember how I received this scar." Harry muttered not looking any one in the eye.

Dumbledore could tell that the boy did know to a certain extent what that memory was, but decided not to push him any farther. Voldemort had marked Harry Potter as his equal.

As Remus walked into the room the headmaster began to silently plot a way to bring the boy into his fold.

About five minutes in to the dinner Jalene looked around innocently and asked a question which brought Albus out of his musings.

"Uncle Padfoot would you pass the butter and salt please?" She asked while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Sirius looked around on the table for a minute before frowning in confusion, where was the butter and salt?

"There's not any here, I'll just go get some." Sirius said with a smile.

"No need dear boy, allow me." Dumbledore said while raising his wand.

Right as he was about to summon some, two buckets materialized out of thin air and dumped their cargo down on the esteemed headmaster one after the other. First was melted butter and second was sea salt, Dumbledore let out a startled yell as the hot butter made contact.

For a moment every one was too shocked to do anything. Jalene was sitting open mouthed at the scene, while the boys exchanged a shocked look before making a break for their hideout, with Lily hot on their trail.

With a sigh Dumbledore banished the mess off of his person, he was beginning to think that coming to the Potters was a hazard to his health.

CH16

After the eventful dinner Albus flooed back to his office to think about one Harry Potter. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry was the one from the Prophecy, but how to go about preparing him for destroying Voldemort?

Popping a lemon drop into his mouth he leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes to think. Every once in awhile he would put the tip of his wand to his temple and pull out a long string of thoughts and add them to the pensieve in front of him.

Harry would have to be taught and led on the right path without him realizing that Dumbledore was leading him. First thing first Dumbledore had to find a way to break the truth to the Potters. James and Lily knew OF the Prophecy, but they did not know it word for word, something that would work in Dumbledore's favor. Perhaps he should not tell them anything about the prophecy, just that he suspects that Harry's scar is cursed, that the boy caused Voldemort's downfall.

This fact still puzzled Dumbledore, how did the toddler survive the killing curse? The only thing he could think that could possibly cause that kind of protection would be ancient magicks. Perhaps a sacrifice made out of love? But who? Harry was kidnapped and none of his family went missing during the same time, and certainly no one close to the boy turned up dead.

Dumbledore frowned and opened his eyes. The only answers he could get, was from Harry himself. He would have to talk to the Potters and the others to subtly question Harry about his kidnapping. Maybe they would get some answers from his responses.

The week following the dinner the Potters, Sirius, and Remus began to subtly questioning Harry. They thought that they were being careful with their words, but Harry picked up on what they were doing almost immediately.

Their questioning worked right into his hands, for he had been looking for a way to drop the bomb on them. He was sure that Dumbledore had told them how he got his scar, but the headmaster didn't know exactly what had happened.

As Harry looked through his book he glanced up as Remus entered the library. Since he was tutoring the children he been to quizzing Harry on the books that he had read daily.

When Remus took a seat to begin his questions Harry decided to set his plan into action.

"Uncle Remus…do I have any aunts?" He asked uncertainly.

Remus frowned looking thoughtful at the question.

"Well your mother has a sister, but I don't think you've ever met her." He replied with a frown, for Petunia had to be one of the most awful muggles he had ever met, only outdone by her pig of a husband and whale of a son.

"Auntie Bella?" Harry asked quickly.

"No Petunia." Remus looked sharply at Harry. 'Bella?'

"Why did you think you have an Aunt named Bella?" Remus asked with his eyes trained on Harry's face.

"No reason, I guess I just imagined it." Harry said not meeting Moony's eyes.

"Imagined what? You can tell me Harry." Remus said gently.

He noticed that the boy looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Harry muttered before he got up and left the room, leaving a worried werewolf behind.

Harry went to his room to discuss his plan with Zantose and Hedwig, of course he couldn't understand Hedwig, but she was a comfort none-the-less.

Over the weeks Zantose proved to be very level headed and gave good advice when Harry bounced ideas around with him.

Shutting his door he locked it and wandlessly cast a silencing charm on the door. The last thing he need was someone to walk in on him hissing away, he'd love to explain that little gift.

"Hello my friend." Zantose said from his spot in the sun on the window seat.

Harry walked over and sat in front of the snake regarding him as the sun fell across the lovely patterns in the afternoon light.

"Hi Zantose, the first step of the plan was just put in to motion." Harry hissed with a slight smile.

At that the snake lifted its' head and peered at the black-haired boy.

"Are you going to drop any more clues tonight?" Zantose asked uncurling, almost as if he was stretching.

"Yes that's what I was going to ask you about. After I drop some of the hints I am sure they'll want to discuss it in private. They always do any discussing in the library, so I was wondering if you'd do me a favor?" Harry said hopefully.

If a snake could smirk Zantose would have been doing so at the moment.

"Of course I will go spy for you." He hissed with mirth clear in his tone.

Harry grinned and picked up the snake, hiding it under his sleeve he started for the library.

Once there he placed Zantose under the couch where he was sure to go unnoticed.

Then he turned to go down stairs and talk with his mother.

He found her in the kitchen cooking supper. Not wanting to disturb her he grabbed a soda from the fridge and took a seat on a barstool at the counter.

As he sat down Lily looked up and gave a bright smile at him, which he returned.

Over the past few weeks Harry and Lily were becoming closer to each other. Harry thought Lily was a bit clingy, but he actually liked the extra attention she showered on him, after all he had never had his mother's love before, so he practically soaked it up.

As she chopped up some potatoes Harry ran his finger over his scar with a distant look to his eyes. Lily paused in her work and looked over at her oldest son. "Something wrong Harry dear?"

Harry jumped and looked over at his mother. "Um no nothing that's important." He muttered distractedly.

"Does Sirius have any sisters?" Harry asked at a moment of quietness.

Lily looked at Harry then went back to chopping the vegetables.

"No, but he did have a younger brother."

"Oh odd Bella looked like Sirius…" The boy muttered distractedly.

Lily quickly looked at Harry, "Who's Bella?"

Harry looked up at her as if in a daze. "Hmm what? Oh no one, don't worry about it."

He slowly got off the stool and walked out of the room.

She would need to call a meeting over the conversation they just had, the men would need to know of this.

'Bella?'

After making his way out of the kitchen Harry went to find his siblings for some bonding time, after all he would be leaving for school in two weeks. He found the twins and Jalene in the lounge with their heads bent whispering quickly to each other.

Harry snuck up behind them and leaned forward to catch what they were saying. When they paused for breath Harry spoke up, "Anything I can help you with ladies?"

The three of them jumped and looked at Harry with wide eyes, who just grinned impishly back.

"Harry…" Angel began.

"How…long have you been…" Cassie gasped.

"There?" Jalene squeaked out.

"Long enough to know that you are planning on pulling one over on Sirius. So that was your work at dinner last week, eh?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

Seeing there sideway glances was enough confirmation for him and he continued.

"I thought so, but the look on Jalene's face had me confused. I take it that Sirius was the target and the boys messed with your prank?"

Angel and Cassie frowned in annoyance.

"Yes they did, they are always messing with my pranks so that I have yet to prank Sirius!" Jalene said with a pout.

Harry grinned to himself, come to think about it he never did get to prank Sirius back in his world, lucky mutt.

He leaned forward and whispered to the girls, "Want some help with your prank?"

Cassie and Angel looked surprised at the question while Jalene looked skeptical.

"What do you want in return?" The five-year-old asked suspiciously.

Harry chuckled. Yep she was definitely going to be in Slytherin.

"Just don't tell any one that I helped you in it. I have an image to protect." He said with a wink. "Besides, I haven't had the chance to pull one over on my godfather yet either."

The girls seemed to accept his answer, but he could see a gleam to the twins' eyes that strongly reminded him of Hermione when she has a mystery to solve. After excusing himself he made his way outside for some fresh air and alone time.

Having a family was great and all, but he was use to solitude and he often needed time to himself just to breathe.

He lay beneath an old Oak tree pondering this new world, all his plans were going exactly as he planned. He had already decided to try to change what happened with some people in this world though. Such as…

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a slight rustle in the bushes to his right. He immediately was on his feet and in a protective stance.

He peered through the bushes and was relieved to see a big black shaggy dog. Not that he was supposed to know who the dog was, but this could only work to his advantage.

"Come here boy." Harry called out and patted his leg.

The black dog quickly trotted over to the boy and started to wag his tail and trying jump to lick the boy's face.

Laughing Harry pushed the dog off and sat back down and began to pet the dog.

"I didn't know the Potters had a dog," Harry muttered looking at the dog, "I suppose you could be a stray, but you don't look underfed, quiet the opposite."

If a dog could look offended it would have. The dog snorted at the underfeed part and let out a short growl letting its displeasure known.

Mentally Harry smirked, and patted the dog on the head.

"What? You don't like me calling you fat boy? We'll I suppose you aren't THAT fat, just a bit out of shape. Maybe you should get more exercise." Harry said non-committal to the statement.

If it was possible the dog looked even more offended and stopped wagging his tail.

Harry lay back down and stared up into the leaves above pretending to think. The dog stared down at the boy and whined nudging him with its nose.

"What? You want me to talk to you about what's on my mind?" Harry asked.

The dog barked and laid down beside of the boy and put his head on his chest.

"Well I have a lot on my mind...dog…hmm I'll just call you Snuffles, since I don't know your proper name. Let's just say I am sorting through memories of my past." Harry paused and frowned, "Ever want to keep something to yourself because you aren't sure what to tell?"

The dog cocked its head to the side, causing Harry to laugh at his expression.

"Well of course you don't, you're just a dog, Snuffles."

The dog whined and nudged him to continue.

"What want me to finish the story, eh?" Harry asked with a sigh.

'Snuffles' attempted to lick his face again.

He started off slowly, "I've always heard that you judge people not by their words, but by their actions. I've learned you can't judge people by one of their actions alone, that you can't even judge a person totally by their action. The person that took me…" Harry paused as the dog's head jerked up, but then continued, "Many people would consider her evil for doing so, that she was bad, but that's just not true. She may have taken me, but she cared and treated me like her on, she loved me like a parent would. She protected me, went against everything she believed in and died for me."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"My family wouldn't see it as that, they would just look at her action of kidnapping me and say that she was evil for the pain she caused their family. I know they want me to tell them what happened, but I can't. To do so would be to dirty her name even more with them, her memory should rest in peace, at least I know the truth and that's all that matters."

The dog whined and tried to nuzzle the boy, who patted him before pushing him off.

"Get off boy, enough of my moaning about. Why don't we head inside for some dinner? Lily, I mean mom, was almost finished when I started out here." Harry said while getting up and brushing off stray bits of grass and twigs.

When he looked back around the dog was gone.

Grinning slightly he headed towards the house.

Sirius' head was spinning as he transformed back into his human form and ran to the library where one of his friends were sure to be. Popping his head in the room he saw Remus sitting in a chair with a book in his hands.

"Moony thank God I found some one, we need to have a meeting pronto." Sirius panted out.

"Where's James?" Padfoot asked looking around as if he expected Prongs to crawl out from under the book shelf or something.

"Dinner, Sirius." Remus answered putting his book away and standing up.

At the word dinner Sirius immediately perked up, but then his face fell as if he had just remembered something and he glanced down.

"Moony do you think I am fat?"

The dinner that night was an unusually quiet affair, and after the children had left to do their own things the adults headed up to the library.

After they locked the door they took seats around the fireplace.

James looked around at the other three, "What happened?"

"Well…" All three began at once and they stopped and looked around.

"Remus you first…" Lily said while sitting back in her chair.

"Well I was about to quiz Harry on his book today, when he randomly asked me if he had any aunts. When I answered that he did have one aunt he just blurted out Auntie Bella. When I asked who that was he just left the room quickly."

At the name Bella everybody's eyebrows rose.

"That's close to what happened with me." Lily said.

"He asked if Sirius had any sisters. I told him no that Sirius had a younger brother, to which he responded, 'Odd Bella looked like Sirius'."

James was about to say something when Sirius cut him off and began to tell what Harry had told him about his kidnapper.

Lily felt a pang that Harry didn't trust them enough to tell them who the kidnapper was, or what had happened to him.

The group sat in silence for a minute before Sirius spoke up.

"You don't think that my cousin Bellatrix was the kidnapper, do you?"

CH17

Over the following week no one questioned Harry about his kidnapping, they all seemed to walk around the subject not liking the possibility that Harry actually cared for Bellatrix. For James, the best way to get his mind away from the topic was to go flying. He was amazed at Harry's natural skill and potential. The boy flew like he was born with a broom stick in his hands, after only a few hours of instruction the boy was flying like a pro. After a few days of training Harry, James decided to write to Dumbledore for permission for Harry to try out for the school team. He was quiet pleased when Albus answered back immediately in agreement.

As for Harry he spent his time between flying with his dad, plotting with his sisters, and planning for the future. He knew that in the future some of his choices might alienate him from his family, but he was going to do what was best for all.

During that week Harry had seen Sirius many times in his animal form, and had taken a liking to carrying around dog biscuits for the 'dog'. He was amused at the dog's reaction, and promised one day he would tell his godfather the whole truth regarding why he carried so many biscuits with him. He even went as far as to get him a collar with the name Snuffles engraved into the leather.

It was on that Friday that Neville was due to arrive. The family had just finished breakfast when the floo flared and out stepped the Longbottoms one after the other. Neville was the last to arrive, falling flat on his face. Harry smirked to himself; at least Neville still seemed a bit clumsy. Harry's siblings crowded around the Longbottoms excited to see them; however he hung back unsure of how to greet them. Jalene was jumping in happiness and hugging Alice while the boys crowded around Neville to say hello.

Lily walked into the living room and went to immediately welcome her guests.

"Alice, Frank so glade you could come." She said cheerfully as she gave Alice a tight hug, avoiding her daughter who was clutched to the other women's leg.

Harry studied the two adult Longbottoms. He could immediately see where Neville got his looks from. Alice had a pleasant, friendly, round face with sparkling blue eyes, while Frank was tall, stout, with thick brown hair.

Glancing at Neville next, Harry was surprised not to find the slightly overweight awkward boy that he once knew. In his place was a hearty boy who was tall for his age, with sharp eyes and a friendly smile.

"So this must be Harry then." Frank said turning to stare at the boy slightly awed, not only at how much he resembled James, but also because of the fact that he was actually alive and back. The Longbottoms and Potters had been close friends for years, and when Harry disappeared their hearts went out to them, but to have that missing part of the family back was simply amazing.

"Yes this is my baby." Lily said happily putting her hands on Harry's shoulders in a loving but protective way. Jadon and Raidon snickered at their brother who in return sent them a playful glare.

When Lily released him, Alice stepped forward and pulled the boy in to a tight hug.

"It's good to meet you Harry; Lily's told us so much about you."

When Alice released Harry he turned to Frank and shook his hand before turning to Neville and grinning.

"Hi Neville!" Harry said with a friendly grin holding out his hand.

"Hi mate." Neville said smacking Harry's hand enthusiastically.

Mentally Harry raised his eyebrows. Definitely not like the Neville he knew.

"Why don't you all go play while we catch up." Lily said with a smile.

Harry quickly led Neville out of the room and outside to the pitch, his brothers following the whole way. When they arrived Radion and Jadon flopped down and pulled out a notebook and put their heads together whispering. As Harry watched them he was strongly reminded of Fred and George with their underground business that they hid from their mom in fourth year. Turning around he studied the younger Longbottom.

"So Neville do you happen to play quidditch?" Harry asked casually as he picked up his Nimbus 2000.

"Well I can play but I've never been crazy about it, my dad was a beater at Hogwarts though. He says I'd make a decent beater too, but I really don't care one way or another." Neville said with a shrug. Harry was surprised by this statement.

'Wow he's not like my Neville at all. First off my Neville would never get on a broom in first year, and he also always tried to make his parents happy no matter what, but then again this Neville had his parents. He didn't realize how lucky he is compared to his counterpart.' Harry thought with a frown. However, just because he wasn't like his Neville didn't mean he was bad. Harry was already taking a liking to the robust boy. He would just have to separate people he knew in his world from their counterparts here; after all he should have learned his lesson with Bella.

"So do you want to fly around a bit?" Harry asked as he fetched an extra broom.

Neville nodded brightly and they were soon up in the air flying around. The way Neville had talked about quidditch Harry had expected him not be that great at it. However he was actually a pretty fair flyer for only being eleven. Of course Harry wasn't really trying, but he was still having a good time nonetheless. Soon they were chatting as if they were long time friends, Harry had to be careful about not letting anything slip though. They had been flying for a good thirty minutes when they heard a shout from below.

"Hey Harry come here!"

The two boys stopped throwing the quaffle back and forth and looked down to where the two younger boys sat.

Shrugging Harry threw the quaffle back to Neville then flew down to see what his younger brothers wanted. Neville followed at a slower pace and went to put the quaffle and brooms back up.

When Harry landed he sat down next to his little brothers.

"Something I can help you with?"

"Well Harry…" Raidon began.

"We've noticed that…" Jadon picked up.

"That you do like pranks…"

"We asked your grandparents."

"And we'd want to know…"

"If you'd help us…"

"Prank dad."

As each brother traded off Harry's head followed them. They were just as bad as the Weasley twins; they seemed to know what the other one was thinking. The idea was very strange indeed.

Harry laughed out loud, "You asked my gran if I liked to play pranks?" He asked with a smirk

The boys both nodded and grinned.

"And what did she say word for word?" Harry asked curious as to just how much his grandmother had told.

"Well she didn't say that you pulled pranks exactly." Jadon said.

"Actually she told us a story about something you did at the beginning of the summer." Raidon said with a wide smirk.

Harry groaned. "So I guess my cover is blown, I'll have to warn her not to tell my parents." He said in mock despair.

"Fine I'll help you with your prank under one condition." He finally said.

"Yes?" Raidon and Jadon asked together.

"You can't tell any one I helped. That includes our sisters."

The boys exchanged glances smirking. "Deal, we wouldn't think of telling on you." Jadon said.

"Good because you two get to take the fall for it!" Harry said with a laugh.

Over the following week Harry came to appreciate this version of Neville as a loyal and good friend. He was also a great source of information. Harry could ask him anything, and of course Neville wouldn't think any thing of it since Harry had grown up with muggles. For instances he learnt that The Lestrange brothers and Barty Crouch Jr. did attempt to attack the Longbottoms after the downfall of Voldemort once again. However instead of being tortured to insanity the death eaters were stopped when some order members just happened to stop by. They were now serving life sentences in Azkaban.

Other Death Eaters here had not been able to buy their way out of sentences in this dimension either. Many of the Death Eaters that worked for the Ministry after Voldemort were caught, including Malfoy, much to Harry's delight. Keeping his promise to the memory of Bella would be much easier with Lucius out of the way. Most of the Death Eaters' children leaved with relatives that were not Voldemort's supporters, or who were never proven to be. Hopefully that would cause them to be less like their counterparts.

The day before Harry and Neville were to leave Hogwarts Harry's grandparents spent the night so that they would be able to see him off the next morning.

From the time they arrived that morning until they went to bed Harry stuck by their side, simply soaking up their presence for he had missed them greatly the past month. If Harry had been observant he would have realized how much that hurt Lily, but he was too concerned with his grandparents to notice the feelings of his mother.

The next morning the dinning room was extremely crowded. Not only were the Potters there, but also the Blacks, Longbottoms, Delhommes, and Remus. All the adults seemed a mixture between happy and morose. The children however were all excited and very talkative. Besides Harry the other Potter children looked nervous about something, they kept glancing around and then giggling. Lily was getting suspicious and was about to call them on it when they all took off under the pretense of helping the boys finish their packing.

When Harry got back to his room to take his trunk down stairs his brothers jumped out from behind the door and grabbed him.

"So did you do it?" Jadon asked excitedly.

"Yep did it before mum even noticed; now we just have to wait until the opportune moment." Harry said with a smirk.

Before he left the room he turned around and looked at his brothers before grabbing Zantose.

"Remember I had no part in this prank." He said with a wink.

On his way down the stairs he had a similar experience with the girls as well. After he assured them that he had INDEED played his role, he finally made his way to the front door with his trunk. Then he made his way back up stairs to get Hedwig and her cage, listening to Zantose the whole time.

Harry knew the snake liked to say things to annoy him around others, because he couldn't answer back in front of them.

Finally they all made their way outside and into… 'Ministry cars?'

Harry looked over to James.

"Dad whose cars are those?" Harry asked in a conversational voice.

"Ministry cars son." James replied picking up his trunk and shoving it into the trunk, waving the driver's help away.

"Why is the Ministry providing cars for us?"

For a minute James looked uncomfortable, he hadn't really told Harry just how famous their family was in the wizarding world.

"Well son they are doing it because I am a Ministry employee and I needed some transportation." James said hoping that Harry bought it.

"Hmm okay dad if you say so." Harry said turning away.

James felt a pang at the tone of voice Harry had used. He could tell that his son didn't believe him.

On the way to the train station Harry sat squished between his mother and grandmother, both of them looked teary eyed and sad. Harry felt both pleased and saddened at the same time. Pleased for the fact that he actually had a family, one that cared about him, and saddened because he was causing them pain.

The rest of the ride went uneventfully and soon Harry was walking behind his father who was pushing his trunk ahead of him. Since their group was so large they decided to go in pairs of two and three. Harry and Neville went through first with Lily, and soon every one was on the other side in front of the Hogwarts express. James and Frank took the boys' trunks and put them in the last compartment on the train so that they could sit together, then returned to say their goodbyes.

Harry gave each of his siblings a quick awkward hug and winked at them, before turning pack to his grandparents. His grandmother held on tight as if she didn't want to let go.

"It's ok Gran I'll see you at Christmas, and until then I'll write as often as I can." Harry said in a muffled voice through her chest.

His grandfather simply ruffled his hair and gave him a quick hug, "Give them hell boy."

Harry just had to laugh at that, his granddad always told him that on his first day of school every year. He likes mayhem just as much as Jamie does.

Next Harry shook Remus hand before being pulled into a hug by Sarah Black. He had not seen her often; she was an unspeakable, so she spent most of her time away from home, something that did not seem to bother Sirius at all.

Sirius pulled him into a hug and tossed him about in apparent excitement.

"Now Harry your dad will be sending you a present in a few days, just don't tell your mother about it." Sirius whispered into his ear.

Harry gave a knowing smile before he turned to his parents to say his goodbyes.

Lily was already crying, and James looked extremely proud. Harry hugged them both quickly and pulled back not knowing what to do. He was used of just saying bye to the Weasleys and jumping on the train to go. Lily pulled him into another hug and cried silently into his hair while she held him. Letting him go she pushed him towards the train where Neville was already waiting for him.

"I'll see you all at Christmas." Harry said happily and started towards the train.

When Harry and Neville reached their compartment Harry went over to the window and waved his hand releasing a wave of magic, winking to his siblings he leaned back to watch the show. That morning he had put a modified polyjucie potion into James', Sirius', and Remus' breakfast. Added to the few jinxes he just added and the other special features this should be extremely funny indeed.

The Marauders snuck away from the rest of the group for second, most likely to plot something no doubt, and Harry could just make them out changing shape. Harry's siblings were watching them intently grinning away. Laughing at something James said the group headed back to the others. Where Sirius went up behind Lily and wrapped his arms around her waist. Smiling she leaned back and closed her eyes content and gave him a kiss. Sarah let out a yell like a wounded hippo and Charged at her husband and began to whack him in the head yelling. Lily quickly jumped startled and turned to see what all the fuss was about, what she saw made her go white.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Lily yelled pulling out her wand.

Remus cowered hiding from the wand waving woman and attempted to hide behind James who was just staring at the scene perplexed.

Harry and Neville were in their compartment laughing in hysterics at the scene, while the Potter children were trying to stifle their laughter.

James stepped forward and pulled Lily away from Sirius trying to calm the situation.

"Lily what are you and Sarah doing attacking James for?" 'James' asked pulling Lily's wand from her hand.

"What are you on about James; just because he is your best friend doesn't mean the dog can go around kissing me!" Lily said trying to grab 'Sirius who went to hide behind 'Remus' who was hid behind a trashcan.

'James' paused as if something just dawned on him.

"Lily who do you think I am?" 'James' asked.

"Honestly Potter get out of my way I have a dog to neuter." Lily said highly annoyed.

"Ah I thought so, Lily it is me Remus. I believe we were just pranked." James/Remus said.

Lily looked from 'James' to her children and back again. The children were trying to hold on to their laughter but finally they broke down. Slowly Lily turned red and looked around embarrassed, but decided she could handle the situation.

"Boys! In the car now!" Lily said in a stern voice.

Raidon and Jadon both stopped laughing and started back towards the barrier, but were beaten by a quickly moving 'Sirius' and 'Remus'.

Just as the train started to move Harry and Neville hung out the window and waved good bye to the rest over their families.

Sitting back in his seat Harry couldn't help but to smirk to himself, 'Hello Hogwarts here we come.'


	2. Long awaited ch 29

I have taken to splitting up the first part of the story since I found it was just way to long for my poor eyes. Lol.

Enjoy

CH18

They had been riding along for about five minutes when their compartment door slide open revealing a red-haired boy.

"Sorry everywhere else is full. Do you guys mind if I sit here?" The boy asked trying to keep a hold of his heavy trunk.

"Of course not mate. Have a seat." Neville responded grabbing a side of the trunk.

Putting the trunk away both boys sat down with Neville beside of Harry and Ron sitting across from them.

"Oh sorry to be rude, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron said as he held his hand out to Neville.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said and smacked Ron's hand.

Ron looked momentarily shocked.

"You're parents wouldn't happen to be Frank and Alice Longbottom, would they?" Ron asked excitedly.

Harry simply raised his eyebrows at the question; he had never realized how popular the Longbottoms truly were.

"Yeah they are my parents." Neville replied with annoyance clear in his voice.

Mentally Harry chuckled, felt good for once not to be the center of attention.

As if Neville could hear his thoughts he brightened considerably.

"And this here is my current best mate, Harry Potter!" Neville said with a smirk.

Ron turned his eyes from Neville to Harry and went white.

"Harry Potter, the Harry Potter?" He asked in an awed voice.

"Yes? I'm Harry Potter?" Harry asked clearly confused. Why would he still be well known here?

"You're the boy-that-vanished!" Ron said with respect.

Harry laughed out loud at that, it would seem that he was cursed to be known by hyphenated names any where he went.

"Neville why didn't you tell me that I was the boy-that-vanished?" Harry inquired in a very serious voice.

"Well Harry I thought you knew already. Didn't you wonder why everyone was excited to see you the other day in Diagon Alley?" Neville muttered pulling out a chocolate frog.

"I thought they were just talking about my dad!" Harry muttered while shaking Ron's offered hand.

After their awkward meeting the three were soon playing exploding snap and talking about their families. Harry was quiet happy to learn that the Weasleys were just like they were in his world, however seems like here Charlie was already married to his sweetheart from Hogwarts, and they were expecting a child soon.

From the way Ron talked you could tell that he was excited to be an Uncle, as were his other siblings.

He even forgot to be embarrassed when he showed them his pet that he inherited from his brother. Once again it was a rat, but instead of the lazy rat Pettigrew was, this one was very hyper and had sharp intelligent eyes.

When Zantose heard the rat his head came from under Harry's sleeve and he flicked his tongue in the rat's direction. tasting the air.

"Looks like it would taste good." Zantose hissed to Harry.

As if the rat could understand what the snake just said, it squealed and tried to hide in Ron's front pocket, who was looking at the snake in fear and fascination.

For Neville who had seen Zantose on several occasions he just patted the snake on the head and went back to the game.

"Um Harry you've got a snake." Ron said still a bit white.

Harry had to bite his tongue from a sarcastic remark, after all how many eleven-year-olds were actually decent with sarcastic comments?

"Yes Ron, this is Zantose, a friend of mine from home." Harry said holding his arm out for Ron to see the snake properly.

With a shaking hand Ron reached out and petted the snake on the head, then quickly removed his hand.

Neville who had seen these decided to be funny.

"Harry why did they allow you to bring Zantose if he is poisonous, after all he's bitten four people in the last week?" He muttered while laying a card down.

Ron went from pale to green in a matter of seconds and glanced at the hand he used to pet the snake with. Harry who saw his expression burst out laughing along with Neville.

"He was kidding Ron; Zantose has never bitten any one. However, he is poisonous, wouldn't kill you necessarily, but he would make you sick as a dog." Harry said wiping the moister from his eyes.

Just then the door opened and a haughty blonde boy stuck his head in and looked around at them, seeming to search for some one. He's eyes briefly rested on Harry before he looked at the other occupants.

Harry smiled in a friendly way.

"Hello why don't you come on in? First year also?" Harry asked in a light tone.

The boy seemed to stare at him for a moment before entering the compartment and sitting down beside of Ron with a slight snarl of the lip.

"Hello my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said with his hand held out.

Wondering where his two dogs were Harry took the boy's hand and shook it.

"Harry Potter, and that's Neville Longbottom, and the one beside you is Ron Weasley." Harry replied.

At Ron's name Malfoy only slightly narrowed his eyes. He nodded to each of the other boys in return. Harry slightly gazed at the other boy's thoughts to see what he was thinking.

While what he found was certainly better than what his Malfoy would be thinking, it was still a far cry from what he would have wanted to hear. Seems like in this world Draco still values the pureness of blood. However he had learnt to keep those thoughts to himself.

He also found out that Draco's mother had 'advised' him to become friends with Harry, or at least not get on the boy's bad side.

Well that served his purpose just fine. By the time the food cart rolled around he wouldn't say the atmosphere was friendly, but a fight wasn't about to break out between the other boys either.

"Anything off the carts dears?" The nice lady asked as she poked her head in through the door.

Harry immediately bought the whole load for his friends and himself.

"Why'd you buy the whole lot Harry, I'd have bought my own." Neville said with a laugh.

"What Neville? With the way you eat you'd eat yourself out of a fortune, figured I might as well save you an arm and a leg." Harry replied good naturedly.

After that the boys tore into the candy with the eagerness of starving hippogriffs.

They even enjoyed playing a game similar to dare using the every flavor beans, which surprisingly enough Draco won. Slowly but surely Draco was relaxing to the point where he seemed to be enjoying himself, even in the presence of a 'Weasley'.

"So what houses do you want to get in?" Neville asked finishing off another chocolate frog and reading the card.

Ron went white, and Draco's eyes narrowed as if he was nervous.

Harry however just smiled.

"Well I want to be in Gryffindor, my whole family has been for generations, but I suppose that Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad, but they do read too much." Ron said turning green.

"Well I want to be in Slytherin, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad. If I get into Hufflepuff I think I'll leave though." Draco said in a drawl.

Ron turned to look at the boy with something a kin to disgust on his face.

"Why would you want to be in Slytherin?" He asked.

Harry frowned and looked over at his old friend.

"What's wrong with Slytherin Ron?" He asked before Draco could respond.

"There hasn't been a witch or wizard who hasn't been dark from Slytherin." Ron said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean by that?" Neville asked intrigued.

"All the Death Eaters were from Slytherin, even he-who-must-not-be-named." Ron practically yelled.

"Who?" Harry asked annoyed that his friend didn't say 'the name'.

"You-know-who!" Ron said with wide eyes.

"Sorry I don't, who?" Harry said with a confused expression.

Draco gave Harry a side ways glance amused, for he could tell that he was joking.

"The Dark Lord." Ron stuttered.

"You'll have to be more specific, you mean Grindelwald?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

Draco turned his head to the side to hide his smirk.

"No he-who-must-not-be-named! The Dark Lord! Leader of the Death Eaters!" Ron yelled out in annoyance.

"Oh him you mean Voldemort. Why did you just say so? Would have saved us a lot of trouble." Harry said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

The other boys turned to stare at Harry.

Noticing this he called them on it. "What are you three staring about?"

Neville smiled at him, "You said You-know-who's name."

"Of course I did, it's not like he's the candy man." Harry said annoyed.

"The Candy Man?" Ron asked confused.

Harry in return just smiled back, "Voldemort, Voldemort, VOLDEMORT!" He looked around as if he expected something to appear out of thin air.

Seeing no one he turned back to the group.

"And for your information Ron, not all the Death Eaters were/are from Slytherin." Harry said picking at a loose string on his shirt.

"Yes they were. Name one that wasn't." Ron adamantly replied.

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry said simply.

Neville looked sharply at him, he knew of Pettigrew, but he didn't know that the Potters had told Harry about the rat.

"Who is Peter Pettigrew?" Ron asked.

"Peter Pettigrew was one of my parent's best friends, he was a Gryffindor. He was also a Death Eater and spy for Voldemort." Harry said firmly.

Ron looked taken aback at the information, and a bit embarrassed at his accusation.

"There are untrustworthy people in every bunch, just as there is some one trustworthy in the most unlikely place." Harry said, but then decided to lighten the air a bit.

"Well anyways, who wants to play some chess?"

Ron immediately brightened and pulled out his favorite set. As they were about to begin there door opened and a girl walked in.

Everybody stopped what ever they were doing and looked towards the door and where the young girl stood.

"Ok which one of you did it?" The bushy haired girl demanded.

The confused boys exchanged glances before Ron demanded, "Did what?"

Suddenly they heard frightened whispers from outside their door. The girl went back out to see what the person had to say, and when she returned to the compartment she was bright red.

"Sorry about that wrong compartment, by the way my name is Hermione Granger." The small girl said holding out her hand.

Harry took it and shook it with a grin. "Harry Potter." He said happily; glad to have his best girl friend back.

"Are you really? You are the Boy-That-Vanished! You are in three of the books I've read." She replied very fast shaking his hand furiously.

Harry however groaned, "I'm in what? Good Lord not again!"

As Hermione looked confused at his reaction Neville started to laugh at his friend's dilemma. She looked pointedly at him, "And you are?"

Neville just grinned back at her icy tone.

"Oh how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself." He said as he got to his feet.

"I am Neville Longbottom, extraordinaire." He said while giving an extravagant bow.

At the name Hermione's eyes flashed recognition before she answered, "Right."

"Ron Weasley." Ron said avoiding the girls glaze and blushing slightly, causing Harry to raise his eyebrows.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said with a slight inclination of his head. At the sound of the name there was a startled and frightened yelp from outside the compartment.

Once again the boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but you had better be getting our robes on, I expect we will be arriving soon." Hermione said as she started out the door.

However, before she was all the way out she stopped and turned back to Ron.

"By the way did you know you have something on your nose?" And with that she was gone.

Ron sputtered indignantly and muttered under his breath, "Bloody annoying know-it-all."

The boys laughed and started to get changed for the welcoming feast. Their destinies would be decided soon.

CH19

Draco left the compartment to go and change while the other three boys pulled out their robes and slipped them on over their muggle style clothing. Ron took the opportunity to try and scrub the black smudge off of his nose, Harry didn't comment about it, but was highly amused. Mentally he laughed for he knew that Ron would not be able to remove that dirt before the sorting. Fred and George had told him in seventh year that they had placed it there with a candy they had given Ron earlier at the Burrow. The spot would take at least twenty-four hours to wear off. When the train started to slow Draco reappeared looking slightly ruffled and upset, his hair looked unkempt and his cheeks were pink.

"Something the matter Draco?" Neville asked while trying to tie his tie correctly.

"I'm fine." The blonde haired boy replied forcefully.

"Fine mate if you say so." Neville said in frustration messing up the tie once again.

"Honestly Neville, if I can tie a tie surely you can." Harry joked while he showed the boy how to tie it correctly.

As the train came to a full stop Neville grinned gratefully at Harry and led the way off the train and through the crowd to where a booming voice could be heard.

Neville turned to the other boys and motioned to the giant of a man.

"That there is Hagrid, good chap and all don't let his size put you off." He said with a grin.

Just then Hagrid spotted the group and gave a wide grin at them.

"Hello Neville, who're your friends there?'

"This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy." Neville replied pointing the boys in turn.

The only sign of surprise was the widening of his eyes at Malfoy's name.

"Right, reckon I oughta get the others to the boats now." Hagrid said and went back to calling for first years. The four boys huddled together and watched the other children crowd around. Harry could easily pick out who the muggleborns were, the purebloods, and the half-bloods. The muggleborns looked out of place and uncomfortable in robes, the purebloods looked stuck up and were wearing dragon hide boots(the majority of them), and the Half-bloods looked just as if they belonged, even down to their leather shoes and t-shirts beneath their robes. Looking back he wondered if he had looked so out of place during his first year at Hogwarts, he had never thought about it at the time, too wrapped up in this whole new world. Frowning in thought Harry didn't notice Hermione had came up beside of him until he felt a tap on the shoulder. Startled Harry quickly spun around with his wand out pointed at the young girl. Hermione looked surprised but the girl beside of her jumped and quickly took shelter behind the busy haired girl.

"Sorry didn't mean to frighten you, you just startled me." Harry quickly apologized trying to avoid a situation.

Hermione merely huffed and turned her back on Harry to talk to the girl.

Harry was surprised to see Hannah Abbott looking terrified behind of Hermione.

Shrugging he turned back around to his friends to see Draco looking anywhere but at the two girls, and Neville looking on with a pitying look in his eyes.

As Hagrid started to lead the way to the boats Harry determined that he would ask Neville about it later if he got the chance. The boat ride was just as he remembered, and he even gasped along with the rest of the children in amusement. It was true that Hogwarts was a beautiful site to behold, but after seven years of seeing it every day it lost some of it's' affect. After the boat ride Harry pulled Neville to the side and let Ron and Draco continue on with a bit of distance between them.

"Neville who is that girl with Hermione?" Harry enquired trying to keep from being over heard.

Neville nearly stumbled on a root when he heard the question. Straightening he glanced around before leaning in close to Harry.

"That is Hannah Abbott, her …" Neville paused and licked his lips, "her parents were tortured to insanity by Death Eaters, and they made her watch the whole thing."

"Who were the Death Eaters?" Harry asked pity clear in his voice for the little girl.

After he asked the question he noticed how uncomfortable Neville became.

"Doesn't matter they were caught." He muttered before pushing ahead to join Ron and Draco.

Shrugging off the feeling of uneasy that had came over him, Harry pushed his way forward also.

When the doors opened to reveal a stern looking woman Harry grinned in happiness, it had been years since he had seen his old professor. After Dumbledore's death Minerva had stepped up and ran Hogwarts and was the co-head of the Order along with Moody, she had been a great asset in the war and for the 'light'. Minerva had become closer to her younger students in the Order and D.A. during the war, so much so that many would have considered her part of their extended family. So when Minerva's eyes swept the body of students, Harry couldn't help but to grin widely at her in happiness. Seeing this McGonagall did something that would have shocked her older students; she gave a slight smile in return, before leading the students into a room to wait to be sorted.

As they waited for McGonagall to return many of the students whispered about how they were to be sorted.

Ron who was looking extremely pale muttered out, "Fred and George told me we had to wrestle a troll."

Draco just snorted and Harry had to hide his smile at the statement Neville however wore a serious expression.

"That's right Ron, depends on how you go about doing it that will decide what house you are in. Gryffindors just attack the troll with everything they can muster, Hufflepuffs will call on their friends to give them a hand, Ravenclaws use their knowledge to defeat it, and Slytherins trick it into letting them pass." Neville said with a nod.

"See watch." Looking through the crowd he pointed out random people and said a house, finally stopping on Hermione who was telling anyone who'd listen all the spells she knew. "Ravenclaw."

Ron was looking even whiter after Neville was done talking.

"Well Hufflepuff for me guys. You will help right mates?" Ron asked looking around at the other three.

Draco just rolled his eyes and finally muttered, "Really Weasley can you get any more stupid? Do you honestly think they would make untrained first years fight a troll? You'd be squashed before you could get a spell off of your lips."

While Ron looked slightly more comforted at this he was still extremely pale.

He shot Neville a glare before rubbing at his nose again, trying to remove the dirt but only causing his nose to turn red. Something that stuck out greatly as the rest of his face was almost white.

Shaking his head Harry turned and looked across the assorted students, every one seemed to be there, except for Ernie Macmillan. He had never known Ernie that well, besides that he was in Hufflepuff and in his year, but what would have caused the boy not to show up at Hogwarts? Harry frowned in thought, he would have to look into it later, and perhaps something would be in the news papers?

Several children screamed behind their group. Harry didn't even have to turn around to know that it was just the ghosts talking about Peeves. He would have to talk to Peeves soon and offer him a deal. Harry was brought out of his plotting by a sharp voice.

"Move along now! The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

The group of frightened students immediately stopped whispering and looked at the stern professor as if she was about to announce their doom.

"Now, form a line and follow me." McGonagall demanded and started to lead the line into the Great Hall. As they walked Harry could hear Hermione telling Hannah about the incanted ceiling, and he had to bite back a grin every time she mentioned Hogwarts: A History. He glanced around at different tables and was mildly surprised to see that some students here were in different houses than they were in his world. The Weasley twins had their eyes glued on their younger brother with identical smirks on their faces. Ron who wasn't looking at them didn't notice, but Harry did. Catching their eyes he gave a smirk and winked at them. He almost laughed when he saw them exchange surprised glances and turned to study him more closely.

"Hey Ron." Harry whispered out of the corner out of his mouth as McGonagall was reaching the stool.

"Yeah?" The white Ron asked back.

"Tell your twin brother I said that they shouldn't give you candy."

Ron turned to look at Harry as if he was crazy, but then turned around muttering, "How did he know about that time with the Acid Pop?"

When the Sorting Hat had finished its' song the crowd of students clapped politely, most of the older students looking bored, and the first years extremely nervous. 'Right here we go.' Harry thought with a sigh, knowing that it would be a good while until he was sorted.

The Sorting was quiet interesting though, some of the students were placed in different houses than what he remembered them, and the hat took different amount of time oddly enough. Such as for Neville, the hat back in his original world had taken a long time to sort him, but here as soon as the hat touched his head it shouted, "Gryffindor!" When Neville made his way to the table the Weasley twins pulled him over and patted him enthusiastically on the back. Neville just grinned good naturedly and winked at Harry and the others. However when Draco's name was called Harry paid particular attention.

The blonde-haired boy strolled confidently forward and placed the hat on his head. Instead of screaming out Slytherin, the hat seemed to be considering something, and if the conflicting emotions on Draco's face were any indication, it was not to his liking.

The young Malfoy heir turned a bright pink before calming down and returning to his natural shade of white, before the hat screamed out, "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaws clapped politely, but not too enthusiastically, after all, the boy's father is a convicted Death Eater. Draco for his part let no emotion show as he made his way to the blue clad table, taking a sit close to the end of the table and turning back to watch the sorting. Harry however was shocked. He would have to alter his whole plan now; everything was based on Draco still being a Slytherin. Harry felt like cursing the boy, it would seem whatever dimension he was in Malfoy would always foul his plans up. Sighing he waited for his name to be called.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall read off the list looking up at the boy.

Harry gave Ron an encouraging smile and the marched up to the hat and placed it on his head.

"Ah it's nice to meet you Mr. Potter. I must say I never thought I'd have the pleasure after you were kidnapped."

"It's a pleasure to see you again Seanan." Harry said to the old Hat.

Seanan paused in his browsing of Jamie's memories.

"How is it that you know my name?" Seanan asked intrigued.

"Promise not to yell in surprise, or divulge any of the information you gain from my mind?" Harry thought?

"Of course I won't, I can not tell any information I gain from a person's mind; I can however give vague references."

"Fine, but like I said do not yell." Harry said as he let down his mind shields for Seanan to see his other life."

True to his word the hat didn't show any signs to the outside word of surprise, but many exclamations of surprise filled Harry's head, some which would have made aurors blush.

"Honestly Seanan where did you pick up those sayings? After all you do live in the Headmaster's office." Harry said suggestively.

"Well you'd be surprised at how much some first years know the last one I picked up from your father." Seanan said with a chuckle.

Sorting through his memories the hat became increasingly quieter until he reached the end of Harry's memories from his other life.

"Ah so you met old T Silenius?" The hat asked referring to the old man that had sent him to this world.

"Well he never did say his name…who is he by the way?" Harry asked the question, for it had been bothering him for quiet sometime.

Unbeknownst to Harry and the Hat, the rest of the Hall was becoming quiet restless, all except for Professor Flitwick, who was staring excitedly at a watch.

Snape who was near by looked at the Professor pointedly.

"What are you doing?" Severus enquired in an annoyed drawl.

Not looking up from the watch the tinny Professor explained.

"Timing Mr. Potter, he could break the all time sorting record, he is already rounding on it now. Set by Corbett Velox-Nex in 1292 with the time of seven minutes and 45 seconds."

Suddenly the small professor let out an excited squeak, "He's done it, he's broken the record."

Severus just snarled his lip in annoyance. Any child of Potter was nothing special, just like his father more than likely, trying to show off already. Snape knew who the boy was as soon as he walked through the door, but he was not raised by the Potters, perhaps he wouldn't so insufferable after all.

Seanan seemed to consider the question. "Well he is the companion of Dionysus; You must have impressed him in your other world to be granted a chance like this."

Harry just nodded his head in agreement, he was lucky to have a family now.

"Anyways back to the sorting, where do you want to go?" Seanan asked in an amused voice.

"Well as you know my plans have changed, so I think I'll have to go into Ravenclaw, but could you do me a favor?" Harry asked.

The Hat just nodded and heard him out.

A full minute later the hat called out, "Ravenclaw!"

The usually reserved house jumped to their feet and cheered loudly, excited to get the famed Potter, even the charms professor was bouncing in his seat in happiness. However, when Harry did not stand to join his table the cheers died down and the Ravenclaw students looked confused.

"However I give Mr. Potter the right to be resorted at any time he sees fit, more than once if he wishes."

A stunned silence settled over the hall as Harry got off the stool and went to sit next to Draco at the end of the table. Even the teachers looked shocked, for no one had heard of the hat doing such a thing before.

After another few seconds Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and proceeded with the sorting, which ended up the same as he remembered.

When the food appeared the two boys immediately began to pile their plates full of food. Harry grabbed some tender meat and placed it on his lap for Zantose to eat.

Draco's eyes widened fractionally as he saw the snake but did not comment; instead he studied Harry's face as if searching for something. His mother was correct; it was a good idea to become allies with Harry Potter.

"Are you happy with your house?" Harry asked while glancing around at his new housemates, many of which were not even talking just eating their food and observing the rest of the hall.

"Quiet, like I said it could have been worst." Draco replied looking around at his housemates also, trying to pick out the other first years.

Harry sighed and looked over to the Gryffindor table where Neville, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. To his surprised the Weasley twins were staring back at him with something akin to awe on their faces. Figuring it was about the whole candy thing Harry winked and tapped his head, in a universal sign that said 'I know'.

The twins looked even more shocked by that and put their heads together and began to whisper frantically, every once in awhile looking back over at Harry.

Draco who noticed the exchange didn't say anything just looked over to the Slytherin table with a scowl. He had tried to convince some of his 'friends' not to let the hat put them in Slytherin as it would not be to their best interest, but they had refused, saying that they had their family's pride to keep intact. Personally he thought their family's pride was already in the dirt, after all their fathers and some of their mothers were named Death Eaters, ruining their reputations. If they had not been sorted into Slytherin, the name of which had been dirtied by the Death Eaters and Voldemort, they might have stood a chance at making their families names respectable again. Not that he disagreed with the Dark Lord on all of his policies, just about how they went about putting them in action. Sometimes subtlety was not something the Dark Lord practiced, not very Slytherin of him. He was brought out of his musings by a question directed his way.

"Who is that man sitting by Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked.

Harry already knew the answer of course, but would much rather watch Darco's reaction.

Draco merely raised his eyebrows in response, "How do you know Quirrell?"

Harry noticed that Draco had not called the man professor; perhaps he already knew something untrustworthy about the man. Like the fact that he had a dark lord's spirit sticking out of the back of his head? Harry knew for a fact that Quirrell was once again working for Voldemort here, for his scar was already burning.

"I met Quirrell in Diagon Alley when I was shopping for school supplies." Harry replied placing another piece of meat on his lap for Zantose, then turning to watch Draco.

"The man is Professor Severus Snape the Potions Master here at Hogwarts," Draco said with something akin to pride in his voice, "he is also my Godfather and protector."

Harry nodded his understanding and sat back to think about what he had just learned.

A protector in the magical world was an adult guardian that took on the role as a parent to a child when one of his/her parents were sent to prison. The logic behind the law was that the child would be taught good morals by someone who was considered 'upstanding' in the magical community. So while Draco lived with his mother, Snape had just as much right to the boy as a parent would, and had to visit with him by law every so often to enforce his duties of raising a virtuous young man.

As Harry pondered away he had no idea that he was being closely watched by three set of eyes.

CH20

"So brother of mine what do you think of young Potter?" Fred whispered watching the mentioned boy closely.

"Odd. How do you suppose he knew that we gave Ron prank candy?" George asked taking a bite out of a roll.

"Lucky guess? We'll need to keep an eye on him. I wonder what he is doing with Malfoy though. Does Harry not know that Malfoy's dad is a Death Eater?"

George just shrugged in response to the asked questions, and turned to look at Neville Longbottom who was sitting next to him.

"Say Neville do you want a piece of candy?" George asked holding out a candy in a golden color wrapper.

Both the Weasley twins looked perfectly innocent as they looked over at the younger boy.

Neville simply just stared at the two for a moment trying to figure out what they were up to, for Ron had told them on the train about the twins' pranking nature. Noticing how they had been discussing Harry earlier he decided to give them something else to think about.

"No thanks, after all I spent the last week with the Potters. I've had enough pranks to last a life time!" He said sincerely and went back to his steak.

Fred and George frowned at each other and turned their worried glaze back at their new competitor.

Albus Dumbledore was considered one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Many looked up and revered the aging headmaster, incorrectly thinking that he knew everything and could solve any problem. He did however know a great deal, and was usually very wise and insightful. Lately however, one person kept throwing him for a loop, said person was just an eleven-year-old boy named Harry Potter.

One moment the boy was the perfect example of a Gryffindor while the next he was being as sneaky as a Slytherin. Never had he thought the boy would end up in Ravenclaw. True young Harry was extremely bright, but so were his parents and they had both ended up in Gryffindor. If he had been sorted into Ravenclaw like any other student Albus would not have worried in the slightest, however the conditions the Sorting Hat set gave him some concern.

As far as the headmaster knew, no one had the choice to be resorted at wish. However, it was a little known fact that at the headmaster's discretion that students could be resorted if a situation arose. Eating his meal he turned his gaze back to young Harry Potter. Once he got back to his office he planned on having a long discussion with a certain hat.

The Ravenclaw common room could be described in one word; efficient.

It was a blend of comfort and rationality. While the Gryffindor common room offered comfort and an inviting feel, the Ravenclaw's seemed to be made for study, and discussion. There was even a whole wall taken up by bookshelves, which were full of reference books and books other students had donated that they found time worthy.

Harry had to mentally cringe at the room's appearance, while not nearly as cold and unwelcoming as the Slytherin common room, it just didn't feel like home.

Draco on the other hand seemed thrilled with the room's appearance and after looking around gave a small nod of approval.

The dorm rooms however were a complete surprise. Harry had expected them to be 'efficient' like the common room; instead they were very similar to the Gryffindor's dorm rooms, just different colors. There were also bookshelves and desks for each boy, as well as wardrobes.

Harry's trunk sat at the end of the bed nearest to the bath room, and he vaguely noticed that Draco's bed was right next to his. Terry Boot was across from his bed, and to his right were, Michael Corner's, and Anthony Goldstein's beds.

Harry had never really liked Michael that much, especially after he had joined the D.A. the boy was a prat if there ever was one. Anthony and Terry on the other hand he got along with alright, both were part of the D.A. and helped him out after fifth year when Malfoy and his little gang tried to ambush him.

"Hi I'm Terry Boot." The light brown haired boy said nodding to the other boys amiably.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said nodding back with slight displeasure in his voice; Boot was clearly a muggle name.

"Anthony Goldstein."

"Michael Corner." The dark haired boy said looking a Draco with something akin to discuss.

Then Anthony and Michael looked at Harry excitedly. Terry just looked confused as to why they would be so excited.

Harry looked around and gave a pleasant smile, "Harry Potter."

"Are you really? I heard that you were found living with some muggles." Michael said excitedly.

Mentally Harry frowned and narrowed his eyes; Corner was just as irritating in this dimension.

"Yes that's correct, but those muggles I consider my grandparents, they're good people."

Terry looked confused, but didn't ask anything about Harry's life, trying not to be rude.

The boys talked for a few more minutes before all of them were getting tired.

Terry grinned back and headed over to his bed to change; the others after a brief good night followed his lead and also changed for bed.

While the others slipped off into sleep, Harry got a quill and some parchment to write to his parents, siblings, and grandparents, after all they would want to know what house he got in. He also grabbed his copy of Hogwarts; A history for his grandparents to read.

After taking a sticky note and placing in on the correct page for easier use he placed everything on his nightstand to mail in the morning. Zantose curled tightly around his legs before they both drifted off to sleep.

Headmaster's Office

"What do you mean you won't tell me!" Albus said in surprise at the hat in front of him. Never before had it denied him information on a certain student. It never told him the memories of a student, but it would usually give him a reason why he put a child in a certain house.

"Exactly that Albus, I won't tell you. It really is none of your business, all you need to know is that I felt that he had the right to chose to move to another house if he wished to do so." A certain Sorting Hat replied in an annoyed voice.

"But that has never happened before, why would you give him the choice to do that?" Dumbledore asked just as annoyed as the hat was. This conversation was not going his way at all; he just hated not knowing things. It wasn't so much as just not knowing the reasoning, but rather being caught off guard when it would have been beneficial to have known before hand.

"I gave him that choice because he could easily have gone to any of the houses. If he lived in the Founders time they would have been fighting over him, and been a prized student."

Dumbledore sat back to think about the information he just received. Examining the boy's action he had to agree with the Sorting Hat, Harry Potter did have many traits that the Founders appreciated.

The next morning Harry was up around six to shower and head down to for breakfast. To his surprise when he had finished his shower and went down to the common room Draco was already there and waiting on him.

Nodding in greeting they both turned and headed to the Great Hall, something that felt extremely odd to Harry since they were coming from the Ravenclaw dorms. He noticed that Draco had brought his bag and books along with him also; perhaps Snape had already told him the first years' schedule?

Both Harry and Draco headed over to the spots they had occupied the previous night. Surprisingly enough there were quiet a few people already at the Ravenclaw table eating breakfast and reading books. The other three tables were practically bare; however, some of the teachers were up at the head table eating. Professor Flitwick was as bouncy as ever though, and seemed extremely happy.

Half way through his breakfast Hedwig flew in and landed right in front of him. After petting her for a bit he retrieved the bundle for her to deliver and tied it on her waiting claw. Soon she took flight and made her way to transport the package for her master.

Close to the end of the meal when the Hall was almost packed with students, Flitwick passed out the schedules, and Harry let out a mental groan, for the first class of the day was double potions with Hufflepuff. Given the class wouldn't be bad because of the Hufflepuffs, rather the over bearing bat. Later that day he would also have herbology with the Slytherins.

Draco on the other hand seemed excited that they would have potions for their first class of the year; he was already very 'good' with potions since Snape was his godfather and protector.

Hearing Draco babble on about potions he mentally rolled his eyes, however it was better than having to listen to pureblood bigotry, perhaps Draco really was different here.

The two boys quickly made their ways to the dungeons before breakfast let out to avoid the crowd. Harry followed behind Draco as if he didn't know where he was going, and soon found himself in front of a very familiar door. Sighing he mentally braced himself to the torture that was sure to come.

Potions class was in one word, confusing.

After the two boys had entered Malfoy insisted that they sit right in front of Snape, something that Harry had never done, nor had he ever expected too.

Seeing his godson and Potter together Severus merely raised an eyebrow and caught himself before he sneered. If Draco got along with the boy, surely he couldn't be that bad, unlike his father and godfather.

As he was calling the roll he paused at Harry's name as the whispers started up and Snape peered at the boy who looked as if he was doing his best to ignore the muttering around him. Severus was surprised that the boy looked used to the whispering and pointing, but still seemed to dislike it and hid his emotions well. To most the boy looked as if he hadn't heard a thing and was simply bored. He quickly finished calling role and began to give his first year speech.

Harry was happy that Snape seemed to be leaving him along for the moment, maybe having Malfoy as a friend had benefits after all. The potion Snape put on the board was something Harry could complete in his sleep so he quickly got the ingredients and helped Draco prepare them with ease only practice and experience could produce. At the end of the lesson their potion was the only one that was perfect, but there were some other ones that were quiet good for beginners.

As the bell rang Harry was about to rush out of the room with the rest of the students but Draco grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Hold on Harry I want to introduce you to my godfather."

Harry gave a slight nod and waited for the other students to leave the room as he pretended to be packing up his books.

When the room was empty he followed Draco to stand in front of the desk in which Snape sat in front of an open potions book.

"Hello Professor Snape." Draco said with a smirk stressing the professor part.

Snape glanced up then sat back in his chair with a slight smile on his lips.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Uncle Severus I'd like you to meet my new friend Harry Potter." Draco said with a smile and a tilt of his head in Harry's direction.

Snape studied the boy for a minute. He held an air of confidence around him, but which was quiet different from the arrogance of his father and godfather held. He also seemed to be extremely intelligent and observant, a trait that his father did not possess in his opinion. Maybe the boy would be more like his mother than that prat of a father, Evans always did have more intelligence, why she would sink to date and marry Potter was beyond him.

Snape nodded his head in acknowledgment, "Pleasure to meet you Potter."

Harry blinked his eyes; did Snape just say what he thought he said? Well better keep on his good side for the moment.

"Pleasure to meet you too sir." Harry replied with a nod of the head also.

"As much as I would like to sit around and chat it is lunch time and I am quiet hungry." Snape said standing up from behind his desk and straightening his robes.

"Care to accompany me to the Hall?"

Draco and Harry quickly retrieved their bags and followed behind the potions' master, one in shock the other one in irritation.

CH21

"Your uncle is much more personable out of class." Harry said as he and Draco took a seat at the end of the Ravenclaw table. Harry was still in shock that Snape had actually been some what polite, especially to a Potter.

Draco just snorted his amusement at the statement and started to pile his plate full.

"Uncle Severus is always a personable individual, however he chooses not to waste his time on the unworthy."

"The unworthy?" Harry asked thinking that he knew where this conversation was going.

Draco paused with his fork halfway to his mouth and looked over at Harry as if he only just realized who he was talking to.

"Yes the unworthy, you know, people who are waste of time, to him that is mostly the Gryffindors." Draco replied with a smirk and a wink.

"You do realize my parents were in Gryffindor right?" Harry said with a grin of his own, if he didn't know any better he would say that Draco was actually bantering with him.

"Of course I do Potter, how two Gryffindors could produce a Ravenclaw is beyond me." Draco said with a mock thoughtful look.

Harry just rolled his eyes and was about to reply when Neville plopped down beside of him and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Mate you've already forgotten about me!" Neville exclaimed with mock dread.

Harry frowned back.

"Of course I have Longbottom, after all according to Malfoy here Gryffindors are a waste of time and therefore I am forced to cleanse my hands of you."

Draco made a show of examining his fingernails while Neville sputtered with indignation, and Harry smiled in amusement.

"Fine then mate, I see how it is; I'll just go back to the Gryffindor table and tend to my wounded pride." Neville said and made to get up, only to be pushed back down by Ron who took a seat beside of him and began pilling his plate.

The three boys turned to look at Ron as he kept piling his plate higher and higher, finally Neville decided to say something, "Umm Ron do you plan on eating the Ravenclaws out of all their food?"

Ron just grunted through his mouthful of food.

Draco snarled his lip in disgust, "Honestly Weasley didn't your parents have enough time to teach you any manners, I mean maybe because there are seven of you they didn't have time to spare on the youngest ones."

Ron chocked on his food, turned bright red and glared across the table at the blonde haired boy. After swallowing his mouthful Ron snarled back, "Shut up Malfoy, apparently your mother hasn't fed you well enough, notice how much taller I am than you. I am actually growing unlike you, you stunted midget." With that statement he went back to his plate of food leaving a very pink Malfoy frothing at the mouth.

Silently Harry applauded Ron for his comeback, something which was extremely unexpected. Usually when Ron was younger he just skipped words and went straight to using his fists. He was also amused to see Draco pile his plate a bit more and started to eat pointedly ignoring the rest of them, to which Neville just shrugged and started to talk about Quidditch.

After lunch the group went their separate ways. Harry and Draco went to the greenhouse, luckily for Harry Draco seemed to know where he was going so he wouldn't have to pretend not to know the way. Deciding to see how Draco knew his way around so well Harry called him on it.

"Oh simple, during the summer I usually stay with Uncle Severus here, when I was younger I would often get lost, but all those years of being here has paid off."

Harry nodded at his explanation, for he figured something of the sort.

During their lesson they were joined at their table by Terry Boot and Blaise Zabini, neither boy Harry could honestly say he knew well, but he did like Terry, and he had never had a disagreement with Zabini.

Both Blaise and Draco pointedly ignored Terry while Harry ignored them for doing so. The class passed that way with Harry only talking to Terry and giving Draco the cold shoulder. Terry was a bit put out by this but was friendly to Harry none-of-the-less.

After Herbology the Ravenclaws had a free period and Harry decided to help Terry with his essays and ignore Draco until dinner at least. The two boys quickly made their way to their dorms and began their work. Harry was surprised at how quickly Terry caught on to the homework, but then again there was a reason that he was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Just as he was finishing up on his potions work he heard a rap on the window and looked up to see a very pleased Hedwig sitting on the ledge with a letter in her beak and a package tied to her leg.

Harry quickly let her in and relieved her of her burden and gave her a fond pat on the head. Not even bothering opening the package he quickly stored it in his trunk and tore open the letter and began to read.

Harry,

Your father and I are so proud that you were sorted into Ravenclaw, which wasn't surprising because you are such a bright young man. I hope that you take your studies seriously and try to do your best in all your classes. I will let your father write now.

Hey hey Prongsie, a Ravenclaw? I am shocked, I hope that you aren't going to spend all your time with your nose stuck in a book; after all you do have the family's name to up hold. Actually I am extremely proud of you and know that you will exceed at Hogwarts, just throw in a prank every now and then for my sake.

With love,

Your parents.

P.S. I hope you like the package!

Since they were done with their homework Harry and Terry went to the library in search of Neville and Ron. Harry sorely wished that he had the two way mirrors to use to contact his friends, and decided to write to his dad asking if there were any communication devices that could be used to contact his friends. Hopefully he could get more than one set to use, as he did have more than one close friend, or he would.

The library was unsurprisingly enough devoid of either Neville or Ron; however he spotted a familiar head of bushy hair in the corner hard at work. He made his way over to the table with Terry trailing behind him, and took a seat. Hermione was so engrossed in her book that she didn't even look up to acknowledge their presence. Harry coughed loudly to gain her attention. Hermione jumped startled and quickly looked up at the other two boys.

"Hello Hermione, this is my friend Terry Boot. Terry this is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor." Both of them nodded heads to acknowledge the other but Hermione still kept her eyes narrowed at Harry.

Harry sighed, "Honestly Hermione I didn't mean to scare your friend last night, and you guys just startled me." He said in a regretful tone that he knew Hermione couldn't resist.

She nodded her acceptance and started to go back to her work but was stopped by a question from Terry, "How are you enjoying your classes so far?"

Harry had to stop himself from sighing as Hermione started off to what he knew would be a very long conversation.

By the end of the conversation the trio was late for dinner and Terry and Hermione had both become tentative friends, and Harry sported a headache from the endless words pouring from the other two's mouths. Harry was used to Hermione's talkative nature, but he had not been exposed to it for some time now. Terry decided to sit with Hermione at the Gryffindor table while Harry made his way over to Draco to give him a talking to.

When he sat down Draco turned to stare at him as if he was thinking about something important. "Ok Potter I apologize." Draco muttered looking at his plate.

"Apologize for what Malfoy?" Harry asked with his eyes narrowed, he'd be darned if he was going to let Malfoy off easy.

Draco sighed again and leaned back in his seat, while he didn't really care about the muggleborns, he might as well treat them somewhat reasonably, after all it was best to play your card close to your chest.

"For ignoring Boot today in herbology, it won't happen again."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me Draco, you don't even know the boy, and yet to judge him by his blood. Your prejudice is stupid and uncalled for, you need to learn to think for yourself and question things you've been brought up to believe. If the purity of blood is all you care about then you shouldn't even be talking to me." Harry said forcefully, he didn't think that Malfoy would back out of his friendship now, but he would be sulky for a few days.

Malfoy turned slightly pink but nodded his head in agreement. Malfoy wasn't a fool, if Potter wanted him to be civil to muggleborns then he would at least appear to do so, perhaps over time he would be able to sway him to his views, after all he was kidnapped by muggles.

The next week passed in the same manner, he would wake early and go to breakfast with Draco. Halfway through the meal he would be joined by Neville and Ron, who tried their best to get Draco riled up, something that the rest of them found highly amusing. Go to classes, eat lunch, go to classes, free time/dinner, and homework in the library with Hermione.

Harry was careful not to 'catch' on too quickly to the assignments, but he was usually first in his classes followed by both Hermione and surprisingly Neville. It would seem that many of Neville's problems in his other world steamed from low self esteem, which was not surprising really.

The most amusing class had to have been Defense Against the Dark Arts. To Harry who knew the truth about Quirrell every time he stuttered, he would have to hold back a laugh. Harry pretended to pay rapt attention to the stuttering follower, never letting his eyes leave the Professor, something which unnerved the man greatly, and caused him to actually stutter.

When Dean Thomas asked about how he got rid of some zombies for an African Prince and received his purple turban, Quirrell started muttering off topic. Harry just grinned and raised his hand whipping the smile off his face and taking on a serious expression.

"Yes Mr. Potter you have a question?" Quirrell asked desperately.

"Well yes sir, I saw a movie a few years ago, and since this is DADA I was wondering if using an exorcist really works?" Harry asked with crinkled brows.

Many of the purebloods and some half-bloods looked confused at his statement, however all the muggleborns leaned forward intently.

"Exorcist? What is an exorcist?" Quirrell asked as confusedly as his students looked.

"You know a catholic priest, who expels demons and on such." Harry said with a shrug and leaned forward waiting for an answer.

When Quirrell continued to look confused Hermione spoke up, "An exorcist drives out spirits that possess a person. I believe he is asking if catholic priest can truly do this."

Harry nodded his head in agreement with a totally serious face.

Quirrell went extremely pale and stuttered out that he had never heard of them and would look into the topic and give them an answer at a later date. Needless to say the first years thought he was a stuttering idiot, no pun intended.

Even after a week Snape had still behaved civil towards him, something that was honestly beginning to unnerve him. Severus Snape being civil to any one, especially a Potter was unbelievable; perhaps he wasn't a slimy git here after all, which Harry highly doubted. However after talking to Neville and Ron he was relieved to know that Snape was still a cranky bat to the Gryffindors, the only one he seemed to tolerate was Hermione.

So far everything was going exactly how he wanted it in this world. Smiling he laid back on his bed and reminded himself to write to his dad about the two-way mirrors in the morning.

CH22

Harry was sitting eating breakfast at the Ravenclaw table when a snowy white owl landed in front of him with a package.

"Hey Hedwig!" He petted his friend while she nipped his fingers in affection; Zantose simply hissed his greeting to his feathered companion.

The owl patiently held out her leg for him while he untied the parcel. Quickly reading the note attached to it, he placed the small package in his pocket and grinned. He finally had a way to communicate with Ron, Neville, and Hermione while out of class. Draco and Harry quickly finished their breakfasts and started for the door, only to be stopped by his head of house.

Harry and Draco looked down at the diminutive professor.

"Mr. Potter follow me please."

Shrugging Harry said good bye to Draco and followed the small charms teacher, he was certain that he wasn't in trouble for he hadn't done anything…yet.

Flitwick's office was filled to the seams with books. Every where he looked there was a book, even the large desk was filled with books, along with papers. The walls were painted in the house colors and were covered with paintings of famous witches and wizards. Whatever he had been expecting Ravenclaw's head's office to look like, this was not it. The books, yes; but the clutter he would never have guessed.

"Now Mr. Potter have a seat." Flitwick said pointing to a comfy blue chair.

Harry quietly took the seat and looked at the small professor who took a seat behind the desk quite excitedly.

"The Headmaster has informed me that you are quite the quidditch player! Since you are so skilled you will be allowed to try out for Ravenclaw's house team." Flitwick beamed at the small black haired boy. If young Harry was half as gifted as his father he'd make a great asset to the team. Minerva was going to be so jealous, not only was James one of her favorite students, but he was also why they won so many quidditch cups back in the 70's.

"Now the quidditch trails will be tomorrow starting at nine. Since first years aren't allowed to have brooms the headmaster will provide you one for try outs. If you make the team you will be allowed to have your own broomstick. Do you have any questions Harry?"

Harry thought for a minute, smiling he thought up of a good plan.

"Well sir…I was thinking, since I am going to try out, there must be other first years that could possibly make the team, why not just open the tryouts to all the years? That way no one can claim that I had special treatment, or just made the team because of who I am."

Flitwick looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Is there any one in particular in first year that could make the team Mr. Potter?"

"Well I think Draco possibly could, or at least make the reserve squad." Harry replied with a grin, it would be great to be on a broom again, even if he would be playing against his old team.

"Very well Mr. Potter, I will open try outs to everyone, and will talk to Professor Dumbledore about getting some decent brooms for the event, Lord knows the school brooms won't do at all."

He smirked as he left the office…Wood was going to kill him.

After classes for the day Harry led Draco back to the dorms to give him a gift.

"What's this Potter?" Draco asked as he took the mirror and peered at it.

"Well Malfoy, I noticed that you were a bit stuck on yourself, so I decided that you'd appreciate a way to admire yourself at all times." Harry replied with a serious face.

With his face tuning a dark shade of pink Draco nearly spat out, "I am not STUCK on myself." He glared at the boy-who-vanished, "Besides…it's not my fault that I happen to be better looking than you."

Chuckling Harry picked up four more mirrors, placing them in his pocket he started towards the common room entrance.

"Potter, I'm serious what is this for?" Draco shouted running after his friend.

Before Harry could leave the common room Michael Corner ran excitedly up to him. All around the board in the far corner a crowd was gathered whispering, some of the upper years looked angry.

"Hey Harry guess what!" Without giving the other boy time to answer Corner plowed on, "first years are being allowed to try out for the Quidditch team! I am so going to make beater!" Harry mentally rolled his eyes, he remembered very well Corner trying to play Quidditch, and while he was ok in his fifth year, he was totally abysmal right now. Not to mention that the boy had taken to practically stalking Harry, another drawback of being famous. If Corner made the team, Harry seriously would reconsider playing, or perhaps he could just get Zantose to put the annoying prat into the hospital wing.

Draco came up behind Harry and stopped looking around just catching the end of the conversation, "First years are being allowed to try out?"

Michael's lips narrowed in distaste, "Only the ones who can actually play Malfoy."

"What, Corner you mean to tell me you actually know how to fly?" Draco said in a cold calm voice.

"Better than you Malfoy. Why don't you go crying to your Death Eater of a father." Corner snarled with narrowed eyes.

Needless to say after the first introduction the animosity had only intensified between Draco and Michael Corner. However, as much as Harry hated to admit it he was on Draco's side. As far as he was concerned Draco had been civil to every one who wasn't a muggle born, he usually just ignored them.

"Honestly Corner if the only fault you can find with Malfoy is with who his father is you really need to get a life. Every since you knew Draco's name you've treated him like something you find on the bottom of your shoe!" Harry hissed out. "If you can't look past something as simple as whom his father is and at who he is, I don't think I want to associate with you (not that he wanted to associate with him in the first place)."

Turning Harry left with Draco following quickly, leaving a very red faced boy behind with many students glaring at him.

Pretending to be very angry (he really didn't have to pretend that much) Harry muttered under his breath and led Draco to an empty class room.

"Are you ok Harry?" Draco asked quietly looking at his fingernails.

"Fine just ticked at that little prick Corner. What gives him the right to judge you because of who your father is?"

Draco blinked. He had never really thought of it. He was used to some extent of being judge by his name, he may not like it, but he didn't really blame people for not liking him. After all his father was a convicted Death Eater, who was in Voldemort's inner circle. He had harmed and killed many wizards and witches in wizardering society, as Draco saw it their families were just getting even. His name was dirtied and it was up to him to clean it up and make it respectful in the eyes of others.

Seeing Draco's blank stare Harry pressed on, "It's not like you can help who your father is, or even what he did. Just because your father is a Death Eater doesn't mean you are lower than the other students."

Draco was shocked. No one that wasn't sympatric to the cause, besides Dumbledore, had ever treated him as an equal, as a person. Most people were wary of him and distant, even when he was a young child.

"Why did you stick up for me Harry? Why do you treat me like a friend?" Draco asked clearly confused, for here was the Boy-that-vanished, some one Draco knew was most likely kidnapped by death eaters, a member of one of the greatest light sided families in history; a person who was raised by muggles, torn from his family twice, simply because of people like Draco's father. For the first time in a long time Draco really did feel unworthy, dirty, and ashamed.

"I stuck up for you because Corner was wrong, wrong to judge you because of who you were born, who your parents are, and what they did. None of that you could help. It's wrong to treat some one lowly just because of their family, or who they are related to. And as to why I'm your friend…because you are my friend. Friend doesn't mean that I believe or agree with everything you say or do, friends mean that I trust you Draco, that I'd protect you if I could, and I know you'd do the same for me because I am your friend too." Harry said in a fierce voice that left no doubt in Draco's mind that he believed in every word that he said.

Draco was shocked as the words sunk in, Harry considered him a friend? Draco never really had a friend before, sure he had alliances, but most of who he considered friends were just people who weren't his enemies. Did he really trust Harry?

Draco looked over at the black haired boy and was surprised with how quickly and strongly the answer came. Yes, he'd trust Harry with his deepest darkest secretes, things he wouldn't even tell Uncle Severus. So did that make Harry his first true friend?

Trying not to let any of his emotions show Draco looked up from his nails.

"Thanks Harry…now what does this mirror do?" He asked thoughtful, for he was sure that the conversation had another meaning that he would have to look for later.

After their discussion they made their way down to dinner, sitting down Harry motioned for Ron and Neville to join them.

"Harry what did you do to Fred and George, they won't stop asking questions about you. If I didn't know any better I'd say that were about to prank you." Ron said while stuffing his mouth.

"RONALD WEASLEY! What did I tell you about talking with your mouth full!" Neville yelled in a high pitched voice and glared over at Ron who choked ok his mouthful.

"Bloody Hell Neville would you stop doing that! It's bad enough when Hermione does it, but do you have to pick up for her when she's not here?" Ron muttered while the other three boys chuckled.

"Yes, I do because she does have a point." Neville said grinning.

"Well Harry what did you do to Fred and George?" Ron asked turning his back on Neville and ignoring him.

"I didn't do a thing; I have yet to even talk to your brothers."

"Oh that reminds me, remember how I was complaining about how hard it was to find you guys since were not in the same house?" Seeing the Gryffindors nod he continued, "Well I wrote to my dad, and he sent me a little something for us to use."

With a smirk he passed each boy a mirror, who in return just looked confused.

"Harry as much as I like looking at my gorgeous face, why do you think a mirror will help us?" Neville said batting his eyelashes. At the question Draco snorted, 'and Harry thought he was stuck on himself.'

"They are two-way mirrors. All you do is look into it, whisper the name of the person you want to talk to, and they'll answer. Kind of like a cell phone."

"Cel fone?" Ron asked clueless, while Neville was grinning.

"Brilliant!"

Draco had to agree, it really was brilliant and expensive.

"So are you two trying out for Quidditch?" Malfoy asked Ron and Neville.

"Can't we're first years after all." Ron replied gloomy as Neville just nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh…" Draco raised his eyebrows, "I guess it's just a Ravenclaw thing then."

"What!" Ron demanded loudly.

Harry looked over to the Gryffindor table and noticed that Hermione wasn't there, more likely than not she was in the library doing her weekend homework. Scanning the table his eyes came to rest on two identical heads of hair, both of whom were watching him.

If Harry hadn't been through a war, and grew up with the Weasley's, their constant staring would have unnerved him; as it was…Harry just grinned and winked back.

He quickly turned back to his companions, "Listen I am going to go find Hermione, I'll meet you back in the common room Draco. Oh and Ron tell your brothers…that I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. That should give them something to worry about, after all if they are going to attempt to prank me."

Ron nodded looking confused as Harry hurried off to the library.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good?"

The other two boys shrugged.

The next morning found Draco and Harry on the Quidditch pitch at 8:30; the only other first years from Ravenclaw were Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein. Anthony waved brightly at them, while Michael just glared.

A few minutes later Professor Flitwick walked on to the pitch levitating five nimbus 2000s, which he handed one to each first year and kept the extra one in case some one else showed up.

Promptly at 9:00 David Chambers, the team captain and leading chaser, walked on to the field. Cho Chang was trailing behind him with an adoring look in her eyes.

"Alright Ravenclaws listen up! Beaters go to the right over there with Jason Samuels, chasers will be with the keepers, so follow Grant Page, and seekers will be with me." Chambers yelled.

Once every one was where they were suppose to be at, Chambers went around starting them on drills before coming back to the seekers. Only Harry, Draco, and Cho were trying out for the position.

"Now you three, I will choose a starting seeker, and then a reserve seeker. If either the starter or the reserve seeker is injured then I'll call in which ever person who doesn't make it to be the new reserve, until the other seeker is recovered."

Seeing the three nod he continued, "Right first off I will be releasing ten snitches, I'll be keeping tract of how many each of you catch and how quickly. After a thirty or so minute rest we will do the same thing except with the beaters. Understood?"

"Excellent let's begin!" Chambers went over to a crate and released the golden balls, then waited a few minutes before allowing the seekers to take chase.

Harry quickly took off and started searching the area almost immediately he saw a snitch and dove for it. Catching it swiftly out of the air he placed it in the pouch he had been given and took off again.

With in the next five minutes he had caught four more snitches, and Cho was trailing him very closely. At first Cho had blown off his catching the snitches as luck, but by the third catch she had began to trail him.

Both Draco and Cho had caught two snitches and were frantically looking for the third. Knowing that the lone snitch was close to Draco, Harry decided to give him a hand, and went into a steep dive. Cho quickly followed him, trying to beat him to the 'snitch'. As they came closer and closer to the ground, Draco snatched the snitch from out of the air close to the goal post and turned around to tell Harry. He gasped just as Harry pulled out from a dive and Cho nailed the ground.

Professor Flitwick and Davis Chambers quickly ran over to the young girl as she groaned and rolled about on the ground.

Most of the other people had stopped flying and were staring at Harry in amazement, unable to believe that an eleven-year-old had just pulled off that unbelievable move.

"Miss Chang are you ok?" The small man asked nervously as he cast some diagnostic spells on her.

The only response he got was another loud groan.

Levitating the girl Professor Flitwick quickly headed back towards the castle and to the hospital wing, while the diagnostic charm didn't show anything dangerous it would be best for Poppy to check the girl over.

Chambers was still staring at Harry in amazement when Jeremy Stretton threw the quaffle and hit David in the head.

"Um right, welcome to the team." Chambers said and shook Harry's hand and then turned to Draco's and repeated the action. "You guys can stick around, or leave. We'll be having a meeting after dinner though, so stick around the Great Hall."

Both boys nodded and left the field, intending to find their friends and telling them the great news, but as they entered the castle Draco grabbed Harry's arm and started to drag him towards the dungeon. Mentally Harry groaned.

Not even bothering to nock Draco threw open Snape's office door and walked in, dragging Harry with him.

"If you were a Gryffindor Mr. Malfoy you would have just gotten a month worth of detention for that little stunt." Snape glowered with narrowed eyes.

Waving the statement aside as if it was meaningless Draco said, "Good thing I'm not a Gryffindor then Uncle Severus, guess what?" He asked out of breath with excitement. Draco was practically bouncing where he stood, for Harry who had never seen Draco show that kind of emotion it was highly amusing.

"You made the reserve squad for Quidditch." Snape said sarcastically, but with a touch of pride in his voice.

Draco looked shocked and asked in a voice that had a hint of a whine, "How did you know? How do you always know!"

Snape merely smirked, "A little bird told me."

CH23

"Welcome all! Lemon drop any one?" Dumbledore cheerfully asked holding out a bowl full of his favorite treats.

All the teachers present just stared at the smiling headmaster before shaking their heads in the negative. Snape held in his snort of contempt at the sour tasting candy; he had learned his lesson after his first experience with that candy, not to mention that Albus spikes the candy with calming draughts.

"Ah pity," Dumbledore said disappointed and popped one in his mouth in delight.

"Well now, let's start shall we?"

The other heads of house nodded in agreement and started to discuss their new students.

All the heads were in agreement that both Harry and Hermione were exceptionally bright, and were far ahead of their classmates. Snape even suggested private tutoring for their classes instead of attending normal ones, Dumbledore seemed to wholly agree with the idea, and even suggested that he give some private lessons to both of them, which surprised the others. Private lessons with the headmaster were not unheard of, but were very rare since Dumbledore was such a busy man; the offer alone was a great privilege.

Once the teachers had left, the headmaster leaned back in his chair and placed his hands in front of his face in thought. Private lessons with young Harry were the perfect way to slowly start pulling him to their side, without seeming to do so.

&Gryffindor Common Room&

"He said what!" Fred asked going into a state of shock.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ron said watching his brothers closely.

George let out a small whimper of surprise and quickly locked eyes with Fred. Both of them were shocked that Harry knew the password of the Marauders Map. Perhaps one of his relatives had the map before? As soon as the words left Ron's mouth both of the twins started ways to trap Harry and force the truth out of him, after all the Marauders were their role models.

Ron rolled his eyes in annoyance at his brothers who for some odd reason were extremely pale.

"He said and I quote, "I solemnly wear that I am up to no good." "Now that that is out of the way, I'm going down to dinner."

Fred and George both grabbed Ron around the shoulders.

"Now Ron…"

"Not so fast…"

"It's about time to meet…"

"Your friends…"

Ron looked at one twin to the other, confusion clearly written across his features.

"Come on Ronny it'll be fun!" Both Fred and George said in unison to their younger brother's despair.

Harry looked up to see three heads of red hair approaching the Ravenclaw table, just as Draco decided to make a snarky comment.

"The weasels are growing, oh the horror!"

In his other life Harry would have instantly been at Malfoy's throat for such a comment, but now he knew that the blonde hair did not truly mean it. Draco's way of being friendly oddly enough was insults most of the time. The only people whom Malfoy was civil too all the time was Harry and Professor Snape.

"Now Draco, do you really need to be so over dramatic? After all you really shouldn't be talking about your cousins like that."

Draco frowned in thought.

"They are distant cousins to the Malfoy family, hardly related at all." The blonde boy replied with a shrug.

Harry didn't look up as he answered the statement.

"I wasn't talking about the Malfoy family; I was talking about ferrets being related to weasels."

"What does ferrets…" Draco trailed off and adopted an extremely offended look on his regal features.

"I do NOT look like a ferret!" Draco spat a bit too loud as many of the surrounding students looked at them and stifled their laughter at the look of outrage on the young Malfoy heir's face.

"Actually Malfoy you rather do look like a rodent." Ron said with a grin as he took a seat across from the other two boys.

While Draco glared the others snickered and began to pile their plates.

Harry glanced at both Fred and George who were openly staring at him as if studying a new interesting animal that would attack if provoked. Simply raising his eyebrows at the twins, he continued on with his meal pointedly ignoring the two staring offenders.

Five minutes later Ron finally noticed his brothers' obsessive stares at one of his best mates. Slightly unnerved Ron roughly elbowed each one in the ribs and gave them a pointed glare, which was returned ten fold.

"Harry, Draco, these are my older brothers Fred and George. They're third year Gryffindors. Um they play on the Quidditch house team as beaters." Ron said nervously, he didn't know why, but he felt an almost unreasonable urge for Harry and Draco to accept his brothers.

"Pleasure to meet the both of you." Harry said with a nod of the head and a slight smirk. He knew that the mystery surrounding his knowledge was killing them. The smirk did not go unnoticed by Fred and George.

Draco studied the two but eventually nodded his head in greeting and then promptly went back to ignoring the red heads in favor of his dinner.

The group made small talk until the end of the meal in which the Gryffindors parted ways (reluctantly on the twin's part) as Harry and Draco waited for the Quidditch meeting.

David Chambers waited until everyone from the other houses vacated the Great Hall before he would begin. Many of the upper classmen in the other houses knew that this was the Ravenclaw's team meeting and they kept shooting the two first years curious looks on their way out.

Once the last straggler was out of the Hall, Chambers turned to the remaining Ravenclaws with a scowl on his face.

Harry grinned, instantly reminded of Oliver Wood.

"Ok team…if you are here you obviously made the team. That means…YOU will work to keep your position. I don't care if you are the best flyer on the field…you will work hard at every practice or you will lose your position to the reserve. That means reserve players…that I expect you to do everything in your power to out fly, out smart, and out play the starters. If you show me in practice that you are a competent player, you will get a chance to play. This is the best team we've had in years, and I will not throw away our chance at winning the cup just to have fun! So if you are here to have fun…you can leave now!" David barked out at the assembled group, glaring at each of them in the face.

Many of the new players looked shell shocked and their eyes were wide.

Both Harry and Draco held no emotion on their faces; they simply started back at the fiery eyes in determination.

When no one made a move to leave Chambers relaxed a bit and smiled at the other Ravenclaws.

"Now…since we've got that out of the way…here are the starters." David placed a sheet on the table for the other members too look at.

At the seeker's name many of the upper classmen out right stared at the boy. Of course every one knew who Harry Potter was, but it was still a bit of a shock that two first years made the team, in the same position no less.

Already the other players respected Harry as a player, as many of them had seen the Wonski Feint he pulled off, and those that hadn't had heard about it. James Potter was well known for his quidditch skill, but none thought that Harry would have such natural ability; after all he had lived with muggles most of his life.

"Right now team, practice begins immediately. The first practice will be on Monday afternoon at 6:30. Do not be late, or there will be consequences. See every one then." The fifth year boy said and nodded his head in a dismissive way.

As Harry and Draco walked out of the Great Hall and back towards the common room an arm shot out from behind a tapestry and pulled Harry behind it. A minute later the tapestry was pulled back and Fred and George found themselves faced with two wands pointed at their faces.

"Well now Fred…George…if you wanted to speak to me you just had to ask." Harry said with a slight grin putting away his wand. He then turned to Draco who still had his wand pointed at the twins with narrowed eyes.

"Draco why don't you head back to the common room, grab our books and go to the library; I'll meet up with you later to do our homework."

Malfoy looked questioningly at his black haired friend before pocketing his wand and moving back towards the common room, glancing over his shoulder at where the passageway was hidden in annoyance.

Once Draco's footsteps had receded until they could no longer be heard, Harry turned back to the Weasley twins in amusement.

"Ok you two, what do you want? Your constant staring is getting to become bothersome."

"Who are you?" Fred suddenly demanded.

"Would you believe me if I said Harry Potter?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"No we know who you are, but how do you know the pass word for the Marauder's Map?" George demanded in the same tone as Fred.

"The what? I'm afraid I can't help you with that." Harry replied with a straight face and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Fred yelled out grabbing Harry's arm to prevent him from leaving the passageway.

"Please tell us, the Marauders are our heroes! We'd do anything to know who they are." George begged getting down on his knees and doing his best impression at groveling.

This was simply too much for Harry, just the image of the George he knew groveling was enough to make him laugh. Both of the twins were like brothers too him, albeit brothers who could hold their own in a fight against death eaters. They had both grown up to be excellent fighters in his dimension.

George continued to grovel and Fred followed the example.

"Please, please, please…" Both boys said in unison.

Mentally Harry rolled his eyes, but in the end gave into their pleading.

"Okay, okay already, I'll tell you, just stop begging."

Instantly both twins were back on their feet wearing wide grins.

"The Marauders were a group that came through Hogwarts back in the 1970's." Harry said.

"How do you know when they came through school?" Fred asked with a touch of awe in his voice. Both boys leaned in to hear the answer that Harry would provide.

Harry did not disappoint either. With a smirk he decided he would tell the twins the truth.

"Because I know them, well all of them except Wormtail, I suppose."

"Who are they?" George asked excitedly.

"Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew," Harry said with some distaste in his voice, "Padfoot is Sirius Black, Moony is Remus Lupin, and Prongs," here he paused purposefully as the twins leaned even farther in, "is James Potter."

Both of them seemed to be in shock. They simply stood there staring at each other with thoughtful expressions on their faces.

Harry grinned in triumph and turned to leave, but once again an arm snaked it's way around his shoulders.

"Harry…old pal…"

"Old mate…" another arm was slung around his shoulders.

"Marauder spawn…"

"We'd like to welcome you to our little group…"

"Any son of a marauder…"

"Is a friend of ours!"

Harry glanced from one face to another to see that they were dead serious.

"What?" This was totally unexpected.

The twins shared another look.

"Well…"

"We understand that you…"

"Wouldn't want to just be…"

"A member…"

"So what do you want to…"

"Do now great leader?"

Surprised silence was the only thing that met their ears.

CH24

"You know Harry, that since you are now our new leader that we'll need code names." Gred said with a very prominent smirk.

Harry silently groaned. Sure when he told the twins who the marauders were he expected them to give him some respect and distance, not induct him into their pranking group and make him the leader. It would seem that he would need two additional mirrors now.

"Well Gred and Forge," at the nick names two pairs of red eyebrows shot up, "I have total faith that you can choose your own names, just call me Emeralds."

"Right you are, our most wise…"

"and brilliant…"

"not forgetting…"

"genius leader…"

"and son of a marauder!"

Bowing the two made their ways out of the secret passageway and back to their common room.

Harry quickly made his way to the library to finish his homework with the others. When he walked in he saw them in their normal place, heads bent together discussing something quietly. To his utter surprise Draco was sitting beside of Hermione and looked rather relaxed, almost as if it was Harry whom he was sitting by.

As he approached Draco quickly looked up and locked eyes with Harry's, breaking off in the middle of his sentence as he did so.

Immediately Hermione and Neville turned to look at Harry as well.

"About time mate, I was beginning to think you were lost or something." Neville grinned nervously pulling out a chair for Harry as he did so.

"Oh?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at them.

For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence as the three avoided Harry's eyes, unsettling him a bit, obviously they had been talking about him.

What could they have been discussing? He silently pondered to himself. Harry turned his head slightly catching Hermione staring at him intently. When she realized he was watching her she blushed and quickly looked away.

"So where's Ron?"

Draco snorted at the question.

"Weasley did not see the reason in coming when he could simply copy Granger's essay in the morning."

"He most certainly will not," Hermione huffed indignantly and Harry couldn't help but to chuckle a bit at her narrowed eyes and thin lips, which quickly turned his way, "and don't you even THINK about letting him copy yours either."

"Hermione you wound me! I, Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Boy-wonder, let Ronald copy my transfiguration homework? Posh!" Harry waved his hand dismissively and stuck his nose in the air.

Draco snorted at the comment.

"Honestly Potter your head is so big you even gave yourself another hyphenated name." Neville said with a dramatic sigh, and placed a mocking hand over his eyes in exasperation.

Harry paused a moment in panic before wiping his face void of all emotion.

"Now now Longbottom my ego doesn't need to be toned down at all, I deserve as many hyphenated names as I want."

All the boys chuckled at the uppity voice Harry used except for Hermione who was still studying the dark haired boy closely.

"Draco?" Harry turned to look at the blonde as he flipped through his transfiguration book.

"Yes?"

"What were you guys talking about before I came in this evening?"

Immediately the boy looked up and seemed to blush a bit at the question.

"Nothing why would you ask?" Draco seemed desperate for some escape route as he glanced a bit nervously around the room.

With slightly narrowed eyes Harry answered the question, "Because Draco the whole way to the library my ears were positively itching."

At the statement Malfoy looked confused.

"Why would your ears itch if someone was talking about you?" Draco asked a split second too late not realizing his mistake quick enough.

Harry smirked at his stunned face.

"Ah I thought so…why were you three talking about me, and about what?"

Draco muttered something under his voice not meeting the green eyes that were staring curiously at him.

"Sorry Draco didn't catch that. Speak up!"

Resignedly Draco rasied his eyes and repeated the sentence firmly, "Neville's in love with you, and Hermione is in love with Neville."

The black haired boy eyes bulged out of his head in utmost surprise as he tried to not hyperventilate.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled loudly trying not to pass out from shock.

Him and Neville? That was just wrong on so many different levels…did Neville like him like that back in his other dimension? The thought was just so bizarre and so unlike what he thought he knew about Neville that it made him shudder.

Then Hermione and Neville? That he could imagine quite a bit easier, after all this Neville was a lot more personable and had yet to blow up a caldron, so he could see why she would be attracted to him…after all Neville wasn't a bad looking bloke.

At the thought of what he just said Harry groaned and smacked his hand to the side of his head.

Neville…Neville Longbottom was gay?

Harry tried to think past on his time with Neville in this universe looking for an indication that the boy was indeed gay, and he came up at a blank. Were there universal signs for being gay…not that he found anything wrong with it, just that…Neville was gay? Harry was totally speechless.

Well ok one of his best mates is gay, he could deal with that absolutely fine…all the more power to him, but Neville was in love with HIM?

Again Harry groaned and smacked his head.

Malfoy who was watching all this smirked a bit.

Why did Neville have to be in love with him? He already had enough drama in his life without having his best mate fawning over him, just the idea of Neville 'fawning' over him made him blush and feel ill at the same time. Why couldn't he settle down with a nice normal wizard who didn't have half the crazy life that Harry did?

No wonder Hermione was staring at him the whole time they were in the library, she saw him as potential competition. At the thought of being competition for Neville he once again shuddered.

Neville and Hermione? Why hadn't he seen it before? There must have been signs.

Harry thought as hard as he could back to times when Neville was around Hermione and drew up at another blank. Maybe he was just hopeless at seeing the roots of the relationships…

Finally Harry turned his desperate eyes back to the Malfoy heir.

"Please Draco, tell me I heard wrong."

The statement came out in a weak whisper.

"No Harry you heard perfectly right."

Harry lowered his head but frowned for he heard something in the other boy's voice.

Was that amusement he heard?

Glancing up quickly he frowned fiercely at the other boy.

"Malfoy I am so glad you seem to find this amusing, for I certainly do NOT!"

"Of course I find it amusing Potter, it's not every day that you get to tell a friend that he has a crush, and a guy one at that."

The black haired boy simply glared at the now smirking ferret.

"No it's not…any suggestions as to how I get out of this situation?"

"Well you could always talk to Neville about it, I am sure he'll understand that you just aren't that way."

The idea was the best one he could think of also.

With a sigh and a pale face he once again set off to find Neville so that they could talk in private.

Were eleven-year-olds even supposed to have hormones and think that way? Looking back on some of Jamie's memories he could say yes. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once he had contacted the boy Harry convinced him to meet him in a private room close to the Gryffindor common room to explain things.

Neville asked no questions and came immediately, seeming as nervous and anxious to talk as Harry was.

Once both boys were there they stared at the other a bit uncomfortably.

Harry stared at Neville and paled a few shades further if that was even possible.

Was Neville blushing?

He looked even closer at the boy and indeed he was blushing.

Harry cringed as he figured that it was because Neville fancied him.

Neville finally broke the silence unnerved by Harry's staring.

"Look Harry…there's something I need to tell you."

The Gryffindor refused to meet the other boy's eyes and blushed even more becoming extremely bothered.

"It's ok Neville I already know, you don't need to explain anything."

Relief instantly flooded the other boy's face.

"You already know? You aren't angry at me?"

"What no of course not!" Harry quickly assured the boy trying not to wince while he spoke, "It's perfectly normal that you would feel that way. I mean after all you are one of my best friends and all."

"Exactly! I mean…but I really couldn't picture us as anything different than from what I'm comfortable with."

Harry was about to nod but then thought about what Neville just said, 'what I'm comfortable with?' Did that mean that he wanted something more than a friendship?

Sighing Harry thought that he should be more direct.

"Look Neville I am not sure I am comfortable with that kind of friendship."

The color instantly drained from his previously red face.

"What do you mean Harry?" The question was asked in a voice that cracked causing Harry to flinch.

"What I mean is…crap…Neville look I really don't think that it'll work out, I am just not the guy for you."

Confusion flooded the other boys features, something that was shown in his next question, "What do YOU mean that YOU'RE not the GUY for ME?"

'Oh no. Please don't cry.' Harry thought urgently frantically trying to find a way to defuse the situation.

"I mean that I don't deserve you and that I think you'd be happier with someone who will treat you right." He tried to phrase the question in such a way that he couldn't possibly insult the other boy.

"Oh no Harry don't be like that…you're a great guy," Here Neville paused and seemed to pale a bit more, "it's me that doesn't deserve you."

Mentally Harry groaned…so much for that working.

"Listen Neville see the thing is Hermione is in love with you, and I couldn't possibly get in way of our friendship like that. I think it's best if we just keep it on cool for the time being."

Neville quickly nodded his head in agreement and then paused like a deer caught in the head lights.

"WHAT! Hermione likes me?" The voice said in a mixture of shock and…was that revulsion?

"Listen Neville I know you only like guys, but still I couldn't possibly date you and mess up our friendship and Hermione's. You know what I am saying?"

Neville looked like a fish out of water and he stared at Harry as if he was crazy.

"Harry what in the world gave you the idea that I only like guys?"

The boy just blinked back at Neville in shock, so he also liked girls? Then why couldn't he just love Hermione back?

"Well Neville I just assumed after I heard, but it's still fine by me if you are bi, after all it really doesn't make a difference to me."

Neville looked like he was about to pull his hair out in frustration and bewilderment.

"Harry what made you think I only liked guys? I thought that you said you already knew?"

Harry's frown of confusion increased at the last statement.

"I do know…someone told me."

"What do you mean someone told you?"

Suddenly Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion, something was extremely wrong here.

"I was told that you were in love with me and that Hermione was in love with you."

"WHAT!"

Neville was blood red in the face with embarrassment and anger.

"Somebody told me that YOU liked me and wanted to 'get' personal." The usually calm boy snarled in fury.

"Oh?" Harry snarled equally as disgruntled.

Both boys locked eyes and said in unison, "MALFOY!"

Harry and Neville after plotting intensively returned back to their respective dorms to set their revenge in action.

Draco was still up 'studying' his transfiguration book when Harry arrived back in the dorm room.

Immediately he placed the book away and looked at his room mate inquiringly who looked extremely pleased at something…which was not what he was expecting at all.

"Harry why are you so happy? Didn't you just break Longbottom's heart?" The blonde aristocrat asked with a bit of confusion leaking into his voice.

"Actually surprisingly no Draco. It would seem that you were wrong and Neville doesn't like me like that at all, actually Hermione doesn't even like him either."

Draco simply raised an eyebrow. How could his plan backfire so drastically?

"Oh and who do they like then?" He asked, hopefully he would be able to get some blackmail information to use on the pair, after all who wants their crush to know that they are obsessed with them?

Here Harry grinned as if Christmas came early.

"You!"

Hermione had been let in on the prank and while she was extremely upset at what Draco had done and thought that he should be taught a lesson so agreed to go along with the plan.

The next morning both Neville and Hermione seemed to be paying extra attention to Draco and ignoring each other as best they could.

However, before they could leave for their first class Professor McGonagall approached them in her usual no nonsense manner.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger please follow me."

Hermione instantly looked as if someone had shot her dog; worry lined her features as she stood from her seat. Harry followed after the older woman with out any emotion on his face for he had picked up what this was all about from her thoughts, and it was nothing to be overly concerned with.

The two first years followed the deputy headmistress to a very familiar stone gargoyle statue.

Stopping Minerva quietly whispered, "Snickers" and the statue immediately jumped out of the way to allow the group passage.

Hermione looked around in keen interest at the spiraling staircase and the gargoyle, but Harry who had seen this all many times followed the transfiguration teacher without hesitation onto the stairs, trailed quickly by Hermione.

Once they reached the top McGonagall knocked politely and waited for the soft 'come in' before entering shooing her baggage in front of her.

"Ah hello Minerva, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter! Please do come in and have a seat, Filus will be here shortly."

The three took their seats Harry and Hermione taking the two chairs in the middle, while Minerva took the chair to Hermione's left.

Once they were settled the door flew open and a very excited professor came bouncing through the door.

"So sorry I'm late had to deal with fight between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin in the corridor, I don't see how they haven't killed each other off yet." The diminutive professor exclaimed cheerfully and playfully at McGonagall who simply raised an almost amused eyebrow.

"Oh indeed."

"Excellent, now that we are all here on to the important information. Lemon drop?"

Albus held out a bowl full of the sweets and as usual everyone declining in Hermione's case having a valid excuse, after all her parents are dentists.

"Now I am sure the both of you are wondering why you are here," Dumbledore paused to peer over his glasses at the pair of them, "so therefore I will not delay the information any longer."

Hermione eagerly leaned forward in her chair seeming have gotten over her earlier fear of being in trouble

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. For not wanting to stall he was sure taking his sweet time about it.

"Now I have been informed about your excellent progress in your studies, and your teachers and I believe that such skill indicates that you should move on to advance study. Before you ask any questions let me explain." Dumbledore said efficiently stopping the outburst of questions from Hermione.

"Now as a student on advanced study you would each have private lessons with each instructor, and work at your own pace. Once you pass seventh year material on a certain subject you would then become a teacher's aid in that subject and begin to work on your masters."

With each passing word Hermione was becoming more and more excited at the prospects of such an offer. Harry however was not impressed, he could sense a 'but' coming in here somewhere.

And after several more minutes of Dumbledore's voice droning on about what they could expect and the benefits would be in such a program the 'but' suddenly popped up.

"Of course I will be offering you personal training as well, since both are you are such skilled and excellent students."

"Headmaster surely you are too busy to tutor two first years?" Harry asked in a confused voice making Hermione's shoulders droop as if she just realized the truthfulness behind the statement, for everyone knew the Dumbledore was an extremely important and busy wizard.

Dumbledore however smiled benevolently at the two children.

"Harry there is nothing more important to me than teaching such talented students."

Harry smiled slightly back at the statement but instead thought of one sarcastic remark after another. No doubt Dumbledore was trying to train him to be the perfect weapon or some other nonsense, for he knew that the man had heard the prophecy, and all that it entailed.

There was no way that he wanted to play that game again with the headmaster; one time was enough for him. This time things were going to be done his way, and be damned with what everyone else thought.

So Dumbledore wanted to play his games did he? Harry thought mentally giving a ruthless smile that scared many a death eater in the past. He would play this game, but he had no intention of following the rules.

"Now Miss Granger would you be interested in our offer?"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked at the girl across his desk seriously.

Hermione immediately agreed with a happy smile.

Minerva smiled slightly at the now hyper girl.

"Now Mister Potter would you also be interested in this offer?"

To the outside world Albus looked perfectly peaceful, but inside everything was on pause waiting for the answer. He was sure that he boy would say yes, but it was never a sure bet until the words were spoken. He could always get the boy in the program another way for Lily would be thrilled to have her son be advanced, so that was not the problem, but he would rather Harry chose it rather than feel as if it was forced on to him.

"Of course Headmaster, the offer is simply too good to pass up."

Too good indeed. Harry thought sarcastically.

"Ah excellent please returned to your normal classes today as we draw up your schedules and you will receive them at breakfast tomorrow."

Once every one had left Albus popped another lemon drop in his mouth as he leaned back in his chair. The meeting went excellent in his opinion, getting Harry to agree had been his top priority and that went smoothly. However as he sucked on the muggle candy he sudden felt a little apprehension enter his heart.

Did things go a little too smoothly?

Shrugging he went back to his candy, after all he was most likely imagining it, things were going exactly towards his plans.

CH25

"Very good Harry!"

Albus smiled slightly at the black haired boy.

Three weeks had passed since that faithful meeting in the headmaster's office. Both the Potters and Delhommes were ecstatic that he was chosen for such an educational opportunity.

Lily wrote him a long letter praising him, while James went on awhile about up holding the family name, but Harry could tell that James was also very proud. David and Alice sent him a nice long letter including cute little stories about his siblings that he enjoyed immensely, and some new materials to fiddle around with. As long as it did not require batteries all the machinery would work fine at Hogwarts.

The Delhommes usually spent the week at their house in North Carolina during the week, and then flooed to the Potters for the weekend; Lily and James where happy to welcome them with open arms, especially since the kids were beginning to view them as grandparents. Alice absolutely adored all of them, and tended to spoil them worst than even Sirius. Jalene already had both David and Alice eating out of her palm.

Most of his education was to be independent study, since the teachers usually had full schedules until dinner.

Hermione and Harry would usually begin their day with breakfast with their friends, once the others left for classes the pair would make their way to the library and study anything they desired until lunch time.

After lunch they would walk to a practice classroom where materials would be left for them to use, and they would attempt all they had studied. Harry was careful not to get too far ahead of Hermione, and would often spend the lesson helping her improve this or that.

At three they would split up and attend private lessons. Every Tuesday and Thursday he would head to the headmaster's office for private instruction, Monday was potions, Wednesday transfiguration, and Friday charms. Hermione met with the Headmaster every Monday and Wednesday, Tuesday she had transfiguration, Thursday potions, and Friday charms with Harry.

Usually after dinner they would either go to herbology, astronomy, arithmancy, or runes together, except on Tuesdays and Thursdays when Harry had Quidditch practice. On those days Hermione usually went to the library to finish her essays.

Much to her annoyance and Harry's amusement she never figured out how he always seemed to be finished with his essays. Little did she know that he had every essay he ever wrote stored in his trunk upstairs and would usually tweak it a bit to perfection. Many times she would run across lines that she could swear that it sounded just like something she would say.

They were already close to the end of the second year material, and once they finished that they would be joining a third year Care of Magical Creatures class for some hands on experience that a book just could not provide.

The private lessons with Dumbledore were a mixture of defense against the dark arts, dueling, wandless magic, and some little known spells. Harry was being extremely careful to keep control of his magic at all times and not show too much potential in front of the meddling old man, something that he had been planning to use to his advantage.

Dumbledore had on many occasions looked into Jamie's mind, and while he had nothing 'important' there he still resented the fact that the headmaster dared even try to look into his mind. So therefore he came up with a plan….

Harry's holding back confused the headmaster to no end. He knew that the boy was far more talented than he showed, but why was he restraining himself?

"Very good Harry." Albus repeated smiling.

The only 'real' skill the boy had shown was in the more unknown spells. Albus was extremely surprised when Harry showed next to no skill in wandless magic. He wasn't sure if the boy truly had any skill in it or not, for he appeared to actually concentrate quite intently while trying.

"That's enough for today Harry."

Harry nodded politely and placed his wand back in its holster, but before he could turn to leave Dumbledore indicated for him to take a seat. Harry slowly took a seat while Albus rounded his desk and took a seat.

"Now would you like to talk about anything?" Albus asked steeping his fingers in front of himself and giving the boy a grandfatherly smile.

Harry gave a curious look back.

"Well nothing that I can think of at the moment, sir. Perhaps my progress?"

Albus' eyes twinkled a bit in amusement. How ironic that the boy's question would lead right to where he was going.

"Ah…yes, you have shown yourself to be most skilled. However, I feel as if you may be holding back." Dumbledore peered over his glasses inquiringly, "Harry are you holding back?"

Albus watched the oldest Potter child closely and was privileged to see surprise and then a bit of unease pass across his features. Concern? Perhaps he was hiding something?

"No sir…" The sentence was stuttered out and they both knew immediately it was a lie.

"Oh?" Albus left the question out there stating plainly that he did not believe him.

"Well not intentionally." The sentence was muttered with his eyes downcast, avoiding the piercing gaze.

Dumbledore took on a confused expression and motioned Harry to continue.

"Well you see sir…I'm not really comfortable when I'm around you. It's nothing that you've done, but rather just a feeling." Harry trailed off.

Inwardly he smirked. If Albus wanted to 'control' him he would have a much more difficulty if he was afraid of him.

"What sort of feeling?" The older man was intrigued at what he was hearing.

"A deep resentment…a need for, well…revenge."

The confusion was clear on the first year's face.

"I never felt it until I saw you at Hogwarts on the first night, but the more time I spend in your presence the more the feeling grows…it makes absolutely no sense!" Harry scowled fiercely.

"And I always have a headache after every lesson, I'm more irritable and…well just not myself." Harry ranted on, rubbing his forehead as he did so.

Albus' eyes narrowed slightly at the action.

"So I've been trying to not stand out in my lessons. Obviously I didn't succeed. I thought that if you believed I wasn't talented enough then you wouldn't waste your time teaching me, and the problem would be fixed."

"Harry why do you think you feel this way?"

"That's the point…I don't know, it's almost as if they're some other person's feelings and I am just picking up on the."

Suddenly with eyes narrowed Dumbledore made a connection. It couldn't be…could it? A connection between Harry and Voldemort…was it even possible? But why would it wait to manifest here at Hogwarts?

"Harry would you mind letting me examine your scar, for I think that it could give us a clue as to what is happening."

Naturally Harry frowned at the request and leaned back from the headmaster appearing to do some quick thinking.

Finally the black haired boy nodded, frown still firmly in place.

Albus raised his wand and saw intense anger suddenly flare in the boy's eyes and the tension was plain to see in his shoulders.

"Ostendo sum nex iunctio!"

An orange light shot out of the wand and hit Harry squarely in the forehead.

Instantaneously a black shadow enveloped the lightning scar, and red, black, and white lines spanned out from around the darkness in a spider web like patterns, covering the majority of the boy's face. Further more, a golden glow surrounded his whole body, and for a moment even his eyes seemed to glow gold.

Dumbledore did not let it show on his face, but he was down right confused. The spell he had just used was supposed to show any mental connections Harry had from death or from souls. The black he could easily conclude was from Voldemort, and the red must be from Bellatrix Lestrange for her sacrifice was by blood, but what of the white? Not only that, but he had never heard before of a glow that surrounded the whole body using that spell.

Harry looked down at his hands and stared in wonder at the golden glow.

What was going on?

He looked up and saw the confusion in the older wizard's eyes as well. Frowning he walked over to a mirror on the wall near by and looked into its reflective depths. Green/gold eyes stared back at, studying the lines that covered his face.

Harry frowned at the lines; black was for Voldemort, red for Bellatrix, and white was for him, he knew that each line represented a part of another person's soul. When Riddle failed to kill him he accidentally transferred part of his soul and power into the young Potter while Bella transferred blood protection and some of her talents as well. Harry obviously transferred his soul, but what in the world was the golden glow from?

Studying the lines Harry wondered silently what other talents Bella had left him besides being able to burn his enemies to a crisp.

Sharp blue eyes watched as small hands ran over the multi colored lines in wonder.

Another person left the boy a gift or protection, but who and when?

Both headmaster and student jumped when they heard hearty chuckling from a shelf.

"Really Harry the gold suits you…from a mutual friend I am sure."

Dumbledore stared at the sorting hat as Harry processed the new clue.

The old man surely? Silenius wasn't it? What did the gold indicate protection wise? Could he even get in contact with this Silenius?

Harry frowned thoughtfully, hardly noticing that the headmaster was now watching him closely, until his soft voice asked a question, "What mutual friend would that be Seanan?"

Once again the sorting hat let out a chuckle, "Honestly Albus it is really nothing that would concern you, just something for young Mr. Potter here."

Wishing to question the sorting hat further Dumbledore quickly dismissed the oldest Potter child.

Unfortunately a few days after his lesson Harry really hadn't made any headway in finding out what his new protection was, however his over all plan had worked famously. Dumbledore had sent him a note after breakfast stating that instead of having lessons with him he would continue his lessons with Professor Snape until his 'condition' was under control. As far as Harry knew Snape would be teaching Jamie how to defend his mind against attacks, something that would come in handy in the future. He was getting sick of Dumbledore prying into his outer mind all the time. It was interesting to note that once again the headmaster decided to not tell him why he needed to learn to defend his mind; after all he was only a first year.

The Halloween feast had passed the week before without anything really interesting happening (if you discounted the Weasley twins' prank), not that he expected something to occur after how jumpy Quirrell had been lately. Quirrell had been avoiding him like the plague, careful to never be caught alone in a corridor, or a room, something that was amusing Harry to no end…he had a plan to deal with that two face git as well.

Both of the twins would regularly meet up with Harry in an abandoned classroom telling him of their great pranks and asking for ideas in return. While Harry had yet to lead a prank, many of his ideas had been used on the Slytherin population, and he had even suggested many pranking candies that they could make in the future. The twins straight away latched on to the idea of a joke shop, or inventing pranking items as brilliant. Fred had even mentioned that he would be very interested in starting a business if they could ever get the funding.

They were already in November, and the weather had cooled drastically. The group had started to wear their warm sweaters, and both Harry and Draco dreaded the hours of long flying in the evening cold. Chambers, while not nearly as bad as Oliver, worked them almost to exhaustion every practice, and encouraged them to get in extra practice on their off days. Malfoy would usually grumble under his voice when he heard that suggestion, muttering exactly where Chambers could go, giving Harry great amusement.

On the other hand Draco had taken to dragging his best friend to visit 'Uncle Sev' every Friday afternoon for tea, of course Draco had also invited Hermione, Ron, and Neville, but the first would always head to the library and the last two looked sick at the thought of tea with Snape and would run off to visit Hagrid instead.

Harry had to admit while this Snape was his usual snarky self, he had an edge to him that was more caring and plain to see as with how he dealt with his godson. Even Severus had picked up on the slight changes in his godson. Draco while he seemed to still hold prejudice it was not nearly as strong as before, and the boy was actually starting to think for himself. Honestly Harry contributed it to the fact that Hermione was so brilliant and some of the ideas he had been pushing. It is hard to say that muggleborns are inferior to purebloods, when one of them is wiping the floor with you, as the bushy haired first year was.

Harry was happily looking forward to the first quidditch match of the season which would feature his old house against the snakes. Interestingly enough Ritchie Coote a second year became the new Gryffindor seeker. Ritchie had played Harry's sixth year as a chaser, and while he was weedy looking he had excellent speed, skill, and aim, so honestly he was the lion's best selection.

The first Ravenclaw game would be the second weekend after the Slytherin/Gryffindor match, and the whole Potter clan, alone with his grandparents and uncles were planning on coming to watch the match. Draco had also mentioned that his mother would be attending since there was a slight chance that he would get to play.

Privately Harry was very interested in meeting this Narcissa, and judging how different she truly was from the death eater he knew. From the memories he could recall she did not seem like the woman from his world, but then again her change might have been totally to do with her sister's death, Bellatrix and Narcissa were extremely close.

Harry let out a loud sigh, for only time would tell whether or not he could trust the people of this world.

CH26

The quidditch match against the Slytherins and Gryffindors was an exciting affair that took place on Saturday November 9. Both teams were about evenly matched and it was a long drawn out game, which lasted most of the afternoon. However the longer the game lasted the more violent the Slytherins became, foul after foul was awarded to the Gryffindors and soon the score difference increased. Higgs finally caught the snitch, but they were so far behind they only won the game by ten points.

Neville and Ron were depressed the whole afternoon, declaring their disdain that they had lost to the Slytherins. Malfoy of course was ecstatic and wore on his friends' nerves until finally Harry sent a silencer at him, efficiently shutting him up. After that Malfoy stalked off to find his godfather, silencer still firmly in place.

The first Ravenclaw match took place on the twenty-third against the Hufflepuffs.

While Ravenclaw's strategy was radically different from his old team, he soon became adequate at the precise planned plays and the different styles the players had. Luckily for him he didn't really have to participate in the plays…just catch the snitch.

The match was pretty single-sided as the only player on the Hufflepuff's team with any significant talent was Cedric Diggory, who put up a good fight but Harry easily caught the snitch before Diggory was able to.

With the win by a land slide Ravenclaw was easily in the lead for the quidditch cup. After the game he had been swamped by the Potter clan and Sirius. It was hard to tell who were more excited, Sirius or Jaden and Raidon.

The two boys excitedly chatted to their older brother and Harry discretely sent them over to the Weasley twins who were gazing at James, Remus, and Sirius in what could only be described as awe.

Harry was never able to meet with Narcissa simply for the fact that Lily was hanging on him, and mothering him until dinner when the families left for home.

Sadly to say Harry had ransacked the library and had not found a speck of information that helped his research into the connections that he saw in Dumbledore's office. Furthermore there was next to nothing on contacting any of the spirits, or higher powers. As soon as he got home for the holidays he planned on barricading himself in the Potters' library and searching threw the whole thing until he found something useful.

On a better note though, the occumency lessons with Snape were coming along great. Jamie was 'developing' basic shield by the time Thanksgiving rolled around. How quickly he picked up the art surprised the potions master, but he had heard of people mastering the art faster than his student so he really didn't pay it too much time.

On Thanksgiving (the 28th of November in 91') Harry was surprised when several pecking noises were heard at his bedroom window early in the morning and even more so to see a large basket carried by several owls.

When he opened the window the owls flew over to his bed and landed, waiting patiently for someone to relieve them of their parcel.

Wonderingly he untied the birds from their burden and then picked up the letter tucked into the side of the basket.

His eyes rose as he took in the note's appearance, whoever sent it had a sense of humor since the note was folded into the shape of a turkey.

Harry grinned as he unfolded the letter and began to read the tidy cursive writing.

Jamie,

We are missing you greatly especially at this time of year when families gather to give thanks for all they have. I know how much you always enjoy my Thanksgiving dinner so enclosed is a small bit to tide you over until the holidays. I hope you and your friends will enjoy the special dinner.

Hugs and kisses,

Gran & Pops

P.S. Lily has placed a heating charm on the package to keep the food warm until after dinner at least.

Smiling Harry folded the letter neatly back and placed it in his desk drawer with the rest of the letters he received from home.

From the outside the basket looked to be able to feed a person two or three good meals, so Harry smiled thinking about what he would be eating for lunch and dinner.

Gingerly he pulled back the basket top and gasped at what his grand mother considered a little bit. There was enough food to tide over a small army…it could easily feed up to thirty people!

Draco walked out of the bath room with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still dripping wet.

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

Harry grinned back at his friend before replying, "Dinner."

During the day Harry wrote several (ok more than several) invitations, twenty-six in all, and sent them out by owl to the students he wished to invite to the little get together. On the invites the time and place were mentioned so every one would know when and where to meet, without bombarding him with annoying questions throughout the day.

The message told them to be on the seventh floor corridor at seven o'clock for the party.

Harry and Draco went to the Room of Requirement to set up for the party, the former lugging the basket while the former whined about this and that.

The large room Harry created was very homey and informal, and reminded him strongly of his grandmother's house; even the smell was comparable, like the pies his grandmother was so fond of making during the holidays.

The tables were draped in a red table cloth with white cloth napkins, and a wicker basket filled with different types of gourds. Harry quickly began setting out the different foods, still ignoring Draco's complaining he had been doing much of it lately. In the corner there were many couches situated around a fireplace, with a pack of cards, and a few more board games on a shelf which Draco went to look at.

He muttered to himself, "Let's see…turkey, mashed potatoes…where did I put the gravy? Ah here it is…corn, peas, green beans…PUMPKIN PIE!"

Harry was distracted from the food as the door opened and Hermione, Neville, and Ron walked in, looking around the room curiously.

Draco waved them vaguely over to the couches and continued talking.

Hermione walked over and helped Harry finish setting the rest of the food on the tables.

"Harry who sent you all this food?" Hermione asked curiously.

"My grandmother sent it for Thanksgiving since I'm not home."

"Oh."

Over the next twenty minutes the rest of the students began to drift in, and when finally every one was there Harry gave a short welcome speech and the students sat and began to dig in. The only students that really understood the concept of Thanksgiving was Hermione and a few other muggleborns.

The students that he invited were mainly lower year students, none over fourth year, and composed from all of the houses.

In deciding which Slytherins to invite Draco vetoed many of his original choices on the grounds that 'they're not what they seem.' So in the end he only invited three Slytherins and the majority of the lower Ravenclaws.

The affair was very enjoyable, loud, and joyous. The students were set to leave in two weeks time for home and many were excited to see their families again, especially the first years.

After the dinner the group sat around playing games and holding their bulging stomachs, some even unbuttoned their now tight pants, and leaned back with contented sighs.

Harry leaned back with a satisfied grin and sigh also. Just like home.

Severus Snape was curious about the relatively large number of students that had not been at dinner that night, including his godson. The majority had been from Ravenclaw…actually most of the younger year Ravenclaws were gone from their table. A party perhaps? But today was nothing special, unless one of the students decided to throw a birthday party.

Severus looked over to the Gryffindor table with a frown. No Ron, Fred, or George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, or Hermione Granger. He noted that there were students up to the fourth year missing from each table, even Slytherin was missing some students, but at such a small number that it could just be a coincidence.

The other heads of houses had noticed the missing students as well but they were not relatively concerned, coming to the same conclusion as the potions master.

After the dinner Severus walked slowly back to his office to finish grading the third year essays thinking the whole way about his godson's best friend, Harry Potter.

Never in a million years would he have thought that he would actually be able to stand a Potter, but this boy was different…nothing like his father.

Truth be told Severus had been extremely worried about how the other children would treat Draco, after all his father is Lucius Malfoy…the Death Eater who single handedly tortured the Abbotts to death.

People said that after the couple had already lost their mind, Malfoy became creative and started to take them apart piece by piece until both died from blood lose and then were dismembered the rest of the way.

Their four-year-old daughter saw the whole ordeal and didn't speak for nearly five years. The poor child was still terrified of her own shadow, and avoided his godson like the plague.

Severus sighed and pushed his office door open, cursing the dark lord and all of his minions, mostly though he cursed Black and Potter.

The only real reason he joined Voldemort was to have his revenge on those two. They had made his life at Hogwarts living hell, all for their sick little amusement.

James Potters' face drifted into his mind's eye wearing an exceedingly satisfied smirk, causing Severus to snarl his lip in disgust. Even years after had graduated from Hogwarts, his fingers still itched to wrap around the annoying man's throat and throttle him until he turned blue.

The potions' master smiled a bit at the image as he took his seat behind his chair, the smile soon drifted off his face as he glanced down and caught sight of a plastic…something…on his desk. There was a short note beside of the thing and Severus picked it up carefully to read.

Dear Professor Snape,

We were having a little Thanksgiving celebration, and we had an outlandish amount of food and thought that you may enjoy some. We've placed a heating charm on the container so the food should stay warm for quite some time. Hope you enjoy!

Harry Potter

Slowly Severus opened the container and peeked in side, the delicious aroma that reached his nose almost convinced him to scarf down the food at that instance. However what if the food wasn't really from the Potter boy? Quirrell had been up to something, always hanging around the third floor corridor, and they had exchanged words.

Severus threw several of the most potent spells on the food, searching for any sign of a poison, or potion. Finding none Snape looked around before conjuring a spoon and taking a bite of the pumpkin pie.

The last two weeks passed amazingly fast to Harry and Hermione who were swamped with their school work. Even Harry had to admit that the work lode was extreme compared to what the other first years were doing. It was almost as if the teachers were trying to cram as much information in their heads as quickly as humanly possible.

The two first years had joined the third year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff care of magical creatures class weeks before to many odd looks and jealous stares.

Harry had to admit, compared to Hagrid's lessons the current class was a breeze and hardly interesting. Kettleburn seemed to be unusually clumsy around the animals, and received many bits and burns from the disgruntled creatures, many which seemed to take pleasure in annoying the man.

It was hardly a wonder that the teacher was missing many fingers and looked as if he had been pulled threw a meat grinder at one point or another. While he wasn't as scared as Mad Eye, Kettleburn was certainly close.

Harry's request for the Weasley's to come and spend Christmas with the Potters was immediately accepted, much to Harry's pleasure. Percy, however, politely declined and wrote to his parents to go to Romania with them to see Charlie.

Fred and George however were absolutely thrilled about staying at the Potters, so much so that on the train ride back to King's Cross both boys were practically bouncing. Ron kept shooting them annoyed looks and finally told them to leave their compartment, which they did after turning their brother's hair green.

Both Neville and Draco were planning on coming over for some visits after Christmas, since Draco would not be able to attend before the 25th because of parties, and Neville's parents wanted some alone time with their baby boy.

Hermione on the other hand was joining her parents on their annual skiing trip, and would not be available until they returned to school. Over all the holiday was shaping up to be a more enjoyable affair than in his previous universe.

The train ride to platform 9 ¾ passed in exploding snap, chess, and plenty of candy. Hermione silently sent glares over her book, Hogwarts a History, at Neville and Ron as they stuffed their mouths full of chocolate and proceeded to attempt to carry on a conversation. Every time food would fly from their mouths Hermione's right eyebrow would twitch slightly in disgust and she would cough loudly, but both boys ignored her.

When they were almost at the platform, two identical heads of red poked through the compartment door.

"Harry could we borrow you for a moment?" Fred asked with an evil grin, a look his twin shared.

Ron and Neville's eyes narrowed at the look, but Harry simply shrugged and left the compartment with them to see what they were up to.

"Harry just how good are you at wandless magic?" George asked curiously.

The black haired boy looked suspiciously around before waving his discretely and a bottle of butter beer appeared in his hand.

"Decent…why?"

The Weasley twins stared at him in shock.

"That's pretty advanced magic Harry, even we don't know how to summon things." Fred said in awe.

The boy blushed a bit and looked down at his feet.

"Well anyways we were wondering, since wandless magic isn't traceable, would you help us pull some pranks while we are your house?"

Two pairs of brown eyes started at him pleadingly.

"Please…please….please!"

Harry just stared at the pair considering the proposition.

"Do we need to get on our knees and beg?" Fred asked while George started to bend down.

"Ok ok, but not a word to anyone else about it ok?" Harry finally sighed out.

"Why our most…"

"Noble leader…"

"We'd never, ever…"

"Even consider it!"

The train came to a lurching halt and Harry quickly ran back to his compartment to grab his trunk and Zantose who he left snoozing in his seat. He had sent Hedwig ahead the previous day with a note to his parents and had told her to simply stay there, she had happily agreed.

Harry and Hermione shrunk the others' trunks before they did their own and placed them in their pockets. Hermione placed a timer on hers which would automatically de-shrink at the appropriate time since her parents were muggles.

Even before they were able to get off the train Hermione gave an excited squeal and hugged each boy before taking off to where she saw her parents at. After the girl had hugged Draco, a slight blush had come over his face and he tried his best to look disgruntled at the contact. Ron too was blushing, while Neville looked smirking on.

Harry grinned and left the compartment, with three first year boys trailing behind him.

Once outside on the platform the group started to scan the crowd for any sign of their families.

Mentally Harry cringed at the large crowd, thinking at how easy a target they all were at the moment. Back in the war they had stopped using the Hogwarts Express from transporting students, and simply issued certified portkeys.

The portkeys were timed and prevented large crowds from forming, and also prevented potentially large attacks from death eaters, if they were able to get their hands on the keys.

Harry shuddered as he remembered the attack on the Hogwarts Express in his seventh year. Half the lower years had been slaughtered while nearly a quarter of the older students were seriously wounded or dead.

The only thing that stopped the attack from being a total massacre was the fact that the parents were there, and did their best to protect the children. After that the ministry immediately changed to the portkeys.

With these memories Harry fingered his wand and stared around the large crowd with a darkened expression on his face.

Draco let out a delighted yell and grabbed his best friend's arm and dragged him forward in the crowd, the other boys following closely behind.

"Mother!"

Draco let go of his arm and quickly hugged an aristocratic looking women, dressed in the finest of clothes.

"Well hello Draco, who are your friends?" Narcissa asked as her eyes lingered on the boy who she knew was Harry Potter.

The boy's green eyes stared unwaveringly back and a small smile pulled on his lips as he gave a slight nod in her direction.

Narcissa's blue eyes broke the contact as her son began to introduce the boys.

"This is Neville Longbottom, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley, and this here is Harry Potter." Draco was smirking proudly as he introduced his friends.

"Pleasure to meet you all, but I am afraid we must be going. Say goodbye Draco."

Draco turned back to the boys and whispered a few short words before following his mother out of the train station.

After Harry could no longer pick Malfoy's platinum blonde hair out of the crowd he turned back around and began to scan the crowd for his family.

He needn't have bothered though since Sirius was pushing his way through the throng looking between the group and the spot where the Malfoy's had disappeared last, the older man wore a very worried expression on his face.

Fear and displeasure lingered in his blue eyes as his eyes locked with his godson. Words were sure to be exchanged soon.

CH27

The look on Sirius' face was not one for endearing eyes and Harry really didn't feel like getting into a discussion concerning Draco in front of his friends. He quickly placed a large smile on his face and waved excitedly at the approaching man.

"Uncle Sirius!"

At his godson's obviously happy voice the darkened expression cleared almost completely from the handsome face, and a pleased smile snuck its way to his lips.

"Prongslet!"

At the man's name Fred and George turned and gawked at the man with open adoration.

Harry quickly gave the man a one armed hug, careful not to squeeze too hard for Zantose wouldn't like that. Sirius seemed pleased at the show of affection and hugged his godson back, holding on tightly for a few long seconds.

Harry eventually pulled away and waved his hand at his friends, "Sirius this is Ron, Fred and George Weasley."

Sirius studied the three with a large grin on his face.

"You must be Molly's and Arthur's sons. The last time I saw any of your parent's children Percy was still in diapers!"

"Couldn't have been that long ago then." Fred said with a smirk causing his brothers to grin widely, and Sirius pause in confusion.

"You two really shouldn't pick on Percy he's your brother and a prefect after all!" Harry admonished in a very uncanny impression of Mrs. Weasley causing the group to laugh uproariously.

"Wow Harry you sound just like my mum." Ron said with a grin.

Fred and George nodded with identical grins before staring at Sirius again.

"Err, right I guess we should probably go meet James and Lily." Sirius said uncertainly while staring back at the twins. He then proceeded to lead the four towards their left in search of the Potters.

Harry grinned widely when he saw his parents scanning the crowd. When Lily caught sight of him she ran forward and pulled her oldest son into a tight embrace causing the Weasleys to erupt in snickers. Placing her head close to his ear she whispered, "Oh my baby I've missed you so much!"

Harry relaxed into his mother's hug simply basking in her warmth and let a pleased smile play across his face.

"Lily you are embarrassing him." James said with a chuckle ruffling his son's hair once his wife had pulled back.

"I've miss you all!" Harry exclaimed causing his parents to smile.

"Mum, dad, this is Ron, Fred and George Weasley."

Lily gaped slightly at the youngest red head, "Ron? This is little Ronald? The last time I saw you, you were entertaining Ginny with that cute little doll…Miss Daisy if I remember correctly. My you have certainly grown!"

Fred and George turned identical evil grins on their younger brother, "Miss Daisy?" They both whispered in unison.

By the time Lily finished Ron was blushing heavily and had a look of horror on his face.

"You were such a little sweet heart. Always waiting on Ginny," Harry quickly cut in trying to save his friend's trampled dignity. "Mum where are Gran and Pops?"

Her expression immediately changed causing fear to clench his heart, "They're ok right?"

"Oh they're absolutely fine…visiting your great uncle Morris, something about a hunting accident."

Harry cringed before asking, "What did he do this time?"

James looked genuinely intrigued, "He's injured himself before?"

Harry simply nodded before asking, "Was it a gun or bow?"

"Bow…right foot." Lily said with a shudder.

The black haired boy sighed while shaking his head.

Ron and the twins looked confused and Fred finally asked, "What's a gun?"

Harry grinned brightly, "I'll show you later."

"Harry James Potter, where did you learn to use a gun at?" Lily demanded brows creased in anger.

"Great Uncle Morris of course!"

The adults looked at him incredulously, "The same one that is in the hospital?"

Harry nodded brightly while Fred and George snickered.

"I think I need to talk to Alice about her brother. Come on you lot, Remus and the kids are excitedly waiting at home for you."

Sirius and James quickly led the group off the platform while Lily snaked her arm around her son's shoulders and gave it a happy squeeze.

Harry barely had time to step through the front door before he was hit in the middle by a small child.

"Harry!"

At the excited squeal running footsteps were heard from the floor above and soon four children were seen at the top of the stairs. In their eagerness to get to the bottom they practically fell over on another trying to beat their siblings to the door.

The oldest Potter child grinned as he shuffled through the door dragging the five-year-old along, coming to a halt at the bottom stair as the rest of the group followed him in.

Angel and Cassie gave him a quick hug and placed kisses on his cheeks. His brothers however bounced on the balls of their feet sending their mother a slightly guilty look. Luckily for them Lily was preoccupied with dabbling her eyes as she watched the girls interacting with Harry.

"Harry you're back!" Jalene yelled excitedly.

"I'm back!" Harry agreed with a laugh and twirled the little black haired girl around causing her to giggle happily.

"Did you get my packages?"

Jalene nodded excitedly, "Mummy about fainted when she saw me eating the blood pops. They're my favorite."

The Weasley's chuckled while the Potter children wrinkled their noses in obvious disgust.

"Yes, we traded our Blood Pops and Bloody Peppermints for all the Chocolate Balls and Sugar Gushers she had." Jadon said happily as Cassie and Angel rolled their eyes. Cassie looked over and blinked when she saw the twins and then smiled slightly for identical twins in the wizarding world were extremely rare.

"Guys this is Fred, George, and Ron…yes Angel the Ron I wrote about." Harry said introducing the three for what seemed the hundredth time.

Ron's eyes widened at the end of the sentence and shot his friend a look, to which he simply received a grin.

"Well why don't you five show our guests where they'll be sleeping." James indicated before walking into the living room.

Jadon and Raidon quickly grabbed the twin's trunks and started to lug them up the stairs while Cassie and Angel led the way. Harry discretely placed Fred and George in a room next to his brothers' rooms much to the pleasure of Raidon and Jadon. In his letters to his brother he had made sure to mention just who and what Fred and George did at Hogwarts. He then place Ron in the room across from his which was decorated in the Gryffindor red and gold. Once he finally shook off his sibling he invited Ron to his room to show him the chess set Sirius had gotten him as a late birthday present.

Ron stared around the room interestedly. Harry's shelves were filled with all sorts of muggle items that would leave the average wizard totally baffled. Harry grinned as Ron discretely poked the shiny CD player.

"Want to listen to some music then?"

The red head shrugged as Harry flipped through his music collection, looking for something his young friend should like. Finally he pulled his R.E.M. CD and popped it in the player, and then unwound Zantose from around his left arm and placed him on his bed. Harry had to smother his grin as he saw Ron's front pocket quiver, a tell-tell sign that Peppers was there. To the boy's utmost amusement Zantose loved tormenting the black rat. Most people might find that terrible, but to Harry he could care less; you could even say he loathes them for obvious reasons.

As the music blasted the two moved to the window seat where the chess board was set up and took a seat.

"Sirius got it for me." Harry said with a grin. Instead of the usual pieces different breeds of dragons took their spots, snarling up and baring their teeth at the two boys.

"Brilliant." Ron breathed poking an Australian Sand Dragon in the side eliciting as his.

The two started to play, and even with all his extra years of experience Ron still handed him his battered dignity on a platter.

Harry scowled as his Chinese Long-Snout was literally torn apart by Ron's much bigger South American Red, its red body glistened in the sunlight and it's golden eyes gleamed as it licked it's blood covered claws.

"Wicked!"

The game ended with all Ron's surviving dragons charging his Hungarian Horntail and ripping the poor thing to pieces

Harry nursed several burns and cuts on his hands from the feisty pieces. After a while his dragons knew he was a crappy player and would not listen to his orders so he was forced to move them by hand which caused his injuries.

"Good game mate. Another?"

Harry looked at his watch and the dimming side outside before answering, "Maybe after dinner. It should be ready soon, and I still need to say hello to Remus."

The two boys walked out of the room and down the hall to where the twins were staying and paused as they heard whispering before a burst of laughter. Harry softly pushed the door open and peered in, to see four heads together peering at something out of sight.

Silently Harry tip-toed through the door and motioned for Ron to follow. Discretely he threw silencing charms on their feet, and the moved forward until he was leaning over the four boys.

"What are you four up to?" Harry asked in the best impression of Lily he could.

At the whispered question the boys jumped and quickly turned around.

"Bloody Hell!" Fred and George breathed out together.

"Make more noise next time Harry!" Raidon yelled before Jadon added his input, "We thought you were mum for sure."

"Guilty conscious? Harry asked with a smirk.

"Us guilty? Never!" Jadon exclaimed with a grin causing Ron to grin widely.

"So what were you doing then?" Ron finally asked trying to look over Fred and George's shoulders.

"Swear you won't tell?"

"Why...is it something mum will punish me over if I don't?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Promise." Both twins said with a glare.

"Ok, ok I promise, but if mum finds out I never knew."

"Right, we were showing our new protégées some pass pranks."

"Oh?" Harry asked with a grin which was returned from the two thirteen-year-olds.

George picked up some photographs and held them up for the pair to see. Ron took in the photograph on top and gawked.

"Is that Lucian Bole?"

Harry let out a soft chuckle as he took in the boy's scowl; the silver hair accented his green skin quite nicely in his opinion.

"When did you pull this one?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Last year…"

"End of year feast!"

Fred started to flip through the pictures while George told the story behind them making the group laugh loudly.

The merriment continued until Cassie came and called them to dinner. Dinner was a loud cheerful affair and Lily and Remus had outdone themselves with the amount and quality of the food that loaded the table.

Harry spent the majority of the meal talking to Remus, Lily and his twin sisters catching up with what they had done since he was gone. Both Cassie and Angel were almost through their first year of magical theory, and almost halfway through the first year in potions brewing, quite impressive since they wouldn't be ten until April.

Both Lily and Remus thought that the girls could be ready for Hogwarts by next year, but Harry was very reluctant about the idea considering that the stone happened this year, the Chamber of Secrets could happen next year. He wasn't willing to risk his little sisters to that kind of danger when it could be avoided.

Alice had convinced James and Lily to send the children to muggle primary school the following school year since they had never had any interaction with muggle children, and it would be good for them to learn about the muggle world.

After Christmas they planned on focusing on mathematics, muggle history, and sciences; and since the children were already adequate on their reading and writing skills for their ages they would not be giving that too much mind. Alice volunteered to help teach the children math since she was a teacher before she retired, and truth be told, missed her career.

"And how are your studies going Harry?" Remus asked interestedly, for he knew that the boy was extremely sharp, after all during the summer he hadn't missed a single question on his quizzes.

"Excellent, Hermione and I are almost finished with the third year material, but we'll still be attending practical lessons in Care of Magical Creatures with the third years. In our other lessons we are doing just as well, Dumbledore knows a thing or three, as does McGonagall."

Lily beamed at the news smiling proudly while Jadon rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you are pushing yourself Harry; they'll just expect more of you." Raidon whispered his eyes big. Jadon nodded his agreement with his younger sibling.

Harry shot his little brothers a grin and sent a sly wink their way.

"So Harry who are your friends at school?" Lily asked eagerly.

He mentally cringed for that was a topic he had been avoiding until at least some time private. He would rather not have this conversation in front of Ron and the twins.

"Well Draco is in my house he's a good guy not that popular though, Terry Boot is in my house, absolutely brilliant in my opinion, then there's Ron of course…the lord of all things chess and obsessed with anything about the Cannons," at the comment Ron brushed brightly, "Hermione the most brilliant witch of her age, Neville…well yeah Neville. Oh and who else?" As he paused he looked over at the twins who were looking at him.

"Well I guess Fred and George are ok…."

Both boys took on affronted looks before turning away.

During the conversation Sirius looked sharply at his godson.

"Draco, as in Lucius Malfoy's son?"

Harry turned to look at his godfather making his face impassive as he stared at the man, "Yes I suppose he is but I don't see why who is father is would matter." Harry said with a wave of his hand.

The conversations paused around the table with the younger children looking around in confusion.

Sirius' eyes were dark as he answered, "Malfoy's are nothing but trouble…keep away from him."

Harry quickly stood up from the table and threw his cloth napkin down on the table his eyes glaring, "I would appreciate a word with you in private, please."

Everyone looked uncertainly from Sirius to Harry's retreating back; the silence was so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife. With Eyes still as dark as a raging storm Sirius quickly followed after his oldest godson.

Once they were in the library Harry quickly closed the door before turning on his uncle with a cold glared.

"How dare you! You dare to treat Draco like a mini death eater simply because his father was one…the same could be said of you dear uncle."

Sirius stiffened at the words as if visibly smacked.

"Harry you don't know what you are talking about, you're just a kid,"

"He's just a kid Sirius." The dark haired boy viciously cut in.

"He is Lucius Malfoy's son! Do you have any idea what that means?"

Harry walked slowly over to where Sirius was standing until he was staring up into his face.

"It means he will be judged the rest of his life for crimes he never committed! He will never be able to move out of the shadow of his father…he'll be considered dirt as soon as he speaks his name. You stand there and claim that you aren't bigoted, for you don't care about blood purity, but then you dare judge someone for who their father was." The words were spoken softly and so coldly it could freeze water.

Two emerald fires bored into his before one last question was spoken, "Who were your parents?"

Harry gave his godfather one last sharp look filled with sadness before he promptly turned on his heels and marched out of the room.

At the door he paused and without turning around said, "Tell the others that I am going to bed."

As his godson shut the door Sirius stared at it for a moment.

"Who were my parents?" He whispered quietly and then flinched.

"But I'm different…"

Harry sighed as he paced his room, hands behind his back in deep thought. Out of all of his family he had thought that Sirius would understand the most about being rejected for who your family was. In frustration he rummaged through his trunk for a sleep potion tossing his clothes every which way until finally he pulled out a half full bottle and poured himself a cup full. Replacing the items with a wave of his hand he quickly changed for bed still brooding about the whole ordeal.

Jumping in bed he pulled the covers up around him before chugging the potion with a shudder. Personally he thought whoever made potions that tasted that bad should be shot, brought back alive and shot again. His thoughts became darker as he thought of his uncle, and then that ponce Michael Corner. "Stupid git." He muttered sleepily as his thoughts became increasingly foggy and finally he dropped off into oblivion.

Rough hands began to shake him softly and Harry quickly opened his eyes only to shut them quickly from the light.

Slowly he opened them again and looked around the pure white space, finally his eyes rested on the old man wearing a purple robe with shooting stars.

"Hello Mr. Potter!" The old man said cheerfully.

Harry gaped for a moment before speaking.

"Silenius!"

CH28

"Silenius! But what are you doing here? Actually where is here?" Harry asked curiously looking around at the white expanse.

"This is Here Harry." Silenius replied in amusement.

The young man resisted rolling his eyes, "What do you mean this is here, of course here is here. I mean where is here?"

"This is Here." The old man said with a wave his hand indicating the whole area.

"Fine don't tell me." Harry muttered sitting down on the ground.

Silenius simply smiled at the boy's frustration which soon turned into a smirk. "Let me explain young one…currently only Here exists. We are in fact out of time."

Harry stared at the old man in some surprise, "You can pause time?"

The old man laughed again.

"No one can pause time, as you say, since time is always in motion…the past and the future are happening at this very moment. I have simply taken you out of time for our discussion, and I will place you back in time when we are through."

"So it does not matter how long I spend here? No time will pass in the real world?"

The man nodded with a slight smile, "No time could pass, or I could place you were ever I would like. Time does not pass as you say, time is."

Harry pondered what he was just told looking around in distaste.

"Why is it white?"

Silenius actually looked surprised at the question and confusion flooded his features, "I forgot that mortals are not use to so much white. Some color perhaps?"

He quickly snapped his fingers and a grasses field appeared around the pair. Harry ran a hand wonderingly through the lush grass that he sat on.

"Who are you…you never did get around to telling me the last time we met." Harry asked curiously.

Blue eyes twinkled in an eerily familiar way and an amused smile pulled at the man's lips, "Someone made a wish, I answered it." Harry stood up and brushed off his pajama bottoms out of habit, though no dirt or grass was on them. "How is it that Seanan knows of you? He was the one to tell me who you were."

Silenius turned away and began walking, "A topic for another time I believe. Now what is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

The boy walked quickly to catch up to the purpled robed man.

"The golden tint."

"Golden tint?"

Harry narrowed his eyes in frustration, " Silenius you know what I mean! The golden glow…what is it from?"

"Oh, that glow. It is a gift from your chosen…he felt that it would benefit you in your new life." The man said with a small smile.

"Benefit me how?" Harry asked until the next computed. "Chosen? Who is my chosen?

Silenius pulled out a large pocket watch and looked down intently, "Will you look at the time? I must really be going!"

"Silenius!" Harry made to grab the older man but instead fell through him, landing painfully on the ground.

The man smiled slightly with that all knowing twinkle present in his eyes.

"Goodbye Harry."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he began to curse softly.

Looking down at his hand he could see that it was red and developing a bruise where he had landed on it during the talk. He had hoped that he would be able to get the answer to that annoying question. What did the man mean when he said it was a gift that would be of benefit and in the bloody hell was his chosen? He growled slightly in annoyance.

Looking out of the window he noticed a slight pink to the horizon so he slowly got out of bed and dressed for breakfast. Hopefully his grandparents would be flooing over this morning to see him.

Taking a quick shower he dressed in some muggle style clothing before going down to the kitchen. The clock barely read 7:30 as the early rays of winter light filtered in through a window lighting the darkened room. The house was still silent as he rummaged through the refrigerator looking for food to cook for breakfast.

Silently he began to cook humming a slight tune as he did so.

The still young man stared blankly up at his off white ceiling. His wife had an arm draped across him in her sleep with her head on his shoulder while he naturally had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Sirius Black was lost in deep thought of times far gone, of his own miserable childhood. Actually his childhood had been fairly pleasant until after he was sorted into Gryffindor.

After dinner the previous night he had flooed home and went straight to his room to think. Sarah had yet to get home so he laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of the words his godson had so easily thrown at him. The words were cutting enough but added to the contempt and disappointment Harry's voice contained they became heart wrenching. When Sarah had finally come home he had feinted sleep until she had dozed off and then he laid awake the rest of the night thinking.

Sirius sighed and looked down at his wife.

Why should he care about what an eleven-year-old thought? Harry was simply a boy; furthermore he didn't even grow up in the wizarding world and shouldn't act as if he did. Why would a mere boy think that he had a right to tell his own godfather what to do? Never in all his years mentoring Raidon and Jadon had they ever gone against what he told them to do. Didn't Harry understand that he was simply trying to protect him? Lucius Malfoy was scum, always had been and always would be. But Draco was also the child of Narcissa Black, his own cousin.

Sirius had some fond memories of his blond haired cousin from their younger days when to him she was still Cissy. Cissy was only four and a half years older than him and since she was the youngest child and he the oldest of their families they did spend plenty of time together. While his favorite cousin was Andromeda, he was closer to Cissy until he was eleven. Their relations became strained when he was sorted into Gryffindor and they broke off completely when she became engaged to Lucius Malfoy. From the first time Sirius laid eyes on the pompous pureblood dislike instantly flooded his veins and dislike turned to hate when he found out that Cissy was marrying him.

He hadn't known at the time that Malfoy was a death eater but when he found out from something Bellatrix said he wasn't overly surprised. When he found out that Narcissa was pregnant with that gits child he knew without a doubt that it would turn out to be just like his father, after all it was in his blood. Stuck up, bigoted bastard! If it wasn't bad enough that the child was Malfoy's he also had the distinct dishonor of begin named the godson of the greasiest bat Hogwart's has ever known, Severus Snape. What would possess the courts to name Snape as Draco's Protector after Malfoy was arrested? Snape was just as bad as Lucius when it came to pureblooded bigotry. More than one time had the bat found himself looking down a wand for his lip.

Suddenly words jumped back in his mind, "What makes you different?"

Sirius frowned at the thought. What made him different from the rest of his family? He had been brought up the same way, and in all respects he was the perfect pureblood until he got to Hogwarts. Hogwarts? All of his problems with his family had started when he was sorted into Gryffindor…a disgrace to the family's name his mother had called him.

He let out a slightly rueful snort as he remembered her screeching howler that she sent to him as soon as she found out. That's why he was different from his family; he had been sorted into a house other than Slytherin. Only a perfect, pompous little pureblood could be placed into Slytherin…

He trailed off at that thought. Draco was sorted into Ravenclaw not Slytherin. Could it be possible that the boy wasn't as much like his father as he had previously thought? He had only caught a brief glance at him in the train station and the first year looked amazingly like his father, but then again Harry looks astoundingly like James and yet they are hardly alike.

Sirius ran a hand tiredly through his hair. Perhaps it was time that he put his differences behind him and made up with Narcissa…after all he would like to know his youngest cousin, even if he was the spawn of a Malfoy.

Slowly he whispered, "I am different because I can look past the body and into the person."

With a sigh he ran his hand through his wife's flowing hair before he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

By the time 8:15 rolled around Harry had finished cooking breakfast and the smell of cooking sausage and bacon seemed to have awoken James and Lily. Lily came into the kitchen looking as if she had been awake for hours while James trailed behind her still in his pajamas and bath robe.

"What's this?" He asked curiously.

"Breakfast of course." Harry said with a slight smile at his father.

James speared a sausage and took a bite his eyes widening at the taste.

"Wow this is really good!"

Harry snorted slightly and rolled his eyes with a smile, "Thanks dad, way not to sound surprised."

Lily smiled widely as she began to levitate some of the plates to the table and then turned around and began to set out the places.

As the trio sat and ate Lily informed him that his grandparents had flooed the previous night and he needed to floo over to their house around lunch so that he could visit his great uncle.

"Can I take Ron with me? I'm sure that he's never been to a normal hospital before, and it would be rather informative."

Both Potters didn't seem to have any qualms against it so after breakfast Harry sprinted up stairs to the bedroom across from his own to wake his red headed friend. Ron grumbled about being awoken at nine in the morning, but perked up immensely when he learned that they were going somewhere.

After Ron ate a quick breakfast he took a shower and put on the clothing that Harry had laid out for him so that he would 'fit' in. The clothing seemed a tad too big, but the black haired boy assured him that that was the fad in America.

Harry was dressed similarly wearing slightly baggy 'blue-jeans', a soccer jersey, and a 'hoodie'. The two sat down and played another round of chess with Harry's dragon set before finally giving up and flooing almost an hour early to the Delhomme household.

David and Alice seemed to still be in bed as no stirrings could be heard, and the morning light had yet shine through the windows. Harry quietly lit the end of his wand and motioned Ron to follow as he led the way down stairs to the converted basement.

"Harry! We're not supposed to use magic outside of school you could get into serious trouble." Ron hissed wide eyed.

Harry simply smirked and turned on the light at the bottom of the stairs, lighting the room.

"Ron but you are forgetting something very important. We are not on British soil, and in America we are allowed to use magic outside of school."

"What?"

"This. America." Harry said slowly pointing at the ground causing Ron to scowl and blush slightly.

"I know that but why do they get to have different rules?"

The black haired boy's smile only grew wider as he answered, "Maybe because they are a different, separate government?"

Ron threw his hands up in the air in defeat, "I give up!"

His friend chuckled as he walked over to an odd looking table and picking up an object.

"Say Ron, want to learn how to play air hockey?" Harry asked curiously.

The slightly gangly boy glared for a few more seconds before he finally slowly nodded.

Sirius toyed with his quill as he sat at his desk.

He threw a quick glare over at the pile of paperwork towering on his desk before looking back down at the blank parchment in front of him. Why, oh why did this have to be so difficult? He had written hundreds upon hundreds of letters before, but never had he found himself in the position where he was totally wordless.

James wasn't helping his nerves any. Every few minutes his friend would look up from his own pile of paperwork and throw him a concerned frown. It's not that he didn't want James to know what he was about to do, but he feared if he told him that James would talk him out of it. James had never liked Narcissa very much and Sirius knew that his friend wasn't too fond of his son being friends with the Malfoy heir. But this wasn't about James, it was about him. It was time for him to confront the small about of blood family he had left and settled his differences.

Letting out a shaky voice he dipped his quill in the ink well and brought it to the smooth parchment.

Dear Cissy,

I would like to invite you and Draco to dinner with my wife and me. I know this may come as quite a surprise, but I've been thinking recently and I've realized that we need to put our differences behind us and begin anew. There once was a time in my life when I could never imagine us not speaking to each other for more than a day, but I find myself now struggling even to pen this letter. The last day I spoke to you was when you told me you were engaged. I've realized now that it was stupid of me to ignore you for who you married and I would love to meet my young cousin.

Yours truly,

Sirius O. Black

Before he could lose his nerve Sirius closed the letter and put his seal on the back. At his actions James raised an eyebrow but Sirius pointedly ignored him as he got up from his seat and went to owl the letter.

Harry and Ron played games for about an hour and a half before Alice found them downstairs and invited them up for some breakfast. Ron eagerly followed her even though he had eaten less than four hours ago. Harry followed at a more sedated pace, rolling his eyes at his tall friend.

Luckily for them Alice decided to just fix some lunch items to eat instead of breakfast as both Ron and Harry had already eaten one breakfast.

After a quick introduction of Ron to both of his grandparents he turned to his plate and gladly dug in. The Delhommes were pleased to answer any questions Ron had after they found out that he was a pureblood wizard. David was fascinated that Ron had practically no knowledge of the muggle world and promised that they would go to the movie theater to watch a movie after they visited Morris. The closest thing to a movie that they had in the wizarding world was a pensive memory, but Harry highly doubted that Ron would even know what a pensive is.

Great Uncle Morris was very happy to see his great nephew who he hadn't seen in nearly a year.

"Jamie my boy!" He called cheerfully when he caught sight of the black haired boy. He noticed the red haired boy's confused frown as Harry came quickly forward, a large grin planted on his still childish face.

"Uncle Morris! How did you manage to shoot yourself in the foot…again?"

The old man burst out laughing and launched into a tale that Ron tried to follow the best he could but by the end he was utterly lost and it showed on his face. Harry gave him a grin and asked his grandfather to show Ron around before Morris could question his odd behavior.

Once Ron was out of the room Morris turned to his great nephew and raised both eyebrows, "Odd friend you've got there Jamie. Where ever did ya find him?"

Harry took a seat still grinning, "Goes to school with me. He's from the UK."

"Ah." The old man waved his hand in the air as if that simple word explained everything.

"Probably couldn't understand a word out of your mouth." The black haired youth stifled a smile, for it was true that Ron didn't understand half of what Morris said, but it wasn't for the reasons the man thought.

After the visit was over, much to Ron's relief, the foursome made their way to a local theater to watch a movie. Harry toyed with the idea of taking Ron to a horror movie, or perhaps simply renting Arachnophobia but decided against it in the end not knowing how his friend would react.

The visit to the hospital had left Ron a bit queasy especially after Morris had insisted that they see his foot. Poor Ron had never seen a healing wound before and he had instantly turned a sickly green and excused himself from the room.

The movie they finally settled for was a new Disney one that while it wouldn't hold Harry's interest would definitely impress Ron. During the whole movie the boy sat gawking at the screen and eating popcorn, occasionally he would mutter 'amazing' under his breath or an exclamation of surprise. Even after the show on the drive back to the Delhommes Ron sat silent with a look of awe on his face, much to the enjoyment of everyone else in the car. They small group arrived home to floo back to the Potters just in time for supper.

For those of you who have read this story I have made a few slight changes to the original verse. I have changed Chauncey to Silenius. No real reason as to why, only the name suited him better for where I plan to take this story. I have also made several slight corrections to the story, but mostly I have left these chapters how they are. Please leave a review!

All my love,

Basill


	3. Make a choice, me or Albus?

_**I don't own Harry Potter, and this was adopted. I hope you all enjoy. **_

Ch29

Sirius waited in anticipation during the week that followed for a letter when a beautiful eagle glided in and dropped the letter on the table. With a calming deep breath he took it out and read.

"_Dear Sirius,_

_You are right in the respect that we should indeed put the past behind us, Draco and I would be delighted to join you and your wife for dinner. I will not lie and say that when you turned away from me because of who I was engaged to that I was not hurt, because in truth I was. I needed you to be there and you weren't, for Draco's sake I hope you don't decide to turn on him. If you do I will make you regret it for the rest of your life._

_Also I hear that Draco had become great friends with a Mr. Harry Potter and if it is not too much trouble than perhaps he too may join us for this get together._

_Sincerely,_

_Cissy_

Sirius let out a sigh as he flooed over to the potter's house and went to Harry's room only to find Harry lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling with a haunted look in his green eyes. His snake laid beside him hissing gently. A photo was clutched tightly in his hands.

Harry let out a sigh. The conversation with his godfather running through his head, he had never before allowed himself to think on the differences from these people to those he had known, a mistake on his part and it tore at him.

"Why should I care about any of this? What in the hell was I thinking when I agreed to coming back here. Must I be doomed to fight again, kill him again? I can't allow them to die again, watching there death's was hard enough the first time. Placing Ron in the ground next to Hermione almost killed me. Watching Lucius bloody Malfoy kill his only son for turning traitor, watching Neville die protecting Luna, I can't do it again.

"Goddess I never thought I would see Siri again, never knew he could be so carefree. And Moony, he looks so much younger; I can't help but hope the rat is burning in hell for what he did to the wolf and Siri. Do you have any idea how odd it is to be eleven again, to meet parents who died saving you, to see friends whom have been long dead and buried?

Goddess I wish you could all be here now. Gin, you would love my mum. She's smart and funny and has a temper that could match mine. She's amazing, and dad.

He lives and breathes for her. You can see it in his eyes when he looks at her. You can see his devotion to her the way he smiles when she's amused and the slight frown he gets when she's upset. Did I tell you that Siri is married? Weird isn't it, Siri being married to anyone, but he is. She seems nice enough though. Then there is my siblings, I have sisters and brothers, there amazing, and cleaver. Oh, and I have grandparents, there wonderful, but there not really even related to me. Seems like Bellatrix kidnapped me when I was three, she was suppose to hand me over, but she risked everything to stop Voldemort from killing me.

She died protecting me in this new world, odd isn't it? She killed Siri and I know I should hate her, she was also one of Voldemort's greatest supporters, but here she died when she couldn't convince Voldemort to spare me, and Cissy took me and gave me to a muggle in order to protect me. I can't tell anybody here though, they wouldn't understand. They don't know the dark like we do. If Cissy had given me back to the Potter's I wouldn't have lived to reach eleven. In all likeliness they would have killed everyone here to get at me. Cissy new that, and did all she could to protect me if for no other reason than because Bella had died to save me and she didn't want that sacrifice to go to waste.

"Gin, I miss you so much. Apart of me can't wait to 'meet' you here and the other part doesn't want to. This one can't ever be you. You stood beside me at the ministry; you were there to help fight the dark forces. You stood beside me as everyone we loved died, and you died with a smile on your face. This one can never be you, I fear she is going to be too naive, too innocent, they all are truthfully. Here it's like the war never took place, and I want so much to fit in, to be another kid but I doubt it will ever happen. I remember too much of the past even though the memories seem like distant dreams. I keep the picture Ron took of us skating on the ice. You know the one where you fell and tripped me and Siri and Moony were laughing and wound up falling as well. It reminds me of what we fought for.

"You know Siri was acting like Snape the other day. He was sprouting how Draco is evil because of his dad and all of that garbage like Snape used to call me a big headed spoiled brat because of James. It made me so angry that I yelled at him. He had no right to say anything about Draco when he comes from a dark family himself. Hell, Draco isn't even a snake here and I won't allow him to badmouthed by someone. I just wish you could have been here to help pull his head out of his ass like you did with Ron. I could really use your help Gin. I… I took it for granted you know? That these were my parents, my uncles and godparents. Yet their not them are they?

Siri actually told me I was only a kid, our Siri knew better than that. No matter what anybody told him he knew I wasn't a kid, that my age didn't matter. This one isn't him, none of them are mine. I tried to pretend they were and for a while it worked, but now I can't stand it, it." Harry said as his eyes closed and his breath evened out.

Sirius stood in shock and silence as he tried to process all of this information he had just learned. When he saw Harry's small hand open he was stunned by the picture of an older Harry entangled with a red headed woman on ice and him and Remus falling as well. With a shaky hand he picked the photo up to study it. The people in the picture grinned and waved in embarrassment.

Sirius felt his throat constrict as he dashed out of the room and down to James's study, summoning Lilly and Remus while he was at it. "Sirius what is this about?" Lilly snapped in irritation once they were locked in the study and Sirius had evicted silencing and locking wards around the room. His face was pale and upon noticing this Lilly gave him a concerned look.

"Padfoot?" James asked softly when Sirius hadn't answered.

"It's Harry James." Sirius said after a moment as he sank into a chair and the others followed suit. His hands shook as he handed over the photo and the others gasped. Slowly he told them about what he had heard. His chest hurt as he told them everything from his sleepless night to what he overheard.

"What does this mean Siri?" Lilly asked after a moment.

"It means he has some explaining to do." Remus said as he blinked away his own shock.

"Lilly, James, I think you two should retrieve him, bring him into here but don't let him know you know what it's about. Act naturally, this may all be some hoax." Remus said as he stood up and began pacing. The two nodded there heads as they walked out.

Harry was sleeping on the floor, his snake by his hand when Lilly and James walked in. For the first time they noticed a worn and haggard look on his young face; a look that most would associate with war.

"Harry honey wake up. Your father and I would like to talk to you." Lilly said with a fake smile. Harry's eyes popped open at once to look at his mum. He noticed the look in her eyes and her strained smile. He had lived through the worst war in History and he could tell when something was off.

"Meet us in the study please sweet heart. Lilly said and all Harry could do was nod. He knew what it was about, he wasn't dumb. He had known Sirius was in the doorway when he was talking to Ginny's memory, but he had decided it was for the best. It was obvious he knew things he shouldn't know, and the grown-ups wouldn't listen to him once the war started, hell they didn't listen to him now. They would try to coddle him, and he refused to let others die because he was too much of a coward to tell them what he knew.

He let out a heavy sigh as he grabbed his shrunken trunk and placed it in his pocket. With his head held high he walked to his father's study and opened the door to find Moony, Siri, James and Lilly on a large couch, a chair sat across from them. Slowly he took a seat.

"Harry…" James began but stopped as Harry held up a hand; a grim look on his face. He eyed the picture Siri held and let out a sigh.

Silently he took out his shrunken trunk and too the others surprise wandlessly resized it. He pulled four books out and opened the first one. "You never knew that Peter was a traitor, and that was all of your downfalls. On October 31st when I was fifteen months old he betrayed you. James died first, wanting Lilly to get to me while he held Voldemort off. Lilly died in front of my crib. She begged him to spare me, she would have lived if she had stepped aside, she died in my place, sealing my fate. I was the only person to live through the killing curse." He paused as he allowed the information to sink in.

"Sirius was to get custody over me, but he made the mistake of trusting Dumbledore, he allowed Hagrid to take me while he went after Peter. The rat blew up a street and thirteen muggles died, the rat took off into the sewers and landed with a wizarding family to hide for the next twelve years. Sirius never received a trial, Dumbledore insisted he was the secret keeper and since the swap had been made in secret nobody could say otherwise. A few days later a law was made saying that a werewolf could not gain custody over a child. A law signed and made by Albus Dumbledore. As for me, I was left on Petunia's doorstep. If I had been any less powerful I would have died due to the cold.

"For the next ten years I lived in a cupboard, with hardly any room to lie down and none to stand, but it was mine and I loved it. Nobody could hurt me while in there. I was constantly starved and beaten, treated worse than most people treat their house elves, and then my Hogwarts letter came. Until then I didn't know I was a wizard. I had been told that Lilly and James had died in a car crash. My father was a drunkard, and got them killed.

"My first murder was at eleven when Ron, Mione, and I went to save the stone. It was a test, and I don't doubt it is the same this year. My secant year was just as trying as I once again saved the school due to a Baskalisk, only that year everyone turned on me because I'm a Parselmouth. Third year Siri escaped Azkaban, and I found out the truth and saved him from Dementors. Fourth year the Tri-Wizard tournament came around and an imposter dressed as Mad Eyed Moody entered me into the tournament. I later found out that Dumbledore could have gotten me out of it since I did not have consent from my guardian, but he didn't. I was forced to participate in that mockery of a tournament.

"I fought against a dragon, saved one of my best friends and little Gabrielle Delacour from the lake. Tied with Cedric Diggory for the cup, but we were transported to a graveyard. Peter killed Cedric on Voldemort's orders and then the basturd used my blood and before you could say hunky-dory Voldemort regained a body. We battled, but our wands cores were brothers, both came from the tail of Fawkes. They connected, and out of the wand came Cedric, an old man, a woman, and then Lilly and James Potter. They held Voldemort off long enough for me to grab Cedric's body and the cup.

Upon touching the cup it portekeyed me back to right outside of the maze. I should have been taken to the infirmary, but I was dragged off by the imposter, who was Barty Crouch Jr. using Polyjuice potion. Dumbledore came in moments later and we got a confession and then I was dragged to the headmaster's office. Only once Dumbledore's curiosity was satisfied was I allowed to go to the infirmary.

"That summer I had no contact with anyone, I had seen a fellow student murdered and was cut off from my friends because of the headmaster. I was then attacked by Dementors, and nearly expelled because I cast a Patroni. I was tried as an adult would be tried for a serious crime. The paper spent all of their time calling me an attention seeker, saying that I was after more fame and glory, and how I was crazy and delusional. I was allowed back at school, but a woman came that made life hell.

"Delores Jane Umbridge, a disturbed woman who has a fetish for the color pink and another for cats. The woman was sent from the ministry to try and take control of the school, and she slowly did. Hermione and Ron came up with an idea though; we formed an illegal club to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts instead of just reading it out of a book.

"That club is the only reason anyone passed the O.W.L.'s we had a grand time sneaking around. The ministry passed so many rules, having Umbridge carry them out at school. It was so bad that students weren't allowed to read the Quibbler because I gave a true account of what happened. Teachers were put on Probation simply because they were teaching us things that were not 'ministry approved' and all punishments had to go through Umbridge.

"In her detentions she used blood quills; all the while I was constantly getting visions from Voldemort. I was able to save Mr. Weasley due to the visions, but then Dumbledore had me taking Occlumacy classes with Snape. It was a nightmare; the man didn't explain anything to me just 'clear your mind Potter' or 'you're not trying hard enough'. They never explained that Voldemort might be able to use the link between us. They never said that he might be able to send me false visions. They thought it best to leave me in the dark, and in the end it lead to Sirius's death.

"Voldemort sent me a vision of Sirius being tortured in the hall of prophecy, and I used Umbridge fire place to ask, Kreature said that Sirius was out, and I feared the worst. I lead a group of students, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottum, and Hermione Granger. We stormed the ministry, intent on saving Sirius. Only he wasn't there. The vision was a trap, because in the hall of prophecies was a single prophecy that Voldemort wanted and only him or me could get to it.

"Death-eaters ambushed us, but we escaped and held them off until the order arrived. Bellatrix was the one to kill Sirius, and a part of me felt guiltier for hating him than for causing his death. You see all I ever wanted to be was Harry, just Harry; only Sirius saw me as James Potter. He even called me by my father's names just moments before he fell. It would be years before I could admit that I hated Sirius in his last moments, ether aloud or to myself. Surprisingly it was Draco who helped me, and Remus who helped me to forgive Sirius, both for leaving me and for not seeing me for myself.

"Now I had just lost my godfather, and Bellatrix was taunting me, I had chased after her wanting revenge for Sirius's death. Voldemort came, Dumbledore came. They battled and then I was sent back to the school. I was sent back to Dumbledore's office and left to stew for a while.

"When the headmaster finally showed up he told me that my friends would all live, acting as if it were my fault they had went. I had told them not to come, but they chose to come anyways. It had been there decision, and he knew it. He just wanted me to feel guilty over it all. It was also than that he told me the prophecy, and judging by the looks on your faces it's here as well. I admit, I was angry and trashed his office, but I had every right to. Later I learned that the objects I destroyed were mostly tied to me. A tracer spell, a power suppression spell, and many others. To him I was a weapon, not a child he forgot that I was more than a pawn of prophecy and a pawn of war.

"By sixth year I had faced Voldemort five times, been turned on by the Wizarding world three times before becoming their beloved savior again. I could not trust adults, the times I had tried to place my faith in them they betrayed it. War was brewing, and if the prophecy was to be believed than I was to be in the thick of it. Yet nobody offered me any sort of training, so I contacted the one man whom I knew would help me. Alistor Moody, better known as Mad Eye Moody kidnapped a select few, all those who had been at the ministry with me, and he taught us.

"He brought in a few trusted individuals and left Dumbledore in the dark, much like Dumbledore had done to me. Moody loved to attack while any of us were not being vigilant, but he became scared of Gin after walking in on us one day. Gin took to fiddling with her wand any time she saw him. It became a constant source of amusement and even Hermione would laugh at how weary Mad Eye became.

"We saw our first battle in January of that school year, and we lost Neville and Luna. Nev died to protect Luna, but his death was in vein. We buried there bodies in Godric's Hollow, next to Lilly and James's graves. Hermione was the next to fall, and it tore us all up. She had been five months pregnant at the time of her death. Ron and I buried her while Ginny sat in silence and watched. Her grave was crude, but her body was wrapped in linens and we lowered her into the dirt.

"When Ron died it was Ginny who kept me sane, and later Remus and Draco. I was alone when I dug Ron's grave, Ginny knew why I did it, it was in respect of our friendship that I would do it by myself, but she stood on her hill and would bring me water every now and again. Her presence was a balm to my spirit.

"When she died I was furious and so angry. If not for Draco and Remus I don't know what I would have done.

"Draco turned traitor, and helped me without even realizing it. Every now and again when it was late and I couldn't sleep he would come and sit beside me and tell me things about his own life, and in return I would tell him about mine. He was the one whom pointed out that I hated Sirius for not seeing me, and him who pointed out that my life was shitty and Dumbledore was flawed, forgetting that I was only a kid not a weapon. He also helped me to realize that their deaths weren't my fault.

"He was murdered shortly after by his own father, his mother was torn with grief and killed Malfoy Sr. Draco should have been buried with the other war heroes, but he wasn't he was placed in the Malfoy cemetery.

"Remus was murdered shortly after killing Grayback, and I placed him on the other side of my parents. After that Mad Eye, Kingsley, and I decided to meet Voldemort head on, but the other two perished in the fight.

"I was suicidal when it was over, I was the one to place my wand to my head, and I was the one to cast the killing curse. Only I didn't die, I ended up somewhere else. I was looking for my friends and family when I met a man. He told me it wasn't my time yet because I have yet to live. He said that Fate had decided to give me a secant chance and I would be sent to a place where my parents lived and I was kidnapped at the age of three. He said I would merge with my other self not long before I received my letter for Hogwarts." A grim smile lit Harry's face as he looked everyone over.

It was obvious to Harry that they all thought him delusional. "Harry perhaps we should take you for a checkup at St. Mungles." Lilly said softly, worry shinning in her eyes making Harry laugh a hollow laugh.

"You don't believe me," Harry said shaking his head. "You think I'm lying don't you?"

"I believe that you believe it to be the truth. Perhaps it is a prank from one of your friends or one of the kids." Lilly said softly.

"You think any of them have the imagination to describe war? Or do you think that any of the Weasley's could put a memory of their siblings deaths into my head?" Harry asked with a snort and suddenly the adults saw how old his eyes were. They saw how haggard the eleven year old before them was. "I would usually have you quiz me, but this time line is different but I did take into account that this would happen, with a soft sigh he reached into his trunk and pulled out a Penasive, watching as his memories swirled around.

He remembered why he had created it, he didn't want the world to forget what kind of destruction blind hatred, and passiveness caused. He didn't want them to forget that sitting around waiting on a savior was as bad as if they had killed others themselves. He waved his hand over the Penasive allowing the image to rise and play them out.

_The first one was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville standing before Mad Eye. They were dressed for battle, there eyes straight forward as Moody paced in front of them, Kinsley stood to the back, watching with heated eyes._

"_You six are some of the brightest students I have ever had the pleasure of teaching, but this will be your first test. I don't expect all of you to make it back here, but god knows I hope you all do." Moody said with a ruthless smile._

"_You'll be fine, just remember what you have learned." Kingsley said with a warm smile at the six who nodded before turning._

"_Let's head out troop and show these basturds what we can do." Memory Harry shouted with a confident smirk on his face, only given away by the paleness of his face._

"_Mione," Memory Ron said with a smile as he clutched her hand in his own. "When this is over and the war is over will you marry me?" He asked her as she smiled back._

"_Of course I will, but I call Harry!" She said before taking off at a run._

"_Not fair! He was supposed to be my best man!" Ron said laughing._

"_Sorry Ron, but Herms called me first." Memory Harry said with a smirk as Ron Pouted sending the group into laughter._

"_If these are who we are relying on than were doomed." Kingsley said shaking his head as Harry and Ron stuck there tongues out at him._

The memory faded away to be replaced by another one.

"_Where are Luna and Neville?" Harry demanded coldly as he looked down at Bellatrix Lestrange._

"_The poor baby was killed trying to protect his girlfriend from big bad Bellatrix." The woman said with an insane laugh as Ron and Hermione moved over. Ginny clung to one arm as if to stop Harry from killing the woman._

"_I should kill you, you foul bitch." Harry spat at her, hatred in his eyes._

"_Aw, did I take poor Hawy's fwiends from him?" Bella mocked in a baby voice. Hermione stepped forward and slapped the woman across her face, splitting the woman's lip. With a glare Bella spat out a mouthful of blood before liking her lip off of her lip._

"_You murdered them than." Harry said icily, it wasn't a question but a statement of fact. With a cold detachment he drew his sword and decapitated the woman. He jerked his arm from Ginny before staggering away; blood was splattered on his hands and face._

_He searched the dead until he found the two, Neville was lying on top of Luna as if shielding her, and tear tracks were on Luna's cold face. Harry fell to his knees. "I'm sorry, so very sorry Nev. Luna. So very, very sorry." Harry chocked out as he rocked backwards and forwards._

"_Come Harry, they should be buried. I don't trust the ministry not to separate them. They would want to be together." Ginny said softly as she sat down and cradled Harry to her, a look of pain in her eyes._

"_They deserve to be together." Harry whispered softly as Ron and Hermione made their own way over and together they took their friends from the battle field._

The memory darkened to be replaced by a third.

"_The burrow is under attack!" Kingsley said bursting through the door as the remaining four ate breakfast. "We must hurry!"_

_Without waiting to get changed, only taking there weapons the four operated out only to arrive too late. The Burrow lay in shambles, the Weasley's were hung up, and there blood was used to spell out __**DEATH TO ALL BLOOD TRAITORS! **_

"_Cut them down." Harry ordered one of the members of the Order. The man did not pause as he moved to do as he was told and others stepped forward to help. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione through up until they were dry heaving._

"_Who did this?" Harry demanded darkly, a stormy look in his eyes._

"_The Lestrange brothers; in retaliation for Bella." Remus said coming to stand beside Harry. He looked older, more worn out._

"_I will kill them for this." Ron promised softly, a crazed, grief stricken look in his blue eyes. Harry nodded his head in acceptance._

"_Not without me," Ginny growled out as she came to stand with her brother and Hermione nodded with a hard look in her normally warm brown eyes._

The memory blacked out to be replaced by a fourth one.

"_Hermione, I am sorry but your parents, they were attacked last night. Albus was supposed to have guards, but he called them away a fortnight ago." Kingsley said as Hermione broke down and Harry came to rock her, tears slid down his own face._

"_I am sorry Herms, it is entirely my fault." Harry said brokenly. "If I hadn't asked Moody to take us to train and just stayed with Dumbledore he wouldn't of moved the guards from there house. Dumbledore is punishing you because of me." Harry said softly._

"_You are not to blame Harry James! If you hadn't asked for him to train us than we wouldn't have survived this long!" Hermione shouted into his shoulder as she clung to him._

Another memory began to play.

"_No Hermione! You have to stay here!" Ron shouted, his face as red as his hair._

"_I am going Ronald, and you can't stop me!" Hermione said softly as she folded her arms. "You see, this is why I didn't want to tell you in the first place!"_

"_Just until the baby is born, please Hermione;" Ron practically begged._

"_And do what? Wait for Ginny or Harry to come and tell me that you're dead? Wait for a death-eater to attack? No, I need to be there Ron. I need to know what is going on. If one of you dies I want to know, I want to be able to say good-by, not left hoping that you will all return to me." Hermione said as she walked out._

The memory faded only for yet another to take its place.

"_Hermione! No!" Harry shouted racing over to the witch, killing death-eaters as he went. As if in slow motion she fell, her body tumbling to the ground and the soft thud seemed to ring through the air._

"_I shall enjoy killing all those you hold dear before claiming you Potter!" Voldemort sneered with a smirk on his snake face._

"_I'll kill you! I will bloody well take you apart Tom Riddle and nothing in this world is going to stop me!" Harry screamed as he picked Hermione's limp form off of the ground._

"_All of this can stop Potter if you but take your place by my side and in my bed. I might even spare the red head witch and her brother, and if you're really good I'll allow you to play with them. All you have to do is come to me willingly." Voldemort hissed as his red eyes bore into Harry._

"_You're a sick basturd Tom, and I will never join you." Harry spat coldly at the man._

"_Not even to save your little friends potter?" Voldemort hissed before disoperating._

"_Never," Harry hissed as he looked down at the woman he looked to as a sister._

"_Harry?" Ginny and Ron said coming up to their friend._

"_She's dead, but she took the Lestrange brothers with her._

The memory faded to be replaced by yet another.

"_Ron is dead Ginny. The wounds he received were too much, he passed sometime in his sleep." Kinsley said walking out of a room, a frown on his face._

"_Then he has gone to rejoin Herm's and their son." Harry said softly as he hugged Ginny to him._

"_Where do you want him buried?" Kingsley asked grimly._

"_I will bury him next to Herm's. I think he would like that." Harry said softly _

The memory faded into yet another memory

"_You hate him don't you?" Draco Malfoy said as they sat on a couch_

"_I don't!" Harry hissed in anger, but Draco simply raised an eyebrow._

"_Yes you do Potter, admit it. You trusted Black to see you as yourself and he failed you. Instead of seeing Harry James Potter he saw the son and reincarnation of his best friend, and you hate him for it." Draco said folding his arms as Harry slumped forward in his seat._

"_I hate him; I hate him for chasing after Peter instead of staying with me. I hate him for always looking at me as if I were James instead of Harry. I hate him for being such a bully in school. I him for calling me James, and for leaving me, but mostly I hate myself. I hate that I love him, I hate that I adored him and that it hurts to know that I hate him." Harry said softly, his voice was nothing more than a chocked whisper._

"_The first step to healing is admitting it Scar head." Draco said as he stood up and walked away only for Remus to place a hand on Harry's shoulder._

"_Why didn't you tell me cub?" Remus asked softly._

"_You had enough to deal with, and I wasn't ready to admit it ether. It hurt so much when he called me James Moony. I kept asking myself if he ever loved me or if he only loved James and me by an extension."_

"_Cub, Paddy loved you, but after Azkaban he was a little more unhinged than he let on. More times than not he was living in the past, and I always thought that it would pass, but it didn't. He was getting better, but I'm not sure he would have ever been completely sane again." Remus said as softly, his voice a whisper._

The memory faded into another.

"_Harry!" Ginny shouted, her eyes wide as she jumped in front of a curse aimed at his back just as Harry turned around. A smile formed on her lips as she clashed to the ground, her eyes were glazed over._

"_You fool; Potter is not to be touched." Voldemort said as he shot off a curse and killed the man whom had shot the curse before turning to Harry. "All of your friends are dead Harry, join me now. I will give you a high honor of becoming my consort; you will look so pretty lying on my bed, begging for more. I can make you forget the little harlot." Voldemort hissed softly._

"_Become your little toy? I don't think so Tom, I will never betray them." Harry growled softly at the man._

The image formed into another.

"_How long as he asked you to his bed Potter?" Draco asked as they sat on the couch._

"_Since he returned in fourth year. How long have you been in love with Ginny?" Harry asked softly._

"_Since fifth year, but she would never give me a secant look, she loved you." Draco said just as softly._

"_I'm sorry Draco," Harry whispered._

"_You're sorry? I just told you I was in love with your girlfriend and you say you're sorry. How rich Scar head." Draco said incredulous as he stood up and walked away._

"_Did she love him?" Remus asked from the doorway as Harry looked up with pain in his eyes._

"_We were together because of this war, she clung to me like I clung to her and we went through everything together Moony, I loved her and she loved me, but she was __**in**__ love with Draco, and Ginny and I were never __**in**__ love. If I had known Draco was in love with her I would have let her go." Harry said sadly._

Once again the memory was swapped for another.

"_You would betray me Draco?" Malfoy sr. asked with a snarl as Harry lay trussed up on the ground and Draco crouched beside him straining to cut the ropes. "You would betray our lord?"_

"_He is no lord of mine father. I refuse to serve a mad man!" Draco said standing up, positioning himself between his father and Harry. Within moments Lucius had cast the killing curse just as Remus stumbled upon them. A growl left his throat when he saw Harry tied up and lunged only to be intercepted by Grayback._

_Harry watched on in horror as the wolves tore each other apart. Grayback died first and with the last of his strength Remus unbound Harry with a single spell. Malfoy Sr. and Harry battled until Lucius was on the ground under Harry's wand, only to activate the portakey around his neck._

The memory faded into another.

"_Cissy killed Lucius last night Harry." Kingsley said coming to sit in the spot Draco had always taken._

"_I want this over with Kingsley, too many have died, how many more people must we lose? How many people must I be forced to watch die?" Harry asked with sorrow filled eyes._

"_Then let us head out to meet them potter. This away if were doomed to die than we do it on our terms." Mad Eye said softly._

"_Let's." Harry said with determination in his eyes._

_The battle that followed was terrible, but none dared to hurt Harry. In the end Kingsley was taken and held at wand point by Voldemort. Blood dripped from his mouth as he struggled unsuccessfully._

"_You have the chance to save one life Potter; I will not give you this chance again. You will drop your wand and follow me to our chambers and take your place in my bed and at my side or I will kill him and take you unwillingly. Make your choice now, ether way you will be mine." Voldemort hissed angrily._

"_Don't you dare even think about it Potter!" Kingsley called out. "You cannot betray the memories of all those who died to give you this chance!" With an icy glare Voldemort Crcioed him._

"_Join me and this will stop Potter!" He hissed as Kingsley twitched under his wand._

"_I am sorry Kingsley," Harry said softly as a tear spilt down his face. Voldemort gave a victorious smirk not seeing the knowing smile on Kingsley's face. Softly Harry began to chant in the ancient elfin language that was nearly forgotten by mortals. Lightning flashed and thunder roared as the sky darkened, a look of fear entered Voldemorts eyes. A fire lit under the dark lord as Harry watched on, and Kingsley smiled as the dark lord and he were engulfed in flames. When the fire died the ashes were scattered on the winds._

Once more the memory faded to another one.

_Madam Pomphrey stood beside Harry, as the young man dressed. "I am sorry Mr. Potter, I don't think your magic will allow you to age beyond seventeen, mentally and by all accounts you are twenty-five, but my scans read your age at seventeen."_

"_Thank you Poppy." Harry said with a hollow look in his eyes. The once vivid green was dull._

"_You plan to go through with it then?" Poppy asked softly as tears welled up in her eyes._

"_Yes, everything will go to you. Take care of yourself Poppy." Harry said as the Medi-witch hugged him._

"_I will miss you Harry, but if anyone deserves the peace of death it is you. Perhaps I will see you in a few years."_

"_Not until you are a hundred and fifty at the least Poppy." Harry said before walking out._

The memory faded to Harry standing in front of a mirror.

"_If you are seeing this than I have passed on. I defeated Voldemort with a select few while the rest of you cowered away hoping for me to save your sorry ass. Know that I hold each and every one of you who sat around doing nothing responsible for the deaths of my friends and the others. You may not have cast the curses yourselves, but you might as well have for all you did. I blame each and every one of you for this war that could have been prevented if you had but listened to me when I told you Voldemort was back. You could have mustered together and stood up against the death-eaters, but instead you hid away while others went to the front lines to save your ass._

"_Make no mistake, I love magic, but the society is lacking. Perhaps next time there is a dark lord you will redeem yourselves. Perhaps next time you will not send children to fix a mistake you all made. I hope you remember the Weasley's, a light family massacred in their home. Hung to their shattered house and I hope you remember that it could have easily been any of you. _

_I tell you to remember the Potter's, my parents who died to protect me, the kid you would throw to the wolves when things didn't go as you thought they should. I beg for you to remember Hermione who walked into battle pregnant, unable to stay home and never know what had happened to her friends and family. Remember Ginny who died in the hopes of a better future, and Draco who stood up against his father, turning his back on all he was taught because he wished for a better future for his own kids. Kids that he will never have the chance to have._

_Remember Ron Weasley, the youngest of six sons'. He lost his parents and elder brothers, his wife and child, and yet he still fought. He did not ask why nobody was saving him; instead he stood his ground and fought until he could no longer stand. Remember Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw who could have been a princess in some other time. A rare beauty that was eccentric and died with her one true love, Neville Longbottum._

_Remember those fallen who died so that you could all hide away in your own little hole. Those whom new how cheap talk is and took action where you all would have waited for a savior and cried when none came. Remember them and know that the time of others standing up to save you has passed. I hope for your sake that you all learn how to deal with a threat better than you did. Now I leave you with only one warning._

"_When the sun takes leave_

_And shadows fall_

_Leaving darkness in its wake_

_When shadows pass and all is gone_

_Do not fall into despair_

_For within shadows and night_

_There is also light._

_You may tumble and fall_

_You may break and call_

_But remember all that is gone_

_And maybe you shall find the dawn."_

_With a bitter smile memory Harry walked away from the mirror and to a photo album, a bitter smile on his face as he looked upon his parents before sitting down and leaning against his headboard, his eyes were glazed as if lost in thought. He turned his head slightly to look at Ron and Hermione on the mantle before taking his wand. A small smile lit his face. Softly he pulled his wand to his head and metaphorically pulled the trigger, uttering two little words, and in a shot of green the memories faded._

Silence echoed through the room as Harry passed over a journal, a photo album, and a packet of newspaper clippings that he preserved in leather bindings. "You may come and find me when you wish to speak about what you have learned." Harry said, his face showed none of what he was filling.

Once again I made some changes to this chapter, hopefully for the better. Please review!


	4. Don't trust blindly

_**I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 30**_

Harry sat in his room his knees pulled up to his chest as he shivered in the cool air. His memories replayed in his head. Why had he chosen to reveal himself after trying to keep hidden for so long? He kept asking, but the answer was the same, when Voldemort returned they would be more willing to listen to someone whom has faced him before than a little kid they would perceive him to be.

He had known that it would come down to telling the truth or risk losing everyone all over again. He let out a sigh, "They'll probably think I'm insane." He mumbled darkly to himself as a sigh escaped his lips. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, and all the while a conversation was being held downstairs.*

"What the hell?" Sirius asked once the door was closed, a newspaper clipping sitting in a book that laid innocently in his hands. It read:

_**Azkaban breakout**_

_Sirius Black is believed to be armed and dangerous, the ministry encourages anyone with Blacks whereabouts to call the Aurors, do not try and apprehend Black by yourselves._

_~Daily Prophet~_

Handwritten under the article were:

Stupid ministry doesn't want to admit Sirius was innocent, No matter what I say or what anybody else says. Note to self, never trust the Ministry.

"Look at this one." Remus said picking up another clipping.

_**Boy-Who-Lived**_

_Last night You-know-who had killed Lord James Charles potter and Lady Lilly Potter, but young Harry James potter some how survived the dreadful attack by the dark lord and at only fifteen months destroyed the most feared dark wizard in a hundred years. All hail the Boy-Who-Lived!_

_~Daily Prophet~_

Under it was written:

Stupid ministry giving people stupid hyphenated names. Do they think that a kid has just been orphaned? Hell no, all they think about is how a dark lord disappeared, do they prepare for his eventual return? No, they honestly think a fifteen month baby can defeat a man who invested so much in seeking immortality. Note: Never trust the daily Prophet.

_**Anti-Werewolf adoption act**_

_It has came to my attention that yesterday a new law was passed, sighed by Albus Dumbledore making it to where no werewolf could legally gain custody of a child. What is the point in this new law so soon after the dark-lords defeat? What strings is the headmaster trying to pull?_

_~Quibbler~_

Thankfully someone who doesn't eat right out of Albus Dumbledore's hand! What was the man thinking? Did he think I wouldn't find out I was supposed to go to Mooney? What was his point in making that stupid law other than to make sure I wouldn't be placed in a happy home?

_**Sirius Black: No trial?**_

_It has been pointed out through a reliable source that the Lord of the house of Black never received a trial; placed in Azkaban without following the procedures granted by Merlin's right. Sources say it was only the headmaster's words; did we place an innocent man in Azkaban all those years ago?_

_~Quibbler~_

Go Luna! I always knew you had it in you! Perhaps now people will see what we see. This was the best sixteenth birthday present ever!

_**Is Hogwarts truly safe?**_

_A reliable source has said that young Mr. Harry Potter has come face to face with the dark lord almost every year he has attended school. Is it truly safe?_

_~Quibbler~_

Reliable source, yea right; who knows better than me? Yep, I wrote it, seemed like Luna had the right idea so I decided to get people to try and think for themselves. Go, me! Best sixteenth present I could get myself and Luna's dad liked it. Wow, I almost sound cynical in these little notes. Note to self: Don't turn into Snape.

"Listen to this, it looks like a book full of letters." Lilly said as she flipped to a random page in the book she had been looking at.

Harry James,

You have got to be the most exasperating teenager I have ever met! You think I don't know that little tidbit in the Quibbler was you? Honestly Harry, I bet your little clipping note is longer than the article as well, isn't it? You had Ron laughing so hard he nearly passed out. Not that it was all that funny; it was just a little note about Hogwarts safety that didn't give out any information.

On a side note, I liked Luna's article, did you read it? Of course you did, didn't you? Well have you finished your homework? Honestly have you? I think you and Ron are rubbing off on me, I have barely finished half of them. I just can't concentrate, there is a war going on and all of the adults act as if we only have time for home-work. They don't teach us anything!

Well I have to go, see you soon I hope, and pick your jaw off of the floor.

~Hermione~

"Read another one Lilly." Remus said as he sat back in his chair, his mind trying to wrap around everything. Lilly nodded and turned to the next page.

Hey cub,

Sorry I haven't written in a while, you must be bored stuck at your aunt's house. You know you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened cub; Siri wouldn't have wanted you to. On a different note Alistor wrote me about an interesting letter you wrote him. He say's to tell you Constant Vigilance, and we'll come for you soon enough.

With love,

Mooney.

"Remus this was in your hand writing." Lilly said as she shakily passed it over, and sure enough the note was in Remus's hand writing. Anxiously Remus flipped over to another note.

Harry,

If you have this than nether James nor I are here to be with you. As I write you right now you are sleeping in your crib, and I can't stop smiling at your pretty face. Nor can I stop crying as I think that I may lose you, hopefully you are still alive to receive this. We do however wish you a great life with Sirius, he'll take care of you my sweet heart. He had better or I will come back and hurt him down.

Hum… I may even ask Mooney to hunt the old dog down if he fails in his responsibility, yes that sounds like a good plan. Anyways I just wanted you to know that mummy and daddy love you with all of our hearts and will always be proud of you.

With love,

~Mummy~

Lilly snatched the book away, her face going white as she looked over the note; she had an exact copy folded in her drawer. Without a word she took off to her room and came back with a pale face as she handed them to James.

"I wrote it when we found out about the prophecy, when Harry disappeared I was going to destroy it, but I couldn't." She said softly as Sirius picked up the Journal and flipped it open.

It should be my sixth year at Hogwarts, but instead I am in a house hiding away with those I hold closest. Yesterday we experienced our first battle and two of our greatest friends have died. Now we sit in silence, I can hear Hermione and Ginny crying, but I can't bring myself to comfort them. I can hear Ron trying his hardest to calm them down, but the grief is too strong.

I should never have asked for them to come with us, perhaps if I had been a stronger man than Voldemort would not be here to haunt us. Or perhaps I would give into his demands and become his toy, but I find that I can't. My pride will not allow me to make my parents sacrifice mean nothing. Nor will it allow me to break my own beliefs, for I may be willing to condemn myself to the part of a toy, but can I condemn the others to the same fate? As harsh as it may sound I would rather them dead then forced to be some sex-slave of a megalomaniac and his cronies.

I find myself at an impasse however, where do I move from here? Do I send my friends back and deny them a chance to fight for their beliefs to keep them safe, or do I allow them to continue on with me, knowing that they may all pass on to the realm of death?

I find myself laughing, and it sounds dead and hollow to my ears, what choice do I truly have? I know them, and just as surely I know that they would hate being kept safe and go to battle without any training if I sent them away. They have as much right to fight as anybody else. They have a right to face the people that would gladly kill them without a thought. I will not, no, I cannot take that decision from them, and they have already made it.

~Harry James potter~

"Read another one Siri." James said softly as he hugged Lilly to him.

Dumbledore is just as bad as Voldemort. He took the guards from Hermione's parents' house and therefore he is to blame for their deaths. He also removed the guards from the Weasley's house, although I didn't tell Ron that. He is trying to punish us for leaving. To him I was a weapon molded to fight and discard at will. Now that I have cut the strings I am a loose cannon, he wants me to suffer and he knows just how to do it.

What he fails to understand is I have always protected my own, and the Weasley's and Grangers are mine to protect, so yes the dark lord will pay for their deaths, but so will Dumbledore. He knew the attacks were going to happen, and he removed those supposed to protect my friends families. He is no better than Voldemort, and will be treated as such.

On another note it has come to my knowledge that Voldemort created things known as Horricrux's to preserve himself. Those have to be destroyed, wonder if I should talk about it with Mione. She will know of how we should go about finding them as well as destroying them. Also rumor has it that there are three items that could be of some value, It took a load of research to find out if the story was real, and turns out it just might be. One can be led back to my own line and is the cloak my father left for me, another is a stone that can be traced to Voldemort's line (turns out the psycho and I are related, how great is that. More relatives who wish I was dead) I snuck down to the Riddle house and searched for it, the stone was imbedded in a horricrux, and now I have it. The third is a wand that has gone missing from the map. Five to one the older mad man has it, and I don't mean Voldy.

Together these items could be dangerous, Note to self: remove items so others cannot be hurt with them.

~Harry James Potter~

"Another one Padfoot;" Remus said and Sirius nodded as he flipped to another page.

Draco has helped me to come to turns with the fact that I hate Sirius. It is a bitter realization, because as much as I hate him, I still love him. I still miss him. A part of me wishes I didn't love him, but another is ashamed at that thought. He died protecting me. Yet I was there to protect him. Why couldn't he have stayed put like he was supposed to? Ron and Hermione somehow know that a part of me hates Sirius, I don't know if Draco told them or not, but they have come to talk to me about it. They are great friends; they don't look at me any different, nor try and tell me that hating Sirius is wrong. They simply acknowledged my hate for what it was and remind me that I am human, that I can love and hate with the rest of the world.

Honestly, I am not sure me being human is a good thing.

~Harry James Potter~

Sirius flipped it to another page before beginning to read.

I cannot concentrate, nor think correctly. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Remus, and Draco are all dead. All I can say is that so are the Horricrux's and Dumbledore. Do not fear though, I didn't kill the bastard, Snape did and I dueled Snape, knocking the wand out of his hand, making me the master of the Elders Wand. I have locked the other two away, but I feel like something in me has shifted, and it is not power wise. Something else has changed. Moody and Kingsley don't know what to make of it. We have tested my strength, and while I am more powerful than the both of them put together it is nothing new. My strength and power level are the same.

We have also agreed that it is time to take Tommy-boy down. The disturbed man won't harm me, nor will he allow his followers to. The man wants me as his consort, and the very idea makes me sick. Tomorrow we will go in there with our wands blazing, our weapons ready to fight, and Tom Riddle will die. Hopefully he takes me with him. I have no wish to live; a warrior has no place in a world that is free.

~Harry James Potter~

Sirius was almost frantic as he flipped to the last page.

I cannot die, how stupid is that? At least I have yet to find a way to kill myself, so I Plan on using the killing curse. With any luck it will help. Madam Pomphrey has scanned me as she does each year, and although I am twenty-five I have not aged past seven-teen, the age I had gathered the three hollows. She knows of my plans to die, and I know it saddens her, but I have made my decision.

As for the rest of the world, they have no use for a savior; they can fight for themselves now.

~Last entry of Harry James Potter~

"I think we need to get Harry some help, this is more than a simple prank. Too much effort in something that causes pain." Lilly said and Remus shook his head.

"I believe him, too many variables were out of place before, he knew too much about some things. Like Peter, and he has a knowledge and weariness in his eyes, at first I passed it off to all of the excitement about being home and finding out his grandparents were not his real grandparents, but I could never shake the feeling that that was wrong." Remus said softly and the others sighed.

"When I told him to keep away from Draco Malfoy, he was cold. He didn't speak like an eleven year old. He spoke with such disgust in his voice that I was stunned by it. He spoke of how Draco will never be able to move from his father's shadows, and how I could be called dark and scum because of my family. That was not an eleven year old who was simply facing a relative who didn't like a friend. That was someone defending a brother. He spoke as if he had known Draco for years and been through so much with him rather than only a few months. He pushed aside all childishness and immaturity and acted like an adult would. I didn't see it at the time, but I kept wondering why the words of an eleven year old should matter." Sirius said shaking his head, a pained look in his eyes.

"I noticed that when he speaks with Lilly or I he speaks with a softened voice, his eyes seem pained, and I couldn't think of why, so I pushed it away and took it for him just being glad to be home, but what if it was because of something else? What if he really did see us die?" James asked softly and the room went quiet.

Moments later an irritated Raidon came in and tapped his foot in irritation. "What is it honey?" Lilly asked snapping from her thoughts.

"Harry has locked himself in his room and won't come out." Raidon replied with pursed lips as the adults looked at one another. "When he went in he looked sad, and a bit upset. What did you do to my big brother?" He demanded and none of the adults had the heart to scold the seven year old.

"We'll go and get him Raid," Remus said with a half-hearted smile as he stood up and the others followed suit. They walked past the younger boy looking as if they were walking to their execution. Raidon gave them an odd look when he spotted a stack of old newspaper clippings. With a smile he pranced over to them and looked at them strangely when he read the dates.

Meanwhile the adults walked up to Harry's room and knocked on the door, only to be allowed in by Harry. They noticed a deadened look in the eleven year olds eyes that spoke volumes of his mental health. He moved aside to allow them through the door and took a spot on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms dangled across his knees.

"Harry, sweat heart," Lilly began but Harry cut her off.

"The war is brewing, ether you believe me or you don't. There is no other choice and I will _**not **_stay out of the fight. If you try and tell me I am too young to fight or that it is not my place I will disappear and you will never find me. I was taught how to disappear by the best and even mad-eye will be of no help if I decide to leave. I have placed the ball in your court and if I find out that any of you have told Dumbledore I will consider it as if you have chosen his side and all contact will be terminated.

Not a single one of you truly realize how much I debated on what I should tell you, or if I should tell you anything. A part of me wanted to be a child for a little longer. To get to know people I never knew and to get a chance to know people I only knew during war time. Yet the fact of the matter is simple, I know how to take Voldemort down, and all of you will only see me as a child if I keep up the game of being a child, and that could cause people there lives." Harry said and the adults didn't know how to respond.

"Tell me something only I would know." Remus said folding his arms, and Harry smirked.

"You never liked Peter, you tolerated him and accepted him, but in truth you couldn't stand him. Even your wolf would have rather ignored him than spend time with the rat. You never told anyone about that, felling guilty for what you perceived as disloyalty." Harry said folding his arms and Remus's eyes went wide as he nodded.

"How did you know that?" He asked softly and Harry gave him a sad smile.

"It was after the Weasley's and Grangers death and what I perceive as Dumbledore's treachery, I was fuming and you wanted me to laugh, so you shared that secret with me. You also told me that when it comes down to loyalty to Dumbledore or loyalties to pack you choose pack, what I want to know is how similar you are to my Remus. Do you choose me or Dumbledore? Think carefully before any of you answer." Harry said and the adults shared a look.

"You are asking to trust the words of an eleven year old Harry; over a man we have known all of our lives. A man whom I remind you has only ever had our best interest in mind." Sirius said softly, "I am sorry, but I think you need help. I don't know if Malfoy has planted these memories or if it was someone else."

"Then you are a foolish man Sirius. I have given you proof of my words, but you are blinded by your own mind. You refuse to see evil where there is evil just as you refuse to see where it lies. You think Albus Dumbledore has your best interest in mind, when in truth you are a pawn in a game of chess. To him you are only worth as much as you can contribute. To him you are expendable, and you refuse to see Draco as a child. Should I look at you as if you were your father? Tell me Sirius, you perceive yourself so far and high above your family, but in truth you are just like them. The Blacks were blind by darkness, they could not see the light, you are blind by light, and you cannot see the darkness. You take the word of a man who is a master of manipulations over mine." Harry paused, and looked at everyone around him.

"What I did not show nor tell you was he was stilling from the Potter vaults since I was a child, left to be beaten by Lilly's sister and her pig of a husband. He stole priceless heirlooms, and had my death planned out. What I didn't tell you was that Albus is a dark lord; he has allowed his positions to go to his head. He wanted more fame and power and would have done anything to get it. You think he is so great because he allowed Remus in, yet how many werewolves have he allowed since or before then? He needed a werewolf who would look up to him and who would always feel indebted to him." He paused to calm himself before surging on.

"Ask yourself how much _special _attention did he give to you three compared to Peter? I know for a fact that you, Sirius Black, should have been expelled in fifth year when you _used_ your friend to try and kill Snape. You almost caused not one but two deaths. Yet somehow you weren't even punished, you got a slap on the wrist, and Snape, he was shown that adults will not take his side. You all come up with stupid ideas of good and evil, and yet when do you start placing the boundaries? Will it take someone dying to show you how evil that man is? No, because there have been plenty of deaths he caused that were overlooked. Oh, I know, it will take the death of someone you care about, but by then it will be too late. You are pathetic, you sprout good and evil but you can't see the line between the two." Harry said and the adults could feel his anger as he spoke.

"Harry James Potter you listen to me," Lilly began as her temper began to flare but Harry turned icy eyes on her.

"No, I have kept my patience for long enough and now they are out. Tell me Lilly when was the last time you talked to your childhood friend? Severus Snape made a single mistake of calling you an unsavory name and you act like it was the end of the world. He apologized, but you refused to listen. I used to sit in my cupboard and imagine what you had been like, and I find what I am seeing is disappointing. You turned your back on Severus, and while a part of me is glad because if you had not I would not of been born, I am also upset because all Severus needed was one person on his side. You were that one person, but even you left him."

"Harry James Potter you don't talk to your mother like that." James said with a disapproving look and Harry let out a bitter laugh.

"You just don't get it do you? My mother died when I was fifteen months old protecting me. This is not my world and I would like to think my mother would believe me over Albus, ether I am wrong and this is how my mother would have responded which is very disappointing, or I am right and this is not my mother. Either way I will not stay in a house with people who believe Albus Dumbledore is a good man. One day you will wise up to his misdeeds and see what I have been saying. Until then I must bid you all a good life." Harry said as he stood to his feet and gave a mock bow before operating out.

It would be many years before they saw Harry again, and many years to think about the son they had lost not once but twice.

_**So, what did you all think? Personally I had a fight with myself over the adults response and how Harry would react, but I found myself choosing this away because a fall out will give me room to build up my Harry. As for Albus, I just don't like him, sorry.**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it has been so long since I last gave an update. In my defense a lot has happened in the past few years. First I was homeless. Then when I finally had a home I lost it, my job, and my car. I was moved over a thousand miles away. Found a good job and all and started writing again, then my bf had a bad accident, that was almost a year ago to date and he's still not completely healed from it. Then after I started writing again after that my word perfect cut out on me. Once again hindering my writing. I can't promise updates as a regular occurrence with the holl's just around the corner I'm going to be swamped at work. I do so swear that I am not giving up on my stories though._

_Now for the disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is an adopted fic and I hope to do the previous author justice with each chapter._

_ON that note, enjoy!_

The world was spinning in a dark haze before everything stilled and Draco Malfoy opened his eyes to see a blinding white room that made him sneer. It was official, he must have gone to hell.

"Finally, the last has arrived." A cheerful voice said and Draco turned to see five people he had never imagined seeing again.

"What do you mean the last?" Draco drawled, his voice showing none of his curiosity. "Where in Merlin's name are we old man?" His eyes flashed with fury. The last thing he could recall was Lucius Malfoy's cold fury as he shot the killing curse.

"I have summoned you all from your own versions of heaven." The man said with a mythical smile on his old face. "I then locked away what you all saw, since only the dead can know what it looks like. You see I have had this wondrous idea, and fate, bless her little heart, has agreed with me." The old man stated with a satisfied look on his withered face.

"Just what, pray tell, would that 'wonderful idea' be?" Ginny demanded with her arms crossed as she glared at the old man that reminded them all of Dumbledore.

"Well the idea began with a heartfelt wish by a boy who has never truly lived. He came to me after an attempt to take his own life, unfortunately his destiny was not yet over. I sent him from one world to another, and things went well at first, but he has always been such an odd character and changed his mind about what the proper path would Intel for him. He gave up his chance for happiness to protect those he barely knows. So I had to think of some other way to help this young man learn to live and then it hit me. Quite latterly I'm afraid." The old man stated and Draco _knew_ without having to ask that the 'boy' was the only one of them not their.

"_Harry"_ the word was breathed out by Hermione whose eyes glowed with hope and love at the name of the one man they would all follow. The man who had seen and done too much, and the man they had all left behind. Guilt tore at Draco, scar-head was alone.

That knowledge left him tense and furious all at once. What in the bloody hell had scar-head done? He wondered to himself.

"Yes, it would indeed be young Harry. He is a remarkable creature as you are all well aware, I am sure. Yet I cannot fulfill my job without help. This is where you six come in. I am sending you to him, not directly of course, you will have to find him first, and that is no easy task." He stated with a benevolent smile.

"What job would that be?" Neville demanded from where he stood, his eyes narrowed, "and who is the boss who ordered it?"

"You do ask the right questions don't you child?" The man asked with approval. "My job is simple, or perhaps considering who it is, not so simple. Before your friend can be allowed to die he must first learn to live this is where I come in. I am to see to it that young Harry lives a happy and long life. As for my 'boss' I have none, not really. Although it was Death who sought me out for help." He stated with a laugh as if it were some large game and Draco felt an extreme dislike for this being forming.

"Why would Death care if Harry lived a happy life or not?" Ron demanded icily.

"Would you not care if your wife was happy?" A dark silky voice asked as a tall man with black haired tied at the nape of his neck and obsidian eyes asked as he came in. The man oozed danger "Silenius, and now you six have been charged with the task of making it so." He stated darkly, his voice held a warning of painful consequences if they should refuse or fail.

"Now Hades, there is no need for rash threats." The man, Silenius, stated with a shake of his head and a fond smile on his lips.

"My patience runs thin Silenius." The man, Death, Hades, whatever you wanted to call him, stated coldly but the black eyes never left the six. "You ether agree now and Silenius will send you to this world, or you do not and you leave with me back to the Underworld." A dark smirk told them that if they chose the second option they would regret it and the man would make sure of it.

"I'm going, but it is not because I'm afraid you." Hermione stated with a glare at the imposing figure standing before her. "I'm going because Harry needs me."

"You are not leaving without me." Ron stated with his own nod.

"Someone has to watch out for scar-head." Draco stated Cooley.

"Then I better go. Merlin can only guess what you four will get yourselves into." Ginny stated as she rolled her brown eyes.

"Then it's decided, we'll go." Luna stated and Neville nodded from beside her.

"I was hoping you would say that." Silenius stated as the imposing man turned and disappeared. "Don't mind Hades, he's been rather touchy theses past, well forever." The six felt a tension leaving their shoulders as the man before them snapped his fingers and they were once again spinning.

It took a while for Draco to sort out the memories from his old life and he nearly allowed a smile to pass his lips when he realized that he had met and befriended Harry in this world and there was no doubt that this was his scar head.

Still the task that loomed ahead was finding where in the bloody hell the bastard had gone. "Draco darling?" Cissy called out to him, his head snapping up as he looked into her stunning eyes.

"Mother." He breathed the greeting out

"I know your upset about Harry's disappearance baby, but closing yourself off in your room is not the answer." She gently chided.

He allowed the older woman to guide him to breakfast. Breakfast was tense, he wasn't sure what to say to her, he wasn't her 'baby' he hadn't even sorted out all of their Draco's memories, and he needed to find scar head before the idiot got himself killed.

"I have to find Harry." He stated after a while, interrupting the silence, only for his 'mother' to sigh and allow her fork to clatter to the plate.

"Draco darling," she began but he cut her off.

"I'm not your Draco mother." He stated as he looked up into her dark blue eyes and he felt the confession falling from his lips without thinking about it. The words poured out as if to cleanse his soul before her. He told her everything about his life with Lucius, about the war, about turning traitor only for Lucius to kill him while trying to save his baby brother.

He explained Silenius and Hades, and the Gryff's. He told her how he had fallen for Ginny, even though she was his brother's girlfriend, and how he had not made a move on her because of that. Only to find out that Ginny and Harry were never in love.

He found himself pouring his heart out in a way he had never done before, not even to Harry or his own mother. The need was raw, and his voice grew scratchy as he spoke. When he finished he could not look at her and was surprised when gentle fingers lifted his head.

"From this world or not, Draco Malfoy, you are my son and I love you. If you wish go to him then I will support your decision. Just like I supported Bella's when she saved him. If you need my help finding him then call for me and I will come." She stated and Draco barely held in the tears that threatened to escape as he clung to her.

**Hermione allowed a gasp of air to escape her lips when she opened her eyes only to find herself in her younger body. She could hear the soft murmurs of her parent's voices from down stairs and tears stung her eyes. They were alive. A look of determination entered her eyes, she would be damned if she lost them again. While she still drew breath so would they.**

**She quickly dressed in a pair of pants and a shirt, coming her hair before pinning it up and braiding it in order to keep it out of the way. Once she slipped her shoes on she made her way down stairs to look into the familiar faces.**

"**Hermione dear?" Her mother asked with a frown, seeing the barely held tears in her daughter's eyes.**

"**How much about the Wizarding world do you know?" She asked calmly as she went to sit down, knowing the best way to go about saving her parents was to be logical. She had thought keeping the war from them would save them, and it had only gotten them killed. This time she would tell them everything and they would pack up and leave or she would place a memory charm on them and make them forget her as she sent them to Australia.**

"**Hermione, we heard every word you told us about your school yesterday darling." Her father stated sounding amused and a dark look passed over her face. **

"**In other words you don't really know anything about the history of it or the evil it's capable of. What I am about to tell you is serious and dangerous." She began before telling them about Voldemort, and Dumbledore, about herself and the old man that had sent six of them back. She told them about her unborn son and cried when she explained how Nev and Luna had died, and how they had been burned alive in their own home because she was a large part of the war effort, fighting for her right to live.**

"**This is my chance to do things right and I can't if you are here. Let me protect you. Go take that dream vacation to America, and when it is over I will come for you. I will find you but knowing you are here will be a distraction. Don't make me put you in the ground again." She said in all seriousness.**

"**If we leave where would you go?" Her mother asked, a hint of fear in her voice.**

"**To Harry. I won't make him face this war alone." She stated softly. **

"**It will take time to move Hermione, we will have to sell our practice here and open one up, find a decent place to live and get the papers. We can't leave immediately." David stated gravely as Jane went to sit beside her, he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.**

"**I know," was her only reply. Her head was down as tears slipped through.**

"**You will always be our daughter Hermione." Jane stated gently making Hermione's head jump up. Her parents gave her an understanding smile. "War is no easy thing to go through, and I won't pretend to understand it all, but we love you and we want you happy. I would ask you to come with us, to forget about the Wizarding world and let us all start over, but I know you won't come, because no matter what dimension your from we taught you to always stand up for yourself and to always be loyal to those who deserve it."**

**Hermione allowed a single sad smile to cross her lips as her parents stood and pulled her up into a hug.**

**Ron had never been an early riser but this morning he was up before the sun and racing to Ginny's room to find her already dressed, a determined look in her brown eyes. "Do we tell them?" Ron demanded and Ginny shook her red head.**

"**They are too far under Albus's thumb to see what is clearly before them big brother. I won't risk that fucker finding out about us unless we have no choice." Ginny stated and Ron nodded as he pulled her into his arms.**

"**We'll save this this time Gin." He softly promised and she nodded into his chest. They would because they had no other choice, because their family was alive and whole here, she would not burry them again. **

**Neville groaned as he woke up in a plush bed that spoke of wealth and quickly stood, filling the world spin for a moment before grabbing his barings and rushing over to grab parchment and hurriedly sent letters out to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Draco. Once that task was done he dressed and made his way down stairs only to stop as he looked at the smiling faces of his parents.**

**They were here, they were sane and here. His heart thudded in his chest, now he just had to keep them that way. He opened his mouth to for a moment and then closed it, his eyes narrowed. No light family would ever be able to understand the tale he had, they would never be able to see him for who he was, he knew that without ever having to think about it, the other Neville's memories told him as much.**

**Instead he grinned at them and ate breakfast, barely able to keep from staring at his parents while he ate. He had only one choice, when he found out where in the bloody hell Harry had made headquarters he would leave with only a simple letter to his parents explaining he was with Harry and the gods be willing, he would be back someday and not to worry.**

**Luna grinned when she woke up, she could hear her father walking around, his heavy footsteps telling her was not yet fully awake and coherent. With a wide smile she dressed, admiring the things in her room as if they were priceless artifacts. Truthfully most wizards and witches would have called them junk, but Luna knew better.**

**Each object had been found by her father with her in mind. Each one was precious in its uniqueness. Each one belonged solely to her. Her joy was only slightly diminished as she realized she would have to leave them all behind, but it was soon replaced by the knowledge that her siblings would all be together again soon.**

**She stood and pinned five letters, four to her 'siblings' and one to Neville. Soon she would start the search for her wayward brother, but first she needed to sort the memories out.**

**It was nearly a month of constant frustration and letters back and forth before they discovered where Harry was. Luna had pinned a single letter to her father.**

_**Daddy**_

_**I've gone searching for the Gingleberry Snake that can only be found by those who know where it is, and never by those looking for it.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Luna**_

Ron and Ginny had left another letter to be found by a screeching and sobbing Molly the next morning.

_Mum and dad,_

_We went to Harry. Were fine and love you all very much but he needs us._

_Love,_

_Ron and Gin_

Hermione had bid her parents a tearful good bye with a promise to find them when it was safe. Draco had simply givin his mother a knowing look and a hug before leaving, they needed no words to express themselves.

Neville had been half tempted to simply vanish. His parents were great, but they expected him to be someone that he wasn't. The other Neville had tried, but the strain had left a small part of him feeling bitter.

Instead he left a simple note on his bed.

_Mother, Father_

_It pains me that I have been unable to come to you like I wish I could have. You are my parents and I love you with every fiber of my being and I know that you hold a great fondness for me as well, but I am NOT a miniature version of you, I am Neville and while I like defense I have no wish to become an auror. My skill lies in Herbology, live with it._

_It is not a simple passing fancy, it is who I am no matter how much you claim otherwise. Your belief that it is a 'hobby and nothing more' is rather naive of you. Without a Herbologiest potions would not exist and many aurors would die._

_That being said, I would like you to know that I am gone, and regardless of what you may be thinking it isn't because you have annoyed me to the point of no return. My reasons are much deeper than some silly childhood wish to be accepted. I have gone to find Harry. Do not fret, you will see me again I am sure and perhaps when that time comes I will be ready to explain things I have kept hidden these past few weeks._

_Be safe and take care._

_Love,_

_Neville_

The six met up outside of Knockturn Alley their heads covered with a cloak as they gently greeted each other before walking into the shady part of their word. Once they hit the very back of the alley they turned down to Danver alley and then made a quick turn into Haven Alley.

It did not take then long to find an old run down castle and they grinned at the familiar sight before knocking on the door. A very disgruntled Harry opened it and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Persephone" Draco drawled the name out and Harry smiled at the old name that fell from Draco's lips.

"How…When…" He stuttered.

"Look Dragon, you broke him." Hermione stated as she gently punched the blond in the arm.

"Brains, stop hitting on Dragon, Flame is going to get jealous." Ginny said in a sing song voice as she grinned from under her own cloak.

"Get in here." Harry said with a mock scowl and smiled once they all stepped in, their hoods lowering as they grinned happily at each other.

"I see it is still as dark and dreary as it was in our world;" Neville stated after a moment of looking around. Amusement danced in his dark eyes.

"Do you expect anything else of Gryffindor castle Shadow?" Ron asked with a rueful grin.

"The Hishpocks need dark places to hide." Luna stated and all six chuckled at her innocent face.

"Harry darling?" Alice asked as she came in with Morris and David trailing after. They smiled gently at the other six children.

"Nice to see you all again." Ron stated with a small incline of his head before turning to Harry with a quizzical look on his face.

"I told mum, dad, Remus, and Siri about my past and they didn't believe me. I figured I owed the truth to my grandparent and Uncle Morris, turns out they accepted me even with my past. Truthfully I was expecting them to be horrified and not want anything more to do with me."

"Of course we believed you!" David stated with a scowl at the mention of the Potters. He wanted to ring their necks for trying to take _his_ grandson to get his head checked like he was insane or something. Harry may be a prankster but he would never purposefully lie just to cause uproar.

Harry turned and gave a sweet smile to the people who had never abandoned him. They were everything he had ever wished for parent wise and he would never allow someone to take them from him.

_So what do you think? Worth the wait? Probably not. I had a lot of fun reconstructing the story to fit my needs and even more fun writing this._


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize.

Six long years had passed and Harry Potter had not been seen by his parents or godfathers. Remus had snarled in anger when Harry had disappeared, they had run off his cub and he was not happy about it. Draco, Neville, Hermione and Ron would not tell anyone if they had heard from Harry. The other Potter kids had been exceedingly angry at their parents after they read what Raidon had seen. Even little Jalene had been upset at their parents. She may not understand a lot of what was going on, but over the following years she had come to understand that her parents were responsible for her oldest and favorite brother leaving.

The Delhommes disappeared not long after, and Lilly and James silently feared and hoped that Alice, David and Morris were with their son. They could not stand the thought of him being out there by himself.

Voldemort arose only a year after Harry disappeared and three years later Draco, Hermione, Neville, and Ron, and surprisingly Luna Lovegood, and Ron's little sister Ginny disappeared. Lilly and James constantly wondered if they had been wrong in not trusting Harry, and Sirius was lost in his own misery, even his wife could not snap him out of his pain. The look of disgust and bitter acceptance in Harry's old eyes haunted him. The cold looks he received from the other Potter children did not make matters better.

It was on the sixth year after Harry had left to the day when the Potters, Sirius, and Remus were walking in Diagon Alley that they spotted a familiar person. Draco Malfoy walked down the street, his grey eyes cold and harsh. His platinum hair was short and neatly held in place. On his arm was a beautiful red headed woman with brown eyes. Both wore a cloak made of dragon hide and boots that seemed molded on their feet. The two looked over at the large group and as if they had decided something they made their way over.

"Lord Potter, Lady Potter, Lord Black, Mr. Lupin, it is a pleasure to see such familiar faces." Ginny said with a slight bow of her head.

"Ginny? Thank god you are alright! Molly has been frantic, is Ron with you? Is he alright?" Lilly asked with wide eyes as the girl gave her a cold look.

"My brother's whereabouts are of no concern of yours Madam Potter. Our friend and ally have asked us to meet with you on his behalf." She said as Draco wrapped an arm around her waist.

"He says that your house will be targeted soon by death eaters and warns that the guards you think are on your house have been removed. Your usefulness to Dumbledore has grown at an end, and as angry as he is with the lot of you, you are still his family. He offers you protection until the threat has passed, but only on the condition that you tell no one." Draco said as he scanned the streets.

"Dumbledore would never…" Lilly began but Ginny cut her off.

"There is a lot you have no understanding of Madam Potter, frankly there is a lot even we have trouble understanding at times, but you are willing to risk not only your lives but those of your other children in some misguided belief that Harry is wrong? Take for one moment that Harry is right. Say Dumbledore is evil and your trust is misplaced, then what? You die, your children die, and Harry losses everything he has always wanted. Not only that but he mourns his siblings as well. We are giving you the option to trust in Dumbledore all you want; as long as you don't tell him we are guarding your house." She said and her voice was crisp, not at all the voice of a sixteen year old woman.

"So Harry told you what he believes? You have to help us, he needs help!" James said and there was a hint of urgency in his voice and Ginny let out a laugh.

"No, we are Scar head's friends. We only arrived later than he did. It came as a mighty big shock to meet up with an old man and shoved into a younger body; took us nearly a month to sort out everything and a few more weeks to track Harry down. There were no clues in any of the letters he sent. Annoying me even after death;" Draco said with an annoyed sigh and the others gave him an odd look.

"Shut up Malfoy, and get your hands off my sister." Ron said putting down the newspaper as he looked up half amused. He wore a hat to hide his hair and sat on a bench not far from the Potters.

"Lord and Lady Potter, it is nice to finally meet Harry's parents." A brunet girl said as she walked over, pushing a stroller in front of her. She wore a pair of dark sunglasses and a light robe that seemed to flow with her elegant movements.

"Hum… Yes it is very pleasant to me the great stag and flower." A blond with cloudy blue eyes said as she ate an ice cream cone.

"I don't know about pleasant, anyone who thinks Harry needs to be institutionalized is no friend of mine." Neville grumbled from where he stood leaning against a tree. Each one looked as if they were simply another witch and wizard, and easily would have been over looked. Nothing about them seemed out of place, and had they not revealed themselves none of them would have known they were anything other than people enjoying a Saturday out of the house.

"We are not here for pleasant small talk; we are here on Harry's behalf. Although I agree with Nev, but that is beside the point. You have three options, one you can place your trust in your son and come with us. Two you can take his offer for protection with his stipulation and a sworn oath and stay in your own house or three, you can stay at your house and we can lock the knowledge of what we have said into your minds. If this is the case then you will have lost your chance to see Harry ever again. We will not allow him to be hurt again." Ginny said and a hint of ice was in her voice.

"We're going to see Harry;" Jalene said instantly, a sharp glare at the adults. None of the Potter children had been the same since Harry had disappeared. His disappearance had hit Jalene the hardest of the Potter kids, and James and Lilly feared she would never forgive them.

"As am I," Remus said and Sirius nodded in agreement. Lilly and James shared a look but nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Good." Draco drawled and pulled out a handful of rings. "Put them on please." He said and waited tell everyone wore one before activating them.

The large group landed in a large room with a map covering the wall as well as photos. Sitting at a desk leaning over a piece of paper was Harry. He was different then the scrawny kid they had met, his muscles were more defined, although he had a feminine look about him, he looked up and raised a single eyebrow before turning to Hermione who beamed at him.

"Hello Harry," Luna said cheerfully.

"Luna, what are they doing here?" Harry asked with a drawl in his voice.

"We brought them of course Scar head." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I can see that, but _why _did you bring them?" He asked turning back to Hermione.

"I gave them the choice and they chose to come." Ginny said with a half shrug and Draco let out a snort of amusement.

Harry rubbed his head; he could feel a headache coming on. "What is the point of me giving any orders if you still choose to do whatever you want to?" He asked and the females smiled while the guys snorted.

"You told us to make sure they were safe, you didn't tell us how to do it." Neville said as he pulled Luna to him.

"Next time I will be more exact in what I ask." Harry said dryly.

"That may help clear up the Hinkerypuffs Harry." Luna said and Harry gave her an odd look.

"Luna, you stopped talking with odd names long ago." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Harry let out a sigh as he turned to the _guests_ in his office. "Welcome to my office. It is a surprise to see you all here." Harry said as little Jalene walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on his face.

"It is you!" She said in a horse whisper as she hugged him. Harry raised his arms to wrap around his youngest sister.

"Indeed, I would hope nobody else is going around looking like me." Harry said trying to give her a smile.

"Why did you leave us Harry?" Angel and Cas asked at the same time.

"That is a story for another time, seeing as my friends have led you here they will show you all to a room. Lilly, James, Sirius, and Remus, you are welcomed to stay for a few, the rest of you need lunch, and Hermione is the secant best cook." Harry said folding his arms, once Jalene let him go. The others gave Harry a look before leading everyone else out, only Draco stayed behind and plunked down on a chair looking at the other people in front of him.

"I'm not leaving you with a potential threat scar-head, especially not when they happen to be your largest weakness." Draco said when Harry gave him a pointed look.

"We are not a threat!" Lilly said affronted but Draco simply gave her a cold look.

"Lady Potter, we are trained to take everyone as a threat. You may be Harry's mother, but we never knew you, and from what little I have heard I don't trust you. You follow behind a man with your eyes and ears closed. We follow Harry because he _cannot _lie. He is upfront and honest, he tried to _hide_ the past, but he never lied about it. I have known him for many years and I don't trust him completely." Draco said before thinking of how that sounded.

"I should rephrase that, I question his ideas and his plans, we all do. He may be our leader, and we will follow him anywhere, but he is human and therefore fellable. You people trust Albus explicitly. I don't like that, because that makes you mindless sheep in my opinion." Draco said not caring that he insulted the adults before him.

"Draco, enough." Harry said softly before the others could retort. He turned an icy look on the adults.

"You are currently in my headquarters. In here is information that could literally cause an apocalypse. There is also information on each and every person who has power and potential to cause the greatest harm. Those you met today are the only people in the entire world I would trust with any delicate information. As it stands right now nether Albus nor Tom can be taken down, so we have allowed them to dance around each other in their own stupidity. You are no longer a part of their equation, which means you are not to leave this place. If for some reason you decide it is in your best interest to leave your memory will be blocked. You will not be allowed to speak nor in any way to convey what you have learned. You are allowed to train with us if you so wish and I recommend allowing the children to learn if they wish it." Harry said as he leaned back in his chair.

"As for this room, after today you are not allowed in it, if for some reason I find you in here you will be forced to leave. This does not mean I hold no love for you, it means that we are in the middle of a war far larger than you can guess. It means that I will not allow my affection for you to undermine my job." Harry said as he stood to his full height and led them out of the room. They noticed Draco didn't turn his back on them and only stood once they were out of the room.

They were led to a large kitchen where a large table sat in the middle of the room and a plate of sandwiches sat on the table. "And then Harry and Ron turned Draco's hair a vivid pink color and changed his dour robes a sick yellow color. I have never seen Harry and Ron move so fast as Draco chased him down the hall!" Ginny said through her laughter as the children burst into rambunctious giggles.

"Not telling my siblings on me are you Gin?" Harry asked with a smile as he took a seat beside Ron who had his face in his hands.

"They asked about some of your more clever pranks Harry." Hermione said with a shrug as she ate her sandwich.

"So you told them the most uncreative one to date?" Harry asked and the Marauders eyes shinned with mirth at the thought of a good prank.

"We have dueling after lunch, you are all welcomed to watch, but do not interrupt it." Draco said breaking into the conversation and the others grinned at the thought.

"I want to take out a death eater, perhaps Lestrange?" Hermione said with a sigh, and Harry shook his head in amusement.

"You always want to fight Hermione." He said shaking his head.

"Yea, what happened to the Hermione who didn't want to do anything other than study?" Ron asked teasingly.

"I kidnapped her and trussed her up before taking over her life." Hermione said with a shrug, but merry mirth shinned in her eyes.

_**Yes the others are Harry's friends and what happened and how they all got back together will be told later. I hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Before I begin I would like to mention a guest review I had. If you're going to ask dumb questions at least have the guts to put your name on it so I can insult your stupid questions that showed you haven't read the story. Honestly. If it sounds like the middle of the story then do me a favor and look at top and click chapter 1 and read the entire thing before wasting my time. If after wards you still fail to understand then I am more than happy to reply back. _

_Yes I am crabby right now. Its nearing my bed time._

_To my more Serous readers who have read the story may I present you with another chapter._

_I own nothing._

_You will also notice that I switched around chapter 5 and 6. I'm afraid it went together better in that order than it would the other way around._

Lilly and James were unsure of what to think about their oldest son, he was seventeen, that much was true but he didn't act like he was. He acted like a war lord of old. They had often thought about approaching him but would be stopped by one of his friends or by Alice and David who did not take their being there as a good thing.

"We let you have our grandson and you treated him like he was insane, didn't believe a word he said and acted like you had some right to do it. You forget Lilly Potter; you did not raise that boy. David and I did and I will be damned if I allow anyone to hurt him!" Alice snarled once when Lilly had lost her patience and pointed out that she was his mother and had every right to talk to him.

"You don't understand!" James protested with his arms crossed his own anger showing through. "There is no such thing as dimension travel! I pray that there was, that he knew what he was talking about but he doesn't! You two were not raised in our world and have no idea about it! He needs help and you are not helping matters by feeding this delusion!"

Upon hearing those words Hermione who had just came around the corner snorted. "You think because you were raised in our world that you know the ins and outs of magic Lord Potter?" Hermione demanded with a slightly amused look in her eyes and James's eyes narrowed at the young witch.

"You have only scratched the surface of magic, you repertoire of magic would never even scratch the surface of what I know, and my knowledge is only slightly less than Harry's. He gave you proof, and you dismiss it out of hand. My parents on the other hand accepted it for what it was, Draco's mother accepted it and her family is centuries older than yours. If you persist in trying to hurt my brother with your thoughtless words your children may just become orphaned." Hermione stated with a dangerous grin as she twirled her wand.

"Are you threatening me?" James demanded his voice harsh.

"No, I don't make threats. I have no use for them. I'm stating a fact." Hermione stated coldly.

"Hermione." Harry's voice called at the slender male made his way over, his face furrowed in irritation as she slipped her wand into its holster.

"Yes little brother?" She asked innocently.

"They're going to attack in less than an hour, go get dressed." He stated and Hermione nodded as she walked away.

"Who's going to attack Harry?" Lilly asked gently.

"Death Eaters," he answered distractedly.

"How do you know that?" James demanded his irritation evident in his voice and Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That is none of your business." Harry stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Harry we need to know so we can tell the Order or innocent people could die." Lilly stated soothingly and Harry let out a dark laugh.

"Oh the Order knows, it's a calculated loss on their part, but if you wish to come along I'm sure I can arrange it. You may find it interesting to see this with your own eyes." Harry stated before looking at his grandparents and his face brightened a little as he seemed to relax.

"Gran will you watch my siblings please?" Harry asked and Alice allowed a slight smile onto her lips before nodding.

"Take Zantose with you Harry, I Feel better knowing that snake of yours is with you." Alice stated and Harry nodded as he skipped off to get changed. Half an hour later Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Lilly, James, Sirius, and Remus all met in the foray.

"Ready?" Harry asked with a slight smile as his siblings nodded. "Nev take Sirius, Draco you get James, Ron you take Remus and I'll take my mum." Harry stated and the other males nodded as they disoperated.

The four older adults were confused when they came to a stop at Potter manner and watched through a window as Sirius's wife walked around. She had been told long ago that if Sirius ever went missing to go straight to Potter manor and stay there since it had more protection on it than their own home.

"Look around you and tell me what is missing." Harry stated and the four did and a frown creased their brows. Where were the order members who were supposed to be keeping an eye on their house. The Order were well aware that Sarah would be their if they went missing, and yet there was nobody watching the house.

"A calculated risk, Sarah is unimportant to them and has no use as far as Albus can tell. So she is left alone to face the oncoming attack. His own form of punishment for Sirius going missing." Harry stated, his voice soft as he spoke the words. Not ten minutes later the death eaters began to show up. Their bone white masks glistened in the pale moons light making the older four go wide eyed and they would have moved if not for the others holding onto them.

"Give yourself away right now and you will die." Neville hissed harshly.

"Wands out." Harry stated as drew his own.

"How are we doing this Harry?" Ginny asked and Harry frowned for a moment.

"Hermione and Luna, I want you to get to Sarah as quickly as you can and get her out. Bring her to headquarters and make sure she is alright before coming back. Neville you and I are going to go in wands blazing, Ron, you and Luna are going to cover us. Sirius and James you are going to take Ginny and Mia through the back doors and cover them. Remus and Lilly, you're going to go with them and cover them. I want these basturds rounded up quickly and cleanly. Don't get hot headed and no matter what don't you dare give yourselves away. Now go." He ordered and the four older wizards and witch found themselves listing to his order as they moved out.

With a shout Harry and Neville broke cover, drawing attention to themselves and spells began to fly swiftly and deftly. It was a harsh battle and Harry kept one eye trained on the petrified Sarah whose hands would move as if to guard her stomach and Harry let out a stream of curses. Great, Sarah was bloody pregnant.

"Neville, get her out of there!" Harry called to his friend as he blasted another Death eater. Neville didn't pause as he cleared his way to the witch, ducking a spell as he moved and gripping Sarah's arm as he quickly led her to the back, keeping his body in front of hers and trusting Harry to keep the enemy from her back.

He met the girls in the kitchen and found them fighting group of Death eaters. "Harrys say's to get her out!" Neville called once Sarah was in arms distance of the girls. They each grabbed onto her before twisting the portakey and disappearing with their precious cargo.

It took nearly twenty minutes before most of the death eaters were rounded up and towards the end Harry was blasted with a powerful cutting hex to his throat. He felt his life's blood seeping out and reached up to clutch his neck as Lilly took out the death eater that had dared to hurt her baby.

Harry found himself sinking to the ground when a powerful set of arms wrapped around his thin frame and his eyes caught the obsidian color of the other males as he gently cradled Harry and sunk to his knees while the battle came to an end and Lilly would have come rushing over if not for the dark eyes turning to her with a dangerous tint in them.

"I did not have Silenius send you to another world so you could die little one." The man mumbled gently as he brushed Harry's hair from his face. If I wanted that I would have claimed your life when you offered it to me on a silver platter. Nor did I wish to show myself to you as of yet. Not until you were free of fates games." He stated with a shake of his head and a gentle smile on his lips.

"Sleep, all will be well when you wake." He stated and Harry felt his eyes slip closed as slumber claimed him.

Hades was beyond furious. Those mortals had nearly claimed his soon to be wife's life. They should know better than to try and take anything from him. He gently placed his hand over the mortal wound on the slender throat and allowed his own powers to bleed through the golden strand of protection he had Silenius place.

He urged the skin to seal and summoned his hollows to himself, His little one had already proven his worth and he did not doubt that his hollows would bond to this body as they had to the other. He watched as they appeared before him and smirked as the mortals who were alive gasped at the show of power. Gently he placed the stone on his little ones ring, and watched as it became a part of the slender piece of metal before slipping the ring off of Harry's finger and placing it on his ring finger. Gently he took Harry's wand in hand and the Death stick vibrated in joy in his other hand before he placed the tips together, the death stick was happily absorbed into the yew wand.

Finally he took the cloak and laid it over Harry's slender body before picking him up and turning to the mortals. "I shall take great joy in watching my little one destroy your master." He told the bound Death eaters. "But not nearly as much joy as I'm going to have claiming your pathetic lives." He hissed the words out as he shifted Harry in order to free his right hand and before Harry's friends and family he tore the souls from the bodies and watched in satisfaction as the bodies crumbled to dust.

He smirked darkly as he turned to those still alive and present. "I did not allow you idiots out of my kingdom so you could get him killed." He hissed in displeasure before turning to James and Lilly and narrowing his dark eyes into dangerous slits that scared them beyond even Voldemort.

"Foolish mortals." He stated with a dark grin.

"Is he… is he alive?" Lilly asked, her voice coming out with a fearful tint and the man lowered his eyes to Harry and seemed to soften his features as he spoke.

"He lives and breathes and my hollows have accepted him. Be grateful I can see the manipulations that twist you or you would not. I will not allow him to be hurt because of your closed minded idiotic ideas on the limits of my power and those of Silenius."

"I have much work to do before he awakes." He muttered before disappearing with Harry still cradled in his arms.

The four were gently led away by Harry's friends as they activated their portkeys.

_Don't shoot please! I'm holding the next chapter hostage for now. Please leave a nice little review telling me how much you hate my guts for leaving it like this. I'm off to bed, maybe…_


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I couldn't wait to write more. Honestly. I tried and failed. So let's move on with the awesomeness that is story time.

Now where did we leave off…. Oh yes now I remember

Disclaimer. I own none of it. Sad day.

The small rag tag team arrived back at Gryffindor castle to find Harry laying on the couch with the dangerous man kneeling beside him while Alice and David stood wearily in the entrance. Harry looked pale, his clothes stained red with dried blood but the man did not seem to notice as he gently rubbed the blood off of his neck with a damp cloth.

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation to sit?" The man asked with a dark hiss, his eyes did not leave Harry's still form.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked, her voice only a little stronger as she spoke the words.

The man let out a dark laugh at her fear. "Who do you think I am mortal?" He asked with dark amusement.

"I…I don't know." Lilly confessed as she moved closer to James, half afraid of drawing the man's attention to her again.

The dark eyes turned away from Harry's face to look at her with contempt. He barely tolerated the living at the best of times, and these mortals had hurt his chosen. "I am many things little mortal, I am worshiped as the god of the dead, the master of the underworld and often called death." He stated, his words sending a chill down the spine of those present.

"But Harry is the master of the hollows, the master of death." Ginny stated, her voice held only a slight quiver of fear as the Hades let out a soft laugh.

"Master, you poor ignorant mortal. The one who holds the hollows is _not_ my master." Hades stated with a smirk on his lips.

"Then what are they?" Hermione demanded, her clenched fists was the only indication that the man scared her.

"My chosen; my hollows will only bind to one who has proven themselves to be strong enough to be my wife. To be my opposite in nearly every way; I am darkness in its purest form they must be light and Justice."

So Harry has no say in it?" Neville demanded, he would be damned if he allowed anyone to take his brothers chance for true love from him.

"Do not be so naive boy." Hades stated coldly. "He has as much say as I. I can force the hollows to reject him and if his heart truly desires not to be bound to me then he can reject them."

Neville felt himself grow pale at the tone the man used. He had always thought that none could scare him more than Snape, not even Voldemort himself, and yet Snape was a walk in the park compared to this man.

Hades turned his eyes back to his little one, gently removing the blood stained robe and snapping his fingers only to have a clean night shirt appear in his hands. Yes, he could reject the small beauty but he had no wish to. Harry was perfect, his hollows had chosen well. Once he was sure his chosen was clean and sleeping soundly he turned back to Lilly and James.

Usually he cared not if some wizard had tainted the minds of others, and even then he never bothered to interfere, but he already had a plan to get his little one to accept him and that plan involved the two before him.

"I will return when he wakes. Do not awaken him." Hades stated as he turned on his heels and disappeared.

Harry awoke feeling warm and moaned as he pushed a hand away from his head to get a soft laugh from the owner of the hand. "Wake up little one." A dark voice stated and Harry's eyes opened to look into the abyss of the eyes before him. The man was tall, his dark black hair was neatly pinned at the nape of his neck. His face held aristocratic features and he seemed to hold a dark, calming and addictive wave of magic. He felt his magic jumping to the surface of his skin as if to reach out for the man.

Harry blushed as his stomach rumbled, letting its displeasure at the lack of food be known. A seductive rumble of laughter left the man's lips. Harry did not even have the time to process what was happening before he was lifted by the man and led into the kitchen. The man took the empty chair with a plate of food sitting before it and before Harry could argue the man began to feed him.

Feeling sleepy he rested his head on the man's hard chest, allowing himself to take comfort from the man who fed him with such gentleness. When he finished the man carried him back to the couch and sat with Harry in his lap.

"Who are you? Harry asked with a tilt of his head as he looked into those darkened eyes.

"I'm afraid you slept through my introduction last night little one. I am Hades the lord of the Underworld, and your betrothed." He stated picking up Harrys hand to show him the ring that rested their and Harry gasped.

"I…I… What?" Harry spluttered the words out getting a dark chuckle of amusement.

"My hollows accepted you my sweet, but more importantly I have accepted you. You are my opposite, filled with light and justice and love, but tell me can you love me? I am cold and cruel, but I can love you as you deserve. I can be the demon you need to fight this war. I can protect you like no other and all I ask is for your hand. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Hades let out his last card. "I can even remove the loyalty charms from your parents, no matter how strong they are integrated into their minds.

Accept me as you're betrothed and I will remove them." Hades stated and Harry bit his lip. Loyalty charms were dark magic, forcing someone's loyalty was despicable, but the charms were hard to remove and depending on how long they had been there it could be nearly impossible without first breaking the mind.

"Will they still be sane after?" Harry demanded and Hades gave a smirk as he nodded.

"Then I accept." Harry stated and Hades let out a soft dark laugh as he looked at Harry.

"Then we shall seal it my love." He stated as he bent his head to capture Harrys lips in a gentle kiss.

_Ha! Harry got his first kiss! Go Hades, I think I love that man! Lol. Okay, now it realy is bed time, an hour and a half past it actually. So good night all. And please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Wow, I've had more people favor and review today then I have had in a while! It's my last day of my weekend, so I may or may not be able to update for a bit. I will try not to leave it for two years again because I know how annoying it is to have a story you like left unfinished and making you unsure if it will ever be worked on again._

_With that being said I own nothing you see here._

_Enjoy!_

The kiss was not what Harry was expecting, the lips were soft, but with a light force behind it that showed dominance. When Hades pulled back Harry was left breathless, his eyes glazed over with amazement and his magic tingled happily beneath his skin.

He shuddered but it was not in fear. He had never thought of himself as anything but straight, he had been with Ginny in their old life, and although they had not been in love it had never had anything to do with her being a female. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes cast down as his mind whirled.

Kissing Ginny had been nothing like being kissed by the dark man before him.

"There is much I have to do little one, if you wish for me to remove the loyalty charms then you had best retrieve your parents. Perhaps I will even check on your siblings for the charms if you wish it." Hades stated, breaking Harry from his thoughts and green met black as Harry looked up.

"I…I would appreciate it." Harry stated as those long arms unwound from his waste allowing him to move from the man's lap. He stood you his feet and reached out to clutch the nearest thing as the room spun around him.

"Perhaps I should go and get them. You lost a lot of blood last night little one." Hades mumbled as he moved to stand but Harry shook his head no as he straightened. He was not some helpless child who couldn't do anything for himself, and if the man thought he was he would kick his ass.

God of the underworld or not, nobody treated him like a child. Well maybe his grandparents, but they were allowed to, this man was not.

A dark chukle followed him as he went to find his family. The first person he came across were Cas and Angel sitting with Jalene. Their faces were pale and withdrawn, the fire in the Library hearth was unlit making it freezing, but none looked inclined to move.

"You will catch your death sitting here like this." Harry drawled and Jalene's head snapped up and her pretty eyes went wide before she launched herself from her seat and raced to embrace her older brother.

"You're alive!" She breathed out the barely audible words.

Harry felt a soft smile touch his lips as he nodded. "A few death eaters can't take me down." He stated with a soft laugh that got him a punch in the arm from his scowling youngest sister.

"You foolish boy! You were nearly dead when that man brought you in! You nearly gave gran and Grandpa a heart attack! Not to mention the boys were crazy with worry and Cas and Angel were crying. Mum and dad have been pacing all night and Uncle Remus has been drinking and Uncle Sirius has been in and out of here all night, and that man scares everyone! Not to mention Aunt Sarah is pregnant and the stress is not good for the baby!" She ranted at him, her face turning red with anger.

"I'm sorry I scared you Jalene." Harry stated he gathered her close to himself. A dry sob left her lips as she buried her head into Harry's neck.

"Please don't leave me again Harry. I can't lose you big brother." She sobbed into him and Harry felt his heart clench.

"Look at me Jalene." Harry stated and her watery eyes met his. "I won't make promises I can't keep because I could step outside tomorrow and get hit by a bus. I will promise to try and come home but even if I die I still won't be gone." He stated seriously.

"You won't?" Jalene asked with a hint of confusion.

"No, I won't. I will always be right here." He stated as he grabbed her right hand and placed it on her heart. "Those we love are never truly gone so long as we keep their memory in here." He looked up at his other sisters and opened his arms. As one the two ran into them and he held them for a moment in a tight embrace, reveling in the warmth of their love.

"I'm going to find Raidon and Jadon, will you go and find mum and dad and meet me in the living room?" He asked and the girls gave a hesitant nod. It was as if they feared he would vanish the moment he was out of sight.

"Should we get grandma, grandpa, and Uncle Morris?" Angel asked softly.

"Yea, that would be great." Harry stated with an encouraging smile as the girls headed out of the Library but not without shooting a look at him first. He let out a heavy sigh as he made his way to the boy's room. He didn't doubt they would be together, much like the girls had been.

In his old life he never had anybody to worry about him, well his friends did, but they were out on the front lines beside him so that didn't count. He never imagined that anyone would be so upset at the thought of him dying.

He knocked gently on the boys door before walking in to find the twins staring gloomily off, their eyes were dark from lack of sleep and their clothes rumpled as if they had not moved from that position all night, and Harry had a good inclination that they hadn't.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked softly, and the boys turned their faces to him as one. They didn't hesitate as they through themselves into his arms, nearly knocking him over in their haste.

"Now where are the pranksters I know and love?" Harry asked gently getting a half chuckle, half sob from his brothers.

"You idiot." They chided him as they clutched him tightly and Harry grimaced, the boys were taller than him, it wasn't fair.

"Come on, family meeting in the living room and then we can practice a bit of hand to hand fighting." He stated and the boys nodded into his chest. Reluctantly they moved away and Harry gave the fourteen and fifteen year old boys a slight smile.

By the time the three brothers made it down stairs it was to find the entire house gathered in the living room. Hermione walked over and forcefully pushed him onto the couch.

"You ever leave us with your hysterical aunt again Harry James and I will have you cleaning the entire down stairs by hand for a month!" She snapped at him, but he could see the dark tinge of fear in her eyes.

"Love you to Mia." He stated rolling his eyes as a dark amused chuckle left Hades lips.

Harry barrowed himself into the couch as Hades snapped his long fingers and a thick soft blanket appeared. With two long strides he stood before Harry and gently laid the soft emerald blanket over him.

He pursed his lips before giving an approving nod and turning his dark gaze to those present. Harry allowed the deep tenor to loll him to sleep. Something about the man before him calmed him in a way nothing else ever had. He never saw the dark smirk on the man's lips as he glanced at Harry. He never felt the wave of magic wash over him so that he was laying on the sofa, or the softening of the man's eyes.

Elsewhere

Albus Dumbledore was fuming. One moment he had held his yew wand in his hands and the next it had vanished into thin air. His face contorted in rage as he snarled and grabbed out his old Hawthorn wand from where he had kept it hidden in his desk.

He sat in the large chair, his mind coming up with hundreds of punishment for whoever had dared take what was his when a dark and deadly voice filled his office. The candles whisked out by a gust of wind and the fire dimmed until only coal was left. If he had felt the coal he would not have felt the heat that came from the fire, but iciness as if the coal had not been lit only moment ago.

"Albus Dumbledore." The voice stated, and a chill of fear went down the old man's back.

"Who are you?" Albus asked, barely suppressing his fear.

"Foolish mortal;" The voice stated and Albus could hear a dangerous smirk in that cold voice. "I am death, and soon I shall come to collect you and you will pay with a torture your feeble mind can never understand. Nobody touches what is mine and lives. Know this old man, you have made an enemy of death, and death shall collect." The voice hissed and just like the voice had come it had left, the fire in hearth blazed warmly once more and the candle flickered back to life.

Albus tried to convince himself that the voice was a figment of his tired mind, but the chill that had touched his bones would not be dispelled. That night he fell into a fitful sleep. He dreamed about a dark cloaked figure standing over him with a cold look in demonic black eyes as he died.

When next he woke he had a feeling that he would never again be warm.

With Voldemort

The dark lord was angry, a handful of death eaters had been sent to kill one woman and none of them had returned. He had wanted the Potter house razed to the ground and the woman strung up as a testament that no mudblood or blood traitor would ever be safe from him. The fools had felled him.

His hands twitched as he tortured the fools before him. "Get out!" He ordered and his men left as fast as they could. He sat there for a moment lost in thought when a vision caught his eyes. A small beauty with large almond shaped green eyes stood smiling sweetly with a look of devotion in those eyes.

"_You want him don't you?" _A dark voice whispered into his mind and Voldemort rasped out an affirmative, his eyes never leaving the vision of perfection. "_He is perfect is he not?"_ The voice asked and again Voldemort gave an affirmative. _"Does it pain you to know you will never have him Riddle? That I will torture you for even daring to think about taking him? You know who he is don't you? He is Deaths bride; the lost son of Hecate, also known as Harry Potter and you will never possess such a beauty." _The voice let out a terrible and cruel laugh as the vision was ripped from his mind.

A ruthless snarl left Voldemort's lips, he would have the enchanting creature. He would turn the beauty into his consort and not even the pathetic voice would stop him, for he was the Dark Lord Voldemort and nothing stood between him and what he wanted.

With Hades

Hades smirked as he leaned back into his chair, his arms crossed as he thought of a job well done. In the last few hours he had cemented his betrothal, made fear jump into the heart of an old fool who dared try and manipulate his bride, and taunted the fool who called himself a Dark Lord. Yes, he was very pleased with himself.

Soon the Underworld would have a queen, and his bride would be the type of light his word needed to thrive. He would bring the spirits a happiness that he could never give to them and perhaps he would make Hades happy as well. He looked over at his Cerebrus; perhaps it was time to set his loving dogs out to play. They would protect his bride when he could not.

_So what did you think? Worth letting me sleep some? I admit, I had not planned on Harry being Hecate's son but it fits him very well. Now do me a huge favor and send me reviews and I shall endeavor to get another chapter up as soon as I can._


	10. Chapter 10

_For those of you who don't know your mythology well Hecate is the goddess of magic, but she is also known as the Savior. It seems fitting that the Wizarding world's savior be her son. She is also known as the maiden, the mother and the crone, Each represents the three phases of the moon the new (maiden) the full (mother) and the dark or old moon (crone)_

_Veles is the god of magic and mischief, his enemy is the Storm god Perun. _

_Nyx is the embodiment of the night; and the mother of several gods including Death also known as Thantos. Some believe Hades and Thantos are one in the same, others believe there two different entities altogether. For the sake of this story Hades is also Thantos._

_Orthus is a two headed dog also known as a hellhound and his brother is Theseus, the Cerebrus that guards the gates of the underworld._

_I think that covers all of them in this chapter. _

The room was dark without an ounce of light flitting through the pulled drapes. The occupants of Gryffindor castle were all sound asleep and Harry was curled up in the thick emerald blanket, a soft sigh left his lips. He never noticed the shadows moving or the stunning black haired woman with dark eyes stepping forth.

The woman walked with feather light foot falls to the small child and gently moved the hair from his face, her hand running across the lightning bolt scar. A scar that marked him as the son of Veles, the only lover Hecate had ever taken. A son born of pure and undiluted magic, cast into mortal flesh by Perun. The storm god could not leave the babe unmarked; it was his own since of vengeance for his enemy.

A snarl touched her lips as her mind turned to the memory of Hecate grieving for the babe that had been taken. Now to find him here, in this dimension being hand-picked by fate to act in his mother's stead. He would protect those under his care, but to leave him alone to do it was too cruel, even for her.

Gently she reached for her magic, feeling the soft swirls circling her she gave a gentle push allowing some of her power to seep into him. He would make Thantos a fine wife, no matter if he did prefer the name Hades and he would make her a fine son in law.

"I give you the gift of Shadows Harry Potter. May they hide you from all the evil and danger that dares to threaten you." She stated, her voice was as soft as a new born babe's skin, and as delicate as any rose. With a soft smile she stepped back into the dark coroner of the room and allowed it to whisk her away.

When Harry awoke he felt different, his magic was just below the surface and its hum echoed in his ears. He roughly rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stood the memories of yesterday came unbidden to his sleep fogged mind. A slight snarl painted his red lips.

"Your awake." His grandma said with a look of relief on her face as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning Gran, gramps." He greeted as he sat heavily in the chair.

"Your mother looked ready to kill after that man left yesterday." Alice stated with a light chuckle. "Your father wasn't any better. I haven't heard so many swear words since you….I mean since Kathleen died." His grandmother said and Harry looked down, his shoulders slumped.

"Grandma, do you think mom would of loved me if she knew?" Harry asked softly, that thought had bothered him for some time but he had never had the nerve to ask, some Gryffindor he was, he thought to himself with a hint of self-disgust.

"Baby, your momma would have loved you even if she found out your daddy was a troll Kat had a big heart and you might not of been hers in blood but you can be damn sure you were her's in heart." Alice stated and her tone left no room for argument.

"Now eat up young man. I won't have you wasting away. You're too thin as it is." She chided him as she filled his plate with a southern breakfast. Just then Lilly came in, her green eyes lit with an unholy fury that startled Harry.

"I am going to kill that old goat. How dare he!" She snarled and Uncle Morris looked up from his morning paper and gave her an approving smile.

"You know what we do to goats down south my girl?" He asked Lilly and she gave him a weary look before shaking her head. "We hunt them, one bullet through the man's skull and you won't have a problem anymore.

"Morris! Don't tell the girl hat and not at the breakfast table!" Alice scolded her brother who simply shrugged. It wasn't a well-known fact but in Morris's youth he had been a top knot soldier. Not that one could ever tell considering how often he hurts himself while out hunting.

"Now hold on Alice, Morris might be on to something." James stated as he came in and took a seat beside his wife. Harry smiled as one by one the kids began to trickle in, all the while listening to Morris and his parents plot Albus Dumbledore's ultimate demise. Really he liked Morris's idea about strapping him to a rocket, but grandma had a point about not speaking about such things while people were eating.

He rolled his eyes as he finished off his juice, sitting there listening to those he loved talking until his siblings were finished.

"Well, were off." Harry stated with a smirk as he led the kids out to practice hand to hand with him. Alice shook her head and sent a soft smile at his back. Harry looked like a mother duck leading her chicks.

Hades

Hades stood from his thrown; his back creaked as he moved to stretch. The sound of his back cracking filled the silence as a smirk touched upon his cruel lips. "I can see you mother." He stated as Nyx stepped from the shadows.

"I was expecting you to be trailing your bride my son." She stated as she folded her arms across her chest, her thin brow rose questioningly at him.

"If I trail him he may think I don't trust him to keep himself safe." Hades stated with a dark chuckle.

"Do you Thantos?" Nyx questioned getting a glare from him for calling him that name.

"Of course not, but telling him that will only set our wedding back." Hades stated as he allowed a snort to pass his lips. Nyx rose an eyebrow in question as Hades snapped his fingers, a black two headed dog came bounding up to sit at his masters feet.

"Orthus will be the perfect gift for my bride, he will keep him safe when I cannot and will keep Harry from believing that I hold no trust in his own abilities.

Nyx gave an approving nod. "I will admit, I was tempted to send his brother but Orthus would be a more chilling sight for Harry's enemies." He stated allowing his lips to quirk up in a semblance of a smile.

"A proper choice for your bride my son." Nyx stated with a nod of her head, should you not be going to give him his present?" She asked and Hades nodded, conceding to her wisdom. He disappeared without a word.

He arrived at Gryffindor castle just as the sun dissipated from the sky and the new moon took its place in the heavens. He led Orthus into the kitchen where his bride was eating with those he considered family.

He leaned against the door frame as the gentle laugh washed over his ears, sending a calming wave through him. "That would leave us at Hermione's most famous quote to date." Ron boasted as he raised his fork, sending a piece of potato flying through the air.

"We could have been killed! Or worse expelled!" Harry and Ron called in unison.

"I was eleven!" Hermione cried in exasperation, am I never going to live that down?" She demanded and Harry and Ron shared a look before identical smiles twisted their lips.

"Nope!" They stated sending the rest into fits of laughter.

Those bright green eyes were lit with joy before he turned to face Hades. "You know there's plenty of food if you're hungry. Gran always makes enough to feed an army." He stated with a grin as Hades pushed himself from the wall and shook his head, the room went silent as everyone turned to face him.

"I am not staying long; there are those in my realm who have need of me. I came to bring you a gift." He stated softly with his arms still crossed as Harry stood up and walked to the sink, pulling out a clean bowl from the cupboard above it he filled it with water.

"A gift? I don't need a gift; you gave me my parent, that's more than enough." Harry stated as he pulled down another bowl and took two large chunks of meet from the pot on the stove before carrying his burden over to Orthus and setting it down on the floor.

Hades watched wordlessly as his bride moved to pet the two heads, there was no fear in his gaze, and instead of snapping at the offending hand the dogs nuzzled it lovingly making Harry coo at the beast that most would scream in horror at. The two heads gobbled up the meet with one powerful snap of their jaws making Harry laugh in delight.

"It is my wish that you take Orthus. He has been restless as of late." Hades stated. He kept his faced blank as one of the heads licked Harry's cheek reminding him of a pup rather than the vicious animal he was. Harry turned his eyes up and smiled before looking back at the dog.

"Well Orthus what do you say? Want to stay with me?" Harry asked and the dog let out a happy yelp making Harry giggle. "I guess that's a yes then." He stated as he stood and before Hades could blink he had his arms filled with his young bride.

"Thank you, for everything." He whispered as Hades wrapped his own arms around the slender form. With reluctance he pulled away from the beauty, tilted his head as a seductive and dark smile covered his lips.

"Orthus will follow you everywhere, even into battle." He stated before he pulled the shadows close and disappeared. He had never let on just how astonished he was at Orthus behavior. He knew the dog would obey him if he ordered him to protect his bride, but he had never had to utter the words.

Orthus had taken to Harry as if the young beauty were his mother, and Harry had not showed even the slightest discomfort he had thought he would need to dispel. Harry was beginning to turn into a rather intriguing puzzle and he was looking forward to finding out everything he could about his young bride. He would start by what Seanan knew.

With ease he slipped into Hogwarts and into the Headmasters office, not in the least surprised that the old fool was not there. He made his way silently to the hat.

"Lord of the Underworld." The hat greeted respectfully.

"Tell me hat, what do you know of my bride?" He asked as he conjured a black thrown to sit across from the hat.

"I know much, but it is not my story to tell. I cannot break his confidence in keeping what secrets he has asked of me."

"Tell me what you can." Hades stated after a moment as he settled himself to sit comfortably, his fingers stapled together and his attention on the hat as he began to weave together the pieces he could.

_Another chapter down! Yay! Review please! I adore reviews! There so great! And for my dear guest who offered me a cookie for the next chapter I have it up, so can I have a chocolate chip one?_


	11. Chapter 11

_I have just enough time to write this chapter before I have to go to sleep so I can be rested for work. Eek. _

_I own absolutely nothing in here._

_So without further adue I present the next chapter._

_Enjoy!_

Harry sat on the floor of his office as one hand crated through Orthus fur, the two heads rested in his lap as he looked over a file he had. His eyes narrowed dangerously. The attacks Voldemort made had no rhyme or reason to them. No variable that showed what he was after. The man was out to make chaos, of that Harry didn't doubt but usually he had some plan in motion, but he couldn't see it.

A frustrated growl left his lips making the two heads pop up to look at him with inelegant eyes. He gently patted the heads as he glanced at his map, not that it was any help. Voldemort was becoming unpredictable, and that was worrisome.

"Harry?" Luna asked as she popped her head in. A soda can in one hand and a sandwich in the other. Your gran thought you might be hungry." She stated as she walked in and handed it to him. He ran a tired hand through his hair as he looked at her.

"There's no pattern Moon." Harry stated as he shook his head. The small blond sat beside him, careful not to touch Orthus who had snapped at anyone who dared touch him that wasn't Harry.

"Perhaps a trip to the dark sect is in order Persephone." Luna stated with a gentle smile and Harry narrowed his eyes. He hated traveling through Voldemort's mind, and tried to do it as little as possible but she may yet have a point.

"Stay with me?" He asked as he looked at her and she nodded. Harry gently moved to where his head was in her lap and cleared his mind, allowing the occlumacy shields to drop as his eyes slid closed. He found the path with a practiced ease and slipped unnoticed into the dark mind of his enemy.

_Voldemort sat in Slytherin castle's thrown room. His long skeletal fingers tapped the book that sat in his lap as he looked at his followers. A wicked and evil smile crossed his lips. "My faithful friends," he began, his voice sounding like the snake that was curled up at his feet. "Tonight we celebrate for tomorrow we attack the new set of mudblood's who dare to enter our world with their impure magic. We will take the Hogwarts express and show the old fool that nothing can stop us!" He stated as he looked at his inner circle with glee in his eyes._

"_Severus step forth." He ordered and one masked death eater stepped up before getting to his knees. "You displease me Severus. I wished for Potter to be brought to me alive and unharmed and so far you have come up with nothing but excuses as to why I do not have him."_

"_My lord, he has not been seen since he was eleven, perhaps he is dead?" Severus stated only for Voldemort to pull his wand and shoot him with crucio. His screams sounded in the hall making Voldemort smirk._

"_My consort is alive Severus, and he will be brought to me so he can take his place beside me." Voldemort hissed as he lifted the curse and Severus got shakily to his feet._

Harry did not wait for mire as he gently and unobtrusively removed his mind from Voldemort's. A trail of blood dribbled from his burning scar.

"He plans to attack the Hogwarts express." Harry stated as he shakily stood to his feet, fury burning in his veins. That one would dare attack children was sickening.

"We'll stop him Harry." Luna stated and Harry nodded. He would die long before he allowed children to me massacred.

Ten minutes later Luna and him had their rag tag family gathered as they discussed what to do; and an hour after that they had a decent plan formed.

That night they went to sleep early, preparing for battle the next day and Orthus slept at the end of Harry's bed, his eyes opened as if to protect his master from the shadows.

Hogwarts express

The platform was crowded with children who were anxious to see their friends again, and those who were anxious about this new world. Their nervous laughter and happy cheers filled the air. The train let out a whistle and the students, both new and old, happily went to board when a dark gust of smoke formed and from that smoke men in white masks materialized.

Fearful screams took the place of the happy chatter Chaos erupted but from the shadows came a light and from that light came eleven figures and a large two headed beast.

"Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Lilly round up the kids and make sure they get on the train, the rest of you are with me. Don't let any of them bastards near the train." Harry ordered as he calculated the changes they would have to make.

Orthus snapped his jaws in anticipation and Harry rested one hand on the dogs back. With a deep breath and a surge of courage he moved, blasting curses at those wearing a mask while the others did the same.

Those who were there that day would swear that the eleven were avenging angels, coming to take the damned and save the innocent.

The battle of the Hogwarts Express would go down in history as the bloodiest battle ever fought. Many death eaters perished in the attack, taken down by a spell or killed by the large beast that the dark beauty held at his command.

Those few Death eaters that survived would report a young beauty who controlled the hounds of hell with an ease and power they had never seen before.

By the time the Order and the aurors arrived the battle was ended and not a single student had perished, but late at night in their dorms they would spread word of the Alluin, and the fierce beast that ripped through the dark forces and saved them from a shallow grave.

Hades

Hades sat and watched the black souls coming into his domain with a cruel smile; these were the enemies of his bride, and thus his enemies. There after life would be filled with torment. A husky laugh left his lips as he saw the torn souls that his pet had ruthlessly torn apart.

"Your bride has done well this day." Nyx said as she came to stand beside his thrown, her eyes watching the departed with a fierce smile on her lips.

"Orthus would never allow harm to come to him mother." Hades stated as he twirled his hand and a black leather bound book appeared with a quill. He easily wrote one word beside the names of those who came to his domain: _Tartaros._

He heard their shrieks as their souls were claimed by the blackness, they would never again darken the doorway of his bride, not even in death.

Once the flow had ebbed and the stragglers were dealt with he stood, gave a single nod to his mother's knowing smile as he disappeared to see his bride.

He found his little one sleeping wrapped up in the green blanket, his black hair mussed and Hades smirked as he gently smoothed out the furrow in the brows. His eyes turned to Orthus. "You did well." He stated and the two headed dog laid his heads back onto the bed as his eyes slipped closed, trusting Hades to protect their charge.

"Have no fear my little love, none can hurt you." He stated as he sat at the edge of the bed and watched his beauty sleep; a soft smile curved his lips.

Voldemort

The dark lord was furious. He had seen his consort in the minds of the few survivors from the attack. He had seen the graceful movements and they did nothing to cure him of the raw need to claim him.

"The next time you see I want him and the beast brought to me unharmed!" He ordered harshly as the men cowered in fear, but whether that fear was of Voldemort or the beast was anybody's guess.

_Kay, its bed time so I'm going to end it here and hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Night cruel world! Lol. _


	12. Chapter 12

_So many wonderful reviews! I love you all so much for the encouragement you sent me and a special thanks to Rebellious one for her input and ideas. I don't think I could have had so many chapters out without your help._

_Now for the gods in this chapter_

_Epiales or Melas is the god of nightmares and thought to be another son of Nyx._

_Well, here is another chapter before I go to bed. Last night was a nightmare at work. I keep reminding myself that it is only my Monday and those are the worst days to get past. Wish me luck tonight._

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't._

Harry awoke groggily as he untwined himself from the blanket and stepped onto the cold floor. A hand ran through his black hair. The battle had not gone better than he feared it would. Still, he wasn't looking forward to what the public would think.

No doubt Albus would make some large morbid speech condemning their actions. Something about how they had needlessly killed and there was some hope for their enemies redemption. A snort left his lips. "Redemption for the damned, yea right." He stated as a soft giggle left his lips and he grinned. Orthus perked his heads up to stare at him and Harry gently ran a hand over the black fur as Hedwig flew through the window to land on the bed post. She let out a soft hoot and Harry felt his eyes soften as he looked at her lovingly.

"Are you up for getting the Prophet for me girl?" He asked her and she puffed her white chest as she gave him an offended look for doubting her. He chuckled as she flew back out the window.

Shaking his head and smiling he moved to gather his clothes, gently moving a slumbering Zantose from his robe. He placed the groggy snake on his pillow and smiled as Orthus got to his feet, his two mouths opened in a yawn, showing large teeth as he stretched his giant body.

"You did well last night boy. You helped us save hundreds of kids. Come on and I'll get you a steak." Harry stated with a smile as he pulled his clothes on and led the way to the kitchen. A smile touched his lips when he saw his uncle Morris showing a gun to his dad.

"I'm telling you James, all you need is one bullet and you have one dead bad guy!" Morris exclaimed and James shook his head.

"And I'm telling you Morris, in the time it takes you to reload that contraption I can take out a dozen bad guys!" He stated loudly as Morris smirked.

"Not if you carry around a bunch of these." Morris stated with a Slytherin like grin on his conniving face as he pulled out a clip. In five seconds he had the old clip out and the new one in. "You said it yourself, those spells of yours drain your energy, with these babies you can kill a whole lot more of them and still have the strength to make love to your wife when you get home."

"Uncle Morris!" Harry called as he blushed, that was not something he wanted to hear his uncle and father talking about. Morris turned to face him and grinned, his eyebrows wagging.

"Come now boy, don't ruin your old uncles fun!" Morris stated and Harry rolled his eyes as he made his way to the freezer and put two thick pieces of steak on.

"Not something I want to hear." Harry grumbled darkly as he moved to start his own breakfast. The booming laughter he got from his uncle brought a small fond smile to his face as his grandparents came in. followed by the rest of the family and pretty soon everyone was talking about the advantages and disadvantages of magic and guns.

He rolled his eyes as he only half paid attention to them and served breakfast. The two steaks were placed on a plate, the bloody meet was scarfed down happily by the hounds and the southern breakfast was devoured by the family. Half way in Hedwig flew in with the _Prophet_ clutched in her talons.

He gently unrolled the paper as he gave Hedwig a strip of bacon. As expected the scuffle had made the front page.

_Yesterday a group identified as Death Eaters were reported to have shown up unannounced at Platform 9¾ where they proceeded to head straight for those gathered to begin the New Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Luckily no students were lost as a group of unknown protectors showed up and fought against the Death Eaters, risking their lives to save the defenseless children. Those present had this to say:_

"_They came out of nowhere like avenging angels. The females moved to get everyone on board and keep the Death Eaters out and the males proceeded to drag the fight to them. One of them, a really pretty man with black hair and emerald eyes, had a two headed black dog with him. The dog was savage and vicious, but he didn't hurt anybody but the Death Eaters. They saved us."_

_Who are these saviors? Where are they now? Will they help to take down You-Know-Who? Some described them as seventeen year olds so of course I had to go to Hogwarts to find out just who The Wizarding World owes there children's safety to and was met by Albus Dumbledore himself._

_He had this to say:_

_They are not saviors; they savagely killed men and women with no thought to the law and due process. They are killers and dangerous criminals and therefore should be treated as such and you can rest assured that they are not in my school or I would have had them expelled for such malicious actions._

_I urge you not to turn a bunch of murderers who are no better than the Death Eaters into some sort of savior. I tremble at the thought of what that vicious beast would have done had any of the children not been on the train. It is safe to say the death toll would have been much higher."_

_I thanked the headmaster for his comments but I have one question that glares out at me as I listened to the accounts of yesterday's battle._

_Where was the headmaster when the battle took place? Why did the aurors not arrive until the battle had been won? Professor Dumbledore calls them murderous and yet without them how many would we have lost?_

_As a father I am most thankful for their presence and shudder to think of my own daughter who will be joining her third year of schooling, lying dead because help came too late to save her._

_Are they saviors or murderers? I leave you to decide._

_The Daily Prophet_

_-Gregory Stickman.-_

Harry folded the paper as he passed it to Hermione. A thoughtful look was on his face as the words tumbled over in his mind.

Albus

Albus Dumbledore sat rigidly in his chair as yet another howler exploded. The interview had not gone as well as he had hoped it would. Parents were furious that he would call their children's savior anything but heroic. He was not prepared for such a fallout.

He consoled himself with the fact that soon they would see reason, if they wanted the dark forces destroyed they would need to rely on his wisdom, and once Harry Potter was back in his fold he would be held as a saint.

That they dared to question him left him rigged with fury. It would have served Stickman right if his simpleton of a daughter had been killed. Who did he think he was to go against him? He was Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light and a bunch of thugs would not usurp his position!

His hand thudded against the table in anger as a snarl left his lips. Stickman would pay for that article. He would _make _them see how much they needed him. They were mindless sheep, nothing more.

Nyx

Nyx watched the mortal from the shadows; a dark smile turned her lips at his anger. The man held delusions of grandeur and her soon to be son in law was chipping away at his grandfatherly persona. He would pay for his crimes, of course. She would make him pay for everything he even thought of putting Harry through.

She allowed the shadows to take her to her son who sat in his thrown, his black eyes distant ad no doubt his mind was on his bride. "Mother," he greeted her as he peered up into the shadows she had concealed herself in. She stepped out with an incline of her head.

"Thantos," she greeted barely containing the smirk at his glare. He detested that name, but she didn't truly care. "It seems your little bride has upset the old fool." She stated and Hades smirked.

"He will be a lot more than simply upset once I am done with him." He stated omanisly.

"You do have something planed for him then?" She asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Epiales has agreed to visit him tonight." Hades stated easily and Nyx let out a laugh of approval.

"Your brother does enjoy playing with the minds of Mortals." She stated and Hades inclined his head.

"Indeed, he seemed to perk up at the thought of visiting the fool. I should think the fool will fear to close his eyes after such a daunting visitor." Hades agreed nonchalantly.

"Yes, he must be quite curios about the mortal who has earned your anger." Nyx stated as her eyes danced with mirth. Today was getting better and better.

"He did state as much, thinking I would not allow another to partake in my revenge or he would have visited him days ago." Hades stated as he sat back in his thrown, a dark smirk curved his lips.

_All right my lovelies; here is another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Just finished having lunch, talking about food in the last chapter made me think of how I haven't eaten since two this morning. Lol. Thank you for your wonderful reviews._

_Now for those who don't know this secret I'm a tell it to you. Ready? I don't own anything. _

_Now on to the story!_

Albus Dumbledore laid in a deep slumber, he never saw the danger before him as a dark, thick black smoke crept under the door and formed into a smoky figure with long skeletal fingers. He never saw the thin lips of the dark being lift into a cruel and haunting smile as a thin finger landed on his skull.

All he knew was that one moment he was sitting in a throne, a benevolent smile on his lips as his subjects bowed to his every whim and the next he was in a pitch black forest with limbs reaching for him. He drew his wand only to find it missing and the sounds of claws caught his ears. He turned to see a creature of pure terror.

Perhaps once it was an animal, but now it was built with mangled and rotting flesh, bloody, sharp and jagged teeth that snapped at him with hungry red eyes. He knew his only chance for escape was to run and pray for salvation but no matter how fast he ran he could feel the hot breath on his skin, the razor sharp teeth inches from him.

He could taste fear in his mouth and the sound of cold laughter followed him as he tried to out run the beast. His chest ached for air, causing him to stop to catch his breath only for the forest floor to open beneath his feet. He jumped out of the way, his blue eyes darting around for help.

He did not even have time to move before the creachers was upon him. He could feel his skin being ripped apart. His cries dying on his lip as the creachers fed on his flesh. Sharp claws tore at him, shredding him.

He could not move, his heart thudded in his chest when a sinister voice spoke from the shadows. "Death sends his greetings."

With those words the aged headmaster snapped up from the horrid nightmare, but the feeling of teeth and claws on his body remained. He could still smell the stench of the mangled and decayed flesh that made up the beasts body.

His eyes darted around for a moment as he realized it was only a dream. Yet he dared not fall back asleep. It wouldn't be tell later that he noticed the scar on his arm in the shape of a jagged tooth.

Epiales smirked as he watched the old man from the shadows, the taste of fear was a sweet nectar. He smirked as his eyes lingered on the scar, a warning that an enemy of death was an enemy of his.

His cruel laugh followed him out as he left the fool searching frantically for a light. As if a light could keep him out.

Voldemort

"_You foolishly search for that which will never belong to you mortal."_ The dark voice stated into Voldemort's head, he clutched his wand as a snarl came to his lips. An image of the beauty passed before his eyes, but instead of being wrapped in his arms he was in the arms of another male.

"_Not just another male mortal. He belongs to Death."_ The voice taunted him as the man in the image turned to smirk at him. Bottomless black eyes stared cruelly into his own blood red ones.

"He is mine!" Voldemort snarled as his hands clenched his wand. "I who have defied death am the only one who is worthy of."

"_Defied death little mortal? You have bought yourself more time, but everyone will enter the Underworld, and you shall be tortured for trying to take that which does not belong to you."_ The voice stated with a cold and sinister laugh as the beauty in the vision turned to kiss the man, his eyes filled with love and wonderment.

Voldemort growled as his need to torture overcame him. Harry Potter was his equal, and thus belonged to him; body, mind, and soul. Soon he would have him in his bed and beside him.

"_You will die mortal, and soon and when you do you will enter my domain and there is no escape from Tartars. I will enjoy watching the bests feed on your flesh day in and day out. There will be no reprieve from my vengeance." _ The voice stated before disappearing, leaving Voldemort fuming as he went to his Death Eater meeting. He tortured two of his men into insanity and killed three more before his anger began to evaporate.

"Find him and bring him to me!" He snarled as he dismissed those still living and sane. In the underworld Hades laughed at the fool who called himself a dark lord. He killed his own minions in his anger, sending them straight to him. How nice that the man would give his enemy his followers.

He stood in high spirits as he disappeared, he had been gone from his little one for long enough, and as much as the images enraged Voldemort, they placed a very real need in him to hold his beauty.

He appeared in Gryffindor castle just after midnight, making his way to where the pull was strongest, to find his sweet asleep at a desk, papers scattered around him. A grin touched his lips as he looked at Orthus who had opened one eye at his entrance before falling back asleep at Harry's feet.

He walked over and gently lifted Harry, carrying him from the desk to his room and placing him in the soft bed, gently laying the covers over the small form as Orthus came padding in.

Harry mumbled incoherently in his sleep as he reached out, his small hand grasping Hade's black shirt, keeping him from being able to leave. The snowy owl opened two intelligent golden eyes and peered at him, assessing him like no mortal had ever dared.

After a moment she let out a soft hoot before turning her back on him and closing her eyes. He blinked at the bird's odd reaction to him.

"It means she likes you." Harry stated groggily, bringing Hades dark eyes to the emerald green ones. "What time is it?" He asked when Hades felled to give a response.

"Just after midnight;" he stated and Harry snorted as he moved his hand and scooted over to the other side of the bed.

"Come on, I'm sure even you need sleep and it's cold." Harry stated making Hades furrow his brows on confusion. "Bed, Dead boy." He stated rolling his eyes.

"Dead…boy?" Hades asked with a hint of confusion and Harry snorted.

"Too tired to think of a better insult, so lie down and go to sleep, I'll come up with something in the morning." Harry stated and Hades quirked an eyebrow to show his amusement as Harry rolled his eyes and planted his feet on the ground. He tilted for a moment as if he were about to fall over before straightening and walking over to where Hades still stood and roughly grabbed his arm, none too gently he pushed the God of death into the bed and bent down to remove the leather boots.

With an accomplished nod of his head as the boots were removed he walked back to his side and got back under the covers. "Sleep." He ordered the amused god who had no choice but to do as ordered once Harry had wrapped an arm around his waist.

Once his brides breathing had evened out he gently moved to wrap his arms around him, pulling him close and taking in his scent as he allowed sleep to take him. His last thought was that he would kill to keep his bride beside him.

_Okay, the nightmare was based on one I had quite often as a kid, rather scary and not to mention creepy. I thought it fitting Albus suffer with it. As for the next chapter well I'm going to sleep so you will have to wait until tomorrow for it._

_Love you all and please leave a nice little review! Dream sweet and happy thoughts to all of my little people out their!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Wow! I am one review short of a hundred! I'm so proud of you all for the wonderful reviews you sent to me! I loved them all. I'm sorry the chapters aren't longer but I hope frequent updates make up for it and I will try to get out two chapters a day but I make no promises. Work is truly the root of all things evil. Lol._

_Well, I'm not introducing any new gods in this chapter so I guess I can continue on with the disclaimer._

_I won absolutely nothing. _

_Enjoy my lovelies!_

Harry woke from a groggy sleep. He could feel the hard chest under his head and the strong arm wrapped firmly around him. He blushed crimson as he recalled the night before. He had abducted the god of Death. He blinked as that thought crossed his mind a secant time before his face split into a smile and a giggle erupted from his lips.

Shaking his head at the absurdity of the statement he moved to sit up, disentangling himself from the strong grip and looking down at the man he had agreed to marry. Hades looked stunning in sleep. His strong face was relaxed in a way Harry had never seen it before. Before he realized what he was doing he had raised a hand to trail lightly along the strong jaw.

The skin felt feather soft and yet it was also hard and unyielding. He moved to pull his hand away when a strong hand shot up and captured it, Black cobalt eyes opened to stare at him, an eyebrow quirked upwards and Harry ducked his head in embarrassment.

"You should still be asleep." Hades dark voice stated, slightly husky from sleep. Harry shrugged his shoulders as he pushed the embarrassment away.

"I don't sleep much." He mumbled and Hades amused face turned into a frown as he looked at Harry with a cool look on his face.

"Explain," the words were more of a sharp order than a question and Harry found himself opening his mouth to do just that before he even realized what he was doing.

"The war in my old world was bad, within the first year of it I was diagnosed with Insomnia; I guess it's one trait that was carried over. The nightmares from it always wake me when I do finally get some sleep" He stated with a shrug and Hades snarled as he yanked Harry back down forcefully until Harry was laying half way on top of the god.

"You will get more sleep." Hades ordered and Harry opened his mouth to argue but one look into those dark eyes made him sigh in defeat instead. "I will not lose you because you were too tired to think properly while in battle." Hades stated as he wrapped his arms back around Harry's smaller form. His deep seductive voice began to sing a low song and Harry felt his eyes growing heavy as sleep laid claim to him.

Hades frowned once his bride was once again asleep. He had felt the slender body stir, barely an hour after he was asleep, not nearly enough time for his bride to have gotten enough sleep but he had kept still. He heard the soft giggle leave those soft pink lips as a small finger trailed over his jaw, leaving a flaming fire in its wake before he had reached out to firmly clasp the hand in his own.

His eyes snapped open to look upon his blushing bride and he smirked in amusement. Truly his bride was beautiful, but he had not liked the reasoning for him being awake. If his bride were to truly survive the war intact then he needed sleep, more than the little he was getting.

The song he had sung was a spell in Gaelic; it would cast his bride into a deep and untroubled sleep until the body and mind were fully rested. He laid there enjoying the warmth of his little one until the door creaked open, his eyes turned a harsh glare onto the brunet girl whose eyes went wide at seeing him.

"Is he asleep?" She asked after a moment, her voice a whisper.

"Yes." He stated with a cold look on the girl who dared to intrude his brides sleeping chambers uninvited.

"I…um…I'll just be going then." She squeaked as she hurriedly left the room, the door snapping closed as Hades smirked, her fear amused him.

His arms clenched tighter around his little one as if to keep him safe for just a little longer. His duties could wait, he decided. Today he would stay here and take pleasure from the company of his small bride. He would deal with the souls tomorrow.

Hogwarts

Minerva McGonagall could feel her eye twitching as she glared at the old headmaster. Ten students had been pulled from the castle after his interview in the Prophet and to cap it all off he sat fiddling with his spoon. She had caught him mumbling about sharp claws and he refused to eat with a fork. If he wasn't careful he would have the entire world believing he had gone senile, and with war on their doorstep they could not afford for his childish antics cause a problem.

Her jaw clenched angrily as she remembered the interview, truly calling those who had risked their lives to save the children 'as bad as Death Eaters' was insulting. She may not condone murder, but the Death Eaters who had dared attack her students deserved nothing less than what they got in her opinion.

If any more students left because of him she would have him dragged before the Bored of Governor's and demand they remove him. Education was important! She did not care if the world ended tomorrow so long as her students were in class and learning something useful.

Her eyes narrowed in disapproval as Albus turned to the young Muggle studies teacher and asked her to cut his potatoes and meet. She watched his eyes dart around as Flitwick scraped his fork against his plate in the chase of a pea.

Having enough of his antics she stood and exited the hall. She had better things to do than to watch the man she had admired for so long act like a complete and incompetent fool.

Epiales watched his handy work from the shadows and laughed darkly, as he left the castle. The only one to hear his fighting laugh was Albus who jumped and looked around wildly getting many concerned looks from his staff.

_So what did you think? I added Epiales in at the end because it was too good of an opportunity to pass up! Please review!_

_Love you guys a whole bunches!_

_Yours truly, the one and only,_

_Basill_


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay here's the next chapter! Enjoy because I'm off to bed after this!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only wish I did._

It was well past mid-day before Harry awoke to see Hades writing in a black book with smirk on his face as his eyes looked up at Harry. "I would have thought you would have been gone by now." He mumbled as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Not today little one." Hades stated as he waved his hand and the book vanished. Harry blushed as his stomach rumbled and he moved to stand only Hades was faster as he stood and lifted Harry from the bed, making the smaller male blush even harder.

"I can walk." He muttered the words as Hades carried him down to the kitchen where a plate of barbecue sandwiches sat on a plate under a warming charms, complacence of both Alice and Lilly. Hades gracefully sat and pulled the plate towards them. One arm moved to wrap Harry in a way where his arms were of no use and with the other hand he began to feed his small bride as Orthus padded in and sat at his master's feet.

"I find I enjoy taking care of you, since you do not take care of yourself." Hades stated with a blank face making Harry roll his eyes.

"Whatever you say dead boy." Harry stated in-between bites. Hades smirked in amusement at the nickname Harry had deemed appropriate to give his soon to be husband. He was half way through his second sandwich and filling full when Jalene entered the kitchen, pausing only a moment when she saw them before walking over to Harry with determination in her eyes.

"Raidon and Jadon won't play with me." She stated as she placed her hands on her hips, an annoyed look on her face.

"I'll play with you." Harry volunteered with a gentle smile at the eleven year old. "What game did you have in mind?" He asked and giggled at his sister's excitement. He laughed as she brought out Exploding Snap.

Hades reluctantly allowed Harry to stand and drag his sister to the living room. He sat down on the couch as Harry and the girl made themselves comfortable on the floor to play the game.

He frowned and tilted his head as the two laughed and joked. He did not understand his little bride. He knew Harry had never been showed love as a child, and even with the memories of this world his own should have been at the front. So how was it possible that he could show so much love to someone he barely knew?

Harry's reaction to the girl confused him almost as much as it intrigued him. Was it possible that even with his past life he could still open his heart to another? He had seen hundreds of men and women break and turn to the darker forces of nature and they had not nearly suffered as much as his bride, and yet his bride seemed untouched by hate and jealousy.

He had never seen a mortal with such an open heart. He watched the two in silence, not daring to interrupt and miss some key point to the mystery of Harry Potter. His eyes narrowed as Harry moved a card only for the deck to explode, covering his little bride in suit and ash.

Both Harry and the girl laughed. "Again?" Harry asked with excitement as the girl eagerly nodded her head.

Hades paid only the slightest bit of attention to the blond girl who slipped into the room and sat beside him on the couch, her eyes glazed as if she were far off in some dream.

"You won't find another like him." The girl whispered and Hades snapped his head to the side to glare at the girl who was watching his bride. "He hates only one person, Albus Dumbledore. He blames him for everything you know." She stated ignoring his glare.

"He doesn't even truly hate Voldemort, he is disappointed in him and hurt by his actions and will destroy him but he doesn't hate him. He feels sorry for him if anything. He believes that Voldemort was never shown kindness and in kind he shows none. He blames Dumbledore for creating him. He knows growing up in the Orphanage was ruff for him, having no friends and no family to turn to must of hurt him, but if Dumbledore had shown even an ounce of mercy Voldemort could have grown up to be somebody respectable. For a time I thought he might hate his relatives, but he doesn't." She stated and despite himself Hades found himself giving the girl his attention.

"Harry see's it from their perspective. He was left on their doorstep without someone even asking them to take him in. All his aunt received was a letter saying her sister had been killed, and now she was responsible for him. It was unfair of Dumbledore to place him on them. Most would have hated them for their actions, but Harry doesn't. Odd isn't it?" She stated before standing and walking out, leaving Hades with the information and as he watched his little one he turned the information over in his mind.

Voldemort

Voldemort sat in his thrown, an evil smirk on his face as he planned the next attack to drag his consort out. It seemed Diagon Alley would be useful in getting the beauty to come to him, and he would enjoy the treat he received for his hard planning, and this time he would go himself. The incompetent idiots had already felled to bring him what he desired.

A high cackle filled the air as his blood red eyes filled with mirth. He would destroy any who stood in his way. "Soon pet, you will be mine." He hissed in pleasure as he stroked Nagini. Soon he would rule with the lithe beauty beside him, and under him. Anticipation filled the very narrow of his bones as he made his way to finalize his plans.

_So? What did you think? I adore Luna and I love Hades, and my boyfriend has declared he hates him and I should kill him off. Think he's a little jealous? He says he isn't. Hehehe. Please leave a review! Im off to sleep. _

_Lots of love,_

_Basill_


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry about the lack of updates yesterday, I had thing I needed to do. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It took me forever to find a Greek name I liked that could easily be incorporated into this story._

_Love you guys! Now on to our characters and such:_

_Calisto is a Greek boy name meaning most beautiful. _

_Athena is the goddess of wisdom and courage_

_Morpheus is the god of good dreams_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Hades sat in his black thrown as thoughts of Harry ran through his mind. One long and elegant finger tapped on the arm of his seat as his brows furrowed in thought. Harry was quickly becoming his obsession, and he was not sure how he felt about such a thing.

His dark eyes looked up as the large black oak wood doors were thrust open and in walked a figure of true beauty and magic. Long ebony black hair flowed down a slender body. Ash gray eyes spoke of a hidden malice and pain as they locked on him.

"Hecate." He greeted with a slight incline of his head, for who else but her would dare intrude on his domain?

"Hades" she stated, her voice carried the sound of not one but multiple people speaking. "You have seen him. You have seen my son." She stated as she came to a stop before his thrown.

"Tell me Hades and tell me truthfully how is Calisto?" She stated with a serious look on her face as her eyes bore into him and Hades paused for a moment before speaking.

"He goes by Harry, Hecate." He stated with a stern look at the goddess. She let out a snarl of anger as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Do not take such a tone with me Thantos!" She hissed in anger.

"You come barging into my kingdom Hecate and think to command me?" He snapped in agitation as his eyes darkened with thinly veiled rage.

The goddess eyed him for a moment before backing down if only slightly. "He is my son born form my own womb and cast down into mortal flesh before my eyes ever gazed upon him. I have been forbidden by the sister's fate to go to him, to even set eyes upon him. Nyx refuses to see me; I am left with only you. I beg of you to tell me what I wish to know." She pleaded in desperation.

Hades could feel his anger diminishing as he looked upon her. He had seen the look in her eyes a thousand times over from mothers who died before their time, mothers who petitioned him to tell them even a slither of truth about the children they had born.

How could he deny his bride's mother the same courtesy he had given to others? He was in no way a gentle or kind man, but he was not heartless ether, and where his bride was concerned he found himself growing even softer.

"He is as well as can be expected Hecate, with each day he grows in beauty. His courage can match even Athena. He loves with every fiber of his being and his heart burns with a fire I have never seen in any mortal or immortal. I will admit he is a confusing puzzle to me." Hades stated as he looked at the beautiful goddess before him.

"Is he treated well Hades? Does he know about me? About us? Does he know what damage his father's rivalry has caused?

Hades sighed as he wondered what he should tell her. On one hand Harry was loved by the Potters and his grandparents, on the other he had lived a life where the Potters had passed and his childhood was a thing of nightmares that even Epiales would have been hard pressed to come up with.

"He is well loved Hecate and he knows not about you or his father or even Perun. When the time is right I will inform him, but not before he ready." Hades stated after a moment.

Hecate looked down, hurt flashed in her eyes before she drug her gaze back up to look at Hades and nodded. "Thank you." She stated after a moment and he inclined her head as she swept from the room leaving him to his thoughts.

"You are growing soft little brother." A voice filled with dark malice stated as a hooded figure stepped from the shadows. "I remember a time when you would have sent her away with Orthus nipping at her heels.

"She is the mother of my bride, the only goddess to ever promise their child's hand to me. The least I can do is ease her mind if only for a while." Hades stated with amusement as he looked at the god of Nightmares.

"What a beautiful hand that is too." Epiales stated with a dark chuckle and Hades felt jealousy gnaw at his heart as he sent an icy glare.

"Take heed of what you say Epiales. I will not allow even you to steal him from me. He has been promised to me three times over; once by his Hecate, twice by the sister's fate and a third by his own mouth. I will kill to keep him. He growled lowly.

"Fear not, if one should try to take him from you it shall not be me brother. He is too soft hearted for my kingdom." Epiales stated with a dark chuckle.

Hades eyed him for a moment with suspicion before nodding sharply. "Did you have a reason for visiting me brother or did you simply come to irritate me?"

"Morpheus has asked that I request an audience on his behalf, our brother dares not to come to you and wishes for me to come in his place." Epiales stated with a dark laugh and Hades sighed. Morpheus and him were not close by any means of the word, for him to send Epiales to beg an audience it must be something of importance.

"I shall meet with him on the new moon in three days' time at the place where Veles and Perun last battled" Hades stated as he stood from his seat. He moved towards the door and a soft laughed followed him.

"Where are you going with such haste brother?" Epiales asked and Hades turned around to smirk.

"My bride should be about ready for sleep." He stated coolly before disappearing from the room.

_Its poast 2 already so I'm heading off to sleep and will write when I wake up. Love you guys and good night!_

_p.s. please review!_

_Lots of love,_

_Basill_


	17. Chapter 17

_All right, This one took a bit longer than I was anticipating, but none the less here it is! Oh, but first let me introduce some people._

_Keres is the Death fates_

_Moros is the god of doom_

_Ker, also known as black Ker is the goddess of violent death_

_Animus translates roughly into: soul as thinking, feeling, willing, intellect, understanding, heart._

_Religatio is Latin for binding_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Morpheus stood tall, his long golden hair hung down to his back, his golden eyes shined with pleasure. "I see you Epiales." His loud gruff voice called as he turned to look at the dark cloaked man who stood leaning against a wall, just barely keeping to the shadows.

"Hades has agreed to meet with you Morpheus, on the rise of the third moon where Veles and Perun spun their last battle. Tell me brother, what are you planning?" Epiales asked calmly.

"Hades is betrothed to someone who belongs to me Epiales." Morpheus stated calmly as he folded his arms and looked at his brother.

"You think to pressure Hades into giving him up?" Epiales asked with a dark laugh. "Hades will kill you and bind your soul to the darkest and deepest part of his kingdom he can find and not even mother will stand in his way."

"Hades is many things Epiales, but stupid is not one of them. I have seen the beauty; one whose heart is so filled with light can never survive our brother's dark domain. He will be better off beside me, Hades will understand." Morpheus stated as he waved off his brothers concern.

"You are wrong on this account Morpheus, Hades will never let his bride go, and should you push him too far you will make an enemy of death, and I doubt not that he will call upon the Keres and if you truly have angered him Ker will not be far behind. You and I both know they favor Hades above all of our siblings and will not hesitate to kill even you brother.

"Hades will see reason Epiales." Morpheus stated with a dark hint in his bright eyes. Epiales shook his head, Morpheus had not seen Hades but he had and he knew very well what his brother would do to keep his bride.

"I have always thought you a fool Morpheus, but never more so than I do now. You will perish if you go against Hades, take heed of my warning brother, I do not give it lightly and Hades will give none at all." He stated before allowing the shadows to claim him.

Voldemort

He could not get the images from his head, even in sleep he could see his consort wrapped around another. He snarled as he stalked through his castle. A smirk took over the snarl as he saw his potions master walking towards him, a worried tilt to his dark head. "My lord." Severus murmured softly as he bowed low.

"You have it I presume?" Voldemort asked with a hiss.

"I have the animus religatio potion." Severus stated as he drug out a glass vile filled with a silvery liquid and Voldemort showed a pleased smile.

"You shall be well rewarded for your loyalty Severus." He stated as he took the vile, all his consort needed was one sip of this potion and he would be his. Little Harry would be unable to deny him anything. He would gladly offer up his body for the dark lord to feast on and would beg for more.

A husky laugh left his lips as he wordlessly dismissed the man. None could stop him from having what he desired.

"_You play a dangerous game dark lord." _A pleased voice stated in his head. An image of the beauty panting under him as the beautiful eyes glazed over entered his head. _"You want him don't you Voldemort. You want this and I can help you get it. I can give him to you and not even Thantos can stop you once you lay claim on the sweet body." _The voice whispered in his head and Voldemort's hands clenched.

"Who are you?" He demanded and the voice laughed a deep laugh.

"_I am a friend Voldemort, but you may call me Perun." _The voice whispered into his mind.

"What do you want? You say you will help me but what is in it for you?" Voldemort demanded as his eyes blazed with a crazed fury. "How do I know you won't try and take him from me?"

"_My dear dark lord you can keep your toy, no I want revenge on the father. Giving him to you for your own pleasure will be the ultimate revenge. The fool will know that his only son lies under you, tied in every way to you and will be unable to help. This is what I want, and if your wishes coincide with mine, then all the better."_

Voldemort let out a dark laugh of pleasure as the vision Harry looked up at him and smiled coyly, begging for him to come and lay claim on the small body.

"_He is yours after all isn't he? Yours to play with, to torture, to kill. Your own little pet, and what a lovely pet he is. The others will envy you as you play with him, make him your dark consort and enjoy the gift for what it is."_

"Mine!" Voldemort crowed the words out with a sinister laugh as he went to search out a willing body to take his fantasies out on.

Perun watched the dark lord walk away with a smirk on his lips. The boy would pay for his father's sins. He would get his revenge on Veles for taking Hecate from him, and the little witch goddess would pay for not giving him the time of day. For giving another a son that by all rights should have been his!

_Okay, that was a bit darker than I attended it to be, it kind of slipped away from me there but here it is none the less. Enjoy! Please remember to review!_

_Lots of love,_

_Basill_


	18. Chapter 18

_I was meaning to write a bit last night but I had a very interesting alert pop up on my computer that said some of my fav. All times stories have been updated! I was so excited I set out to re-read them and leave my own special brand of a review, and then I had the need to publish a story I have had sitting here gaining dust for a while, since Rebellious one was very helpful in where I am heading with that story._

_Now I don't own anything but hope you all enjoy it anyways._

Harry stood with his friends as they went over the notes. A shudder went down his spine and he pinched the bridge of his nose when a voice hummed in his ear. "_Brave little hero" _it said with an oily tent to the voice. _"You want this to be over don't you? Your family is alive here and you want it to stay that way. I can see it in your mind little one. I have the answer for your problems Harry." _

Harry shook his head to dislodge the voice as he went over the information they had gathered. A laugh echoed in his head._ "Don't be so quick to get rid of me Harry. I only want the best for you, if you wish to save them all this time than meet with me. I will be waiting for you on the night of the new moon, come alone or I won't be able to help you."_ The voice stated before it slipped from his mind.

"You alright Harry?" Ron asked with a look of concern on his face, Harry gave a reassuring smile and nodded, but the thoughts stayed with him.

He knew it wasn't Voldemort, that voice was oily but not insane and Voldemort would never even allude to helping with his defeat, it wasn't in the man's nature. Should he trust it? That night when Hades came into his room he pretended to be asleep. He didn't wish to tell him about the voice, or his decision to go.

Hades

Hades sat watching his little one feign sleep. He could hear the heartbeat, steady and strong, the breaths were uneven but he didn't mention it. He could since his brides deep thoughts, even if he didn't read them.

With a sigh he laid back to watch over his obsession. He trusted that Harry would come to him when he was ready. For now he had his own thoughts to deal with. Epiales had informed him of Morpheus and exactly what his brother needed to talk about. If he could help it he had no wish to trap his brother in the darkest pit he could find, but for his wife he would. He silently hoped Morpheus would not push him.

The night of the New Moon

Hades stood in the empty gale as he felt his brother approaching. He saw his golden mane flare about his head like a halo, and his eyes shine with a smile that didn't touch his lips. "Thantos, brother." Morpheus greeted in his loud rough voice that was meant to sooth.

"You come with pleasant greetings brother, when you plan to take my bride from me?" Hades asked with a dark laugh and Morpheus frowned.

"It is for the best Thantos, he is too innocent for the Underworld. Has he not seen enough pain and terror? Must he be forced into the darkness and away from the sun and light he was meant for?" Morpheus stated with passion and Hades let out a dark laugh.

"He would carry that light with him Morpheus, he would be able to give the dead a since of peace that I cannot. I know well what I am, and what he is, but I refuse to let him go." Hades stated coldly.

"You would keep him even if he was unhappy Thantos? Are you that cruel that you cannot put him above what you wish?" Morpheus demanded, his anger shinning in his eyes.

Hades opened his mouth for a moment as he turned his eyes to the new moon before looking back at Morpheus. Never before had any god seen such pain in the eyes of Death. "If it be his will I will not stop him from leaving me Morpheus. I am a monster, that is true, but I have enough compassion for him." Hades stated and Morpheus's eyes went wide with shock.

"You love him." Morpheus stated in surprise and Hades blinked.

"I am…obsessed with him, nothing more nor less. He intrigues me." Hades corrected him and Morpheus shook his head.

"I don't believe you Thantos. I can see it clear as day in your face. Perhaps the little one is good for you." Morpheus began when Hades head jumped up, his eyes bled until they were completely black.

"Harry," he breathed the one word before he disappeared.

Harry

The house was fast asleep when Harry stood from his bed and quickly dressed in a pair of pants and a large shirt, sweeping his hair back with one hand as he traveled down the stairs, Orthus at his feet.

"Stay here, I must do this alone." Harry stated as he leaned down to pet the two heads and received a whine from his companion. He moved and Orthus followed making him frown and face him.

"Stay here Orthus, I need you to watch over them if this turns out to be a trap. Please." Harry stated before he quickly swung the door open and walked outside, leaving Orthus whimpering as he laid in front of the door. Harry let a small smile cross his lips before he disoperated.

He didn't know how he knew where he was going, but he did. He landed in a small forest as a storm rose from the north and swiftly came towards him and from the storm came a man with thunder in his gray blue eyes and an oily smile on his lips.

"I am Perun, a friend of your soon to be husbands." The man greeted and Harry smiled, glad to finally meet someone who cared for his betrothed.


	19. Chapter 19

_I think I should explain something to my lovely readers. Harry isn't being stupid so much as he is being manipulated by Perun. Remember Harry is mortal and thus he is vulnerable to the powers of a god. Perun used that vulnerability to slip in a compulsion charm. Making Harry have no choice but to do as he said._

_Now on to the story!_

_Ps. I own nothing._

Perun smiled at the young man before him, it had been easier than he had assumed it would be to get Harry to come to him. Mortals were so easy to manipulate and Harry was no different. "Would you like me to take you to him Harry?" He asked, making his voice gentle as he held out a hand. Silently he sent out waves of trust into the slighter male.

Harry hesitated, as he shook his head as if to clear it of the thick fog. "No? You don't wish to see him child?" Perun asked as he tightened his hold on the spell to keep Harry from breaking it. He smiled as he beckoned Harry to him. A smirk covered his lips when the dainty hand slipped into his. Perun's smirk turned into a fierce and cruel grin as he disappeared with Harry

Harry felt like he was spinning, the entire world seemed to tip when he finally stopped moving only to come face to face with a smirking Voldemort who sat on his thrown, his blood red eyes looked at him with a fierce hunger.

"You tricked me." Harry stated accusingly to Perun, his heart clenched with the betrayal.

"You tricked me." Perun mocked with a cruel laugh. "You stupid boy, I am a god and you are just a tool." He stated as Harry moved to pull away from the arms that held him only for them to tighten around him like a vise. "Dark lord, I believe you have the potion ready do you not?" Perun asked and Voldemort let out a cruel laugh.

With ease the snake like man stood from his thrown and pulled out the glass vile as Harry struggled in the firm grip. Silently cursing both men as Voldemort grasped his chin firmly.

"So beautiful, and all mine." He crowed as he unclasped the vile with his thumb and brought it up to Harrys mouth. He clenched his lips shut as he glared daggers at the man.

"So defiant my consort? It is rather unbecoming but not to worry my dear, this will take care of everything. All you need is one sip and you will do whatever I want you to. Imagine it Harry. You will be most honored among my men and every night you will wither and beg as I take you the way you were meant to be taken. Your body will bend to me and only me. Only I shall ever enjoy you." Voldemort stated with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I will never be yours." Harry snarled in rage. Voldemort let out a snake like laugh.

"Oh but you already are my sweet consort." He stated as he tipped the bottle but Harry glared and clamped his mouth shut.

"Open your mouth." Perun ordered and Harry felt the waves of magic washing through him and reluctantly felt his mouth open against his will. The potion slid down his throat.

Hades

"Open your mouth," Hades could hear the command coming from the storm god and felt his fury rising as Morpheus appeared beside him.

"If you knew about this brother I will kill you, not even the great might of Nyx will stop me from your death." He hissed and Morpheus held up his hands as he locked eyes with the darker god.

"I swear I had no knowledge of this brother. I would never betray any of my brothers like this." He stated and Hades nodded as an evil cackle filled the room. He heard Harry's anguished scream and felt his blood turn cold.

"Shall we go together brother?" Morpheus asked and Hades nodded as they stepped from the shadows.

"Ah, Hades, and Morpheus what an unexpected surprise." Perun stated with a chilling smile on his lips.

"You're a fool Perun, stilling that which belongs to me." Hades stated as he looked at the convulsing body of his bride.

"It is too late my friend, he belongs to the Dark Lord, and not even the great Nyx can save him from his fate." Perun laughed sinisterly.

_Don't kill me. Please don't kill me. I'm sorry for leaving it here but it was too great an opportunity to pass up. Review and I may write another chapter tonight. –Looks on from behind a bolder-_


	20. Chapter 20

_I own nothing._

_Aphrodite: Goddess of love and beauty_

_Gaia: Mother Earth_

_Hestia: Goddess of the Hearth and home_

_Demeter: Goddess of the harvest and fields mother of Persephone_

_Persephone: Goddess of spring_

_Artemis: Virgin goddess of the hunt_

_Alani: the sacred dogs of Artemis_

_Athena: Goddess of wisdom and weaving, also known as the warrior goddess._

_Hera: protector of marriage, and the wife of Zeus_

Aphrodite stood talking with Gaia, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Athena, Artemis, and Persephone when she felt a chilled cry go through her mind. A cry she had never thought to hear for she had only ever gifted one with her powers and that child had been missing for a long time.

"Aphrodite, are you ill child?" Hera questioned as the pain from the scream left her on her knees.

"Calisto," she whispered the name out as she stood shakily to her feet. One slender hand shoved a strand of blond hair out from in front of her piercing blue eyes.

Immediately all of the goddesses present turned their full attention on her. When Hades had chosen a human as his bride they had feared that Hecate's son was truly dead, to hear the name spoken from her lips surprised them. "I felt him," she whispered in amazement before her eyes clouded over with fear and worry.

Calisto was the last children born from two gods, there only hope for Hades to be happy, and Persephone to be released from her six months sentence as the goddess of the Underworld. When he had vanished all of them had mourned his loss.

"Speak child, what did you feel?" Hera asked her soft voice soothing as she spoke.

"My gift to him has been blocked; I felt the slime of Perun's magic wash over me. The place where his memory laid buried is as cold as ice. I fear he is both alive and in trouble." She stated with barely suppressed tears.

"He is alive?" Persephone asked with wide eyes as she looked to her mother.

"Then it is our job to find him and bring him home." Gaia stated as she grabbed Aphrodite's hand in her own and pulled the younger goddess into a comforting hug.

Artemis let out a loud whistle and the Alani came bounding up, ready for a hunt as her bow materialized. She gladly strapped the bow and quiver on her back, easily plaiting her long brown hair.

"If he is in the mortal realm we must move swiftly." Hera decided after a moment of thought.

"Should we not call a meeting of the gods and seek council?" Persephone asked timidly as she looked at her mother who smiled gently at her. For all of her age she was still young for a goddess and it showed in her question.

"This is a woman's affair child. Perun may have kidnapped a son, but Calisto is to be a bride, making him our charge." Hera stated and the women nodded as Aphrodite gave a scowl. The only reason Perun had not been properly punished was because they had no proof of his crimes, but this time she would see him torn apart over and over again for what he had done.

She remembered when Hades had stolen Persephone and taken her to the underworld, Zeus had refused to help so they had sought out Hecate who had looked at them with compassion in her eyes. It had been she who had gone to the Underworld and struck a bargain with Hades. Persephone would spend half the year in the Underworld to give hope and love to the dead until she bore him a wife.

Soon after she had become pregnant with a child and each of the goddesses had blessed the unborn child. Aphrodite had given him the gift of love and beauty in the hopes that the child could love the stiff and unyielding god of death. From Gaia he received a love for all things living. Hera had given him the gift of fidelity, once married he would never seek another to warm his bed.

Artemis had crafted a bow and a quiver filled to the brim with arrows for him, and had been excited at the prospect of teaching the youngest god how to hunt. Demeter had convinced Hades to allow her to make a garden for the babe, so when he was older he could enjoy the fresh fields of food.

Hestia had begged Hades to allow her a room in his castle to fix for the babe and made it warm and inviting. Athena had gifted him with rare books that she had Hestia place in the lovely room and Persephone had sworn her friendship to the babe.

_Albus_

The sky darkened and a chill filled the air, for the past few days something had been coming but Albus had not been able to see what. His place as Headmaster was tedious, and the light had lost faith in him. He had not missed the scornful glances Minerva would cast his way, or how she questioned his every move.

He felt stifled in the castle, and inside he raged. How dare they question him! He was the great Albus Dumbledore! They should be bowing at his feet and begging him for his approval! They should learn their places as they worshiped him! When he found the blasted Potter he would make sure the boy knew his place.

He would train the boy to do as he bid, and his revenge would be swift on the fools who questioned his authority and perhaps he would gift the boy with the pleasure of serving him as his concubine. Even at eleven he had been pretty, surely that had grown over the years. If not, well there were others to choose from and once he had taken his rightful place they would be lining up to have the honor of carrying his heir.

A smile crossed his face as he got lost in his dreams of pretty young bodies begging him. All he had to do was find the boy and convince him it was for the best of their people if he were ruler of their world.

A soft feminine voice broke his thoughts and his eyes snapped open to reveal the beginning of his harem. They were all lithe and otherworldly beautiful with soft hair and an unnatural grace.

"Are you sure he will know?" The voice came from a young girl with long blond hair and a childish face. Big brown eyes seemed to swallow her whole as she gazed at him with curiosity.

"Hello," Albus greeted, keeping his twisted thoughts to himself. He smiled a friendly and disarming smile but the lady with brown hair braided down her back and a quiver over her shoulder looked at him with barely hidden disgust and he felt the force of someone in his mind.

He scrambled to keep them out but his mind was not strong enough. The intrusion was not gentle and they didn't even try to conceal what they were doing before leaving him mind. He fell to his knees panting for air.

"He has seen Castor." A woman with long flowing brown hair and knowing eyes stated, her voice was calm but he could feel her anger tingling in the very air. "He plans to make him his own personal dog." She stated and the others stilled. "I have also seen the presence of Epiales in his mind." She stated as the stern looking brunet with dark gray eyes looked at him.

"It is safe to assume that if Epiales has been in his mind he too knows about Castor and what he knows Hades knows. He would never keep such information from his brother.

"We locate Hades and we find Castor then." A beautiful blond stated as she ran a hand through her hair as if to smooth out imaginary tangles.

"What about him?" The woman with the bow asked as if uninterested in the question.

"He would harm the child Artemis, if that does not deserve a death sentence than nothing does. Kill him," the stern woman stated impassionedly and the girl with the bow laughed.

"Alani," she called and from the shadows came vicious looking dogs with sharp teeth and the aged headmaster felt the icy chill of fear. "Kill," she stated as the women watched on while the dogs viciously tore the old man apart. Leaving only his shredded and bloodied robes behind.

The women smirked in satisfaction as they stretched their sinces to locate Hades and disappeared without a word.

It wouldn't be tell later that Minerva would come into the office to find a detailed letter of every crime committed by the hero of the light and at the bottom were the words:

_The gods and goddesses are watching, take heed and learn from your mistakes or you too shall meet a tragic end and join the monster in Tartaros for your soul to be devoured by nightmares again and again. Hades has no mercy for those who touch and harm what is his._

_-Hera-_

_So what do you think? Please review! I'm begging here!_

_Lots of love_

_Basil_


	21. Chapter 21

"It is too late my friend, he belongs to the Dark Lord, and not even the great Nyx can save him from his fate." The oily voice of Perun caught the ears of the Goddesses the moment they entered the house they could feel Hades power, anger, hate and fear coming from and their own eyes heated with disgust at the man.

"Tell him who your lord is Harry." A sinister voice spoke with a high pitched laugh.

"You are my lord." The voice was soft with an unnatural dazed sound to it.

"Such a sweet little consort;" the vicious voice stated and Hera had enough.

"Perun!" Hera's voice was chilled with loath as she stepped from the shadows, leaving the others to follow her out.

"Hera, am I to take it your husband is here as well, or perhaps he found some little mortal to take to his bed?" Perun asked with fake pleasantness. Hera felt her temper rising at the reminder of her husband's unfaithfulness.

"Cowardly little sneak." Artemis seethed as she notched an arrow and took aim.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you my dear." I stated coldly as a smirk crossed his face. "You see I have little Castor still within my thrall, it would be nothing to tell him to jump in front of me." He stated as she lowered her bow, a snarl touched her lips.

"I will enjoy ripping you limb from limb." Hades seethed at the man with a fierce look of hatred. His eyes flashed as he looked down at his little bride to see him looking up with a look of devotion in his eyes as he looked at the dark lord he had fought valiantly against in not one life but two.

"Go to my bed my sweet. I want you ready for me after I deal with the vermin." Voldemort ordered and Harry beamed at him. "You are a jewel aren't you pet. You can barely wait for me to take you can you?" He asked and Hades felt sick as he watched the man pull his bride into a kiss.

"I am yours to do with as you please my lord." Harry stated once he was released and Voldemort let out a dark laugh of pleasure as he allowed one finger to trace Harry's face.

My love, listen to my voice." Hades called out to him as Harry turned to leave the room. He pushed a compulsion into his dark and dangerous voice. "Come to me my bride, come to your betrothed. You don't want this man." He soothed, keeping his voice gentle as he spoke. He watched confusion enter the jeweled green eyes and Harry took a hesitant step towards him.

"That's it baby, come to me. Let me protect you." Hades called, his voice filled with a calm he was not known to possess.

"Do as I ordered pet!" Voldemort called out as he barred his teeth at Harry who stood still as the two forces battled for dominance over him.

"Come here Harry, come to my side." Hades stated the order firmly.

"I will not let you take what is mine!" Voldemort roared when Harry took another hesitant step towards the dark god. "Perun, take him to my room and keep him there!" He ordered and the Storm god smirked as he roughly grabbed Harry's slender arm and tugged him out the doors and straight to Voldemort's follower who stood waiting.

"Take him to your lord's bed chambers and make sure he doesn't leave." The Thunder god ordered as the man nodded, grabbing Harrys arm in a gentle hold.

The moment Perun went back inside the man looked down and smiled gently at Harry. "This is going to hurt." He stated as he pressed a leather bit into Harry's mouth and to stop the coming screams and pressed a long finger to Harry's head.

Harry felt as if a large brick wall was falling in his mind as and he was filled with raw magic as the man pulled his hand away. "Welcome Castor, child of magic and bride of Hades. I am Veles and I welcome you my son." He stated as his youthful appearance faded. His blond short hair turned into a dark ebony and his clean shaven jaw now held a long black beard. He was a mountain of a man with a gentle smile.

"Your betrothed is in their child, and so is your enemy. I have waited a long time to break the curse Perun placed on you. Your magic is now truly your own. Go to him child."' He stated and Harry turned around to face the doors he had just left through.

He gathered up his courage and slammed the doors open.

"Voldemort!" He shouted dragging the man's attention to him as he allowed his fury to swell in his chest. How dare he force a potion on him?!

"I gave you orders to await me in our chambers boy!" Voldemort hissed angrily.

"You are a pompous fool Tom Riddle!" Harry stated as he gathered his magic that swirled around him in a sheen of gray. The earth shook and trembled as the air became thick.

"Do as your bidden mortal!" Perun hissed as his infused his voice with the power of the gods and Harry turned his eyes on him as they glowed with a fierce and deadly light.

"You have no power over me Perun. You are not my patron god and hold no sway of my mind." The smell of fire filled the room as Harry held his hand out and the words came unbidden to his lips.

"For crimes against me and mine I bind you to the pits of Tartars for no less than a thousand years. May Zeus and Hera bless my wish and take you." Harry hissed the words and from the shadows came a monster of a beast with three massive heads, and the tail of a snake.

"Take him Theseus." Hades ordered with a cold smile on his face as the dog stalked closer to the God who looked at the monster with fear when Orthus came from the shadows beside Harry. A snarl came from both mouths as they looked with hunger at the god Harry had damned.

"Would you like to help Orthus?" Harry asked as the second beast let out a snarled bark as it bared its sharp teeth. "Have fun," Harry stated and with that both dogs pounced on the Thunder god as the viciously took him to the pits of Tartaros. Harry turned his attention to his would-be-master.

"You are a child Riddle; a deranged child with delusions of grandeur. How long did you think your potion would hold me?" He asked but did not wait for an answer.

He raised his hands, felling his magic as it begged to be released to tear the man apart. His mind grew hazy as he allowed the raw magic its freedom and watched with disinterest as it tore into his enemy and then spread. He could hear the cries of his enemy's throughout the manor as they were killed in a blast of power. He felt the world tilt as he collapsed.

_So what do you think about the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Hate me yet? Leave a review and let me know._

_Lots of love,_

_Basill_


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you for your lovely reviews I adore reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Now on to the story!_

Hades saw his bride sway and was there before he could hit the floor, clutching the small frame to himself as he gently lifted him bridal style. He gazed down at Harry as emotions swam through him. Tonight he had nearly lost him and that was unacceptable.

"Hades?" Morpheus asked gently as he came over to lay a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Persephone, I give you that which you have craved for so long. You are free from my realm." Hades stated but his eyes never left Harry's face. With that said he disappeared from the mortal realm, his bride in his arms.

It was a while later when Harry awoke in a dark room, a cool cloth pressed over his eyes as he blinked. His mind was covered in the thick fog of sleep as he moved a hand to remove it only to have it clasped in a stronger hand.

"Hades?" He asked softly, hoping he was right about who was in his room.

"I'm here." The soft masculine voice of his betrothed stated in a near whisper. "Relax my love, your safe." He soothed making Harry furrow his brows as he tried to recall what happened before he fell asleep.

He let out a gasp as the memory's came to the front and shot up like a lite, the cloth fell from his pale face as he looked around, only the room he was in was not his own. Hades let out a sigh as Harry's eyes darted to him with a hint of fear in them.

"This is my home love." He stated gently as he tugged Harry into his arms and felt him slowly relax in the strong embrace. "I could not leave you in the mortal realm unprotected and I need to be here to deal with the dead." He explained and Harry nodded into his chest.

"I…Hades?" Harry asked and the god let out a questioned hum. "What happened?" He asked in confusion. Some of the day's events he understood but others he did not.

"It will be explained shortly Harry, but for now sleep. You have experienced a traumatic event and I wish not to put more on you before I have to." Hades stated and Harry nodded as he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

"Hecate and the others will be here tomorrow brother to explain things to your bride." Epiales stated as he stepped from the shadows with Morpheus at his side.

"Thank you brothers." He stated as he gently moved Harry so he could lay with his beauty clasped in his arms, unwilling to release him.

Morpheus and Epiales quietly left the two to their dreams. "He truly loves him doesn't he?" Morpheus stated as he shook his head in wonderment.

"I have never seen him so gentle with another, Persephone was tolerated as a necessity but he preferred to keep away from her, preferring his solitude but with Castor he is always anxious to see him." Epiales stated with a fond smile on his thin lips.

"He calls him his obsession; do you think he realizes he is in love?" Morpheus asked with a slight smirk on his lips.

"I think he is beginning to understand that what he feels for his bride is not what he at first assumed, but it may take some time for him to come to the right conclusion.

"I admit when I heard about his bride I feared more than a little for him. Hades is not known for his patience nor for his love of anything living, but seeing them together places my heart at ease, and knowing he is not mortal and Hades will not have to suffer losing him to mortal plight places several of my fears to rest, but still I worry." Morpheus stated and Epiales narrowed his eyes as he looked at him.

"Finding out one is a god is a lot to take in brother, what if he wishes to return to the mortals? He has friends among them and a family, what if he plans to leave Hades? I have no wish to see him hear broken for surly he would be." Morpheus stated and Epiales shook his head as a dark chuckle left his lips.

"It shall not be as it was with Persephone brother. His bride has agreed to marry him. I doubt not that Hades will allow his bride to visit his family. In fact I am sure he will be more than happy to accompany him to the mortal realm." Epiales stated and Morpheus nodded. He truly hoped his darker brother was right in his assessment.

Harry

The first thing Harry noticed when he awoke was a strong arm wrapped securely around his waist and soft breathing on his neck. Gently he turned to look at Hades who laid fast asleep next to him; his dark eyes hidden from view. He allowed a small smile to claim his lips as he studied the face before him.

Hades was stunning to look upon and Harry found his eyes trailing to the lips he had only kissed once before and he blushed as a thought hit him. Being the Gryffindor he was he acted without thinking through the consequences. He gently lowered his lips to Hades only for Hades to grasp his hips in a firm grip and move them until Harry's back was on the large dark bed and Hades was leaning over him.

He felt Hades lounge demanding entrance and opened his mouth to allow Hades his fill. The dark god grunted when he finally removed his mouth from the temptation it had been devouring. "Beautiful." Hades stated, his silky voice was husky with desire making Harry blush.

"I intend for you to be a virgin when we wed love, but you are the ultimate temptation. Like a feast set before a starving man." He stated as he shook his dark head and moved from the bed, pulling Harry gently with him.

"Come before I lose what morals I have and take you here and now." Hades grunted as he moved to get ready for the day ahead of them.

Soon, he promised himself. Soon they would be man and wife and he could enjoy his little one without remorse or guilt. He was anticipating that day and only hoped he had the will power to resist Harry until they were properly married.

_Alright it's my bed time so I'm off to sleep. Night everyone!_

_Lots of love,_

_Basill_

_Ps. Please review!_


	23. Chapter 23

_I own nothing and hope you all enjoy this chapter since its almost bed time for me. Big hugs to all those nice and lovely people who deemed it worth their time to review!_

Hecate sat in the private sitting room Hades only ever used to greet the few gods who dared to visit him. Beside her Veles held her trembling hand. For the first time in a long time she would look upon the face of her only child. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

Would he blame her for the hurt he had endured? Would he hate her and demand she leave him and never return? Would he accept her as his mother or would she have to play second to the mortal who had been gifted with her son? Her heart clenched with agony of not knowing how he would react to the truth of his parentage. Would he despise her for promising him to the dark god of Death?

She clenched her eyes shut for a brief moment as if to physically stop the pain in her chest. When she opened them once more it was to see the black door opening and in stepped Hades and her son.

Castor was exquisite. He held a dark beauty about him with raven black hair and emerald jeweled eyes. He was slender and petite as he stood beside his betrothed, his small hand clasped in Hades firm hold. His pale skin illuminated his beauty as did the black pants and forest green shirt he wore.

"Sit," Hades stated softly as he led Harry to a comfortable black chair, one that he himself usually occupied when taking in his 'guests' his face betrayed nothing of his emotions.

"Hades," Hera greeted from her left. "Castor, I am pleased to see you are awake child." She stated and Hecate watched her sons confusion as he tilted his head to the side.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked, and his voice was soothing to the ears, gentle and soft but it held a note of amusement and joy that she had not expected to hear from him.

"It is your name." Veles stated, his deep voice rumbled from beside her.

Castor turned his gaze to him and frowned. "Umm…I'm sorry but my name isn't Castor, it's Harry, Harry Potter sir." He stated respectfully and Hecate felt her heart twitch in her chest.

"Explanations are in order I believe." Demeter stated from her seat as she wound a loving arm around her daughter and stared at Harry with compassion. Since it started long before your birth I believe it crucial that I start the explanation." She stated and looked to Hera who nodded in approval as Hades snapped his fingers and a cool glass of water appeared in his hands, he gently passed it to his betrothed.

"It began a long time ago when Hades approached Zeus for a bride. He needed a kind and gentle soul to help calm the dead and sooth them as he could not. He wished for a goddesses touch in his realm. His please touched the heart of Zeus and he promised that Hades could have a bride, a queen for the Underworld." She paused as Hades walked to where a fire sprung from the hearth, his back turned to them.

Zeus of course told him where he could find a soul pure enough to help his realm and Hades followed the directions straight to my own kingdom where Persephone was frolicking with the wood nymphs in the forest." She stopped as Hades interrupted her, his voice hollow as he spoke.

"The Underworld is not a bright place love, and it was no place for a child such as her but I had to do something for the betterment of my people. They deserve a queen who is pure of heart and who could show them compassion. In my foolishness I took her without a thought to her own desires or those of Demeter. For weeks she mourned the upper world and the sun, but I refused to see anything beyond the need of my people. I thought if I were kind enough she would chose to stay and help the dead. I tried everything I could think of, but she was a child at heart and when I finally understood that I was prepared to return her, my kingdom needed a strong queen, not a child to guide them." His voice was strong but he didn't turn around to face them as he spoke.

"I called her too me for a promise, she would spend six months among the dead to help where she could and six months in her mother's kingdom. It was important to me that my people had a lite, no matter how young. She agreed to my proposal and I brought her back to her mother with a reminder of her promise." Hades stated softly, yet his voice carried to all of them.

Demeter nodded her head to this before taking the story back. "I was furious at him for taking my child from me and her fear of the realm of the dead convinced me to go to the three fates who foretold a child born of Hecate who could take the place of my daughter in the cold realm." She stated and Hecate found her voice as she spoke the next part.

They came to me on the night of the new moon, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Artemis, Hera, Athena, and Gaia. They begged of me to go to Hades on their behalf, to save Persephone from her sentence. At the time I knew not about them visiting the fates but I saw their plight and I saw his. I went to him and he took me in this chamber. I asked of him to release the young goddess from there agreement, but he refused. His kingdom would not thrive without a tender touch. So I promised him the hand of my child should I ever bare one. He would have his queen and Persephone would be free. He accepted the terms and nearly a hundred years would pass before I became pregnant with the son of Veles." She stated and felt the strong god clutch her hand in comfort.

"The gods and goddesses rejoiced for soon enough Hades would have a bride and Persephone would be free of the underworld and those that she feared. My son was gifted by the goddesses in the hopes that he would be able to find happiness with his betrothed but when I was eight months along my son was stolen from me by the thunder god Perun who wanted vengeance on Veles. For years we mourned Castor as dead." She stated before her voice broke and Gaia took pity on the goddess.

"We thought there would never be another chance for Persephone to be freed of the agreement but then Hades informed us of another. A young mortal whom his Hallows had accepted, thus naming him his bride, but the mortal wished for death and so he sent Silenius to him in an effort of giving him something to live for." Gaia stated as she moved her green hair from in front of her face as a gentle smile touched her lips.

"I had not realized tell the moment you were nearly murdered and m hallows were not there to protect you just who you were. I had thought you a mere mortal, and accepted this truth but the moment I held your soul before me I knew beyond doubt that you were my berthed, promised to me by Hecate and again by fate. You became my obsession." Hades stated as he turned around to lock gazes with Harry.

"Perun did not kill you Harry, he sent you into mortal flesh, locking away your powers and strength as you laid in wait in a mortal womb. His revenge was not to be short lived. Forgive me love for not telling you when you awoke, but I dared not destroy that happiness you had found and you had enough to deal with and I had no proof of my claims but what I knew. The ladies fate had forbidden your mother contact with you, not even allowed to watch you grow or help you when you were a child. She knew nothing of you until I sealed our betrothal with a kiss." Hades stated imploringly as he searched Harry's eyes while they each in turn finished the story.

He listened to how the other goddesses had discovered him when he had drank the potion, binding his heart and subsequently the gift of love from Aphrodite and how they had traced him through Dumbledore who had died mere moments later for his crimes and how they knew Hades would not be far from him so had tracked Hades down.

He listened to Veles as he told of his own foolishness when facing Perun, and how he had known the other god was planning something but had arrived to late to stop the potion and thus had taken the form of the mortal guard and awaited in silence to release him from the curse and the potion.

When they finished the room grew silent as Harry went over what he heard. He knew in his heart that they were not lying to him and his heart went out to each of them, they had suffered so much needlessly because of Perun and he was glad he had banished the god to Tartaros.

"Harry," Hades called and his eyes were dragged to the older god who looked at him imploringly, his dark eyes searching Harry's face. "Say something love," he ordered gently and Harry blinked as he took in those who waited. He saw Hecate's hands trembling and he frowned. Surely none of them thought they were to blame, did they?

"I went from having no parents to having four, isn't that amusing Hades?" He asked after a moment as a soft smile curved his lips, his eyes trailing back to his betrothed. He turned back to look at his parents. "It's going to be confusing to call you mom and dad when I call Lilly and James that, I guess mama and papa will have to do." He stated as he stood and walked over to the trembling goddess who had tears in her eyes and knelt before her with love and compassion on his face.

"I cannot give up Lilly and James and the children. They are my family, but that does not mean I have to love you any less than I love them. You have suffered needlessly for a very long time, and I hope to never feel the pain you must have gone through, and if you will accept me I would love to be your son." He stated and Hecate could not help it as she moved to gather him into her arms, holding him as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Hades watched on as his bride showed just how gentle and sweet and he was to a woman he never knew.

"Now that the truth is out we have a wedding to plan." Hera stated seriously and Harry turned her with a tilted head. She smirked at him. "Hades is no saint Castor and I would be exceedingly offended if he touched you before you were properly his wife.

"I…" Harry began before looking at Hades who stood staring at him with a dark look in his eyes that said he would not wait much longer for their wedding. "Can we wed in the mortal realm? I want my grandparents, mom, dad, my siblings and friends to be there." He stated as he nibbled on his bottom lip.

"I don't care where we marry love, but know this and hear me well Harry. Once you are my wife I will never let you go. My home will be yours, and my bed will only have you in it. Many gods are unfaithful in marriage and if I find you with another they will be torn apart and I will lock you in our rooms. I refuse to share that which belongs to me." He stated and Harry blushed before rolling his eyes.

"I should probably take offense to you thinking I would be unfaithful to you but I won't. I'll take it as your own personal brand of romantic." He stated with a snort of amusement and Hades quirked his lips up in amusement.

He stifled a yawn and Hades frowned as he moved to gently take Harry from Hecate's arms. "You need sleep to recover." He stated and his 'guests' took it as a hidden order for them to depart. Once they were alone he gently carried Harry up to his bed and laid him to rest as the younger man was already half asleep before his head even touched the pillow.

A week later Harry was able to convince Hades to take him to see his family whom he knew would be worried about him when they had found him missing.

_**Yeay! Another chapter down now I have to sleep since I have to be at work early today. Wish me luck and please review!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Basill**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Unfortunately I own nothing. –Dramatic sigh-**_

Hermione rubbed her temple as she sat at the kitchen table, for the past week the house had been in an uproar. She and the others had tried to tell the Potters that Harry was fine but they had it in their heads he needed rescuing. She let out a snort and rolled her eyes. Harry always got into situations that no normal person could ever perceive and he always got out of them.

She shared a look with Ginny as James Potter tried to convince them to allow him into Harry's war room so they would try and find out where he was.

"Mr. Potter," Draco drawled, his voice chilled as he leveled the man with a cold glare on his aristocratic face. "There isn't anything out there that Scar head has not dealt with before. In our old lives we were trained by the best there was and if by some miracle Scar head has been captured by Voldemort then you can bet your ass he already has an escape plan. Chasing after him like some idiot child will only get people killed. So with all do respect shut up."

Hermione shook her head at the blonde's tactic and before the famous Potter temper could erupt she spoke up. "Were all worried about him but his main concern is the safety of his family, and that means you. Harry's cleaver so if you can't trust in fate at least trust in him. He will come back to us on his own terms and going looking for him would be suicidal." She stated and the brown eyes burned with fury as they turned to her.

"Yea, our worried alright." He sneered angrily and if she had not dealt with Harry for years he may have been intimidating. As it was she just sat back and allowed him to rant. "You sit here like cowards while he's out there, probably in the hands of some slimy death eater being tortured. I won't sit around and allow some kid to tell me that I can't go after him!" He roared in rage and Ginny rolled her own eyes.

"If Harry is being tortured by death eaters Potter it's because he's allowing them to torture him. It would not be the first time he allowed them to capture him, death eaters have a bad habit of telling us their plots when they believe were going to die. Any moment now he's going to walk through those doors all bloodied and bruised and exhausted and happy because he escaped them and now knows there next move. I don't like the fact he's not here, none of us do. We are all worried about him but were not foolish enough to act like he doesn't know what he's doing." She stated and Luna looked at them with her head turned slightly.

"Castor's not hurt, he's simply resting in the world that is not. The nargles will take care of the little queen." She stated and got an odd look from those present as Morris looked around at them all, intellect clear in his eyes.

"That boy isn't about to allow some pansy dark lord hurt him. He's tougher than that, why I remember the first time I took him on a hunt, he's a good shot. Just you wait and see, that boy is…" He started but was interrupted as Harry walked from the shadows with a smile on his face.

"Great!" He declared ignoring the eyes cast on him "I think I just found my favorite form of travel!" He declared as Hades came to stand beside his young bride who ignored the stunned eyes that looked at him piercingly.

"Humm." Hades stated with a look of amusement in his dark eyes.

"Hello Harry." Luna stated with a smile as Harry turned to look at his friend.

"Hi, Luna. Umm… I can explain?" He half asked as Hermione opened her mouth to tell him off. Although she trusted her friend she had still been worried and furious at him for going off alone.

"You had better have a damn good explanation Harry James Potter!" Lilly stated coldly as Hades turned a dark glare on her.

"It wasn't my fault?" He tried as he took an empty seat at the table and began to spin the tale of Voldemort's defeat and Perun. He spoke of the gods and Goddesses and how he had been resting because of the strain his body had been placed in. He told them everything, leaving nothing out and would send Hades a glance every now and again as he spoke as if to reassure himself he was there.

"Only you Harry." Hermione stated in the silence that followed his story before glaring at Hades with a harsh eye. "If you even think about touching him before your married I will string you up and castrate you, am I understood?" She demanded coldly, Hades simply raised an eyebrow at the girl who was ether exceedingly brave or exceedingly stupid to threaten him.

"Hermione!" Harry scolded with a blush, he didn't catch the warning look Hades shot at Lilly and James who had yet to speak. Tell them of immense pain they would suffer should they hurt that which belongs to him. Hurry turned to look at his grandparents and parents, waiting for their reaction.

"Harry," Lilly breathed before shaking her head and smiling at him gently, hoping to ease the fear in his eyes.

"Well, I for one don't care if you're the son of Lucifer; you are my grandson and will always be my baby." Alice declared smugly and Morris let out a gruff laughed.

"That's my boy!" He shouted with a wide grin and David nodded from beside his wife.

"Your still my cub Bambi." James stated and Remus and Sirius nodded. Harry beamed at them, his shoulders losing a tension he had not known they held.

"Eh, looks like I need to find a new name for you, can't very well call you scar head when you don't have a scar can I?" Draco asked with a smug smirk on his lips as Ginny swatted him over the head.

"Mate, you always did do things the hard way didn't you?" Ron asked with a laugh as he looked at Harry with mirth in his eyes.

"You had best come visit us some times Harry James or I will track you down and kick your ass, do you understand me?" Hermione stated but the smile belayed her very real threat.

"Of course, Hades promises we can marry here. Mia, will you help me plan my wedding?" He asked as her eyes took on a determined gleam that made raw fear trail down his spine as she nodded.

"Come on! There is much to do!" Hermione exclaimed and Harry suddenly regretted his decision to ask the young witch for help.

"Hera will ordain the marriage." Hades stated from where he stood, his arms crossed. "I want there to be no questions about our bonds love." He stated, failing to mention that he would have Hera weave a spell of fidelity. He would never allow Harry to be with another, and he would take every precaution he could to keep him to himself.

Harry nodded with a smile on his lips as Hades reached down and brutally captured them with his own. "I am sending Orthus to you, but I must leave, I have things to attend to in the Underworld." Hades stated coolly when he finally let Harry go.

"When do you plan on having the wedding?" Hermione asked before he could leave.

Hades turned his dark eyes to her as a smirk lit his lips. "As soon as possible, I would have had it done today but he insisted on having his family present. I will wait no later than month before claiming him as my wife." He stated and Hermione nodded as plans began to form in her mind.

She would allow nothing but the best for her friend's wedding, and there was so much to be done with no time to do it all. With a nod Hades left his bride and those closest to Harry to plan the wedding.

_**Okay you lot, I probably won't update until Sunday. These next few days are going to be busy at work but don't worry I shall not forget. Now on to the important part. REVIEW! I adore them so please find it in your hearts to leave me an amazing review!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Basill**_


	25. End

_**As everyone knows I don't own any of this but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**_

Harry sat in a high back chair as Hermione brushed his hair with a silver comb. He could feel the magic of the brush gifted to him by him mama as it lengthened the hair the desired height; Hermione wanted it to reach his lower back. Hades had given them one month to plan the wedding and Hermione had made it her job to make sure everything was perfect.

"Hermione…" Harry started softly, his voice trailing off in a silent question.

The brunet let out a soft sigh as she placed the brush down on the vanity Lilly had bought not two weeks ago. "It's going to be alright Persephone." She stated as she moved to kneel before him, looking into his bright emerald eyes. She could see his worry even if he tried to hide it.

"What if…What if he decides he doesn't want me Mia?" He voiced his doubts and Hermione silently cursed the old fool who had left her best friend with those damn monsters.

"Harry," She began softly; "He wants you. I doubt he has ever wanted anyone as much as he wants you. You are a unique person Harry Potter. Would I let you marry anyone I thought you might be unhappy with? God or not if I thought for even a moment that he would up and decide to leave you I would take you as far away from here as I could. Hell, all of us would; Draco, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and I. You out of everyone deserves a chance at happiness, you've been through hell and back, had your life twisted and turned a thousand different ways and it all boiled down to today. So I ask you Harry, do _you_ want _him?_ All you have to do is say the word and we'll take you away where not even the gods can find us." She stated with a fierce look in her eyes as Harry looked at her.

For a moment silence rang. "He would find us though, wouldn't he? If we left he would hunt us down wouldn't he?" Harry asked as he tilted his head, a look of amusement in his eyes.

"He could try, but we are the hidden Harry. We have been trained to hide better than anyone else in the world, and I don't doubt our ability to outsmart him." Hermione stated with a wicked smirk on her lips. "Is that what you want Harry?" She asked eyeing him.

Slowly Harry shook his head. "I want this Mia, I shouldn't. I barely know anything about him, but I still want it." He stated and Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"Then you had best get dressed before ether of your mum's come in here to make sure we _haven't _ran." She stated as she stood and went to the closet, grabbing out the white dress robe that had been made for this day.

Harry grinned at her as he took the robe and headed for the bathroom attached to his room and changed. When he came out Hermione looked at him with a critical eye before moving her finger in a silent order to turn around so she could lace it.

The dress robe was in no way traditional. It was white with frost blue on the hem and arm sleeves. It looked to be a mixture of a muggle wedding dress and a wizard dress robe and fit Harry nicely. Once he was laced up Hermione had him sit back in the chair and took out black coal to go around his eyes, making the brilliant green color stand out. Once she was done she handed Harry a mirror and he studied his apparence.

A finger reached up to trace where the lightning bolt scar had been before the final battle and a pang twinge in his heart. It had been the one marking he had always had, and now it was gone. He felt as if it had been a tie to his old world and now it was gone, not even a faint trace of it was left on his now unmarked face.

A soft knock came to the door and Hermione moved to answer it. "Harry dear, are you ready?" Lilly asked as she stood beside a smiling Hecate.

Harry gave them a warm smile as he looked at them. The two women had gotten along famously over the last month, each just as excited about the wedding as the other. "Yea." He stated as he stood from his chair and allowed the three women to walk him out, sending one last fond look at the room that had been his shelter for the past few years. He could admit to himself that he would miss it.

The three women walked him up to the back doors of the castle where his dad and father waited, each taking one arm as they led him through the door and into the beautifully decorated back yard that had once been a hand-to-hand combat ring for the seven other worlders.

Fairly lights glistened in the trees as the full moon glowed brightly in the sky. The very night was still and peaceful. Flowers and soft grass covered the ground where before it had been bare of any life. Hedwig sat peering down from a low tree branch near the guests and standing on the dais looking every bit intimidating and powerful stood Hades.

He wore a black robe that clung to his powerful muscles. His hair was pinned at the base of his neck and his dark black eyes looked directly at him filled with desire. Harry felt his worry's begin to fade as his father's brought him to stand beside Hades and in front of Hera who stood peering at them with a calm smile.

"I Hera, daughter of Cronus and Rea goddess of marriage stand here today to unite Thantos son of Nyx and Erebus the dark god of peaceful death and Castor, the son of Hecate and Veles, also known as Harry the son of Lilly and James. Long has this wedding been ordained by the fates." She began in English, her voice carrying over the silent crowed.

"Thantos, Castor join hands and the ceremony can begin." She ordered and the two did, Hades hand was strong and his grip was tight, showing no sighn that would ever willingly release it as Hera began to chant in the ancient language of the gods.

Harry could feel the power gathering and swirling around them as if it were a cloud of dust. Each time the magic came full circle it seemed to get closer until all Harry could hear was the magic humming and the raw power joining the set of hands.

As the chant came to an end a black and silver light gathered around the joined hands and when it disappeared two wedding bands sat upon their fingers. The wedding bands were a dark silver color that looked to be swirling with a black cloud. "These bands represent a bond unlike any other; in this union the fate has decreed that nether bonded can ever act in infidelity. No potion or spell can ever break these bonds." Hera stated her voice tight as she spoke.

Hades smirked darkly as he used their combined hands to draw Harry to him and claimed his lips in a kiss, sealing their marriage. "You are mine now and forever." Hades stated once he released Harry's lips. Harry rolled his eyes at the god, even as he smiled softly at him.

_**For those of you who don't like lemon scenes this story is at an end. If you enjoy lemons than stay tuned for the next chapter. I Wish to try my hand at it, lol. **_

_**Please remember to leave a nice and pretty review! I love you guys and Im sorry for not getting around to updateing sooner.**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Basill**_


	26. LEMON

_**I own nothing!**_

_**\This is Lemon!**_

Hades groaned in pleasure, finally the after party his _wife_ had made him attend was over, and he could claim his bride as he wanted. He smirked as he lifted Harry bridal style and disappeared back to the underworld. He was careful as he gently laid his wife on their bed, climbing up on top of him as he kissed that tantalizing neck , his fingers deftly undoing the laces on the beautiful gown.

He took his time undressing his little one; enjoying the breathless pants as he trailed kisses over each new piece of exposed skin. "Ha…Hades." Harry moaned in pleasure, his eyes dilated with pleasure.

"Beautiful," Hades groaned as he finally removed the garment, throwing it away from him. His dark eyes were heavy with lust and need as he brought his mouth back to Harry's. Enjoying the taste as his tongue demanded entrance.

He felt Harry's smaller hands trying to undo his own robes and smirked as he sat up, quickly and effectively removing his clothes. "Spread your legs love." He hissed in pleasure as he watched those slender legs move further apart, he grunted at the erotic sight of his wife laid out like a feast for him.

He skimmed his hands over the beautiful little ass, enjoying the feel as Harry arched up, begging to be claimed. He smirked as he used his own magic to make their joining painless and moved his rock hard cock to the sweet entrance and thrust in, burying himself to the hilt with a groan of pure ecstasy. The tight ring of muscles constricted around him as Harry let out a shout of surprise. He waited only a moment to allow his wife to relax before pulling out and thrusting back in, reviling in the breathless moans and pants.

"You feel so good around him." He hissed darkly into Harry ears as his wife screamed in pleasure. He could feel him withering under him. It was unlike anything he had ever had before, knowing that the beauty was his, and his alone made him go faster, and deeper.

"Don't stop, please, don't stop!" Harry panted and Hades smirked.

"I have no intention on stopping until I'm fully satisfied love. Your so damn hot and feel so good." He grunted in pleasure, he knew he would never get enough of this. His wife was the epiphany of perfection.

Hours later when they were finally sated he gently tugged Harry close, allowing Harry to lay his head on his chest as they fell into a deep and undisturbed sleep.

Hades knew that he would never allow Harry to leave him; he would die before he lost his wife. Silently he hoped that he had impregnated his wife. The thought of Harry carrying his child made him smile as he allowed sleep to claim his sinces.

_**This was my first time ever writing lemon, so tell me how I did please!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Basill**_


End file.
